


Since We Were 18

by Hornet1x



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Cheating, Depression, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Infidelity, Love, Love/Hate, Melancholy, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, True Love, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 114,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet1x/pseuds/Hornet1x
Summary: Jade's convinced she'll never find passion or inspiration again; not realizing these are things that can very often be found in the most unlikely of places.
Relationships: Jade/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Jade/Liu Kang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of unexpected pairings in this story but Mortal Kombat has more male than female characters, plus I was melancholy when I wrote this, so there's that.

Upon awakening, the first thing Jade saw was Kuai’s face; deep blue eyes studying her. He was talking, clearly, because his lips were moving, but she couldn’t make out the words. Blearily, she turned her focus for a moment, a half-drunk glass of red wine glowing in the winter sunlight; almost resembling a perfect ruby. She smiled slowly, enjoying this imagery, this thought; it struck her as being particularly romantic. It didn't hurt that soft violin music was filling up her mind.

“Will you please take these things off while I'm talking to you?" Kuai's voice finally broke in, cutting through the music and romanticism respectively. Jade looked up and saw that he'd removed her headphones, bringing the muted noises of the apartment into stark focus. She groaned.

"God, what time is it?" Sitting up, she stretched, enjoying the pops running up her spine; the lengthening. She'd only intended to close her eyes for a few minutes, but it would seem a few minutes turned into a few hours.

Throwing the headphones aside, Kuai sighed as he studied Jade's face; her disheveled appearance. She'd intended to take a shower before shutting her eyes but that had fallen by the wayside, and now the afternoon had completely gotten away from her. Taking note of the clock over the stove, she saw that it was already past 5; she'd slept for three fucking hours!

"I thought you were going to make something for the baby shower tonight," Kuai said, cocking a brow. "We promised Kitana. Remember?"

Jade rolled her eyes and stood, pulling down her shirt and not caring that it clashed with her hair. She also didn't care that it was the shirt she'd woken up in. Going into the kitchen, she plucked up a plate of Rice Krispy squares and held them out for Kuai to see, feeling weirdly triumphant.

"I even added chocolate chips," she boasted, pointing to the neatly cut squares, all covered over with plastic wrap and ready to go. Setting the plate back down, she leaned against the counter and covered her face with her hands, groaning. "Besides, I don't even want to go to this. You already know that."

Kuai was silent for a moment, but Jade could feel his eyes boring into the side of her skull. She could also feel his disapproval, which only furthered her agitation.

"You promised," Kuai replied, simply. "Not just Kitana, but me also. You promised me, too."

"It's not like any of this matters," Jade said, pulling her hands from her face and slumping a little, hoping that she was the very picture of misery. Kuai just stared at her impassively before he rubbed a hand through his hair, looking around.

"What did you do today?" He asked, unzipping his coat and opening it. "Anything?"

"I made those fucking Rice Krispy treats for a baby shower I don't even want to go to," Jade snapped, walking past Kuai and back toward her desk in the living room; pressed up against the large windows overlooking the town. She'd placed it there because she thought it might help with inspiration; so far, that had not been the case.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kuai said, softly. "I'm sorry if it came across another way."

"If you're asking whether I wrote anything, I didn't," Jade said, rubbing her arms and looking down at her laptop; closed up and essentially useless. It would've served more purpose as a paperweight at this point, but Jade was too proud to admit that. Too proud and too ashamed. Reaching down, she picked up her glass of wine and swirled it for a moment, staring into space; dust motes dancing through drafts of late afternoon sunlight.

"I'm sorry," Kuai repeated, though Jade knew he meant it in a different way; a way that only compounded his shame. Annoyed, she took a sip of the wine and made a face.

"Why do I have to be social anyway?"

"You spend too much time by yourself, Jade. It'll be good for you to get out and see other people." Kuai slid off his coat and tossed it aside, revealing his powder blue work shirt; bits of soil lodged under his nails. Jade's mouth moistened slightly as she watched Kuai's hands, knowing they were roughened and calloused from his job; the thought turned her on a tad even though she was on the fast track to becoming seriously annoyed.

"Like I want to see these people," she scoffed, finishing off the wine in her glass and rubbing her mouth. It was slightly sore from being so dry, her lips cracked even though she routinely drank a metric fuck ton of water along with her booze. "I still can't believe Kitana's being so cool about all of this, by the way."

"She's doing it for Sonya, mostly," Kuai replied, beginning to unbutton his shirt now. "She doesn't give a fuck about Johnny."

"Can't blame her for that," Jade said, her eyes sliding over Kuai's undershirt after his work shirt was thrown aside; muscular arms darkly tanned and impressive. Now she was really getting turned on, and she caught herself biting at her bottom lip, sore thought it was. "Nobody gives a fuck about Cage; that's part of the reason I don't want to go tonight."

"You care about Kitana, though," Kuai reminded her, slipping his undershirt off. Sighing, Jade could only stare at him for a moment, wondering if Kuai was trying to openly tease her, or did he just not realize how fucking hot he was? She was so preoccupied with Kuai's abs that she almost didn't hear what he was saying. Shaking her head, she tried to think pure thoughts, even though she could vividly imagine being bent over her neglected laptop and fucked while the sun continued to fall toward the horizon. She nearly sighed at the notion before coming back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, I care about Kitana, but I can't say I'm thrilled about some of the choices she's made," she frowned, worrying at the hem of her shirt as Kuai started to unbutton his pants. Okay, now she was convinced that she was being teased.

"It's all water under the bridge at this point, baby," Kuai said, unzipping his fly. "They're married, they wanted a kid, Kitana was cool and hooked them up...end of story. I'm gonna take a shower, okay? The party starts at 7 so we should probably leave around 6:45."

"You want company?" Jade asked, coming over and gently moving Kuai's hands aside so she could continue the delicate process of removing him from his pants. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and kissed Kuai's neck, his heartbeat picking up its rhythm. "We have time, after all."

Pulling away slightly, Kuai grinned down at Jade before softly pecking her on the nose; the action chaste and not at all what Jade had in mind. She was envisioning being pressed up against the slick tiles in the shower and fucked into oblivion; being kissed on the nose like she was a pure, woebegone maiden did not mesh with her fantasies at all.

"Maybe when we get home, baby," Kuai said, taking over the pants situation; his plaid boxers peeking through and openly taunting Jade. "I'm just so tired right now, you know? It was a really long day."

"Right, yeah, I get it," Jade pouted, taking a step back and almost shaking with need; realizing her response was dramatic but she couldn't help it. There was so much locked up inside of her, in her head, and she just wanted to be with her boyfriend; relieving the pressure somehow. Sometimes she felt like she was going to crack if she didn't have some sort of outlet, and more often than not Kuai was tired or just wanted to cuddle...but Jade needed something slightly more profound. She conceded, though, knowing she wasn't in any sort of position to make demands; at least not at the moment.

"I love you," Kuai said, brushing Jade's face with the back of his hand before retreating toward the hallway and the bathroom beyond. Jade could only sigh as she watched Kuai walk away, desire filling her up but becoming diluted by desperation and quiet sadness.

She plopped down on the couch, lifting a leg to rest his foot on the coffee table. A wine bottle, nearly empty, sat next to a stack of magazines and unopened mail; catching her eye. She studied it for a moment before the sound of the shower starting up caught her attention, and almost on auto-pilot, she passed up the booze; opting instead to snake her hand into her hands into underwear. Slowly, she began to play with herself to the thought of Kuai in the shower, slicked over with water and soap; dark hair plastered against her forehead. This thought alone, coupled with her longing, was enough to get her close to the edge before she was imagining herself in the shower as well, back cold against the tiles as Kuai made love to her; hot lips clashing as they furiously kissed.

\------

"This is hardly the night to be having a party," Jade said as she looked out the window; the thick snowfall coming down in sugary droves. It was piling up and muffling the world, creating an insulated atmosphere that made sounds muted and far away. It made Jade lonely just to look at it; lonely and cold, but the sensation reached her bones, nearly hollowing her out. "It isn't safe to be out on the roads in weather like this."

Kuai just chuckled softly and reached over to squeeze Jade's thigh, taking care not to upset the plate of Rice Krispy treats on his girlfriend's lap. Jade wished he wouldn't just squeeze her leg for a fraction of a moment...she would've preferred that Kuai's hand lingered for the rest of the ride, but that didn't happen. As quickly as Kuai touched her, he was drawing his hand away and resting it on the steering wheel as he carefully maneuvered his truck through the wintry haze.

"Do I need to remind you that we live in the mountains? We've been dealing with this bullshit since we were babies and besides, this truck can handle anything. You know that. Stop trying to find an excuse not to go to this; we're almost there, anyway."

Rather than answer what was probably a very thoughtful, sensible response, Jade decided to turn up the music so conversation became an impossibility. As they rolled up to Johnny Cage and Sonya's lavish home, violin music filled up the car and transported Jade far, far away; to a place where she could write and think, where she could breathe. Just listening to Carnival of the Animals made her feel a pain in her throat like she wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't come out, and she clutched at the plate on her lap until his hands ached.

"Don't you listen to this while you write?" Kuai asked, parking the truck and shutting it off. He looked over at Jade, his eyebrows raised. "Isn't it Joshua Bell?"

"I listen to him while I try to write," Jade muttered, turning away and studying the home laid out before them; sprawling and ostentatious. She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Johnny to have a ridiculously oversized home for two people; soon to be three.

"I'm sorry you're having so much trouble lately," Kuai said, softly. Reaching over, he squeezed Jade's leg again and this only reinforced the ache inside of her; drawing just a few tears to the surface. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, there is," Jade replied, swiping a hand across her eyes quickly. "You can stop apologizing all the time...it just makes me feel worse. I'm so pathetic."

"I'm not going to listen to this," Kuai said, taking his hand away and opening the door. "You aren't pathetic, Jade. You're just going through a rough patch."

Jade snorted, opening her door as well; albeit much more reluctantly than Kuai had. She slid a leg out, her covered foot coming to rest on gathering snow. She nearly shuddered, anticipating the wet snowflakes striking her skin and dampening her coat; God, she hated winter, and it seemed to get longer every year.

"This isn't a rough patch, Kuai," she said, stepping out while holding the plate carefully. "Rough patches don't last for two or three years at a time."

"Maybe they do for some people. Everyone's different."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Jade muttered, allowing Kuai to take the lead as they traipsed to the large front door. "Let's just get through this so we can leave, okay?"

Kuai sighed as he rang the doorbell, bumping Jade a little with his shoulder.

"Lighten up. You might have fun tonight."

"Doubtful," Jade replied, staring down at the desserts clutched in her hands. At least she'd accomplished one thing that day, though it wasn't even a complicated confection to make; but still...

After a moment, a slender, blonde-haired woman opened the door, her face more girlish than anything else; soft, blue eyes lighting up when she saw them. She smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, where a diamond stud glittered. It was almost as impressive as the wedding ring glowing on her finger.

"Kuai, Jade! I'm so glad you two could come!" She said, throwing the door wide and gesturing them inside. "It's awful out there, please come in so you can warm up."

"How's it going, Sonya?" Kuai asked, pressing his hand to the small of Jade's back and making her flush slightly; her social anxiety already beginning to kick in. She allowed herself to be led into a large living room where their friends had already assembled. The room was tastefully decorated in shades of cream and light blue, with large floor to ceiling windows that showcased the falling snow outside perfectly.

"Oh, we're stressed but so excited," Sonya replied, looking effortlessly elegant in a little black cocktail dress and kitten heels. She'd grown into a pretty woman with a soft-spoken nature, though she'd managed to retain her independent nature; even after marrying Johnny Cage. Jade had always had a certain amount of respect for her strong morals and intelligence, though she could never understand why she'd gone back to Johnny.

"That makes sense," Kuai said, nudging Jade toward the refreshment table where a myriad of dishes was already placed: cupcakes, chips and dip, meatballs, a bowl of punch. Feeling timid, she went to place the plate on the table when Kitana accosted her, almost looking like a wrapped present in her flowing maternity blouse; a large bow resting on top of her swelled, round belly.

"I was hoping you'd come," she smiled, touching Jade's arm for a moment. She was positively glowing in the soft lighting of the Johnny Cage' living room; the gold catching the flaxen highlights in her wavy hair. "Kuai told me you would, but I couldn't be sure, you know?"

"I know," Jade sighed, setting the plate down tiredly. "I haven't been great about getting out of the house lately, I guess."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a homebody," Kitana said.

What about being a shut-in?

"Thanks," Jade replied, trying to smile but failing. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kuai getting them some punch, her disarming, cheerful grin practically lighting up the room. Why couldn't she be that relaxed when they were out?

"I still can't believe you published a book while you were still in college," she continued, practically gushing now. "I just think that's so amazing."

Now they were straying into territory that had the potential to completely destroy Jade's mood, so she attempted to keep it light; responding with what she hoped was levity instead of outright hostility.

"Oh, please, Jade. It was just one book, you know? And I got incredibly lucky to be able to publish while I was still so young. It's not like I'm S.E. Hinton or anything."

She looked at her with vague confusion, one eyebrow raised.

"S.E. Hinton?"

She stared at her for a moment before collecting herself. She shook her head.

"You know, the author of The Outsiders? She published the story while she was still in high school. That's something to brag about...my accomplishments pale in comparison."

"Why are you always so hard on yourself?" She asked, bringing a hand up and running it over her belly. A wistful look passed over her face as she did so, her blue eyes softening along with her expression. "I read your book, Jade. It was wonderful and romantic and..." she trailed off, glancing over at Kuai for a moment. "It seemed so happy."

"Well, I was happy when I wrote it," Jade replied, shrugging. It was the truth, after all; she had been happy while writing that fateful book. If anything, her novel highlighted the happiest, brightest period of her life, when she and Kuai were falling deeper and deeper in love; when anything had seemed possible and the world was so open.

"What are you working on now?" She asked, rubbing her belly with both hands now. Wincing, Jade wondered if she was going to ask her if she wanted to feel the baby move or something; the idea making her acutely uncomfortable.

"Nothing worth talking about," she replied, honestly; just wanting this line of questioning to stop. Shifting gears, she decided to retaliate with a question of her own. "How are you feeling nowadays? You're pretty far along at this point, aren't you?" She gestured to her belly.

"Yep," she said, her expression becoming one of pride. "I'll be 38 weeks along in just a few days so I'm in the homestretch. I'm set to start my maternity leave next week."

"You're working at the urgent care clinic, right?" Jade asked, trying to grope through her mind for this bit of information. She was honestly surprised she remembered that much.

She nodded, her eyes brightening with a strange enthusiasm that made Jade slightly uneasy.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," she started, her focus flicking to a point behind Jade's shoulder, making her turn. All at once, Kuai was there holding out a cup of red punch to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry it took me so long, I got caught up in conversation with Skarlet," he said, taking a sip from his own cup. "Something about hymenoplasties and genital mutilation in other countries."

"It doesn't take her very long to jump into the deep shit, does it?" Jade asked, wryly. She took another sip of punch, disappointed that it didn't seem to have any alcohol in it.

"We actually refer a lot of patients to her," Kitana interjected, nodding her head to Skarlet who was talking to Sonya now. She had grown into a striking beauty, her dark hair piled atop her head and dressed in a silver gown; her swan-like neck accentuated by a string of creamy pearls. If Jade didn't admire her so much, she would've hated her; for her success, for her confidence. "She's making huge strides in cosmetic and reconstructive surgeries for women."

"Kitana, do you have to talk shop all the time?" Another voice rang out from behind Jade, and she almost shuddered to hear it. She'd know that voice in an instant, mainly because it was so distinctive; not to mention grating.

Turning, Jade took in the sight of Liu Kang, her stomach sinking to see him looking as dashing as Kitana was gorgeous; almost like the two could be complementing bookends. She'd always gotten the impression that they'd be a perfect match if Liu Kang wasn't so standoffish. Her eyes flitted to Sareena, who stood at his side, clinging to his arm and practically trembling; always on edge and delicate. Her fluffy black hair had been somewhat tamed for the occasion, but not by a lot; she still appeared to be always on the verge of breaking apart. She caught Jade's eye for a moment and smiled, a tremulous gesture that touched Jade's heart, mainly because Sareena seemed even more uncomfortable than she did.

"Excuse me, Dr. Kang," Kitana replied, quirking a brow. "I was actually trying to help you out right now, but if you're going to have that attitude..."

"What are you talking about?" Liu Kang asked, coming over with Sareena in tow; still clutching at Liu Kang like he was a lifesaver. Liu was dressed in a burgundy-colored suit complete with a Prussian blue skinny tie; impeccably styled long black hair swept off of his forehead. Sareena was looking sweet and fetching in slacks and a mint green shirt, her head not even clearing Liu Kang's shoulder.

"Well, you still need someone to replace me while I'm out," Kitana said, stroking her belly in a fashion that would seem she was emphasizing her point. "I was just about to ask Jade if she'd be interested."

"Wait, what?" Jade asked, completely taken aback by this statement; feeling blindsided. "Kitana, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Liu Kang asked, giving Jade a dismissive look. "There's no way Jade could do your job."

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jade turned to him, her hand clenching around her cup of punch.

"Calm down, guys," Kitana broke in, rolling her eyes. Turning to Jade, she smiled kindly. "I'm going to need someone to take over for me while I'm out having this here baby," she stroked her belly again. "I thought you'd be perfect. You're so organized and you really pay attention to details."

"Hey, that sounds perfect for you," Kuai added, having stayed silent and watchful during this entire exchange. "You should do it, Jade."

"Hold up, you guys are moving too fast for me," Jade said, putting up a hand while trying to get a handle on her growing discomfort. God, he hated being the center of attention, especially now that her world had become so small and quiet. "I don't even know what you do, Kitana."

"She keeps my clinic running smoothly, that's what she does," Liu Kang said, raising an eyebrow in Jade's direction. "Takes care of the paperwork and the patients."

"Your clinic?" Jade asked, biting at her bottom lip; tasting blood after she'd managed to dislodge a piece of skin.

"Yeah, Liu Kang owns the urgent care center," Kuai supplied, softly. "You didn't know that?"

"Jade's too stuck in his own head to know anything," another voice cut in, making Jade's blood boil instantly. All at once, Johnny was there and smirking at Jade with open dislike; his smug face slightly flushed as he drew Sonya to his side. "Besides, she'd never been able to work with the public; she thinks she's too good for it."

"That isn't true," Jade seethed, managing to hold back the insult on the tip of her tongue out of respect for the occasion; a baby shower was hardly the place to unload a string of obscenities. "You don't even know what you're talking about, Cage, so mind your business."

"You're telling me to mind my business in my own house, during my own baby shower? I don't think so, Jade." Johnny kissed Sonya's cheek before reaching out and touching Kitana's belly, showing a staggering amount of softness for him. "Besides, tonight isn't about you...it's about little Michael here."

"Johnny, we've talked about this, we aren't naming the baby after Michael Jordan," Johnny said, looking at Kitana's belly fondly.

"You'll learn to love the name, babe; you haven't even given it a chance."

"Anyway," Kitana sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned back to Jade. "What do you think? I mean, I know you're usually busy writing but the job wouldn't be for very long; just a couple months."

Before Jade could reply, Liu Kang interrupted once again.

"Kitana, you don't even know if Jade can handle this. She's not exactly the most," he broke off, studying Jade for a moment; brown eyes looking her up and down. Just this gesture was enough to make Jade feel too hot inside of her clothes, and she began to squirm. "Welcoming person," he finished, pressing a kiss against Sareena's temple. Sareena, for her part, merely stared at Jade with wild curiosity.

"Like you're one to talk," Jade snapped, forgetting about her anxiety and discomfort in an instant. She wasn't about to stand there and be insulted by the most standoffish, unlikable person on the planet; Jade didn't give a fuck if Liu Kang was a doctor, he was still insufferable. Looking at Kitana, she made a brash, thoughtless choice, not even giving herself a chance to really marinate on her decision.

"I'll do it," she announced, giving Liu Kang a dirty look.

"Great," Kitana said, appearing so grateful and relieved at that moment that Jade almost had to take a step back. What the fuck had she just gotten himself into?

"Why don't you drop by tomorrow and I'll show you the ropes?"

"I guess I can do that," Jade replied, already kicking herself for being impetuous; God, why did she always get like this when people baited her? She was just so fucking easy. Glancing at Liu Kang, she flushed hot, noticing that he was watching her with his fathomless eyes, appraising her outright and making no attempt to conceal it.

"This is gonna be good for you, babe," Kuai said, wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulders and holding her close; smiling indulgently at her in much the same fashion Liu Kang gazed at Sareena. This thought, this similarity, only made Jade more irritable but she shoved it down, trying not to squirm under Liu Kang's scrutiny.

"I'll give you a chance," Liu Kang announced, almost like he was bestowing a gift of unimaginable magnitude upon Jade. "But don't get too excited, you don't have the job yet."

\------

"I don't think I can do this," Jade said, softly. It was hours later after the party had ended and the revelry had been had; everyone congratulating Johnny and Sonya, and Kitana in equal measures; the crowd cooing over tiny baby clothes and sweet, precious articles. Jade had sat off to the side beside Kuai, clutching at her cup of punch and catching Liu Kang's eyes on occasion, a blush cresting her cheeks at the open challenge in them.

"Of course you can," Kuai replied, pulling Jade onto his chest and laying her head over his heart. They were lying in the hushed darkness of their bedroom as the traffic rushed by outside, the window opened a bit because Kuai loved the cold winter air filtering into the room; it always helped him drift off to sleep. Jade liked to hear the cars going by as they moved away down distant roads, going to places she could only dream of as she flitted between the waking world and the one composed of dreams. They'd both opted for an apartment in the heart of town, wanting to feel a part of things but not wanting to commit to anything too permanent.

Kuai started playing Jade’s braid slowly, winding a thick lock around one finger.

"You need to keep yourself open to possibilities, Jade."

Jade snorted as she stared off into the gloom, breathing in Kuai's earthy scent as it became lost in the frigid wind trickling through the room. The combination was wild and made her melancholy even as she reveled in Kuai's unrelenting, reassuring warmth.

"I don't know why I should," she finally replied, feeling shame for her petulance but not enough to change her attitude.

Silence descended over them save for the distant traffic, but after a moment Kuai was pulling her closer and sighing against her hair. Jade contemplated trying to take things a bit further but she refrained, knowing on some sad level that Kuai wouldn't reciprocate; if she'd wanted something she would've made an overture by now. This knowledge made Jade even more morose, missing the days of passion that they'd experienced in the beginning; back when her writing had seemed like second nature. Those had been the golden days, she was starting to see, and she missed the most during times like this.

"We wouldn't be together if you didn't have an open mind," Kuai murmured, his voice thickening as he started to drift off to sleep. He always seemed to fall asleep long before Jade did. "You weren't exactly receptive to me when I first approached you. Remember?"

Jade couldn't help but smile at the memory, only able to accept it because they'd finally ended up together in the end. Reaching up, she took a hold of Kuai's hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles tenderly.

"Yeah, I remember." She ruminated for a moment, knowing Kuai was going to be slipping into sleep soon, and then she'd lose him for another night; realizing she had to be quick with whatever she needed to say before the opportunity disappeared. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll go, and with an open mind, okay?"

"Good," Kuai sighed, his voice fading. "That makes me really happy, actually. You know how much I worry about you."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"I know, but I can't help it. You're all I've ever wanted," Kuai said, finally turning away and settling his cheek against the pillow. His breaths were evening out and becoming longer, much like the hours stretching ahead of Jade as she struggled to fall asleep as well. Before too long, she could sense the shift in the air and she knew that Kuai had fallen over the precipice.

Sighing, Jade managed to slide from Kuai's arms without awakening him, watching with all the tenderness she could muster as she covered him with a blanket. She stood for a moment in the darkened bedroom, shadows looming as her eyes adjusted to night gathering. For a reason she couldn't understand or articulate she suddenly wanted to cry, but she choked it back, opting to steal from the room on kitten feet; the sounds of Kuai's deep breaths sending her off.

Walking into the moon-glazed living room, Jade regarded her laptop for a moment, once again hating it and wanting it in equal measures. She just wanted to find the spring inside of herself that would enable her to write, to create again, but it kept eluding her; no matter what she did.

"It's just you and I again," she murmured, going to the wine bottle still on the coffee table. She lifted it and brought it to her lips, drinking deeply. A copy of _Ethan Frome_ sat on the table as well, and she picked it up, going to a page she'd dogeared; mainly because it contained words that she'd always kept close to her heart, and always would. When she and Kuai had been in the dawn of their relationship and everything felt so raw, Jade had read this very book to her out loud; a little bit every night before they fell asleep in each other's arms. One line, more than the others, had always stood out to her because she felt like it encapsulated their relationship, their seemingly unbreakable bond.

Her thoughts were with Kuai as she read the words to herself, even as fear and an almost breathless curiosity rose within her. Jade couldn't help but remember the way Liu Kang had watched her for the remainder of the evening after she'd agreed to take over for Kitana, and she couldn't help but feel like it was predatory; almost hungry. Pushing the memory away, she repeated the words again, almost thinking of them as a talisman that would protect her from the unknown; even as she decided to break from her isolation and wander back into the world:

“They seemed to come suddenly upon happiness as if they had surprised a butterfly in the winter woods."

"You could write something like that, you know," Kuai had said upon hearing the line for the first time. He'd been holding Jade tightly as he'd read, both of them naked after getting done making love. "You're amazing, Jade. You could do anything you wanted, honestly."

Jade had only smiled and pressed a kiss against Kuai's forehead, nearly euphoric just because she finally had him in the way she'd always wanted.

"You need to stop putting me on a pedestal, Kuai," she'd murmured, though a small part of her had believed Kuai's words at the time. After all, everything was so new, and there were just so many possibilities for them. "You'll only be disappointed."

"Never," Kuai had argued, turning his face away. "What we have is unconditional."


	2. Chapter 2

"How many times are you going to watch this show before you're sick of it?"

Groaning faintly, Jade could hear a voice breaking through the last vestiges of sleep as she struggled to open her eyes. Her lids were glued shut with sleep dust, and she could already feel a headache beginning to pound behind her temples. In the background of everything, she could hear children's voices; soft but distinct.

"Please don't tell me it's morning already." Finally able to open her eyes, she blinked them against the white sunlight pouring through the living room windows as she attempted to sit up. Pressing a hand against her forehead, Jade found herself looking into Kuai's face, his expression rife with low-key amusement. Glancing at the TV, she saw Stranger Things playing, an episode she'd already seen countless times.

"I didn't plan on falling asleep out here," she muttered, picking up the remote and turning the TV off; Eleven's stricken face disappearing into total blackness. She tossed it aside and looked at Kuai, who was still watching her; a smile quirking his lips.

"I had a feeling you didn't," He replied before reaching out to smooth some hair from Jade's forehead. "There's coffee if you want some."

"Oh, thank God," Jade said, managing to stand shakily. Brushing against the coffee table, she almost upset the empty wine bottle, and just seeing it in the light of morning was enough to fill her with a slow shame. She sighed. "I should probably take some Ibuprofen, too."

"Breakfast of champions," Kuai said, playfully. Leading the way into the kitchen, he snagged two mugs from the cabinet and set about preparing their coffee: black for herself and Jade's doctored with Splenda and almond milk creamer. Pushing it across the counter, Jade gratefully took it into her hands, relishing the warmth warding off the lingering chill of the apartment.

"You were reading _Ethan Frome_ again, huh?" Kuai asked, peering at Jade over the rim of his cup as he took a slow sip. "It's almost like you enjoy making yourself depressed."

Jade rolled her eyes as she fished the bottle of Ibuprofen out of the cabinet above the sink. She popped the top and shook four pills into his palm.

"I wasn't making myself depressed,. You'll notice I was drinking white wine...when I want to make myself depressed I read _Ethan Frome_ and drink red wine; you know the rules."

"Oh, right. Silly me." Kuai lapsed into silence as he watched Jade finish her usual breakfast of pain killers and caffeine; a fleeting expression of sadness overtaking her features. He leaned against the counter, still dressed in his sleeping garb; a long t-shirt and his boxers. "Are you excited?" He suddenly asked, catching Jade by surprise.

"Excited?"

"Yeah," Kuai shrugged. "About today?"

Jade had to stifle a sudden, almost hysterical, peal of laughter at Kuai's question. Trying to remain composed, she set down her mug of coffee and gave Kuai a look before walking away toward the balcony, opening the door wide and ushering in cold currents of air. They felt smooth as glass against her sleep-warmed skin as she stepped outside, the sun has already risen completely but seeming to balance on the horizon. Wintertime had the power to mute the sun's light, she'd noticed, and it fell through the air in creamy yellow streaks. She could feel Kuai watching her as she appraised the bird feeder, taking note of the tiny footprints that had been left in the snow since the previous day.

"Needs a refill," she muttered, reaching around Kuai to pick up a bag of seed. Filling it, she turned to Kuai. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't started with this whole feeding the birds' thing. Now they're starting to depend on me."

"What kind of birds even live around here?" Kuai asked, scanning the sky; one hand shading his eyes.

Jade would have hugged him for being so indulgent, and for not pressing about her impending adventure. Kuai Liang had always been exceptionally kind when it came to giving her space; something she was eternally grateful for. Looking toward the sky, Jade thought for a moment.

"Oh, jays and chickadees, mostly," she replied, setting the bag aside after making sure the feeder was full nearly to bursting. "Oh, and Bushtits, of course."

Kuai started to laugh so hard that he had to clutch at the railing, one hand on his stomach. Jade only rolled her eyes as she stepped back inside, already beginning to shiver.

“Are you for real? Is that really the name of a bird?"

"Yes, Kuai. It is. Bushtits...titmice," she sighed, picking up her mug again and taking a quick sip. She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, who was still laughing. "Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Nope," Kuai replied, grinning. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Why the hell would I be excited about this?" Jade asked. "I mean, maybe I won't even go."

"What?" Kuai asked, the laughter dying abruptly. "Are you serious?"

"Sure," Jade shrugged, swallowing her last bit of coffee before pouring more into her mug. "What's the point? It's not like I want to work in the healthcare industry."

Kuai rubbed a hand across his mouth, eliciting a raspy scratch as his skin connected with the stubble there. Jade watched with interest, always enjoying the way Kuai looked before shaving. Sometimes she wished he'd just grow a beard so she could run her fingers through it...feel it brushing against her neck when they fucked. The idea was decidedly erotic to her.

"That's not a good enough reason not to go, Jade," he said, continuing to rub his face. "You always talk yourself out of doing anything that might force you to leave your comfort zone. Have you noticed that?"

"Can you blame me?" Jade asked, stirring her coffee more aggressively than was really necessary. "Would you want to work for Liu Kang, Kuai? Oh, I'm sorry," she added, pressing a hand to her chest in mock alarm, "I mean, Dr. Kang?" She rolled her eyes.

"That's fair," Kuai conceded, handing his cup to Jade. "I know he's not the easiest person in the world to deal with but I think that's good for you, too. You need to get used to people again."

"Easier said than done," Jade said, pouring more coffee into Kuai's cup before handing it back. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Fine. Fine, I'll go, okay? But I need an incentive."

Kuai smiled now, coming over to Jade and placing his hands on her hips; he drew her close.

"Oh, what kind of incentive, huh?"

Jade smiled cheekily before wrapping her arms around Kuai's neck.

"Surprise me," she replied, biting her bottom lip. "Just make it worth my while, okay? Because I seriously do not want to do this."

\-------

"Hey, you're right on time," Kitana smiled at Jade as she stepped from her car, holding onto the door tightly as she maneuvered her heavy belly; ice lacing the pavement beneath her boots. Hurriedly, Jade rushed toward her.

"Hold on, let me help," she said, taking a hold of her arm as she swung the door closed; a to-go cup of coffee clutched in her other hand.

"Thanks," she replied, crunching over the salt and ice as she led Jade toward the clinic's entrance. She sighed, and somehow Jade could feel her weariness just from the sound alone. "My center of gravity is seriously off these days; as you can plainly see."

"You don't say." Still holding her arm, Jade glanced around, taking note of a couple of cars already in the lot even though the clinic didn't open until 8. "I thought you said you're always the first person here."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled a set of keys from the pocket of her fluffy, white coat; looking around as well.

"I am," she said, slipping a key in the lock. Even before she'd turned it, a car door was opening and a man was stepping out. He began making his way toward them. Huffing, Kitana glanced at Jade and spoke softly. "This shit happens every morning so you have to be ready for it."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, watching as the man approached them; hands jammed in the pockets of her parka.

"You'll see," she said, turning the key and opening the door. She began to walk inside, bringing Jade with her who kept tabs on the man in her peripheral. Kitana stopped and turned, an eyebrow raised; facing the man directly.

"We aren't open yet," she said. "Come back in half an hour, okay?"

With that, she pulled Jade alongside her and shut the door, locking it again. The man continued to stand there, eyes slightly wider but not turning to leave. Jade just stared for a moment before looking at Kitana, her eyebrows raised in question.

"You'll learn very quickly that working with the public can be very trying," she said, by way of explanation. "Most of them don't know how to read signs, or they plain just don't want to; be prepared to explain the same things over and over."

"Are you seriously telling me people try to walk in with you when you first get here? Even before the place is open? Every morning?" Jade could hardly believe it, glancing at the man again who was still waiting; stiff, cold winds blowing his hair around. After a moment, another person, a woman came to stand beside him, and she too stared at the door; almost like she could make it open with her mind.

"Yup." She flipped on the lights, illuminating the room so Jade could see it properly. As she peeled off her coat and got situated, Jade looked around, taking note of her surroundings; having never been to Liu Kang's clinic before.

She had to admit it was handsomely decorated with dark hardwood floors and nondescript paintings on the walls; green ferns situated strategically and rows of black leather chairs lined up neatly. A black leather couch that complemented the chairs was pressed against the wall, and two flat-screen TVs were on opposite sides of the room; hung on the walls. The check-in counter was curved and topped with black marble, and it was open to the room; the counter and workspace were not closed off with a door or any sort of partition.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" She asked, drawing close and studying the area Kitana was bustling around in. She was clad in Hello Kitty scrubs that were magenta and accented with little hearts; cheerful and cute in comparison to his somber dark slacks and sweater vest, a long-sleeved white shirt beneath.

"What?" She looked at her as she placed her coffee on the counter. It was littered with personal effects that were clearly hers, pictures of her and Kung Lao with their arms around each other; another of them with their two children, all wrapped up in the sunshine and looking so happy. A tiny plush Dr. Zoidberg sat perched next to the computer monitor and just seeing it made Jade feel slightly less nervous, oddly enough.

"I mean, it's so open," she said, gesturing at the long counter with two computers set up. Behind them another counter ran along the wall, where a third computer was perched; several cabinets hanging above it. "Don't you worry about people coming back here and messing with you? With all this stuff?"

Kitana shrugged a little as she seemed to consider this. Before answering, she tugged on Jade's coat lightly.

"Hey, take this off and get comfortable, okay? I'll answer all of your questions as soon as you assure me you aren't just gonna run away."

"Sure, fine," Jade sighed, removing her green jacket and hanging it over the back of a rolling chair; she placed her messenger bag on the counter. "Is that better?"

"Much," she grinned, pushing some hair behind her ear. "To answer your question, yeah, I used to be concerned about that, but I don't really worry about it anymore."

"How long have you worked here?"

"Oh, since it opened four years ago," she replied, airily. She studied Jade for a moment, her eyes taking in her clothes. She looked down at herself, feeling weirdly exposed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You need to get some scrubs," she said, waddling past her and toward a door situated next to the back counter. "But what you're wearing should be okay for today; no worries. Come on."

"Scrubs? Why would I need to wear those?" Jade asked, following her as apprehension started rearing its head in her gut. She hadn't anticipated having to do anything clinical or even remotely close; she wasn't trained for such things and what's more, she didn't want to deal with blood or even worse, urine. She shuddered just at the thought.

She smirked and glanced over her shoulder before hitting another light, bringing a large, white room into focus. There was yet another counter running the length of the wall closest to them with two computers sitting on it; along with racks to hold paperwork and folders. Jars of cotton balls, tongue depressors, and other clinical tools sat in the center, along with bottles of hand sanitizer and boxes of rubber gloves. Along the far wall were multiple doors and a large printer, and off to the side in either direction were hallways, a small workstation set up right around the corner with another computer.

"You never know what'll happen," she explained, going over to the printer; Jade followed along and started to feel like a homeless duckling. "This job can be messy on occasion and besides, it's like wearing pajamas to work. What's not to like?"

Jade didn't have the heart to tell her that the prospect of wearing pajamas to work wasn't exactly a thrill for her. She practically lived in her sleep clothes these days; if anything, being able to put on regular clothes had been more of a draw for her. At least it forced her into a pattern of normalcy, such as it was.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wanting to avoid the topic of clothing for a while; she wasn't even sure she was going to stay.

"Oh, just printing out charts," she replied, tapping a couple of buttons and bringing the printer to life. After a moment, it began spitting out paper, one right after the other. "I try to print out a ton first thing in the morning so we don't run out during a rush."

"What are they, exactly?"

"Registration forms and clinical shit for the doctors. You know, the stuff they fill out while examining the patients. Speaking of which," she checked her watch and cocked a brow. "We should be having company in the next few minutes."

"Who?" Jade asked, that same apprehension plucking at her more noticeably now.

Before she could answer, the door opened and Liu Kang strode in, dressed in a dark jacket and light blue scrub pants; a silver coffee cup in his hand, and a bag on his shoulder. He stopped when he saw them, looking Jade up and down much like he had the night before.

"Why isn't she wearing scrubs?" he asked, not bothering to address Jade directly.

"We've already had this conversation," Kitana replied, gathering up the pages the printer had spit out. "She'll wear them tomorrow."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Liu Kang replied, shifting his bag on his shoulder before walking past them, leaving the aroma of spicy cologne in her wake. It only served to make Jade more nervous, not to mention irritated; the day had barely begun and Liu Kang was already being a prick. "We don't even know if she'll make it through today."

"You know, you can speak directly to me," Jade cut in, unable to downplay her annoyance. "I am right here."

"What an honor," Liu Kang said, not bothering to turn around. He'd walked down the hallway to the right, and Jade dared to follow him while Kitana continued to sort through the charts. Looking down the corridor, she saw that it opened into yet another room with a computer, counter, and numerous cabinets on the wall. Liu Kang set his bag down along with his coffee before shrugging his coat off; he slung it over a chair before turning back to Jade.

"Have you ever worked in a place like this before?"

Jade shook her head as she looked around. Unlike Kitana's desk, Liu Kang had no personal touches on his desk; no pictures of him and his wife together, Jade wanted to ask why but chose not to.

"You can make coffee, right?" Liu Kang finally asked, continuing to tap the cup incessantly.

Jade snapped her eyes up and scowled, wanting nothing more at that moment than to tell Liu to go fuck himself and storm out. Instead, she nodded her head; there was no way she was going to let him get his goat so quickly.

"Fine, go make some," Liu Kang said, turning away and openly dismissing her. "Kitana will show you where everything is."

Without another word, he turned on his computer and waited, acting like Jade wasn't there at all; successfully freezing her out with very little effort. Feeling like a chastised dog, Jade turned away and walked back down the hallway. When she returned, Kitana wasn't there, but Sonya was. She was dressed in pink scrubs and a white lab coat and was busily setting up her place at the workstation to the left of the main door; round the corner. Looking up, she smiled warmly when she saw Jade approaching.

"I was hoping you'd take Kitana up on her offer," she said, looping a stethoscope around her neck. On her lab coat, Jade could see her name stitched in navy blue lettering, followed by the letters 'CRNP'. Her hair was drawn off of her face and pulled into a soft bun, little wisps falling in front of her ears where the diamond earrings from the night before glittered.

"Yeah, I figured I'd check it out," Jade replied, jamming her hands in her pockets and still feeling embarrassed from her run-in with Liu Kang. She gestured back toward her corner and rolled her eyes. "I was just having a delightful chat with the owner."

She laughed softly and glanced toward Liu Kang's hiding place as well, her eyes fond.

"He's a brilliant doctor," she said, taking Jade by surprise; not just at her words but the admiration lacing them. "If I ever go for my MD I hope I can be half the doctor he is."

"Have some confidence, Sonya; you're already wonderful at what you do," Liu Kang said, strolling into the room before disappearing into one of the doors along the wall. After a moment, he stuck his head out and caught Jade's eyes directly. "Where's the coffee, Jade?"

"I'm going," Jade replied, gritting her teeth. She breathed a sigh of relief when Liu retreated into the room and shut the door. Face flaming, she turned back to Sonya who regarded her kindly. "Where's the stuff to make coffee?"

"In the break room," she said, pushing her chair back and going to stand before a man walked into the room, his eyes falling on the pair of them. "Oh, Kotal," she said, sitting back down. "Can you show Jade where the break room is? Dr. Kang wants her to make some coffee."

"Anything for you, Sonya," Kotal replied, watching Jade with obvious interest. "Just let me set my stuff down."

"Of course," she said, glancing at Jade. "He'll take care of you, hon."

"Right, thanks," she said, starting to back away before she reached out and took a hold of Jade’s arm for a moment; softly.

"Good luck," she said, the fluorescent lights catching her diamonds again and making them sparkle.

\------

"So, you're the new girl, huh?"

"I guess so," Jade replied, watching as Kotal got out the supplies to make coffee: filters, a tub of Folgers, the coffee pot that was sitting cold and empty. She also took this opportunity to look around the small break room, just as white as the back of the clinic had been, with a flat-screen TV on the wall and a small table set before it; complete with four chairs. There was another counter with cabinets running along the side of the room with a microwave, sink, and the aforementioned coffee maker. Next to one of the windows sat a water cooler with large blue jugs of water on the floor beside it.

"Well, welcome aboard," Kotal said, placing the filter in the basket and preparing to open the Folgers.

"You don't have to go to all this trouble," Jade spoke up, feeling strange about Kotal making the coffee. What if Liu Kang walked in and barked at her for getting someone else to do her job? "I'm fine to make it, I just didn't know where everything was."

With a little flourish, Kotal popped the basket into the machine and went about filling it with water. After a moment, he flipped the switch and before too long the sounds of the machine could be heard, filling up the silence of the room.

"Thanks," Jade said, brushing a loose strand behind her ear; a nervous gesture she'd adopted long ago and couldn't seem to break. She also couldn't understand why she should feel nervous in the first place.

"No problem," Kotal said, turning and leaning against the counter; his muscular body clothed in black scrubs. "It'll be fun having a new person here for a change," he added, catching Jade's eyes and holding them. “Especially one so beautiful,”

"What do you do, exactly?" Jade asked, breaking their gaze when she started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"X-rays," he said, simply; eyes lighting up slightly. "I get to look inside of people. My dreams are coming true."

Not sure what to do with that statement, Jade flicked her focus to the maker; noticing that the pot was already half full. Groping for something to say, she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Honestly, you're kind of giving off a Jeffrey Dahmer vibe right now. Did you know that?"

Kotal just stared at her for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed, taking Jade by surprise. Looking forward, his smile widened, suddenly becoming more genuine before he reached out a fist. Jade just looked at it for a second before tentatively lifting her own fist; they bumped, though she had no idea why they were doing that.

"Dahmer’s pretty interesting," Kotal said, becoming more animated. "Him and Bundy, man; they're fascinating, don't you think?"

Jade had to think for a moment before she truly understood the question, having a vague recollection of true crime and serial killers. She nodded, slowly, heartened by Kotal's enthusiasm but also slightly put off by it. She supposed it made sense, though; Kotal seemed like the perfect type to be into infamous murderers.

"Sure," she replied, looking at the coffee pot again and praying for it to be done. "They're, uh, they're great. That looks just about done, right?" She pointed to the pot.

Kotal looked behind her and nodded.

"Yeah, should be good," he said, turning back to Jade and straightening up, standing a little closer to her than she would've preferred. Jade didn't want to appear rude, so she didn't move back, though she could suddenly smell the toothpaste on Kotal's breath coupled with something else; most likely Axe body spray. "Hey, we should eat lunch together. What do you think? I brought a bento, I'll share."

Taken off guard, Jade could only nod her head as she began backing toward the door. It wasn't that she disliked Kotal, he was just putting off a vibe that she found mildly disconcerting. Not wanting to make waves on her first day though, she just decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, we can do that," she said, resting her hand on the doorknob. "Hey, I should probably go get Liu's mug before he comes looking for me."

"Oh, right," Kotal replied, rolling his eyes but still grinning. "Wouldn't want to tick off the boss on your first day, right?"

"Yeah," replied, letting out a long breath as she opened the door. Feeling relieved, she turned away and rushed back toward Liu Kang's out of the way corner.

Liu Kang wasn't around when Jade returned and she immediately felt on edge. The silver coffee cup was sitting on the counter and fairly calling to her but not wanting to be yelled at she didn’t want to just reach out and take it. Instead, Jade worried at her bottom lip and waited, feeling anxious and slightly annoyed because Liu Kang had already managed to get into her head. After what felt like an eternity, Liu Kang finally showed up and took a seat. He looked at Jade, not bothering to mask his obvious irritation.

"I, just, uh," Jade stammered, gesturing to the cup. "I made the coffee, so -"

"Take it," Liu Kang said, curtly, cutting her off. He pushed the mug into Jade's hands, letting out an exasperated breath when she almost dropped it. Jade turned away, just wanting to put as much distance between her and Liu as possible when she felt pressure around her wrist. Looking back, she saw that Liu Kang had taken a hold of her, his cool fingers tight on her skin.

"Two Splenda and vanilla creamer," he said, before letting Jade go.

Still reeling from being grabbed so suddenly, Jade could only stand there for a moment, her face so hot it felt like it was on fire. Liu Kang glanced at her and now his irritation was on full display.

"In my coffee? Which you're supposed to be making right now?"

"R-right, yeah," Jade replied, almost wanting to scream at this point. "T-two Splenda...vanilla creamer..."

"Remarkable memory," Liu Kang muttered, turning away. 

\-------

When Jade finally returned to the reception area after dropping off Liu Kang's coffee she was surprised to see a couple of people in the waiting room. All of the lights were on and Bi Han was sitting at the computer opposite Kitana's, dressed in powder blue scrubs and looking fresh-faced even at 8 a.m.

"Hey, Jade!" He chirped, turning in his chair and smiling his brightest smile. "I heard you're gonna be takin' over for Kitana while she's out. It’s cool that we get to work together,"

"I bet you think so," Jade sighed, catching Kitana's eye before coming over to her and plopping into a chair. "Sorry I was gone for so long, by the way. Liu Kang had me running errands."

"Let me guess, he wanted coffee," Kitana replied, looking over a chart before pressing a label on it; a whole string of similar labels clutched in her fist. "Two Splenda and vanilla creamer?"

"Yep," Jade said, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling before slumping in her seat. Sighing, she glanced at Kitana who was watching her sympathetically. "Is he always like this?"

"Like what? Exacting? Aggravating?" Kitana asked, finishing with the labels and paperclipping the stack of papers together before handing it off to Bi Han. "Yeah, I'm afraid so, but he's been like that for as long as I can remember unless you forgot."

"No, I didn't," she muttered, watching as Bi Han took the bundle of papers and tucked them into one of the folders sitting on the edge of the counter. "It just seems like he has something against me, like on a personal level, you know?"

"I'm sure it's all in your head," Kitana replied, clicking a button on her computer. After a moment, the door to the back opened and a black-haired woman stepped out, dressed in mint green scrubs; her face perfectly done up and her hair in a cute, bouncy ponytail. Picking up the chart Bi Han just placed in the folder, she stuck it on a clipboard and began filling it out before she finally noticed Jade, her brown eyes widening slightly.

"Hi there, sugarplum," she said, her brow knitting. "Why do you look so familiar?"

"Li Mei, you know Jade," Kitana interjected.

A look of recognition came over her face at Kitana's words and she smiled slowly.

"Oh, right," she said, giving her a warmer look. "How's it going? This your first day?"

"I'm afraid so," Jade replied before she could stop herself. She gave Kitana a quick look of apology. "Sorry."

"Well, welcome, either way," she laughed, turning back to her clipboard. "I'm already thinking about lunch. Are you guys ordering out today or what?"

"I brought my lunch," Bi Han piped up, holding up a blue and silver bag.

"I'm ordering out," Kitana said, patting her belly. "This kid likes Chinese but I'm open to suggestions."

"Dr. K wants Thai," Li Mei said, tapping her pen against her cheek. "Which I'm not opposed to as a general rule." She glanced at Jade. "What do you think, hon?"

Before Jade could answer, Kotal was sticking his head out of the door, his eyebrows raised.

"What's taking you so long, Li?" He asked. "Room 2 is ready for you and I'm pretty sure you're gonna need me so let's get moving. I don't want to get backed up before the day's even really started."

"We're talking about lunch, Kotal," she replied before turning to the waiting room. "Angela?"

A woman who had been waiting in one of the black leather chairs set her magazine aside and stood, walking over to Li Mei.

"You can come on back," Li smiled, turning toward the door that Kotal was holding open for them. Before following behind them, he glanced at Jade and winked.

"Don't forget we're eating together," he said, closing the door softly behind himself.

"What was that?" Kitana asked as soon as Kotal was out of sight, her entire expression radiating extreme interest. She didn't seem to notice or care that Jade was blushing so hotly that she was pretty sure she was going to melt into the floorboards.

"I don't know," she moaned, covering her face with her hands. "He helped me make coffee and then he started talking about serial killers, and somehow that turned into us eating lunch together."

"Well, naturally," Kitana snickered, placing a hand on Jade's arm and squeezing softly. "See? Everyone already likes you, Jade. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Jade replied, not wanting to bring up the fact that Liu Kang clearly didn't like her - at all. He'd already made it abundantly clear that he didn't think Jade could handle anything. 

"Can I eat with you and Kotal?" Bi Han asked. "I usually read during my lunch break but I think it'd be more fun to join you guys."

"For the love of God, yes," Jade said, lowering her hands and gripping at the arms of her chair. "You can run interference for me, Bi Han."

"I'm great at that!" he chirped, appearing elated just by being included.

"What, you don't want to talk about Dennis Rader while eating Thai food? Jade, I'm surprised at you," Kitana grinned.

"Dennis Rader?"

"Oh, if you don't know who he is already you'll know soon enough," she replied, pulling herself up to the computer and beginning to type. "Believe me, we've all spent our breaks with Kotal and he's incredibly...informed."

"Is that a fact?" Jade sighed, rolling her chair up beside hers. "Whatever, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Are you going to show me what the hell I'm supposed to be doing?"

"It'd be a pleasure," Kitana replied, bumping Jade a little but still smiling cheerily.

\-----

The rest of the morning passed easily enough, with Kitana showing Jade the ropes and getting her acclimated to how the clinic should run. It didn't take her very long to figure out what was expected of her, and soon learned it was incredibly repetitious; paperwork, filing, making appointments, registering patients, helping the clinical staff and the providers. After a while, she stopped feeling so out of sorts and almost came to enjoy the mindless nature of most of the work. She quickly saw that the tasks that would become her responsibility were things she could do in her sleep, and she found herself becoming less intimidated.

Kitana also explained to her everyone's role in the clinic, and she had to admit that Liu Kang had fostered and built a very well-oiled machine; every person clicking into place like pieces in a puzzle.

"There's always two providers on staff," Kitana said as she watched Jade finish entering a patient's demographic information into the computer. "In case we get busy, you know, and then there's a nurse, a radiologist, and us." She gestured to the three of them, Bi Han's off to the side-scanning in completed charts.

"Liu's system seems a little outdated," Jade commented, watching as the pages passed through the scanner. "Why is he using paper charts? Can't this all be done electronically these days?"

"Sure," Kitana shrugged. "And believe me, this is a conversation I've had with him a million and one times, but you're going to learn pretty quickly that Liu Kang is hopelessly old fashioned."

"He's a good doctor, though," Bi Han said. "I went to him when I had the flu and he made me feel so much better."

"I find that hard to believe," Jade replied, raising an eyebrow at Kitana. "I can't imagine his bedside manner being all that great."

"What can I say?" She asked, turning away and picking up a stack of referrals. "Liu Kang is rough around the edges, Jade, but Bi Han is right; he's a really good doctor. He took care of me when I had this horrible toothache, and it turned out it wasn't my tooth at all...I just had a really bad ear infection. My PCP couldn't even figure out what was wrong with me but it only took Liu five minutes."

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it," Jade replied, stubbornly. She'd managed to avoid Liu Kang for most of the day, only passing by him on the way to the bathroom. Liu, for his part, only gave her an impassive look before calling to Li Mei about a urine culture.

Just then, the door opened and an older man walked in, looking unsure and slightly out of place. Calling across the room, he took off his hat and worried it in his hands.

"You guys got a wheelchair? I got my friend in the car and he can't walk too well."

"Of course we do," Kitana replied, hauling herself out of her chair and starting to walk toward the back. "Hold on a minute."

Feeling guilty, Jade exchanged a glance with Bi Han before she jumped up and hurried over to Kitana, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're two seconds away from giving birth," she said. "Let me get the wheelchair. Where is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on her belly before gesturing vaguely behind her.

"It's at the end of the hall in the supply closet. Just ask anyone back there and they'll show you." Taking another long breath, she closed her eyes for a moment. "I need to go sit back down."

"You do that," Jade said, opening the door to the back and walking through. She almost groaned when Kotal was the first person she saw, but he was also immensely glad it wasn't Liu Kang; in this case, he'd take the lesser of two evils.

"What's up?" Kotal asked, coming over to her. Jade took a step back before he could get too close.

"I need a wheelchair," she said, noticing movement in her peripheral. Liu Kang was watching from across the room, brown eyes intense.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," Jade replied, hating the stutter in her voice; hating that Liu always made her nervous. "A guy said that he has someone in the car and they can't walk very well; they asked for a wheelchair."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Liu Kang snapped. "Get it."

"Come on," Kotal interjected, softly. He caught Jade's eyes for a moment and his look of clear compassion made her feel guilty for being so put off by her earlier. "I'll show you where it is, okay?"

"Okay," Jade said, biting her lip and allowing herself to be led to the supply closet. Deftly, Kotal rolled out the wheelchair and opened it.

"Let's go," he said, beginning to roll it down the hallway. "We can go out the side door."

Feeling useless and out of her element, Jade followed behind Kotal as he showed the way to the side door. Running ahead, she pulled it open and held it for Kotal to pass through, looking around for the man from earlier.

"Over there," he said, pointing to the man. He was standing beside a tan Corolla, the passenger door open wide. Jade could see another elderly man sitting there, dressed in jeans and a coat much too light for such a cold day. Kotal rolled the wheelchair over as Jade shivered beside him, her hands tucked in her pockets.

"Thanks," She said, quietly as they approached the car. "I appreciate it."

"No biggie," Kotal smiled. "It's all a part of the job, you know? And besides, I had to save you from Dr. K, didn't I?" He laughed lightly.

"Right," Jade sighed, looking into the car before turning back to the older man. "Does he need help getting out of the car?"

"Yeah, he can't walk too good," the man repeated, looking increasingly nervous. "There's something wrong with his leg, I think."

"Here, you hold the chair," Kotal instructed, holding onto it while Jade took his place. Coming around, he approached the old man sitting in the car and started speaking to him in a hushed, kind voice. "I'm just gonna help you out of the car, sir. Is that okay?"

The man seemed disoriented as he nodded, and before too long Kotal was easing him out of the car and into the wheelchair; the winter chill enveloping all of them as mournful winds passed through.

"Get the door," Kotal said, grimly, taking over for Jade. "Once we get inside I'm gonna run to the back and get Dr. K."

"Okay," Jade said, feeling strange and out of place as she opened the door, watching with rising anxiety as Kotal guided the wheelchair back into the warmth of the clinic. Once inside, he rolled the man up to the reception desk and disappeared into the back, the door closing behind her quietly.

Rising from her place, Kitana looked over the counter and smiled kindly at the elderly man and his friend.

"Have you been a patient with us before, sir?" Reaching over, she started gathering papers and placing them on a clipboard.

The man just shook his head, still appearing confused. Glancing down, Jade looked at his legs to see what the issue was; her eyes catching on a growing, dark stain on the man's left pant leg. It was around this time that she noticed an odd odor permeating the air, and when he looked back toward the entrance she saw black puddles scattered over the wood floor.

"I'll just need your photo ID and your insurance card," Kitana said, coming around the counter with the clipboard. She paused when she saw the puddles as well, and she looked at Jade quickly, her eyes widening significantly.

"I don't know," Jade mouthed, feeling helpless. All at once, the odd odor from before hit her like a tidal wave, and she had to stop herself from gagging; clutching at her nose and mouth. Kitana must have smelled it too because her expression changed, her features scrunching up as she handed the clipboard to the man's friend.

"Here are his cards," he said, holding them out to Kitana and accepting the clipboard. "I'm just his friend, by the way. His family couldn't bring him in but he's been complaining about his leg for the past week so I figured it was time to check on it."

"O-of course," Kitana replied, backing away but taking care not to step in the black puddles. "Uh, just fill out the form as much as you can and we'll take it from there."

The man nodded before taking a hold of the wheelchair and taking it over near one of the couches. He sat and started to fill out the form, the elderly man with the growing stain on his pant leg sitting beside him and staring off into space.

"He's in a bad way," Kitana muttered, taking a hold of Jade’s arm as they went back around the counter; the man's cards clutched in her hand. "Is Kotal getting Liu?"

"Yeah," Jade replied, trying not to breathe too deeply. The stench was growing with every passing moment and it bordered on being unimaginable; thick and strange and sinister. She’d smelled something similar to it once long before when she'd been walking along a stretch of road in Nevada; her car has broken down in the middle of nowhere and having to make a trek to the nearest gas station. She’d come upon a decaying, flattened armadillo that had been hit by a car, its guts splayed out and breaking down in the unforgiving sun. She’d caught a whiff of it before she could turn away but it was an odor that had always stayed with her. In many ways, the stench of death was a smell that wouldn't allow itself to be forgotten.

"Mommy, what's that smell? Something smells bad," a little girl spoke up, sitting off to the side of the waiting room with a woman who was discreetly trying to cover her nose. She shushed her, glancing apologetically at the elderly man.

"Quiet, remember your manners," she hissed.

"We're going to have to sanitize the floor and the wheelchair," Kitana said, softly. "I'm sure you've already figured out what's on the floor, right?"

"Blood," Jade replied, faintly; gripping at the counter and trying to keep it together. It wouldn't do to pass out on her very first day on the job.

"What's going on out here?" Liu Kang asked, suddenly coming through the door to the back and striding across the floor; his expression never changing. Kotal came out behind him, holding the door open and catching Jade’s eye for a moment before turning back to Liu and the man in the wheelchair. Going directly to the man, he leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder, his expression becoming so kind and gentle that Jade couldn't believe it.

"We're just going to take a look at your leg, sir," he said, softly. "Is it okay if I take you into the back so I can get you taken care of?"

"Yes, that should be fine," the man replied, looking at his friend with muted eyes. "Can my friend come?"

"Of course he can," Liu Kang said, beginning to roll him toward the back; deftly sidestepping the black puddles. "Whatever makes you more comfortable."

"Thank you kindly," the man's friend said, trailing along behind them and still holding onto the clipboard. He stopped at the counter, appearing uncertain. "I haven't finished yet."

"Take all the time you need," Kitana said, waving him away. "There's no rush, and I'll bring you his cards when I'm all done with them." She held them up.

"Thank you," the man repeated, disappearing into the back; Kotal still holding the door open. Before he could follow behind him, Liu Kang came back out; his expression had already morphed from warm kindness to a clinical coldness. He stopped beside Kitana and touched her arm for a moment.

"Call for an ambulance," he said, quietly. "We're going to need it."

—-

“Are you going to be alright?"

Jade looked up from her perch on the far side of the building, a spot she'd managed to find that was mostly out of the wind. The sky was nothing but grey, drab clouds, and the winds were rolling in stronger, bringing with them the promises of more snow and ice; winter gripping Aspen in its unrelenting fist. She was almost entirely numb at this point but she didn't care, she'd had to get out of the clinic for a while; the stench of necrotic flesh seemed to cling to everything. The only remotely good thing about the whole affair was that he had the perfect excuse to skip out on lunch with Kotal and Bi Han; opting to go outside instead and try to collect herself.

"Yeah," she said, leaning her head back against the cold bricks of the clinic as she regarded Kitana. "I'm just glad this place was built next to a field; it gave me plenty of places to throw up." She pointed toward the expanse of land beside them, the stripped, dead grasses and brush stretching away.

"You didn't," she replied, coming to stand beside her and out of the wind.

"A little," she admitted, sighing a little as she turned to face Kitana. Lifting her arm, she sniffed at her sleeve, recoiling a little. "I'm pretty sure that smell is going to be in my clothes for the rest of my life. I'll probably have to burn them, honestly."

"See, that's why you need to wear scrubs," she laughed a little. "You won't care what happens to them."

Standing, Jade glanced at her and frowned, the act of moving slightly unsettling her stomach again.

"Please don't tell me this is an everyday thing."

"Not by a long shot," she said, tucking her face into her scarf; her voice became muffled. "This is the first time anything like this has ever happened, actually. I guess you're just lucky."

"Right, lucky, that's what we'll go with," she groused.

"You're luckier than that old man," she said, her tone becoming somber. "Liu Kang said he's probably going to lose that leg. At least part of it."

"What was wrong with it?" Jade asked, shuddering at her words.

"Oh, the usual, plain old fashioned neglect," a deep voice supplied before Kitana could speak. They both turned to see Liu Kang rounding the corner, clad in his dark jacket; one eyebrow raised. “Kitana, Bi Han is wondering where you are; something about needing a certain mop to clean the floor."

"I swear, he's helpless, "Kitana sighed, pushing away from the wall. She stopped and turned to Jade, her voice becoming stern. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm fine," Jade reassured her, her hand already crawling into his pocket to retrieve her cellphone. "Promise."

"Why wouldn't you be okay?" Liu Kang asked.

Liu Kang was muscular in the same way Kotal was, his high cheekbones made him seem dangerous, almost like a handsome predator. The stubble on his jaws just seemed to complete the effect. Jade could feel herself becoming warm just by noticing this, her hands shaking slightly as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"You didn't answer my question," Liu Kang said suddenly. "Why wouldn't you be okay?"

Jade could only stare at him, wondering if he was trying to be funny.

"That old man," she managed to say, taking a deep, cleansing breath. "His leg...God, the smell..."

"You don't know the half of it." Leaning against the wall, Liu Kang looked up at the sky as he ran his hands through his hair. "There were maggots in his skin, Jade. Maggots."

"But, how? How could that even happen?" Jade asked, not even trying to cover up how appalled she was.

"As I said, neglect," Liu Kang said, his voice taking on a muted, faraway quality. "What started as a small problem turned into a big problem because no one was looking after him. His family failed him."

"Still, I don't see how things could get that far," 

"I'll lay it out for you then," Liu Kang replied, "he had a small cut that nobody took care of, okay? Fast forward to a picnic and he's left by himself where flies could get into the wound and lay eggs. Fast forward a few days, nobody's taking care of the guy so no one noticed what was going on, the eggs hatch, and bam, you've got maggots eating up a living person."

"So, this guy's friend finally gets tired of him talking about the 'critters moving around in his leg at night' so he brings him to me, and I get to be the person that tells him there's a real possibility he'll become an amputee." He turned to Jade, his brown eyes burning with a strange, caustic light. "But let's talk about whether or not you'll be okay Jade; shall we?"

Feeling ashamed, Jade stared down at the ice littering the pavement, crunching it apart with her shoe. She wasn't even sure what she could say to that, nor did she think she had the strength to face Liu Kang's unrelenting gaze again. She shrugged, feeling helpless.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded," she practically whispered. "I wasn't trying to be cruel, it's just...I've never seen anything like that, Liu. My heart hurts for that guy and I don't even know him, you know?"

She expected Liu Kang to tear her apart but it didn't happen, a deep silence settling over them instead; so heavy it seemed to weigh Jade down. Timidly, she glanced at Liu out of the corner of her eye, surprised to see him still contemplating the sky; his eyes now appearing lost.

"I know," he said, softly; blindsiding Jade further. "And it never gets any easier, Jade; it really doesn't."

All at once, a shrill sound cut through their conversation and the shrieking winds respectively; almost making Jade jump. Letting out a long breath, Liu Kang pulled his phone from his pocket and studied the screen, the word 'Sareena' running across the display along with a picture of Sareena. Jade couldn't be sure but she thought she noticed his shoulders slumping a little before he turned to Jade, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I've gotta take this," he said, gesturing to the phone. "Thanks for the talk, by the way; I seriously needed it."

"Anytime," Jade replied, unable to explain the flush that was crawling upward from her neck or the way her heartbeat increased out of nowhere. She watched Liu Kang disappear around the corner of the building, the winter winds ruffling her hair as lingering cigarette smoke faded away into the cold.

\-------

The rest of the day passed with very little incident, a fact which Jade couldn't be happier about. With Kitana's assistance, Bi Han was able to clean the floor though the smell of decay still rested in the air. Kitana opened the windows, allowing the frigid breezes to blow through and carry the stench away, but Jade was convinced that it wasn't just in the air, but inside of her nose. The thought continuously made her nauseous but she tried to remain strong, thinking of other things as she continued to learn her new responsibilities.

Kotal had been dispatched to sanitize and clean the wheelchair, which he did after rolling it into the side lot away from prying eyes. Li Mei was tasked with scouring the exam room the unfortunate elderly man had been taken to, which took the better part of the afternoon. Kitana went on with her work and attempted to keep things light, smiling at Jade and expressing her gratitude that they weren't particularly busy that day. Jade, for her part, found herself becoming just a little bit more comfortable with the idea of staying, having found the experience of working at the clinic different than how she'd thought it would be. If anything, it was preferable to the pervasive silence of the apartment, where her laptop mocked her and the wine usually flowed from noon onward; Stranger Things or Joshua Bell filling up the background when the quiet became overwhelming.

By the time closing time rolled around, Jade was feeling even more at ease, though she couldn't say for sure why that was. She still couldn't say that she was overly interested in working in healthcare and wasn't particularly fond of the fussy nature of office work in general, but it was nice to be among people again; eccentric as they were. Kotal had even started to grow on her as they all readied to leave, Kitana having locked the door and shut the windows; the waiting room empty and quiet with the TVs turned off.

"Which car is yours?"

"Oh, I didn't drive here," Jade replied. "I walked. I live like ten minutes away at most."

"I was wondering about that," Kitana said, crossing her arms and giving Jade a look of displeasure. "I just figured Kuai dropped you off or something. Jade, how the hell could you walk here? It's freezing outside!"

"So? I like to walk, it helps clear my head," Jade said, rolling her eyes. The last thing she wanted was a lecture.

"I can drive you," Kotal chirped, making Jade shoot Kitana a secret, dirty look. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Perfect," Kitana said, giving Jade a smug look. "Thanks, Kotal."

"Hey, hold up. I didn't say I wanted or needed a ride!" Jade said, following behind Kitana as she led the way to the exit. She unlocked the door and held it open, watching as everyone trooped outside; the keys clutched in her hand.

"Nonsense," she said, shutting the door and locking it. "It's way too cold for you to walk home, and besides, it's dangerous to walk alone after dark."

"Okay, mom," Jade sighed, rubbing a hand over her face before looking back into the clinic, surprised to see a light still on. "Hey, is there someone still inside? I thought we were all leaving together."

"Liu Kang," Kitana replied, simply. "He always stays late to tie up loose ends."

"He's a workaholic," Li Mei added, adjusting her purse on her shoulder before turning away. "Night, y'all. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Jesus, the guy's a fucking machine," Jade commented, waving to Sonya and Bi Han as they walked away toward their cars. She turned back to Kitana, who was watching her closely. "What?"

"So?" She asked, her expression and tone expectant.

"So?" She repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"You're coming back tomorrow, right?" Kotal asked, already pulling his cigarettes from his pocket and taking one out. "I'm pretty sure that's what she means."

Sonya tapped her nose as she shifted her eyes back to Jade.

"I gotta ask you something that's seriously been bothering me," she said, sidestepping the question. "And if I don't ask, I'm gonna go crazy."

"What?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself against the chill.

"What's it like carrying around Cage's spawn? Like, is it similar to incubating the antichrist or what?"

She could only laugh, the sound cutting through the night and making Jade grin as well; Shaking her head, she reached out and punched Jade's shoulder before turning away to head towards her car.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you all about it," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Those are my terms."

"I might have to take you up on that," Jade said. As she pulled out of the lot, Jade glanced around, noticing that only a black Jag and a grey truck were left. She didn't even need to ask which one belonged to Kotal, reading the truck's license plate and stifling a laugh to see that it said 'KOTALK'.

"So, you don't live too far from here?" Kotal asked, gesturing with the hand holding the cigarette toward the road. He was quiet for a moment when Jade nodded, almost looking shy when he spoke next. "So, who's Kuai? Is that your boyfriend, or...?"

"Boyfriend," Jade supplied, smiling at him kindly. "We live together."

"Oh, that's cool, that's cool," Kotal said, jamming his hand in his pocket and looking down at the pavement like it was the most fascinating thing in the world; rocking back and forth on his toes and heels. Seeming to brush off this bit of information with unnerving swiftness, he bumped Jade with his shoulder. "Hey, I was thinking."

"About what?" Kyle asked. Weariness was beginning to pluck at her nerves and more than anything she just wanted to be home so she could take a hot shower. She wondered idly what Kuai was going to provide as an incentive for her going to the clinic. Anticipation rippled through her, making her heart pick up its rhythm.

"You don't have any scrubs, right?" Kotal asked, suddenly reaching out and plucking at Jade's sleeve.

"Oh, shit," Jade groaned, slightly annoyed at Kotal's disregard for her personal space but choosing to overlook it. "I don't, and I'm pretty sure any store in the area that has them will be closed by now. God, Liu Kang's gonna be all over my ass tomorrow."

"I have some extras in my truck," Kotal said, grinning widely. "They might be a little long on you but they should get you through tomorrow. What do you think?"

"I think you're way too nice," Jade replied, once again berating herself for being so mean to Kotal in her head. "I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing," Kotal replied, throwing his cigarette down and stamping it out. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, just let me -"

"What are you two still doing here? It's too cold to be out here for very long," Liu Kang cut in, walking up beside them. Once again, he was dressed in his dark jacket and had a bag slung on his shoulder, the silver coffee mug from hours before clutched in his hand. It was almost like the day was starting all over again.

"I was gonna give Jade a ride home," Kotal said, once again bumping against Jade; Liu Kang's eyebrows raised at the sight, and he turned to study Jade's face.

"You walked here? Why isn't Kuai coming to pick you up?"

_None of your fucking business, Dr. Kang._

"I don't live far," she replied, feeling annoyed that she even gave Liu Kang that much information; refusing to even mention Kuai in her explanation. It would seem that the fleeting softness he'd seen earlier in the day was just that; fleeting. Liu Kang was already back to his usual, derisive self.

Liu Kang looked behind her and toward Kotal's truck. "And you're comfortable riding home in that? It looks like it should be totaled."

"Hey, don't mess with my ride," Kotal said, striding over to the car and throwing his arms over it. "You'll hurt his feelings."

"I'm sure," Liu Kang said, turning back to Jade. "If you need a ride that badly I can take you myself if you want."

Once again, the inexplicable flush started crawling up Jade's neck and she was frantically shaking her head, already backing away toward Kotal and his truck. Liu Kang continued to study her with his special brand of intensity, brown eyes narrowing with every step Jade took away from him.

"That's okay," Jade said, nervously tucking that one stray hair behind her ear. "I don't want to put you out and Kotal already said he'd take me, so..."

"Fine, go ahead," Liu Kang replied, almost like he was giving her permission. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Now the flush had reached her cheeks and Jade was extremely grateful for the frigid winds tearing across the town. She nodded, pulling at the door and almost wanting to scream when it wouldn't open. She just couldn't understand why Liu made her feel so fucking uneasy; all of their interactions just put her on edge until she was rendered nearly dysfunctional.

"Sure, yeah," she said, glancing at Kotal and practically pleading with her eyes for him to open the door so her exchange with Liu Kang could end. "I'll be here."

"I'll start celebrating now," Liu Kang said, dryly, though he finally managed a small smile; a smirk, really. "Be safe going home, gentlemen." He glanced at the truck and shook his head before holding up his key fob and unlocking the Jag. Climbing in, he gave Jade one last look before turning on the car and pulling away, and out of the lot, his tail lights two red blurs as they faded into the darkness.

Kotal finally unlocked his truck and they both got in, Jade hunkering down against the persistent chill even as her face continued to flame. Kotal lit up another cigarette and offered it to Jade who waved it away. He clamped it between his teeth as he turned on the car, glancing at Jade for a moment; seeming perplexed.

"Did you guys used to date or something?"

"Huh?" Jade asked, so unprepared for the question that she couldn't even attempt to be eloquent. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Dr. K. Were you guys like a thing at one point?"

"N-no fucking way!" Jade practically yelled before crossing her arms angrily. "Why the hell would you even think that?!"

"Hey, calm down, I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Kotal said, reaching out and placing his hand on Jade's leg. When Jade raised her eyebrows at it he quickly pulled away, smiling sheepishly. "I just got a vibe, you know? Like there's some tension there or whatever."

"There's tension alright," Jade muttered, turning to look out the window. "Not the good kind, though."

"I know what you mean," Kotal said, pulling out of the space and going to the lot's entrance. "Sexual tension can be amazing, don't you think? Which way?"

"Left," Jade replied, choosing to ignore Kotal's comment about sexual tension. She didn't want to discuss anything sexual with the guy, though she had a feeling Kotal was going to make that difficult until she opened her mouth and told him he had a snowball's chance in Hell with her. That was a conversation for another day, though. For now, she just wanted to get home, take a shower, and then get nasty with Kuai; he owed her.

Less than ten minutes later, Kotal was rolling up in front of Jade's apartment, yet another cigarette dangling from his mouth. He appraised the building for a moment before turning to Jade and smiling.

"Nice place," he commented, reaching behind him and fishing something from the backseat. "I live on the other side of Parkwest, where the new complexes have gone up. You know it?"

"Can't say that I do," Jade replied, sudden exhaustion drenching her as she accepted the scrubs that Pete handed her. They were black because of course, they were. She was grateful, though, and she told Pete so.

"No problem at all, beautiful," Kotal said, looking at Jade like he almost wanted to fall into her. Jade took that as her cue to depart which she did, wrenching the door open and quickly stepping out.

"Thanks for everything," she said, looking back one more time before slamming the door shut. Moving quickly, she skirted around the car but didn't make it very far before she heard Kotal calling to him. Sighing, she turned back to see that her window was down and she was hanging out of it, the cigarette still lodged in his mouth even as he grinned at her boyishly.

"You need a ride in the morning? I actually drive by this place, it wouldn't be out of the way."

Of course, it wouldn't be, Jade thought, and even her inner voice sounded beyond done.

"Sure, why not?" She conceded, no longer having the strength to put up a fight.

"See you in the morning, Jade! I'll be here around 7:30!"

With that, he rolled up the window, and with one last wave, he pulled away from the curb; his truck blowing away in a sudden gust of wind. Jade watched until it rounded a corner, almost feeling like the weight of the world was descending on her shoulders at that very moment.

"This has officially been the longest fucking day of my life," she sighed, going to the stairs and beginning to climb; her apartment never looking more beautiful to her than it did at that moment. "Now I can eat, take a shower, and then..." she trailed off, unlocking the door and stepping inside, fully prepared to be accosted by a scantily clad and raring to go Kuai Liang. Instead, she was met with silence and a snoozing boyfriend, sacked out on the couch with the TV playing softly in the background.

Dropping all of her stuff, Jade went over to him and nudged his shoulder; faint irritation already stirring in her stomach.

"Hey," she said. "Wake up. You promised me an incentive!"

Kuai's eyes fluttered open for a moment before he smiled and turned away, his hands curling up next to his face.

"Mm, welcome back, baby," he replied, groggily. "Let me just get five more minutes and then I'll rock your world; promise."

"Right, five minutes." Kicking off her shoes, Jade angrily went to the kitchen and snatched out a bottle of wine from the fridge door; not even bothering to grab a glass as well. Instead, she drank straight from the bottle and plopped down in a chair, reaching for the remote and turning on Stranger Things. She glanced at Kuai as he continued to sleep from time to time, and pretty soon 'just five minutes' turned into two hours, and Jade couldn't even think of keeping her eyes open another moment.

"Come on, let's go to bed," she said, pushing on Kuai's back again before turning and retreating into the dark bedroom. She didn't bother to turn on the lights as she undressed down to her bra and underwear, making the snap decision to bathe in the morning; wanting more than anything just to crawl under the covers. She waited for Kuai to come into the room for a few minutes before she turned on her side and shut her eyes, feeling equal parts frustrated, sad, and disappointed.

"Some fucking incentive," she muttered, knowing that she wouldn't have any problem falling asleep that night; the day's events playing through her head like a bizarre movie as exhaustion saturated her. It'd been so long since she'd gone out in the world and been among people; she'd forgotten how completely draining it could be. She sighed and tried to empty her mind but it proved to be impossible; the last things she remembered as she drifted away into nothingness being remote brown eyes and elegant hands; sketches of dragons taking flight and black puddles covering a dark hardwood floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first half is probably bad, not gonna lie...

Jade had never really been a morning person, though she'd tried to deny this fact for years. It wasn't until she was in her mid-twenties and her sleep patterns had gotten horribly offtrack that she finally admitted the truth to himself: mornings sucked, and by extension, morning people were even worse.

Which was fortunate for her, because Kuai hated mornings just as much as she did. They had many a discussion and bonding moment over their mutual hatred for what they considered the worst part of the day, and their relationship had only grown stronger as a result.

That's why Jade was even more surprised than she normally would've been when she awoke the next morning with someone's head between her legs; the blanket pulled down and the heat of lips between her legs. Her eyes popped open as she gasped,

"J-Jesus Christ," she moaned, arching on the bed as Kuai quickly slid his tongue, burying it in her and she clutched at the blankets as her eyes momentarily closed against the sensation of being serviced so skillfully. "Kuai, w-what the hell are you doing?"

"I owed you an incentive, didn't I? I always pay my debts; you know that."

"Mm, I can't remember the last time you woke me up like this," Jade sighed, leaning her head back as Kuai kissed her inner thigh as her thighs began to tremble.

Dragging his tongue along her inner labia while he teased her with his tongue.

"Just lay back and enjoy it, baby."

"With pleasure." Turning her head on the pillow, Jade lifted her arms and gripped at the headboard, already feeling close even though Kuai had truly just begun. She was always so sensitive in the morning, and to be awoken this way was such a turn on she could barely stand it. At the beginning of their relationship, morning head had been pretty typical, but over the years they had tapered off significantly, so she wanted to enjoy the occurrence completely.

"God, you taste good," Kuai said, circling his tongue around her clit and closing his mouth on it, hot and wet and perfect; so, so perfect. Jade's cheeks were becoming flushed with every pull of Kuai's lips, and she could already imagine coming in his mouth...or maybe Kuai would turn her over and start fucking her from behind and then finish her off with his hand? God, the possibilities were endless!

Sliding his hands up Jade's thighs, Kuai Liang splayed his fingers across his backside, spreading her slightly while continuing to lavish attention on Jade. He paused for a moment, making Jade lift her head in question; hating that he'd stopped.

"You want me in here, hmm?" Kuai asked, grinning a little; blue eyes shaded and full of need. Spreading Jade further, he pressed a finger inside her gently.

"Yes, God, yes," Jade said, reaching over and fumbling on the bedside table for condoms. Holding one up, she began handing it to Kuai when she stopped, cocking an ear. "Hey, do you hear something?"

Appearing confused, Kuai tilted his head and waited. After a moment, a faint beep could be heard drifting through the cracked window. It sounded like a truck horn, but it came across as exceedingly faint and pathetic.

"What the fuck is that?" Kuai asked, taking his hands away from Jade's thighs and rising from the bed to peer out the window.

Jade's stomach began to sink as she glanced at the clock next to the bed, groaning when she saw that it was only 7 o'clock.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she muttered, lifting herself from the bed as well and looking out into the parking lot. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Kotal’s beat-down truck sitting idling at the curb. "He's early! Why the hell is he early?! He said 7:30!"

"Who?" Kuai asked, sitting back on his heels and staring at her. Jade groaned to see him looking perfectly scrumptious in his plaid boxers and nothing else; tanned skin practically glowing in the morning sunlight. She almost drooled at the sight of Kuai's tattoos, a black 'J' etched on his rounded bicep among them.

"Kotal," Jade seethed, falling back against the pillows and crushing the blankets in her hands. "He works at the clinic."

"Okay, but why is he here?"

"It's a long fucking story," Jade replied, giving him an annoyed look. "One that you'd already know if you hadn't fallen asleep on me last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kuai said, sheepishly; rubbing the back of his neck. "I had a couple of beers when I got home and they hit me kind of hard."

"Clearly," Jade said, pushing him with her foot before sitting up, her vagina still wet and glistening with Kuai's saliva. "I'd ask you to finish really quickly but I don't want to cheapen the experience." She smirked.

"He's the one that chose to show up early," Kuai said, cocking a brow. "That's on him, not you."

"True, but I still need to take a shower," Jade said, rolling over and pressing her feet to the floor, already berating Kotal inside of her head. "And besides, he's just trying to be nice, you know?"

"Right," Kuai said, huffing a little and running a hand through his hair. "Just so I'm understanding you correctly, we're talking about Kotal, right?”

"The one and only," Jade replied, glancing out the window again as she stood, stretching her arms above her head and feeling unbelievably frustrated. "He even lent me some scrubs."

Kuai just stared at her for a moment.

"Why do you need to wear scrubs? I thought you were just doing paperwork and stuff."

"I am, but -" Jade broke off and shook her head. "I'll explain everything when I get home tonight, okay? I need to get moving before that guy comes pounding on our front door; I wouldn't be surprised if he figured out which apartment was ours."

"I don't get it," Kuai said, watching as Jade pulled a bra and a thermal undershirt from out of a drawer; gathering up the scrubs she'd discarded on the top of the dresser the night before. "Why's he picking you up? I thought you wanted to walk to work."

"Oh, you know how Kitana is," Jade replied, vaguely; not wanting to touch on the fact that she was pretty sure Kotal had some weird thing for her. Although, she could be wrong; she'd never been the best at reading people. Either way, she didn't want to talk about it that early in the morning. "She got on my case for walking in the cold and after dark and blah blah blah."

"Then why isn't she picking you up?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Jade asked, stopping in the bathroom doorway and cocking an eyebrow. "I'm already running late."

Kuai opened his mouth but quickly shut it, shaking his head. Sitting back against the pillows, he flopped out like a drowsy starfish and sighed a little.

"This is going to take some getting used to," he said.

Jade shrugged, turning away.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted me to get a life."

\-----

Less than fifteen minutes later, Jade was showered and dressed in her new scrubs; the scratchy material rough against her skin in the places her thermal didn't cover. Kotal had been right about their length, too; they were far too long, but Jade supposed they would do. At least wearing them would keep Liu Kang off her ass until he found something else to bitch about.

"You look so cute," Kuai said, following Jade out of the bedroom as she shrugged her coat on; her beanie already nestled on her hair. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm playing dress-up for a doctor with an attitude problem," Jade replied, scooping up her bag and looking around for her laptop; seeing that it wasn't in its usual place. Spying it on the couch, she picked it up, giving Kuai a questioning look. "Were you using this?"

"Oh, yeah," Kuai replied, leaning against the sofa. "I wanted to check our account balance and I know you have everything saved; it makes it so much easier." He cleared his throat, rubbing a hand through his hair. "So, Liu Kang's giving you a hard time, huh?"

Jade slipped the laptop into her bag, contemplating the idea of actually attempting to write during her break at work. Maybe being in a new environment would inspire her creativity and possibly provide a reasonable barrier between her and Kotal if they happened to eat at the same time. She rolled her eyes at Kuai's question as she hefted her bag onto her shoulder.

"You know he is," she said, slipping her phone into her pocket. "Liu Kang's always had this weird vendetta against me, don't you think?"

"I think you're paranoid," Kuai laughed, waving the idea away.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't make dealing with him any easier," Jade muttered, moving towards the door. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder, annoyed to see Kuai not making any move to follow her. "What, I don't get a kiss or anything before I leave?"

"You would've gotten a decent fucking if your little coworker hadn't shown up early," Kuai replied, wryly; making her way over.

"I would've gotten that last night if you bothered to keep your promises," Jade said, accepting Kuai's kiss with a little huff. She felt slightly guilty at the way Kuai's face fell but she ignored it, giving him a quick hug instead. "Relax, I was just joking."

"Sure, yeah," Kuai said, still looking downtrodden. "Have fun, okay? Text me, maybe?"

Jade had to laugh at the prospect of having fun at Liu Kang's clinic, deciding that Kuai deserved another kiss for being so effortlessly sweet and clueless.

"Mm, I love you," she said, tapping Kuai on his nose before opening the door. "I'll text you throughout the day, no worries, and hopefully you'll be awake enough tonight to finish what you started, hmm?"

"Absolutely," Kuai replied, starting to perk up again. "Say hi to Kotal for me."

"I'm sure he'll love that," Jade said, holding back another laugh at Kuai's confused expression as she closed the door behind her.

\-----

"Good morning," Kotal smiled as Jade climbed into the truck, still feeling frustrated but also slightly charmed by Kotal's obvious enthusiasm to see her. "Sorry, I'm a little early. I woke up before my alarm so I figured we could stop for coffee or something on the way. What do you think?"

Jade nodded, glad that she was nursing only a very minor hangover headache that morning despite the half bottle of wine she polished off the night before. She didn't think she'd even need her usual Ibuprofen.

"That sounds good. Where do you usually go?"

"Spring Cafe," Kotal said, pulling away from the curb; a cigarette burning in his left hand. The window was open a crack, letting in the fresh morning air. Rather than finding it unappealing, Jade welcomed it; cooling her shower-flushed cheeks. "They have the best dark roast."

"I like their lattes," Jade replied, wondering idly when she'd last gone out for coffee. It seemed like forever. Really, it felt like it'd been forever since she'd really done anything that involved leaving the apartment; unless you counted the baby shower, of course.

"Oo, fancy," Kotal teased. Jade turned away, rolling her eyes but feeling otherwise amused. It would seem that Kotal was a morning person, which she never would've figured in the past. That would take some getting used to.

"Kuai says hi, by the way," Jade said, keeping her face straight though it took some effort.

Kotal was quiet for a moment, whether because he was concentrating on the road or because of Jade's statement she couldn't tell. She did notice a little muscle jump in his jaw, though.

Kotal shrugged as he stubbed out his cigarette, opening the door. Jade stepped out as well, her teeth chattering as a glacial wind tore across the lot; somewhere, a flag snapped in the breeze. Kotal leading the way to the entrance. He held the door open, his hand very close to the small of Jade's back as he passed through, making her duck inside quickly.

Blinking, Jade looked away from the menu and came face to face with Sareena, who was standing behind the counter, one hand on the register. She was dressed in a cream-colored striped sweater and tight black jeans with a green apron over top. A black pen was tucked behind one ear, and her hair was as tame as ever, her thin cheeks flushed. Surprised but pleased to see her, Jade came forward with Kotal trailing behind.

"Good morning," she said, noticing that Sareena seemed in far better spirits that day than she had at Kitana's baby shower. Something about her seemed less timid, not as fragile. At the party, she had clung to Liu Kang like a burr but here she seemed animated, her blue eyes furiously bright. "So, you're helping out today?"

"Yup," Sareena chirped, grinning as her mom walked by holding a tray of bagels. She nodded her head at Jade as she started sorting them into various bins, their yeasty smell filling the air. "There was a call-out so my folks asked me to step in."

"I don't know what we'd do without you, honey," her mom said, patting her daughter's bony shoulder. "You're a lifesaver."

"Hey, I'm just happy to have something to do," Sareena replied, running a trembling hand through her hair, "but, thanks."

Jade raised her eyebrows at this statement, a sudden thought coming to her.

"If that's the case, why didn't Liu Kang ask you to take over for Kitana while she's out?" Jade asked, moving away from Kotal; suddenly noticing that he was standing particularly close. Or at least close enough so that she could smell the Axe body spray he seemed to enjoy spraying all over himself.

"Oh, he'd never let me do that," Sareena replied without missing a beat. The way she said it so matter-of-factly made Jade feel stupid for asking in the first place. "So, what can I get you guys?"

Kotal had been scouring the menu while standing too close to Jade so he had his order ready, not hesitating at all.

"Extra large dark roast and an everything bagel with chive and onion cream cheese, please," he said, pulling out his wallet. "Oh, and toast the shit out of it, will you?"

"Do you want it, like, burned?" Sareena asked, looking up from the register, one eyebrow raised. In the early morning light, her black hair looked especially fluffy. She was burning with curiosity as to why Liu Kang wouldn't let Sareena work at the clinic but she held herself back from asking; practically biting his lip.

"I want it right on the brink," Kotal said. "Don't set it on fire or anything but get pretty close, know what I mean?"

"Gotcha," Sareena said, "Anything else?"

"Only what Jade wants," Kotal replied, bumping Jade a little.

"You're not paying for me," Jade replied before she could stop herself. She cleared her throat, trying to smooth over her abruptness. "I mean, it's okay. I'll pay for myself."

Kotal's face fell, only serving to make Jade feel guiltier for being so reserved about her excessive friendliness.

"It's only fair, since I invited you, and showed up early and everything."

Jade bit back a retort about unfinished morning head, smiling instead.

"Really, it's okay. If anything, I should be treating you for giving me rides and lending me clothes." She looked down at her scrub pants, the black fabric pooling around her shoes.

"They look good on you," Kotal said, blushing suddenly before stepping back a little. Jade stared at him a moment before turning back to Sareena, who had been watching the exchange with quiet interest.

"Uh, I'll take a large vanilla latte and that's it," she said, pulling out her own wallet and handing over her card before Kotal could intercede. "Credit, please."

"Coming right up," Sareena said, running the card and holding it out; her fingers stained with what looked like black ink. "Is this for here or to go?"

"To go," Jade said, quickly. She had a feeling Kotal wanted to linger, but things already felt so awkward that she couldn't imagine sitting down together. "Thanks, Sareena."

"Welcome." Turning away, Sareena pulled on some gloves and went about grabbing Kotal's bagel. Not wanting to meet Kotal's eyes, Jade made a point to take as long as possible putting her card back in her wallet, and then carefully tucking it into her jacket pocket. Finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore, she glanced up to see Kotal looking away, the blush still on his cheeks. She also noticed a small patch of stubble on Kotal's jawline he'd clearly missed while shaving, which made her feel kind of embarrassed, though she couldn't say why.

"Look, uh," she started, tucking that one wayward hair behind her ear, "thanks for picking me up and offering to pay, really. I appreciate it, okay?"

Kotal turned to her then, his eyes wide but the wounded look filtering out of them. All at once, he looked like his old self again, a fact which pleased Jade but also set her on edge. She could already tell she was going to have to walk a very fine line with Kotal, and sooner or later they were probably going to have to have an awkward, weird conversation. She gulped just thinking about it.

"So, they fit okay?" Kotal asked, beginning to infringe on Jade's bubble again, looking down. "I was right about the length, huh?"

"Yeah, they're a little long," Jade sighed, taking note of the fact that Kotal was probably right around Kuai's height though not as tall as Liu Kang. This thought made her take pause, though, because why the fuck would Liu even filter into this situation at all? She shook her head, trying to get her mind straight.

"Are you excited about your second day?" Kotal continued, jamming one hand in his black jacket as he accepted the coffee Sareena slid across the counter. "You did really well yesterday, I noticed."

"Oh, like when I almost passed out in the waiting room because of that guy's leg?" Jade replied, taking her latte and bringing it to her mouth; grimacing when she burned her lips.

"Dude, you should've seen what it looked like after Dr. K cut the pant leg open. Those things went flying off when he poured peroxide on it. It was crazy."

"Those things," Jade repeated, regretting the fact that she had a mouthful of latte when Kotal said that. All at once, the phantom odor of decay came alive in her nose and she had to take a deep breath, drawing the cup away so she couldn't smell its sweet aroma.

Showing a surprising amount of shrewdness, Kotal seemed to pick up on Jade's response and he clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." Taking his hand away, he accepted the bag that Kotal was handing to him. Looking inside, he smiled widely. "This is perfect! Double toasted and everything!"

"I'm glad it's okay," Sareena said, looking genuinely pleased with Kotal's praise. "Is everything okay? Is your latte sweet enough, Jade?"

Jade just nodded, still trying to grapple with her unsettled stomach.

"Hey, you're coming out with us this Friday, right?" Kotal asked Sareena, throwing Jade an apologetic look. "It's Kitana's last day so we wanted to send her off in style."

"Oh," Sareena said, her face falling. "Liu Kang didn't mention that to me. Is he going, too?"

"Of course," Kotal grinned. "He said he'd buy a round for everyone."

"Are you going, Jade?" Sareena asked, beginning to appear anxious.

"This is the first I'm hearing about it," Jade replied, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Whoa, we need to get going, Kotal. I told Kitana I'd be there no later than 7:45 to help her get everything together."

"Oh, right," Kotal said, waving to Sareena. "Hope to see you this Friday, Mrs.Kang. Thanks for the bomb ass bagel, by the way!"

"Anytime," Sareena said, still appearing deflated as she waved them away.

Jade felt a little less nauseous by the time they made it to Kotal’s beat-up truck providing a much-needed sanctuary from the bitter winds. Jade hoped Kotal would refrain from smoking during their short jaunt to work, but she held back from saying anything. After all, Kotal was doing her a favor in the first place, and she was suddenly glad that she hadn't tried to walk to work in this weather. took a long sip of coffee, a look of pleasure flitting across his face.

"Heaven in a cup," he said, depositing his coffee in the cupholder. He pointed to it. "You wanna try?"

"I'll pass," Jade said, taking a quick drink of her latte, nearly sighing as the warmth of it bloomed in her stomach. "Some things don't change, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Kotal maneuvered the car out of the lot, making no move to pull out his cigarettes.

"Black coffee," Jade said, tapping the cup. "Weren't you all about that when we were kids?"

Kotal flashed her a million-dollar smile but this time Jade had to laugh, his obvious pleasure making him cuter because it was just so open.

"You remember that?"

Jade shrugged, admiring the way the sunlight shone through chunks of ice clinging to the windshield; their sparkle dazzling her momentarily. She was also thinking about how nice it felt to have somewhere to be on a Tuesday morning, rather than sitting in her apartment and watching Kuai getting ready to go off to work. It struck her as being wonderfully healthy and normal, even if it was taking some getting used to.

"God, we were all so ridiculous back then," she murmured, sipping her latte. "Sometimes I miss those days, at least parts of them."

"Oh? What don't you miss?"

She shook her head, not really wanting to expound on what she had viewed as a throwaway comment, though it wasn't; not really. She pointed to the radio.

"Did you want to listen to music? If you don't, it's cool."

"Sure, yeah," Kotal said, turning it on. "I have a CD in, is it okay if I turn it on?"

"Go ahead," Jade said, settling into her seat. "I'm all ears."

Kotal hit a button and suddenly the car was filled with soft piano music, the chords hitting Jade right in the heart, but in a nice way; bittersweet.

"Yellow Brick Road," she practically breathed. "This is one of my favorites."

"Yeah, Elton's classic."

Jade nodded, her mind caught up in memories that she couldn't share with Kotal, at least not this early in what could be considered a burgeoning friendship; Kotal's overtures aside. She could recall those lost nights in college after she and Kuai had reconnected, lying naked in bed and Kuai Liang playing this and other old favorites on his busted up acoustic guitar. Those days had been some of the most beautiful of Jade's life, making love and talking and reading passages from Ethan Frome, all the while Kuai watched her with dreamy eyes, and Jade couldn't help but feel like the most adored person on the planet. Those were the days she traveled back to when she was a bottle deep and the wine was practically splashing behind her eyeballs. Sometimes she cried about them, those times, though she was ashamed to admit it, realizing very quickly that beauty could turn into a weapon as easily as anything else.

"Are you guys really going out Friday?" She asked, turning her face so her cheek rested against the back of the seat.

"Mhmm, you should come, okay? It'd be more fun with you there."

"I highly doubt that," Jade replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Think what you want," Kotal shrugged, turning down the music just a titch. "But you totally fit in with us. I can feel it."

Jade scoffed, thinking of Liu Kang.

"It's nice that you think that, but only time will tell. Don't you think?"

"Just wait," Kotal smiled, pulling into the clinic's lot. "You'll see that I'm right before you know it."

\-----

Jade was surprised to see Kung Lao answer the clinic's door after Kotal knocked, appearing scruffy but bright-eyed as he flung it open. His black hair was windblown and he was dressed in a heavy coat and sturdy looking khaki pants; steel-toed boots on his feet.

"Hey, long time no see," he said, reaching out to shake Jade's hand; a gesture that always made her feel awkward. It just felt too adult, too foreign to their relationship, and it always served to remind her that Kung Lao worked a million and one hour for his family; welding or working on cars on the side. His hands had a salt of the earth quality, roughly calloused and dry; reminiscent of Kuai's.

"I'm sorry you couldn't make it to the baby shower," Jade replied, scooting through the door and quickly closing it against the chill. "Johnny was in rare form."

"He's always in rare form," Lao said, grinning over his shoulder as he meandered back to Kitana, who was in the process of going through a stack of intake forms. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess," Jade said, hating that question because she could never seem to come up with a serviceable answer. What could she say? I hang out in my apartment getting drunk and not writing a damn thing? "What about you?"

"Fair to middling." Kung Lao wrapped his arms around Kitana's shoulders, hugging her from behind. "I'm just ready for this baby to be evicted so we can get back to normal."

"I don't blame you," Jade said, sliding off her coat and nodding to Kotal as he disappeared through the door leading to the back of the clinic. "I mean, Cage's spawn is in there, incubating, getting ready to be unleashed on the world. It's a sobering thought."

"Oh, knock it off, guys," Kitana interjected. "It's Sonya's baby, too. She's the only reason I was willing to be a surrogate."

Jade paused, feeling odd about going into too much detail regarding a subject she considered overly personal. She couldn't help herself, though.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to," she spoke, slowly; trying to choose her words carefully. "But why couldn't Sonya have the baby herself?"

Kitana glanced at Kung Lao, both of them adopting grim expressions. Looking back, her words were careful too; guarded.

"I don't want to go into too much detail because it's not really my place, but I was pretty much their last chance," she said, then shrugged lightly. "Me or another surrogate, I mean." Running a hand through her hair, she gave Jade a pointed look. "Please don't bring this up to Sonya, okay? I mean, if she mentions it, fine, but just..don't. You know what I mean?"

Jade raised her hands, shaking them a little.

"Of course not, no way. I'll just let it go."

"How do you like working for Liu Kang so far?" Kung Lao asked, clearly wanting to change the subject. "Is it everything you hoped for?"

Jade rolled her eyes. Kung Lao had always been one for transparency, and he also knew that Jade had never been overly fond of Liu Kang in school.

"Yeah, it's a dream come true, didn't you know?"

"He's a good doctor," Kung Lao replied, shrugging a little; almost like it pained him to say it out loud.

"I keep hearing that," Jade replied, slumping into a seat and taking a handful of papers from Kitana; she began to paperclip them together.

Kung Lao strolled over and stuck his hand under Jade's nose, almost making her jump back in surprise. He pointed to a long scar on the inside of his thumb.

"You see that? Liu Kang stitched that up for me a couple of years ago, and he did a damn fine job."

Jade thought for a moment, trying to filter through memories; one of them coming back of Kung Lao having his hand wrapped in gauze for the longest time.

"I think I remember you talking about that," she said, sliding her chair back a little when Kung Lao didn't move. "I didn't know Liu Kang took care of you, though."

"Yep, I did it while Kitana was at work so I just came here after it happened. It was the funniest thing," he began to chuckle, finally moving his hand away so he could hold it against his eyes.

Jade just stared at him, unsure as to how any part of this story was humorous. She glanced at the pink, jagged scar again; it inched across Kung Lao's palm, almost resembling an earthworm.

"How'd you do it?" She asked, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Kitana was shaking her head in exasperation.

"Oh, he had a couple of beers and tried to slice up an avocado," Kitana supplied, continuing to shake her head. "He was trying to dislodge the pit with the knife, but when he went to stab it -"

"I missed that shit by a country mile," Kung Lao cut in, beginning to laugh harder.

"We were just lucky that the kids were visiting my folks that day," she sighed, turning back to her forms. "It was not Lao's proudest moment, that much I can say."

"Anyway," Kung Lao said, taking his hand away from his eyes and giving her a look. "I walked my drunk ass over here and Liu Kang put me back together, quick as you please."

"Did he give you a hard time?" Jade asked, imagining Liu suturing Lao while holding back thinly-veiled contempt the entire time.

"Not at all," Kung Lao replied, surprising her. "He actually thought it was pretty funny, too. He asked me if I ended up eating the avocado."

"Okay, now I know you're fucking with me," Jade replied, going back to the forms as well; primly stacking them in the bin sitting next to her computer.

"Cross my heart," Kung Lao said.

Suddenly, Kotal popped his head through the door and called to Jade. She turned, giving him a questioning look.

"Dr. K wants you," he said, taking a sip from his coffee. "Pronto."

"Oh, Jesus. It begins," Jade said, picking up her own cup and rising from her chair; ready to go to battle over whatever frivolous thing Liu Kang wanted to pick at her about now. "Thanks for letting me know he was already here, by the way," she added, giving Kitana a deadpan expression.

"It's almost like he owns the place or something," Kitana replied, winking. "Good luck, tiger."

"Yeah, yeah," Jade said, ignoring Kung Lao's smirk. "At least I have caffeine on my side." She shook her cup a little as she passed through the door Kotal was holding open for her.

"He's in his corner," Kotal said.

"Great, no witnesses," Jade muttered, feeling dramatic as she made her way down the hallway leading to Liu Kang’s area; likening her mood to that of a prisoner being led to the guillotine. Annoyance washed in with his anxiety and she had to keep reminding herself that Liu Kang was the same age as her, that they were equals aside from Liu being a doctor and her boss - her temporary boss, at any rate. There was no reason to be afraid of him. Her heartbeat ignored his logic, of course; increasing with every step he took.

"You rang?" She asked, coming upon Liu Kang seated in front of his computer, his cell phone pressed to his ear. Slowly, he turned, holding up a finger. He pointed to his phone then gestured to the counter, where his silver coffee cup and a post-it note had been placed. Jade noticed his eyes narrowing when they caught on the Spring Cafe cup in Jade's hand, a quick look of irritation seeming to flit across his face before rapidly disappearing.

"Right, the culture came back positive for E. Coli," he was saying as Jade picked up the post-it and read it, her irritation rising exponentially when she saw what it said:

Two Splenda, vanilla creamer.

"Yes, you should finish the course of Macrobid that you've already started," she continued, making a circular motion with his finger in Jade's direction. "That should take care of the infection, which is great for you. Normally, I wouldn't want to treat these things empirically but we lucked out this time, didn't we?" He laughed a little but stopped when he saw Jade looking at her, confused at his hand gesture. Placing his hand over his phone, he mouthed something:

"Turn it over."

Jade did so, and she had to hold herself back from hurling her coffee cup at Liu Kang's face when she saw the note written on the back:

_Don't get Kotal to make the coffee for you this time, by the way. This is your job, not his._

Looking up, she saw that Liu Kang was still watching her, but now he smiled slowly. Jade flushed, biting her tongue to keep herself from launching into a tirade that would make the walls shake. She almost dropped her coffee when Liu Kang suddenly winked, the action only made her face flame hotter. Grabbing the mug off the counter, Jade whirled around and hurried away, hardly able to make heads or tails of Liu Kang's behavior.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked, avoiding Kotal's questioning look as Jade retreated to the breakroom. "What the ever-loving fuck was that?"

Jade's heartbeat finally started to slow down halfway through the coffee-making process. She was feeling sullen and petulant as she dumped the creamer into Liu Kang's mug, half-tempted to add hot sauce or something equally foul just to get a little of her dignity back. Instead, she prepared it exactly to Liu's specifications, wondering how she'd managed to figure out that Kotal had made the coffee yesterday. She also wondered why the hell it even mattered who made the damn coffee in the first place, so long as it was made.

When Jade came back with the coffee, Liu Kang was nowhere to be seen, and she breathed a sigh of relief as he placed it on the counter. Glancing over her shoulder, she checked to see if the coast was clear before taking a look at Liu's desk, inexplicably curious about his weird, little environment. He was so protective of it, though Kyle couldn't really see why that was. She noticed dragon sketches, secretly glad that she had a little more time to take in their full detail. They were so lovely and delicate, and if Liu Kang wasn't such an asshole about everything she would've asked him where he'd gotten them.

"Having fun snooping?" Liu Kang asked, holding both of Jade's shoulders now, his eyebrows raised. His cologne enveloped Jade in a spicy cloud, and once again she found herself blushing furiously, absolutely humiliated at allowing himself to be caught. The heat from Liu Kang's hands bled through Jade's clothes, only compounding her discomfort.

Turning around, Jade pulled herself from Liu Kang's grasp and pressed herself against the counter. She took deep breaths, trying to get a handle on her rapid pulse. Liu watched her with mild amusement, a coy smile quirking his mouth.

"You startle easily, don't you?" He asked, reaching out and picking up his mug. Taking a deep sip, he nodded his head while appraising Jade, his sharp eyes taking her in. "So, are you and Kotal doing a twin thing or something?"

Jade looked down at her scrubs, suddenly embarrassed at how black they were. She realized this was a crazy thought to have at the same time, infuriated that Liu Kang could seem to make her feel unsure about the smallest, most inconsequential details.

"No, he was just nice enough to let me borrow some scrubs until I could buy my own," Jade snapped, pulling her focus from her too-long uniform and back to Liu Kang's open stare. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Liu shrugged, sitting down and taking another sip of coffee. "Black really isn't your color, though."

Shaking her head, Jade realized she was staring at Liu's lips as they lingered on the rim of his mug, and she could've kicked herself for being so awkward and stupid. She also couldn't believe that Liu Kang was commenting on the color of her stupid scrubs like it even fucking matter. She opened his mouth to snap back, already sick of being ridiculed when the day had barely begun.

"Look, I -"

"So, I imagine you saw Sareena this morning," Liu Kang cut her off, almost like she hadn't been speaking in the first place. "How'd she look? Anxious? Was Spring Cafe really busy?"

Confused, Jade almost wasn't sure she'd heard him right, but after a moment the words sunk in. Liu Kang continued to sip his coffee, but he seemed tense, his hand clenched on the counter. A platinum wedding band glimmered on his finger, catching the light.

"Uh, no, it wasn't busy at all," Jade replied, slowly, studying the ring instead of looking into Liu's face. "And Sareena seemed fine, I guess. You know, she was chipper and..." she faltered, trying to find the right word to describe Sareena's spastic sweetness, "upbeat? I don't know."

"Is that so," Liu Kang said, though he didn't pose this as a question. He sounded almost resigned, pensive.

"She was surprised to hear about Friday night, though," Jade said, suddenly remembering Sareena's wide-eyed, almost sad expression when Kotal asked her if she was going. "She said you didn't tell her about it."

"I didn't," Liu Kang said, his voice developing an edge. "Not that that's any of your business."

"Hey, you're the one that asked about her," Jade said, meeting Liu's eyes now and refusing to look away. She could already tell that this experience was going to be a nightmare if she didn't show a little backbone every now and again. She was surprised when Liu Kang smiled again, some of the ice in his expression melting slightly.

"You're right," he said, taking another sip of coffee. He breathed deeply, popping his neck. "This is really good, by the way," he added, tapping the cup. "It's just strong enough without having that burned flavor, you know?"

"Oh, uh, thanks," Jade said, flushing again at the unexpected compliment. "I'm glad you like it."

Liu Kang just peered at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Have you ever noticed that you blush a lot?"

Jade had no idea how she was supposed to respond to that, though she was acutely aware that the blush that had started in her cheeks was now making its way down her throat. Feeling overheated, she looked down at the floor, the silence stretching between them until she heard Kotal's voice. She looked up to see him standing there, watching them both. It made Jade feel weird like she'd been caught doing something illicit.

"Dr. K, Kitana wanted me to let you know there's an emergent situation going on in the waiting room," he said, catching Jade's eye before turning to Liu Kang.

Liu Kang sighed and set down his mug, resting his face in his hand.

"What's up?"

"A guy was trying to get a deer and he ended up stabbing his thigh. He's bleeding pretty bad."

Liu Kang slowly stood up and stretched, his scrub top rising slightly and exposing a sliver of the pale belly. Jade looked away quickly.

"Have Li Mei take him to room 3, I'll be right in," he said. "Did he say whether or not he was drinking when this happened?"

"He didn't need to," Kotal grinned, turning away. "He smells like a brewery."

"Of course he does," Liu Kang said, beginning to walk away. He stopped, glancing back at Jade who had finally managed to raise her eyes from the floor. "Care to join us?"

"Right, yeah," Jade said, ignoring the way Kotal was staring at her as he followed along, her face continuing to burn.

\-----

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed easily enough, the rest of the clinic's patients proving to be significantly less dramatic than the gentleman who'd drunkenly stabbed himself after drinking a six-pack by himself at 8 a.m. Jade was already finding herself falling into a routine, relaxing steadily as the day wore on; laughing and joking with Kitana and Bi Han as they registered patients and took care of finished charts. Once again, Li Mei asked if anyone was ordering out for lunch, and Kitana jumped on the suggestion like a tick on a slow-moving hound dog.

"I'm so ready to be done," she confided to Jade as she clutched at the counter, taking deep breaths. "I'm consoling myself by stuffing my face, can you tell?"

"Hey, if I was as pregnant as you are I'd do whatever I could to survive," Jade replied, eyeing Kitana's full stomach, her cheeks flushed as her fingers tightened every few moments. "Are you okay? You're not, like, going into labor right now, are you?"

"No," Kitana laughed, closing her eyes for a moment; her eyebrows knitted. "I'm just being hit with some Braxton Hicks, no big deal."

"How can you tell the difference between those and the real thing?" Bi Han asked, watching Kitana with nervous concern.

"Oh, you'd know if I was going into labor, trust me," Kitana said, patting Bi Han on the shoulder. "I'd be screaming bloody murder, and besides, I've already been around this block twice; I know when shit is about to get real."

Jade glanced covertly at Sonya, feeling strange on her behalf to hear Kitana talking about her past pregnancies. She was still gazing at Kitana's belly, but now her expression almost seemed resigned, her blue eyes becoming slightly muted. Her hand drifted to her stomach.

"My rainbow baby," she said, softly. "Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you doing this for me and Johnny, by the way?"

"Only about a million times," Kitana laughed, reaching out and taking Sonya's hand from her own belly and placing it on her rounded front. "Feel that? That's your baby kicking my bladder. This kid is going to be a handful, I can already tell."

"I just wish Johnny had wanted to find out the gender," Sonya said, resting her hand on Kitana's belly. For a moment, it seemed like she wanted to rest her cheek there as well; at least, that's the impression Jade got. She was still reluctant about touching a pregnant stomach, though Kitana had been kind and hadn't put her on the spot about it.

Kitana snorted.

"I knew what I was having each time and I still wasn't prepared," she said. "You think you're ready and then the day comes and you discover you really aren't, but it doesn't matter. You see your baby's face for the first time and everything else just kind of fades away." She became misty-eyed. "Goddamn pregnancy hormones," she sighed, dabbing at her eyes.

"Is it okay if I go eat before your food gets here?" Jade asked, always unprepared to deal with excessive displays of emotion; hormone-driven or otherwise. "I brought my lunch."

"Sure, go ahead," Kitana sniffled, leaning against Sonya.

"Uh, where's Kotal?" Jade asked Sonya, grabbing her lunch bag and her laptop.

"Oh, he's doing an x-ray right now," Sonya replied, giving her a knowing look. "You're safe."

Jade winced, hating herself for appearing so cruel. Wanting to offer up an excuse, she shook her laptop slightly.

"I just, uh, was hoping to get some writing done, and it's hard with distractions."

"Whatever you say," Kitana piped up, grinning wickedly. "Have fun, Sylvia Plath."

Jade just grunted as she walked away toward the break room, looking forward to some peace and quiet so she could attempt to put her thoughts in order. Being in the clinic and around people made it feel like the cobwebs in her brain were slowly becoming dislodged, and for once she wasn't afraid to face the empty screen. Maybe things were finally turning around, and she'd be able to find the 'hole in the paper' and fall through, a term that Stephen King had used in one of his novels to describe becoming lost in a story; a secret, new world.

Feeling light, Jade almost started whistling as she opened the break room door until she stepped inside and came face to face with the last person she'd choose to eat lunch with. Liu Kang was sitting at the table, one long leg crossed over the other as he looked at his phone; earbuds in his ears. A sandwich, cut into precise halves, was laid out before him on a pristine white napkin, along with a small bag of SunChips and a sweaty-looking can of Diet Coke. Raising his eyes to meet Jade's.

Jade considered turning tail and walking out for a moment, but she decided it would look too obvious and weird for her to play it off successfully. Besides, she didn't want Liu Kang to get the impression that he could scare her off just by occupying a room - though that was almost turning out to be the case. Taking a deep breath, Jade wandered over to the table slowly and sat across from Liu Kang, carefully laying her laptop and lunch bag on the table. Trying to ignore Liu Kang's stare, she sat and began to awkwardly set out her lunch: a sandwich, apple, and baggy of goldfish crackers.

It wasn't until she was opening up her laptop that Jade dared to look up, and she almost sagged with relief to see that Liu Kang was once again engrossed in his phone. Taking the opportunity, she studied his face for a moment, taking note of the stubble on his jaws, though its presence didn't embarrass him the way Kotal's had. Reluctantly, Jade had to admit that she could consider Liu Kang handsome in a fussy, high-maintenance way, though this knowledge only served to irritate her.

Thoughts of Kuai made Jade long for him, and she pulled out her phone to text him before turning on her comp. Work had gotten hectic so she hadn't really had a chance to check her messages, so she couldn't help but smile when she saw that Kuai had already sent her something:

_took care of the bird feeder after you left. i know you'd never forgive me if your little bushtits went hungry, lol_

Jade read the text fondly, imagining Kuai composing it and laughing when he got to type out 'bushtits.' Resting her face in her hand, she smiled as she wrote a reply:

_thanks, i appreciate it. can't wait to come home and finish what we started this morning ;) well, what you started, anyway._

Jade could feel herself blushing as she sent the message, chewing the inside of her cheek as she waited for Kuai to respond. She wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it right away, but she hoped she wouldn't have to wait long. Thoughts of that morning's misadventure made her thighs throb a little, though a sweet tenderness was stealing over her, too. No matter how many years passed, Jade couldn't help but be helplessly attracted to her man; he'd always been exactly what she wanted. Sometimes it didn't feel like Kuai felt the same way, especially when they went for days or weeks without really connecting the way Jade craved, but being awoken to him between her legs helped to put a salve on her wounded feelings.

"There you go blushing again," Liu Kang suddenly spoke up, making Jade jump. "You must be looking at something really interesting."

Setting her phone aside, Jade gave Liu Kang a defiant look as she booted up her laptop. While she waited, she picked up her sandwich and took a dainty bite.

"Maybe," she said, covering her mouth as she chewed. She glanced at Liu's untouched lunch. "Aren't you hungry?"

Liu Kang shrugged before shifting his focus back to his phone.

"Not especially, no." He pushed his drink forward, leaving a streak of moisture on the table. "It doesn't look like you brought anything to drink. You want it?"

Jade eyed the Diet Coke suspiciously before glancing up at Liu Kang, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious?"

Liu responded by pushing the soda can closer to Jade.

"Go ahead."

The password screen popped up on Jade's laptop as she took the drink into her hand and snapped it open. She still watched Liu Kang closely, though, once again taken aback by his sudden and unexpected moments of what could be considered kindness.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to be nice," she commented, typing in her password.

"It's a soda, not a kidney," Liu Kang replied, eyes still trained on his phone. "Don't overthink things."

"That's more like it," Jade said, looking at her laptop and clicking on the Firefox icon.

"Besides, you deserve a reward for actually showing up today. Don't you think?" Sighing, Liu Kang shifted in his seat a little bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annoyed, Jade clicked the option to restore her last session. Apparently, Kuai hadn't properly turned off her laptop after using it. She'd have to chastise him for that when she got home that evening.

"Oh, come on, Jade. You have to admit you're sort of out of your element here," Liu Kang said, sliding his eyes away from his phone to catch Jade’s. "You don't exactly play nice with other people, and you hate being told what to do. Right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jade said, except she knew exactly what Liu Kang was getting at because he was right. Jade had interned in her father's office during her summers home from college and she'd hated it; never seeing herself as a people-pleaser or gofer. That's why she loved writing so much, it was a solitary venture she could control; become lost in, and she only had to answer to herself.

Liu Kang smirked, readjusting his phone in his hand.

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, look," Jade snapped. "Stop acting like you know so much about me, okay? You don't know the first thing -"

All at once, the tabs on Firefox restored themselves and Jade was blown away to see a video of a girl and a guy fucking show up on the screen; the woman being plowed into the mattress by a huge, muscular man with wild black hair. All she could do was stare in shock, her eyes widening as her heart started beating frantically behind her sternum.

"What the..." she managed to say, her voice coming out as a strangled whine. "What the fuck is this?"

Thankfully, the sound on her comp was muted but that didn't take away from the horror Jade felt at being assaulted by porno out of nowhere. Almost feeling frozen, she watched the guy go to town on the woman, taking a hold of her hair and yanking her head back. 

"What's wrong?" Liu Kang asked, finally setting his phone down and pulling his earbuds out. "You look really pale all of a sudden."

Quickly, Jade snapped the laptop closed and shook her head, barely able to formulate a response.

 _He said he used it to check our account balance_ , she thought, frantically trying to remember Kuai's explanation for using his laptop. He'd been so smooth about it, so unruffled. Ordinarily, she wouldn't be too bothered by Kuai watching it, but why did he lie about it? Okay, maybe he hadn't lied about it, but he hadn't mentioned it either...wasn't that almost the same thing?

And he had to have watched it before I came home yesterday. It was on my desk when I left yesterday morning, I'm sure of it.

"Jade?" Liu Kang asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Answer me. Are you okay?"

"I, uh," Jade said, giving Liu Kang an unfocused look, almost like she couldn't really see him. "I have to get out of here for a while."

Abruptly, she stood and rushed away from the table, leaving her lunch and laptop behind. Tears were already starting to burn behind her eyes, making her feel childish and melodramatic, but she couldn't help it.

 _He knew I wanted to be with him_ , she thought as she rushed out of the break room. Brushing past Kotal, she ignored him as he called out to her, choosing instead to head outside, the cold leaving her momentarily breathless. And then he said he was too tired because he was fucking jacking off to strangers.

Rounding the building, Jade leaned against the same wall she'd sought refuge next to the day before. Slumping down, she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees, hating herself for being so upset over something that most people would consider no big deal. Jade had never wanted to be the type of girlfriend that could be considered jealous or controlling, wanting to trust Kuai Liang in everything he did, but over the years she'd noticed little changes that made her feel inexplicably afraid. Kuai didn't fall into her the way he used to, almost like Jade was his refuge and just being near to her had restorative powers. There seemed to be a distance between them, abstract and vague, but Jade could feel it. Kuai used to shudder just by touching her, but he hadn't done that in so long, and she missed it; she missed it so much she could feel it destroying her.

_I was in the next room, waiting for him. All he needed to do was come to me...that's all._

Now the tears were starting to fall, and they were making her nose burn as she attempted to hold them back. Crazy thoughts of those nights in college with Kuai and his guitar flooded her, how she'd written page after page because love had filled her with the euphoric, unbridled need to create. They had been so happy then, and she supposed they were happy in a sense now, but things were so different because Jade was different; and not in a good way. She could hardly blame Kuai for pulling away from her. After all, what did she have to offer? Somewhere along the way Jade had changed, become morose and withdrawn, the words trapped inside of her. She couldn't imagine anyone being able to love her the way she was now.

"Hey," a soft voice spoke beside him, making her start. Jade looked up, quickly wiping a hand across her eyes. Liu Kang was standing there, dressed in his black coat and looking down at her; Jade's phone in his hand. "Your phone went off, so I figured I'd bring it to you in case it was something important."

"Thanks," Jade replied, accepting the phone and staring at it for a moment, almost afraid to see if Kuai had responded. Finally, she sighed and turned it on, her heart almost collapsing to see what Kuai had sent:

_I'll definitely finish what I started, lol. have I mentioned how proud I am of you, btw?_

Then, a few minutes later:

_I love you so much._

Setting the phone aside, Jade gulped in lungfuls of frigid air, ashamed that she'd let her emotions get the best of them. Staring at the icy concrete, she almost didn't recognize herself when she spoke next.

"How can I feel so wanted and so unwanted at the same time?"

She hadn't really expected an answer, so she was surprised when Liu Kang replied, his voice almost gentle.

"There's such a thing as being wanted too much. Or needed too much, however, you want to put it." He lapsed into silence and for a moment the only thing that could be heard were the winds scraping across the icy landscape, the dead foliage rustling in the empty field just beyond them. Letting out a long breath, he slid down the wall and sat next to Jade, a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"Want one?"

Jade just declined, her cheeks still slick with moisture, though she felt like she was starting to get some of his composure back. He just sat beside Jade and smoked his cigarette, his head tipped back as he contemplated the sky; the grey clouds rolling by to cover the sun. Suddenly, he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"You like Mitch Hedberg?"

"The comedian?"

"Yeah, I always listen to him when I'm bummed." Liu Kang turned on his phone, beginning to scroll through the screens.

"Is that what you were listening to in the break room?"

Liu Kang nodded, holding the phone up so Jade could see as well. A scruffy-looking guy with sunglasses holding a microphone was on the screen. He turned the volume up, and after a few minutes, they were laughing out loud to Mitch's surreal brand of offbeat comedy. Jade couldn't help but notice that Liu Kang's arm was pressed against her own, and just like earlier in the day, his warmth was bleeding through Jade's clothes. She flushed, praying that Liu Kang wouldn't notice and say something. He didn't. She also waited for him to ask her for an explanation, but that didn't happen either. Instead, they leaned against one another as the cold winds blew by, their laughter fading away into the relentless chill.


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure you're okay? You seemed pretty upset earlier."

Glancing up, Jade shuddered as a raw wind passed through the parking lot. Shaking her head, she leaned against Kotal's truck as they prepared to depart. Kotal was watching her with open concern and obvious curiosity, but Jade didn't want to go into detail about how she'd overreacted earlier. She'd just been so surprised and, yes, she was hurt, too, but she wanted to give Kuai the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm fine," she said. Leaning her head back against Kotal’s truck, she looked up to see that the grey clouds that had rolled in during the day we're finally starting to break up. Bright, sharp stars were glittering in patches of black sky, and the moon looked like a white rock in a riverbed; slightly obscured by shifting, see-through cloud cover. Popping her neck, Jade sighed softly, feeling exhausted and achy.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kotal persisted, tossing his spent cigarette aside. "I'm all ears."

"Nah, but thanks," Jade replied, turning her head and giving Kotal a weak smile. "I have a tendency of overreacting, honestly. I'm kind of embarrassed, all things considered."

"Well, if you're sure," Kotal said, still appearing concerned before looking over at the clinic. The front door was opening and Liu Kang was stepping out into the night, clad in his black jacket and holding his silver coffee cup, his bag on his shoulder. "I guess Dr. K made you feel better, huh?"

Jade frowned to hear what she could consider jealousy in Kotal's tone, but she decided to ignore it. She was probably misinterpreting things anyway. Beginning to feel apprehensive, she stood up straight as Liu Kang approached them, his face impassive as the nights' winds rustled through his hair. He caught Jade's eye for a moment before he flicked his focus to Kotal.

"I've been meaning to ask," he started, pulling his car keys from his pocket. "Have you guys decided where you want to go to Friday? I'll call and make a reservation."

"We were thinking L'Hostaria Ristorante," Kotal replied. "Does that work?"

"Works as well as any other place," Liu Kang said, shrugging. He turned to Jade, one eyebrow raised. "You're coming, right?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Jade replied, shivering as the wind kicked up again. She was also reasonably surprised that Liu Kang was making a point to include her, but after the events earlier in the day she had to admit it kind of made a weird sort of sense. Liu Kang was proving to be full of surprises.

"You can bring Kuai if you want," Liu Kang said, his lips quirking slightly; an action that immediately set Jade on edge. She hadn't told Liu Kang about what she'd seen on her laptop, of course, but there was still something in Liu Kang's demeanor that irked her.

"Yeah, and you can bring Sareena," she said, giving Liu Kang a pointed look. "Right?"

"Touche," Liu Kang said while unlocking his car, the Jag's interior light coming on.

"Uh, the more the merrier, right?" Kotal chimed in, sounding slightly confused. "So, you in, Jade? It'll be fun," he broke off, glancing at Liu Kang. "I guess."

"I'll think about it," Jade replied, her teeth chattering. Her phone trilled in her pocket, indicating she'd received a text. She pulled it out.

"It's freezing out here," Liu Kang broke in, passing by Jade and stopping, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. "Go home already. And you really should be wearing a heavier jacket."

"Who asked you?" Jade retorted, becoming thoroughly done with Liu Kang's bossy, invasive attitude. Now the moment they'd shared together that afternoon seemed to be fading away as Liu Kang quickly devolved into his usual difficult, abrasive self.

Liu Kang stared at her for a moment, clearly nonplussed, that amused quirk still pulling at his lips which further annoyed Jade. Finally, he shook his head and went to his car, pulling the door open.

"My friends," he said, throwing his bag on the front seat. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful going home." He stopped and caught Jade's eyes again, smiling. "Hopefully you'll be in better spirits."

Jade could feel another hateful flush starting in her neck and she quickly turned away. Pulling the car's door open, she slid inside and shut it, happy to have a barrier between herself and Liu Kang. Now she really regretted making a spectacle of herself in front of Liu Kang of all people, and to think she'd actually derived some comfort from him. She was also annoyed that she could still feel the way Liu Kang's arm had felt pressed against her own, at the way his heat had ghosted through the chilled air and reached her own skin. She gritted her teeth as she watched Liu Kang's car pull out of the lot, the taillights fading away into the darkness.

"You guys have a weird relationship," Kotal commented as he slid in beside her. "I've never seen Liu tease anyone. At least, not really."

"We don't have a relationship," Jade snapped as she turned on her phone to check her texts. "And he wasn't teasing me, he was just being a dick."

"This may not be my place, but I don't really think he was trying to be mean. I mean, he did cheer you up earlier, didn't he?"

"I don't want to talk about this, okay?" Jade replied, opening up a text from Kuai. She frowned when she read it:

_got called into work bc the fucking water heater blew again. it flooded one of the apartments. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home, k? Love you._

"Of fucking course," Jade muttered, shoving her phone back in her pocket and crossing her arms. She leaned her head back against the seat, fighting down disappointment, anger, and sadness all at once. For a moment, her eyes burned, but there was no way she was going to cry again; she refused.

"What? What's wrong?" Kotal asked, turning on the car and blasting the heat. He angled the vents toward Jade, a small detail that only served to make her feel like an even bigger asshole.

"Unfinished morning head, that's what's wrong," Jade said before she could stop herself. She covered her face with her hand and groaned, wanting to sink into the earth and die. "Please forget I just said that."

"That's, uh, not just something I can overlook, I'm afraid," Kotal replied before he started laughing. Turning away, he rested his head on the window as his shoulders shook, his laughter coming out in little snorts.

"Oh, Jesus," Jade sighed before she started laughing a little too, some of the tension in the car finally breaking. "It's your fault, by the way."

"Hold up, what are you talking about?" Kotal asked, looking at her, his hand still covering his mouth.

"I was so close," Jade replied. Vividly, she could recall the way Kuai's tongue had been slid across her clit, at the way the pressure had built up inside of her; the pressure that always seemed to be present. God, it would've felt so good to just have the edge taken off, especially after she'd been confronted with hardcore porn on her laptop out of nowhere, Liu Kang being a confusing prick, and an acute case of writer's block. Everything was just converging on her at once, and Jade wasn't sure how she was going to handle the blowup when it inevitably occurred.

Kotal stared at her, his eyes wide.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, Jade. Help me out here."

"I'm going home to an empty apartment and I'm honestly not thrilled," Jade said, shrugging slightly. "I was hoping to clear up a few things with Kuai and he got called into work. I'm just bummed, I guess."

"Ah, that makes sense," Kotal said, brushing a hand through his hair. "What does he do?"

"Oh, he's head of maintenance at the Canterbury apartments. Does some landscaping, too. He actually studied to be a CPA in college but he figured out pretty quickly that the white-collar life just wasn't for him." She looked out the window, smiling against her will at the thought of Kuai in his suits and ties, back when he'd still thought that office life was something he could stomach. "He was even offered a job at Legg Mason but he turned it down."

"Legg Mason?"

"Yeah, in Baltimore," Jade replied. "We could've moved out of this town, but Kuai wasn't ready. Neither of us was."

Clearing his throat, Kotal lapsed into silence for a moment. Jade glanced at him, her eyes coming to rest on the way Kotal was worrying his bottom lip; pearly teeth flashing in the lights coming from the dash.

"Did you want to hang out or something?" He finally asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, if you don't want to be alone, you don't have to be. We could go get a drink or something."

Jade smiled, feeling a sudden tenderness at Kotal's offer, but she shook her head. She touched her arm lightly.

"That sounds nice but I think I'd rather just go home. I'm feeling pretty tired, you know? It's nothing against you."

"Right, yeah. No, I get it," Kotal said quickly as he put the truck in reverse. "I was just thinking that, well, you know -"

"I'll go with you guys this Friday, by the way," Jade interjected, Kotal's obvious discomfort becoming her own and wanting to cut it off at the pass. "L’Hostaria Ristorante, right? I haven't been there in forever."

"Same," Kotal replied, rolling out of the lot and out onto the main road. He glanced at Jade, trying to appear nonchalant but failing terribly. "You gonna bring Kuai?"

"Who knows?" Jade said, carefully. She folded her hands in her lap, beginning to feel drowsy from the heat pouring out of the vents and the events of the day. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

\------

"So, I'll pick you up bright and early, huh?" Kotal asked, once again hanging out of the car window, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "You wanna get coffee?"

"Why not?" Jade replied, already pretty sure that Kotal was going to show up early regardless. "So, should I expect you at 7 am again?" She smirked.

"That depends," Kotal said, cocking a brow. "I'm starting to get the impression that you were trying to tell me something with that statement. Am I wrong?"

"Let's not go there," Jade groaned, still annoyed with herself for saying something so off-color, and to Kotal of all people. "I'll just see you in the morning, okay? Actually, I'll give you my number so you can text me when you get home. I want to make sure you're okay, especially since you're going to so much trouble for me."

Kotal looked surprised for a moment before he smiled, and it was so genuine and sweet that it tore at Jade's heart. He pulled out his phone, turned it on, and handed it to Jade. She could feel Kotal staring at her as she saved her number in her contacts, their hands brushing when she handed the phone back.

"Don't forget, okay? Or I'll worry," Jade said, beginning to turn away while hiking her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you didn't want to just get one drink?" Kotal called, making Jade take pause; glancing over her shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good. See you later."

"Okay, well, goodnight, at any rate," Kotal sighed, making no point to cover up his disappointment. With one last little wave, he rolled out of the lot. Jade just shook her head to see the truck driving away, once again amused at just how ridiculous it was, but it seemed to fit Kotal perfectly.

Turning toward the building, Jade's gaze fell on the apartment balcony, where the bird feeder hung; the windows dark and appearing frosted in the faint moonlight drifting through the clouds. Sighing, she made her way slowly up the steps, her body feeling heavy as she ascended. She was starting to develop a headache, her brain taking on that 'stuffed with cotton' feeling it adopted when she was becoming stressed or upset. She almost wished she had taken Kotal up on his offer to get a drink but she didn't have the energy to be social. Really, all she wanted at that moment was a drink, a shower, and music.

And Kuai, she thought as she unlocked the door and stepped into the hushed, dark apartment; the air feeling static and heavy. _I don't even want to yell at him about the porn, I just want to understand why he didn't tell me about it._

After flipping on the lights, she set her bag down and slowly lifted out the laptop. Holding it in her hands for a moment, she finally set it down in its usual place on her desk before stripping herself of her coat and hat. Hating the silence, she quickly turned on the TV and opened up YouTube. In a few moments, Amy Winehouse was drifting through the stillness, her husky voice wrapping around her as she traipsed into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she sighed before rubbing her eyes and managed to drain half of the liquid in two gulps; its burn rushing into her belly and warming her.

She was nursing a pretty healthy buzz by the time he stumbled into the bathroom, stark naked with flushed cheeks as she turned on the water. Stepping into the shower, she turned her face upward, allowing the warmth to cascade over her skin as she opened her mouth slightly. The dust and worries of the day seemed to disintegrate as she stood there, the water coursing over her and the alcohol burning through her blood, and for a moment she achieved a tenuous respite; thoughts of Kuai chased from her tired brain.

But when she stepped out of the bathroom, draped in a towel, she was once again assaulted by the oppressive stillness in the apartment, even though the music was still playing and filling up the silence. Hurriedly, she poured herself some more wine and gulped it quickly while sitting on the kitchen floor, her phone chirping on the counter above her. Pulling it down, she saw that Kotal had texted her, just like he promised:

_home safe! :) I'm glad you decided to come out with us on Friday. it's gonna be a blast_

Jade couldn't help but smile, feeling weird about being naked on her kitchen floor and tipsy while texting Kotal. She replied sluggishly, her hands becoming clumsy as the wine worked its magic on her:

_I hope so. it's been forever since I went out w a bunch of ppl_

She frowned, holding the phone closer to her face. As a general rule, she hated using text slang but she was feeling buzzed and lazy, so she gave herself a pass. She sent the message and then quickly knocked back the rest of the wine in her glass. After a moment, Kotal replied:

_you'll be fine. besides, I'll be there...I'll look out for you :D_

Jade frowned more deeply and resisted the urge to put the kibosh on Kotal's enthusiasm but she refrained. She didn't want to be drunk while having that sort of conversation, and she definitely didn't want to do it through text, that would just be uncouth. Instead, she kept it simple:

_thanks. glad you got home okay. I'll see you in the morning, alright?_

There was a noticeable pause before Kotal replied, but it was amicable enough when it finally came through, though Jade sensed a deeper meaning behind Kotal's inquiry:

_sounds good. hey, is kuai home yet?_

Jade was very careful when she composed her response this time, though she was really starting to feel fuzzy, her eyelids drooping:

_no, but it's cool. I'm just gonna go to bed. goodnight._

She set the phone back on the counter and ignored it when it buzzed again. She was done interacting for the day. Deep silence passed over the apartment as one song ended and another began, but when it did Jade couldn't help but relax against the cabinets, forgoing the wine glass and going right for the bottle this time. There was only about an inch of wine left when she finally set it aside, and her head and limbs were so heavy that she had to crawl to the bedroom, leaving her towel behind on the kitchen floor. Sluggishly, she pulled herself onto the bed and curled on her side, too tired to crawl under the covers. She shivered as a chill passed through her but she ignored it, drifting off to sleep as the alcohol made her head spin, even after shutting her eyes.

\-----

When Jade was startled awake, she couldn't be sure how much time had passed but the room was still very dark; faintly blue-tinged from the moonlight falling through the blinds. The apartment was quiet even though she'd left her playlist on when she'd gone to sleep, but she didn't have time to focus on that before she realized what had roused her. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she was being pulled close against a warm, hard surface.

"Went to sleep naked, huh?" Kuai's husky voice brushed against her ear, making her flush and moan lightly. "I guess you wanted something to happen, didn't you?"

Jade could only nod, all thoughts of porn and melancholy being chased from her brain as Kuai held her tightly, one large hand straying to rest between her thighs.

"Mm, someone's excited," Kuai purred, lapping at the back of Jade's neck as he played with her softly. "What do you want me to do to you, baby?"

Jade was still reasonably tipsy so she didn't bother to be subdued or chaste. Besides, she needed this so badly, so she practically whimpered when she replied, voice dripping with need.

"Can you eat me out?" She asked, pushing back against Kuai's erection, grinding lightly. "And then I want you to fuck me on my side, but I want you to go slow. Can you do that? Please?"

"Of course, that's what I wanted to do to you this morning before we were so rudely interrupted," Kuai replied, kissing Jade's neck again before pulling away. Running his hand over Jade's side, he made her shiver as he pulled her into the right position: Jade on her hands and knees. She quivered as Kuai spread her, his hands coming to rest between her legs and squeezing lightly. After a moment of agonizing anticipation, Jade gasped when she felt Kuai's wet tongue settling against her, swirling and licking as her hands clenched up in the bed covers.

"Yes, God, yes," she almost sobbed, easing onto her forearms so she could arch her back, pushing back against Kuai's expert tongue. Moisture began to drip down her thighs as Kuai deftly ate her out, his fingers sinking into Jade's skin as his tongue sunk deeper as she cried out in pleasure.

"So good," Kuai breathed, pulling back before dropping kisses along Jade's ass cheek. "Every part of you tastes so fucking good, Jade. Did you know that?"

"Don't t-tease me," Jade trembled, hiding her face in the pillow and waiting; agony coursing through her from the wanting, the need. "J-just keep going, okay? You're driving me crazy."

"That's the idea," Kuai laughed, softly nipping at Jade's skin before delving his tongue back inside her and over her clit, more wetness slipping down Jade's swiftly weakening legs. It'd been so long since Kuai had properly eaten her out like this, but he clearly hadn't lost any of his skills. Before too long, Jade was moaning so loudly that she was sure she was going to wake the neighbors, not that she cared.

"I-I need you," she gasped, turning his head on the pillow and opening her eyes, watching as the shadows skittered on the far wall. "I just need you inside of me, Kuai. Please, fuck me."

"I love when dirty Jade decides to pay a visit," Kuai replied, giving Jade one last, lingering swipe with his tongue. Slapping Jade's ass lightly, as he helped her onto her side. "To think, we could've done this 15 hours ago, but no, I had to go the whole day just thinking about it."

"You thought about this, about me?" Jade gasped as she opened herself, feeling Kuai slowly sliding into her, every inch of his cock sweet agony. This was the part she liked most when Kuai was easing into her like a hot bath, and all of the anticipations were swelling in her blood and making her so feel so full, so wanted; adored.

"I'm always thinking about you," Kuai said tightly, his hand clenching on Jade's hip when he was finally inside her completely, his groin tightly pressed against Jade's ass; two puzzle pieces locking into place. "You should already know that."

 _Were you thinking about me when you were using my laptop to jack off?_ Feeling guilty, Jade tried to downplay her invasive, nagging thoughts as she became lost in Kuai, both of them becoming wonderfully still.

"Don't move yet," Jade breathed, reaching back and stroking a hand through Kuai's mussed hair. "I just want to feel you for a while. I've missed this so much."

"You don't have to miss me," Kuai said, kissing along her shoulder and shuddering a little when Jade clenched around him. "I'm always right here."

_It doesn't feel that way most of the time._

"I just love you so much," Jade whispered, shutting her eyes and dissolving against Kuai, almost feeling like she could break apart and become bubbles rising into the air. The sounds of traffic passed by beneath their window, ghostly and making her feel lonely, but Kuai's warmth chased the melancholy away.

"I love you too," Kuai replied, voice tender like a flower opening. "I always have, and I always will."

"Mm, we're going to get lost in schmaltz if you don't start fucking me, I think," Jade said, clenching around Kuai again and relishing his gasp, hot against the back of her neck. "I just love this part of it, you know? Remember when we fucked at the movies that one time? The theater was empty and -"

"You sat on my lap," Kuai groaned, pulling out of her slightly before thrusting suddenly, eliciting a moan from Jade. "We had to be so quiet, and then that usher came in, and -"

"Thank god we were in the corner." Drool was cresting over Jade's lips now as Kuai picked up a faster pace, pounding into her as they recalled the erotic escapade from their long past. "I was so happy when he finally left, but it felt so good just having you inside me, not being able to move but wanting to so badly...I felt so open, so used, but in a good way."

"You're gonna make me come if you keep talking like that," Kuai said through gritted teeth, coming to a stop as he clutched at Jade's hip, his lips settled on her nape.

"I want you to come inside me, Kuai," Jade teased, becoming playful now. "I want to feel you dripping down the backs of my legs...I want to see the come on the blanket in the morning, reminding me of how good you felt."

"Jesus, just stop. I want this to last," Kuai laughed, but he sped up again, thrusting into Jade, the moist sound filling the room; rough slaps of skin making contact. Arching, Jade bit her lip as Kuai hit her sweet spot, making her close her eyes against the sensation. "Yeah, right there, right? I can tell."

Now he was hitting Jade's spot with every thrust, and she was burning up, her body becoming so pliable and loose that she melted against Kuai's chest. Sweat stood out on Jade's forehead and ran down her face, saturating her hair, and through the beautiful haze, she could feel Stan's slick hand settling on her breasts; playing with them.

"Gonna come inside you, fill you up," Kuai said next to Jade's ear, playing with her breasts, squeezing just enough to make her slacken. "You want that, baby?"

His movement grew more desperate and sloppy while Kuai's hand around her breasts tightened more and more. Soon, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and tears began to stream due to the pleasure of being fucked so thoroughly brought her closer and closer to the edge as everything slowly started to spin around her.

The tension that had been plaguing her seemed to escape through her orgasm, and she was nearly shivering when she felt Kuai exploding inside of her, hot wetness pouring down her skin that made her bite her lip. She was dripping with Kuai's come, how she loved that sensation.

"Is it wrong that I kind of like feeling like your slut when we do this?" She asked, trying to catch her breath as Kuai gently pumped through his orgasm, soft strokes making Jade's ass shake a little. "Like, I want to be covered in you. Is that bad?"

"Is that a real question?" Kuai asked, voice ragged as he rested his sweaty forehead against the curve of Jade's shoulder. "Like, that's super fucking hot. What guy wouldn't want to hear that?"

"Dunno," Jade sighed, running a hand through her sweat-drenched hair. She was happy that the window was open and winter air was seeping into the room, cold-like freshwater and reviving her. "I just don't want you to have a bad opinion of me."

"I never could," Kuai said, kissing her neck before nibbling softly on Jade's earlobe. "God, you've been in a pensive mood lately, baby. I thought going to work would help with that."

"I guess I'm cursed," Jade replied, glancing at the clock and groaning. "God, it's so late and I know I'm going to have a hangover tomorrow. I already know Kotal's going to show up super fucking early, too."

"7 am," Kuai replied, easing out of Jade with a wet pop, the sound unbelievably dirty in the silence of the room. "Poor you."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Jade turned over and winced as she felt him leaking out of her, a nice, satisfying throb coursing through her backside.

"I checked your phone," Kuai replied, rolling onto his back and pulling Jade's close, her head resting on his chest. "You left it on the counter, and it was going off when I came in." He shrugged as he drifted a hand through Jade's hair, twirling a curl around his finger. "That guy was blowing your shit up, Jade. Does he have a thing for you, or what?"

"I didn't tell you you could look at my texts, Kuai," Jade replied, annoyed that Kuai hadn't asked first, and even more agitated at the note of accusation in Kuai's tone. "You should've asked first."

"Since when do you have an issue with me looking at your phone?"

"It's just common courtesy."

Kuai snorted, continuing to toy with Jade's hair. His heartbeat, which had been slowing down beneath Jade's ear, was beginning to pick up again.

"I have a right to know what's going on with you, Jade. What, do you have something to hide?"

Without thinking, Jade yanked herself away, yelping when she felt her hair being pulled; Kuai's finger having been tangled in a part of her hair. Sitting up, she glared down at Kuai, her mood becoming ferocious in an instant.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me right now. Are you for real?" She asked, swiftly reaching over and turning on the lamp, flooding the room with light. Kuai blinked against the sudden illumination, looking fetching and cutely disheveled, sex-wrecked hair standing up every which way. Frowning, he just stared at Jade, looking perplexed.

"What's your deal right now?"

"I just think it's interesting that you're asking me if I have something to hide while you're keeping secrets, Kuai."

Now Kuai looked completely lost. He raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Just checking our account balance, huh? Is that all you were doing on my laptop?" Jade asked, crossing her arms and waiting. After a moment, a slow realization crawled across Kuai's face and he groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Ugh, I should've told you," he said, voice muffled as his hands slid down to settle over his mouth. He shot Jade an apologetic look. "I kind of looked at -"

"Porn. Yeah, I already know, Kuai, and I had the privilege of finding out at work while sitting across the table from Liu fucking Kang. I was so fucking embarrassed. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought you'd be mad," Kuai replied, becoming noticeably uneasy. "I didn't want to fight about it, you know?"

"I've never gotten mad at you for getting your rocks off to strangers, Kuai Liang. Who the fuck are you kidding right now?"

"And now the argument begins," Kuai said, sighing. "See? This is what I was trying to avoid."

"You're unbelievable, you know that? You didn't even give me a chance, you just decided you knew exactly how I'd respond and then decided to lie to cover your ass."

"Hey, I didn't lie about anything. I just didn't mention it," Kuai snapped, sitting up now too.

"Lying by omission is still lying, genius. Are we really having this conversation right now?" Jade replied, her tone becoming cold.

"Well, you haven't exactly been the easiest person to talk to the past few months," Kuai replied, his voice becoming caustic as well. "You're either drinking or brooding or both...I never know what's going to set you off."

"That isn't fair," Jade said, feeling wounded. She knew what Kuai was saying was true but it still hurt, especially since she was trying to get better. "You know that isn't fair, and don't even fucking talk to me about my drinking. You promised me an incentive when I got home the other night and guess what, you were too drunk to hold up your own goddamn promise."

"Yeah, so I wanted to have a few beers after getting home from work," Kuai said, rising from the bed and glaring down at Jade. "Is that a fucking crime? I mean, I go to work every single day Jade and I don't expect a reward for it, so why do you deserve one? It was about damn time you got out of the house."

Recoiling, Jade hugged herself as she looked away, sudden tears burning her eyes as she studied the bedspread. Biting her lip, she could feel herself shutting down and closing off, hurt by Kuai's words and their truth. It wasn't often that they argued but when they did they both had the habit of going for the jugular. Turning away, she slid off the bed and started walking toward the bathroom, her skin hot and buzzing with shame. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Kuai at that moment, the weight of their words resting in the air and making it feel dense.

"I'm, uh, gonna take a shower," she mumbled, snapping on the light and bringing the bathroom into white, dizzying focus. "Just go to sleep without me."

"Jade, wait," Kuai said, his voice taking on a broken, pleading quality. "I didn't mean to say that, okay? I was just -"

"It doesn't matter," Jade replied, stepping into the bathroom and slowly beginning to close the door. "What's done is done. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Stop. Just listen -"

Shaking her head, Jade closed the door completely and locked it, shutting out Kuai; really, wanting to shut out the whole world at that moment. Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks as she waited for the water to warm up, and by the time she stepped under the spray she was sobbing, hands pressed against her face. She hated fighting with Kuai more than anything in the world, and desperately she tried to hold onto the memory of being in his arms instead of focusing on the hard words they'd lobbed at one another, but it proved to be almost impossible. She couldn't help but feel like she was letting Kuai down every single day, but to have it thrown in her face was too much to bear.

Leaning against the moist tiles, Jade slid down the shower and came to rest on the floor where she curled into herself; face pressed against her knees. She stayed like that for a while, even after the water started to cool and the tears stopped falling, just thinking and wishing she could be anyone but herself at that moment.

\-----

Jade woke up the next morning with a throbbing in her temples, half-undressed on the couch in the living room. Cold sunlight tore into her eyes as she blearily sat up, the whine of her alarm clock in the other room shredding the early morning silence. Groaning, she tried to swallow but her mouth was so parched that her tongue felt like sandpaper, and she winced when she stood, catching herself on the couch, clutching her head. Staggering into the bedroom, Kuai was a lump under the comforter that he watched with tired eyes as he shut off the alarm, restoring blissful quiet. Stirring, he glanced up at Jade, one eye cracked against the glare falling through the parted blinds.

"Are we still fighting?" He asked, curling into the comforter and sighing softly.

"It's too early in the morning for this conversation," Jade replied, gathering up her clothes and turning on her heel. "We'll talk later, I guess."

Shivering lightly, Jade quickly dressed in her scrubs out in the living room, biting back nausea the whole time. Glancing into the kitchen, she saw the almost empty wine bottle sitting on the counter next to her phone, and her irritation at Kuai rekindled.

"I don't want you to go to work upset," Kuai said, walking into the room in just his boxers. "That's no way to start the day, okay? Let's just talk this out."

"I'm gonna make coffee," Jade replied, walking away from him. Picking up her phone, she checked her texts and saw that Kuai hadn't been kidding; there were several from Kotal. She frowned and set it aside, taking a deep breath as she started preparing the coffee.

"See? He texted you like a million times, dude," Kuai said, coming into the kitchen. "What's this guy's deal, Jade?"

"How should I know?" Jade asked, jabbing a button on the maker and listening for the telltale clicking sounds it made when it started up. Leaning against the counter, she crossed her arms and stared at the floor. "He's just trying to be friendly. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong," Kuai replied, stopping short while clearly trying to piece together his thoughts, "is that I think he likes you, and I want you to tell him to back off."

"I can handle my own affairs," Jade snapped, pressing a hand to her forehead to ease the ache. Opening a cabinet, she yanked out the Ibuprofen and shook some into her palm; swallowing them down with a bit of the wine still left in the bottle, more to piss Kuai off than anything else.

"Oh, so now you're gonna start drinking before going to work, too?" Kuai asked, running a hand through his hair. "Seriously, Jade?"

"Hair of the dog," Jade replied flippantly. "Like a mouthful of wine ever got anyone fucked up, and I'll thank you to stay the hell out of my phone going forward. Understand?"

"What are we even arguing about right now, huh?" Kuai asked, suddenly appearing very confused and lost; his sleepy eyes wide. "Why are we both so angry? We're never like this."

"I don't know, Kuai. Maybe it's because you snooped through my phone and now you're ordering me around. Oh, not to mention the fact that you think I'm a brooding, irrational fuck-up who needed to get a life, which I'm attempting to do but now you're fucking getting on my case because someone wants to be my friend. What do you think about that?"

Kuai just stared at her blankly for a moment before shaking his head.

"That...that's a lot. I never said you were a fuck-up, Jade. It's just," he sighed, rubbing his stubble-covered jaw. "God, we never talk anymore, okay? Not about anything real, and you've just been so stuck inside your head, so -"

"So you just decided to get off to other girls on the internet and then keep it from me, got it," Jade interjected, reaching into a cabinet and snatching out a mug. She slammed it down on the counter harder than necessary, the force reverberating up her arm. "I'm glad we're on the same page now."

"Hey, listen, don't put words in my mouth. That isn't fair."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about this right now," Jade replied, beginning to prepare her coffee. Feeling petty, she made a point of not offering to make Kuai a cup as well.

"That's just the thing, you never want to talk about anything. You just want to wander through the days in silence, being unhappy and removed. Is that what you want?" Kuai asked, coming closer to Jade; so close that his warmth seeped into the air and pressed against Jade. Sudden thoughts of Liu Kang's warmth came to Jade then, but she shook them away. That asshole was the last person she wanted to think about, given the circumstances. She also didn't want to go down the road Kuai was forcing her to; she couldn't deal with it.

"How did one little thing bring up so much bullshit?" Jade asked, stubbornly stepping away so there was a distance between them. She sipped at the coffee and winced when she burned her tongue. "Like, really. I was just hurt that you lied to me, end of story. Why can't you just say you're sorry so we can move on?"

"I am sorry, you know I am," Kuai replied, sagging against the counter like he was exhausted. "But there's so much we need to talk about. Don't you think? You've been closed off and you drink so much, and you never write anymore. Don't you -"

"Just let it go, for now, Kuai. Okay? I can't do this. I don't want to do this. Not with you."

Just then, the pathetic sound of a truck horn could be heard drifting through the air, making Jade cringe. Kotal had certainly mastered the art of bad timing. Looking over her shoulder, Kuai glanced toward the front windows before turning back to Jade, irritation distorting his features.

"Either you set that guy straight or I will," he said, starting to move toward the door. Frantically, Jade reached out and took a hold of his arm.

"Stop," she pleaded. "You're going to embarrass me if you charge out there in your boxers and start going off on him. Jesus Christ, stop acting like I'm completely helpless. I can handle this on my own!"

"Promise me you'll say something, then," Kuai said. "Now."

Jade bristled before she dropped her hand. Picking up her coat, she shrugged it on before her eyes fell on her heavier jacket hanging in the hall. For a moment, she considered putting it on but decided not to; fuck Liu Kang and his meddling, anyway.

"Quit acting like a jealous asshole," she muttered, pulling her bag onto her shoulder and grabbing her beanie. "I bet you only wanted to fuck last night because you saw those texts. You wanted to fucking stake your claim, am I right?"

"You're crazy," Kuai said, clearly blindsided. "You know that isn't true."

"Whatever," Jade said, going to the door and opening it. Her eyes flitted to her laptop on the desk and then back to Kuai. "I'll leave the laptop home today in case you get lonely. That alright with you?"

"Okay, now you're just being a dick, and you know it."

"Well, that makes two of us, doesn't it? Have a great day." Slamming the door, Jade marched away and quickly climbed into Kotal's truck, refusing to look back until they had safely pulled away from the curb. It wasn't until they were pretty far down the street that Jade noticed Kotal glancing at her on occasion, expression questioning.

"Everything okay? You seem kind of tense," he asked, knocking some ash off his cigarette; cold winds filtering in through the cracked window.

"I am," Jade sighed, throwing caution to the wind and going for absolute honesty. Guilt was already flooding her as they moved further away from the apartment, but she was still so irritated too. Kuai had always had something of a jealous streak, and Jade had thought it was hot when they were in high school, but now it just annoyed her. It didn't help that he'd been so hands-off lately, and now he wanted to get all possessive and dominant? Jesus, what was he even thinking?

"Kuai went through my phone, and he saw your texts, and...." she trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Kotal became noticeably still as he stuck the cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"What's he doing going through your phone?" He asked, throwing Jade for a loop. "Doesn't he trust you?"

"O-of course he does, it's just," Jade cut off, trying to find the words. "He has some concerns."

"I'd be pretty offended if someone went through my phone," Kotal replied, turning into the Springs’ Cafe parking lot. He parked and shut off the car. "Am I buying this morning or what?"

Jade could tell that Kotal was trying to smooth things over, and so casually too, but she still felt uneasy. Clearly, something needed to be said, and quickly.

"Look, Kotal," she started, wringing her hands and noticing that they had begun to sweat. "I've been thinking -"

"I'm sorry that Kuai invaded your privacy like that. Especially over a bunch of silly texts. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you guys, I really am," Kotal interrupted while giving Jade an apologetic look, a frown on his face. "Seriously, that wasn't my intention at all. I just think it's great that there's finally somebody I actually want to hang out with at work."

Feeling deflated, Jade's words died on her tongue as she studied Kotal's face. Okay, maybe she had wildly misinterpreted this situation, she could admit that. Perhaps Kotal was just looking for a friend and he didn't know how to dial back his enthusiasm, he shouldn't be punished for that, right?

Sighing, Jade couldn't help but smile, suddenly feeling a little less weighed down.

"I get that," she said, putting her hand on the door handle, pulling it. "And it's okay, really. Kuai and I have other things going on, honestly. We were both just at each other's throats, and that just happened to get thrown out there. It isn't a big deal."

"Great," Kotal smiled, opening his own door. They both climbed out and walked to the entrance where Kotal held the door for Jade. Following close on her heels, they walked over to the register, where Jade looked around for Sareena, slightly disappointed not to see her behind the counter.

"Getting another latte?" Kotal asked, pulling out his wallet and bumping Jade a little with his shoulder. "Why don't you get something to eat, too? How do you survive without breakfast, dude?"

Jade shrugged and tried to be casual as she moved away, the smell of Kotal's axe body spray particularly strong that morning.

"I'm just never hungry in the morning," she replied, noticing Sareena’s mom coming from the back. She smiled as she approached the counter. "Morning."

"Morning, lovelies. What can I get for you?"

"Just a large vanilla latte for me," Jade said. "Sareena isn't here?"

Her face fell a little as she worked the register, making Jade feel guilty for asking, though she couldn't say why.

"She isn't feeling very well today, I'm afraid," she said, tapping a finger on the counter. "Liu Kang called to let us know but I'm sure she'll be on the mend before too long." Turning to Kotal, she waited expectantly as he studied the menu.

"I'll just go with what I know," he said, grinning boyishly at her. "Large dark roast and an everything bagel with chive and onion cream cheese."

"Extra toasted, right?" She smiled, punching some buttons on the register. "That'll be $10.27. Is it for here or to go?"

Jade was going to speak up when Kotal cut him off, pulling out his card and handing it to Sareena’s.

"For here," he said, glancing back at Jade. "We have time this morning. It isn't even 7:15 yet."

"That's true," Jade muttered, jamming her hands in her pockets and pulling out her phone, noticing that she'd already gotten a text from Kuai:

_I fed the birds after you left. :( I really don't want to fight anymore, ok? I'm sorry._

Feeling equal parts tender and sad, Jade couldn't help but smile softly as she read the text a second time. She felt bad for being so difficult that morning and more than anything she wanted to fall into Kuai's arms and feel her fingers winding through her hair.

"You look happy all of a sudden," Kotal spoke up, breaking into her thoughts as he sipped his steaming cup of coffee. "Anything interesting?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Jade said, quickly putting the phone back in her pocket, fully intending to reply as soon as she got to work and was able to be alone for a few minutes. "Kuai fed my birds, is all."

"You have birds? What's that like?"

"Oh, no, they don't belong to me. I just feed them," Jade explained, accepting her latte after Sareena’s mom slid it across the counter. "I was in a rush to leave this morning and I forgot to fill the feeder, so he did it for me."

"That was nice of him, even after you two had a fight," Kotal said, picking up his bagel plate and leading the way to a table. They sat and for a moment, Jade wasn't sure where to look, where to put her hands. She also wasn't sure what to say, especially since she didn't want to dwell on her quarrel with Kuai.

"So, um," she said, sliding her cup back and forth across the table. "Do you like, uh, taking x-rays?"

"Sure," Kotal replied, putting cream cheese on his bagel. "I think it's fun, and it actually helps people, you know?"

"Hmm, is it always what you wanted to do?"

"Nah, I wanted to be a mortician as a kid."

Jade laughed and nodded.

Kotal grinned and gestured to the bagel, eyebrows raised.

Taking a languid sip of his coffee, Kotal shrugged, his eyes drifting elsewhere.

"I just think it's fucked up that Kuai went through your phone. You're taking it pretty well, though."

Rolling her eyes, Jade had to fight back the urge to tell Kotal to mind his own business. It would seem that keeping Kuai out of their conversation for any length of time was going to be a trial.

"He wasn't doing it to be hurtful, Kotal. Besides, it's not like he does stuff like that all the time. It was just a fluke."

Kotal just raised an eyebrow while giving Jade a passive look, a look that seriously irked her; it almost seemed smug.

"Give it a rest, okay?" Jade snapped.

"Hey, you're the one that said you and Kotal are having issues in general. I'm just going off of what you told me," Kotal replied, holding up his hands in a placating gesture.

"That's true, but still, I," Jade looked down at the table, feeling so tired, her hangover pulsing in her temples despite the Ibuprofen. "I guess I just don't want to face them, okay? So, please, can we talk about anything else?"

"Fine, I'll lay off," Kotal replied, tapping his cup on the table. He seemed to perk up after a second. "Okay, here's a question. Why'd you decide to come to work for the clinic?"

"Aside from the fact that Kitana can be very persuasive, I guess I needed a distraction," Jade admitted. "At the risk of sounding like a complete pretentious asshole, I was bogged down in ennui."

Now Kotal raised both of his eyebrows and silence descended before he held a hand to his mouth. After a moment, he started to laugh. Jade frowned before she shrugged, attempting to lighten up. She'd always taken herself far too seriously.

"So, I'm a pedant. I can admit that" she said, tracing a finger along the lid of his cup.

"No, I like it," Kotal replied, giving her an easy smile. "So, this ennui you're speaking of, how did this come to pass?"

"Apathy, I guess," Jade shrugged. "You know how it goes. You get into a rhythm with your life and you think you're controlling it but after a while, you figure out it's actually controlling you. Before too long it becomes a rut."

"Well, at least you took a leap of faith and you're trying something new," Kotal said, leaning his face in his hand. "Most people can't even do that."

"Really, I'm just hoping that all of this will help me start to write again," Jade replied, glancing at the clock and beginning to rise. "It's getting late, we should get moving."

Jade glanced at the clock too, narrowing his eyes and sighing. He rose as well, though with more reluctance. Grabbing his cup, he gestured toward the door.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," Jade replied, girding herself for the frozen winds as they stepped outside. Breathing deeply, she could smell smoke from distant fireplaces in the air.

"What do you like to write?" Kotal asked as they climbed into the car.

Jade had to think a moment. What did she like to write? Mostly pensive, introspective stuff that probably bored people to tears, but provided her a strange sort of catharsis. It'd been so long since she'd been lost in a story of her own making that she could barely remember what truly thrilled her.

"Drama, I suppose," she replied. "Coming of age stuff, too."

"Can I read some of your stuff some time? I can't write to save my life. You should see some of the terrible poetry I wrote as a kid." He snickered.

Turning her head, Jade rested her cheek against the seat and studied Kotal's profile. He had a slight bump in the bridge of his nose she'd never noticed before.

"It really isn't anything worth talking about, honestly."

"I find that hard to believe," Kotal said, stopping at a red light and turning to face Jade, who quickly looked away so Kotal wouldn't realize she'd been staring at him. "Weren't you published?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Kitana told me."

Jade groaned. Kitana had always had a big mouth, so she couldn't be too surprised at this turn of events.

"I just got lucky."

Accelerating, Jade could hear him sigh heavily over the rumble of his truck.

"You never give yourself any credit, do you?"

"As a general rule, no."

"Well, maybe you should start." Pulling into the clinic's lot, Jade could see that Kitana and Liu Kang's cars were already there and she sighed, choosing to ignore Kotal's comment so she could begin fortifying herself against the day ahead.

"It begins," she said, climbing out. "Back to being Liu Kang's coffee bitch."

\------

After Kitana let them into the building, Jade was able to part company with Kotal and retreat into Liu's little corner. To her relief, Liu Kang wasn't anywhere around but he'd left his silver coffee mug on the counter. Thankfully, there weren't any condescending post-it notes accompanying it, which Jade took as a step in the right direction, more or less. Feeling less reluctant than the day before, she picked up the mug before taking a quick look around, once again admiring the lovely dragon sketches before she made her way to the break room. She began making that morning's brew and was in the process of pulling her phone out of her pocket to answer Kuai's text when Liu Kang strode into the room, startling her.

"Can I make a request?" He asked, ignoring the way Jade stared at him, wide-eyed. "Make the coffee stronger than usual this morning, okay? I really need a pick-me-up."

"Sure, I can do that," Jade replied, adding more coffee to the basket. She glanced at Liu Kang, one eyebrow raised. "Rough morning?"

"Yeah, I barely got any sleep last night so I decided to go for a run before coming in, you know, just to clear my head," Liu Kang said, dropping into one of the chairs at the table. He sort of sprawled out, muscular limbs casually draped as opposed to his usual manner of sitting very stiffly, back ramrod straight. His long hair looked slightly moist like he'd just showered a short while ago, and the stubble on his cheeks was longer than usual; blue-violet shadows marring the skin beneath his eyes. "Now my ass is dragging."

Jade hesitated for a moment before speaking, not really sure if it was her place to question anything Liu Kang said, but she decided to throw caution to the wind. She also chastised herself regarding Liu Kang like he was somehow older than her, like he was her superior.

"Everything okay?" She asked, picking her coffee cup up and taking a sip.

Liu Kang glanced at her and he frowned deeply, his eyes coming to rest on Jade's Springs’ Cafe cup. All at once, his posture changed, and he was crossing his arms and straightening up.

"You and Kotal have been pretty chummy, I've noticed," he said, taking Jade by surprise. "How's that working out?"

The sounds of the coffee maker working filled up the silence while Jade tried to formulate a response. She also noticed that Liu's eyes never seemed to waver from the cup as she shifted to place it back on the counter.

"I mean, it's fine," she said, not really sure why it even mattered. "He's been really cool about giving me rides and -"

"That raises an interesting point, one that I've been pretty curious about, actually," Liu Kang interjected, finally pulling his gaze from the cup and looking into Jade's eyes directly. "If you need rides to work, why isn't Kuai driving you, and also, don't you have your own car?"

"Why do you care?" Jade asked, immediately going on the defensive as she bristled. "And I never said that I needed rides to work, Kotal just offered because Kitana was making a big deal about me walking in the cold."

"Well, she should, you could die of exposure out there if you aren't careful," Liu Kang replied, crossing his legs now.

"Now you're just being dramatic," Jade replied, turning her back to him and beginning to pull out the supplies for Liu Kang's coffee. "It isn't that cold outside, and to answer your question, although I don't know why I should, I don't have my own car. I don't want one."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Jade said through gritted teeth. She ripped a packet of Splenda open with vicious satisfaction. "I hate driving. I hate being beholden to something as stifling as car ownership."

Surprisingly, she heard Liu Kang begin to laugh behind her, and then she whipped around to glare at him.

"You did not just say that, did you?" Liu Kang asked, continuing to laugh, one hand covering his mouth.

Narrowing her eyes, Jade decided to make a slight jab of her own, knowing in her own small way how to get Liu's goat.

"I saw Sareena’s mom this morning, by the way," she said, casually lifting the cup so it was in Liu Kang's line of sight again. "She said Sareena wasn't feeling well today. Is that what was keeping you up last night?"

A muscle in Liu's jaw jumped before he looked down at the floor, some of the tension seeming to leak from him inexplicably. He nodded his head, and the look of resignation on his face made Jade feel guilty for being so petty.

"It was a long night," he replied, simply. "A very long night." Glancing up, he studied Jade for a moment. "It looks like you had a long night too. Am I wrong?"

Not wanting to go into the details of getting wasted on the kitchen floor and then being woken up to some pretty great sex, Jade turned back to the coffee pot, which was finally full; the brew emitting its rich, dark scent into the air. She certainly didn't want to talk about the fight she'd had with Kuai, not with Liu Kang, anyway. Not with anyone, really. She was starting to see Kuai's point about wanting to pass the days in silence; it just seemed like so much effort to open up. What was the point?

"I hope Sareena's okay," she murmured, picking up the pot and beginning to pour the coffee into Liu's mug. "Her mom seemed pretty worried."

"I imagine she is, not that she really understands what's going on. She always seems to think that she knows what's best for her daughter, but she doesn't; not at this point. She isn't there for the day-to-day stuff but I am." Liu Kang sighed deeply, sounding muffled when he spoke next. "It's just a constant battle, you know?"

Something in his voice made Jade take pause as she set the pot back, once again not sure if she'd be stepping over a line if she asked Liu Kang to explain what he meant. She was also starting to feel confused by Liu's character. On the one hand, he seemed completely closed-off, but there were other times, times like this, where he let little things slip through; his emotions finding a chink in his armor and coming to light. She found it all very perplexing.

"Either way, I'm sorry," Jade said, going to add the cream and deciding not to pry. If Liu Kang wanted to elaborate, that was his choice; she didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"You don't need to be sorry, Jade," Liu's voice spoke up very close to her side now, making Jade jump; not expecting it. Startled, her hand upset the mug and it toppled off the counter, shattering into a million pieces and splashing Jade with searing hot coffee. She gasped before she dropped to her knees, not even thinking before trying to gather up the shards with her hands, feeling completely humiliated; heart buzzing in her chest. Glancing up, she saw that Liu Kang had silently made his way across the room and was standing very close, gaping down at Jade as she frantically tried to scoop up the shattered china.

"Jesus, stop, don't touch them, for Christ's sake!" Liu Kang yelled, kneeling beside her and taking a hold of Jade's hands so he could pull them away. Wincing, the shock was starting to wear off and Jade sucked in a breath when the burns started to throb. Swiftly, Liu Kang turned Jade's arm over, her eyes widening at the sight of blood trickling from a deep gash near the inside of her wrist.

"Your cup," Jade said, feeling slow and stupid. She looked at the scattered remnants and waited for Liu Kang to go off on her, nearly cringing. The blood was sluggishly oozing from the wound and falling onto the floor, dime-sized droplets marring the white tiles and mixing with the coffee.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Liu Kang murmured, gently helping Jade rise from the floor and leading her toward the door. "And don't worry about the cup, okay? I have more coffee mugs than I know what to do with."

\-----

Jade kept her eyes focused on a riot of brightly-colored animals parading across the wall the entire time Liu Kang patched her up, trying not to focus on the throb from her burns or the cut on her wrist. For whatever reason, Liu Kang had led her to the room usually reserved for pediatric patients but she didn't complain; if anything, she welcomed the distraction of the garish decorations. Wanting to appear stoic and unaffected, she bit the inside of her cheek when Liu rinsed the cut with water and washed it with soap, a grim expression on his face.

"Well, it's not as deep as I thought it was initially," he said, flicking his eyes upward and catching Jade's. Under the fluorescent lights, Jade noticed minute flecks of black scattered among the brown. "So, you won't need any stitches, thank goodness."

"That's a relief," Jade sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm not exactly a huge fan of needles."

"I don't really know anyone who is," Liu replied, dryly. With a soft touch, he began dabbing Jade's wound with ointment, smirking suddenly. "You should see Sareena when she has to get blood drawn, she almost falls to pieces."

"I don't blame her." An unexpected tingle coursed through Jade's skin when Liu Kang's gloved hand held her arm loosely, and she was once again taken aback at just how gentle Liu could be. It just seemed to go against the grain of his personality, but it was almost like he became a different person when he was doctoring. She cleared her throat as Liu Kang began to wind a long length of gauze around her arm.

"So, what made you want to become a doctor, anyway?" She asked, watching with interest as he snipped the gauze and secured it with some tape; hands deft and sure. Closer up, she could see how dark the shadows were beneath Liu Kang's eyes, and she felt guilty, knowing she was keeping him from the coffee he clearly needed.

Glancing at her, Liu Kang cocked an eyebrow before he started winding more gauze around one of the burns on Jade's forearm, having already rinsed it with cool water.

"The money," he said, simply, a sudden hint of his spicy cologne wafting under Jade's nose.

Jade just stared at him, feeling weirdly disappointed but not sure how to articulate it. All at once, Liu cracked a smile as he snipped the gauze again and secured it with more tape.

"I'm kidding," he said, flicking Jade's leg. "If you must know, it's because I wanted to help people, as cliche as that sounds."

"That's...that's actually really nice," Jade admitted, her heartbeat rising out of nowhere when Liu Kang knelt before her. He started to pull up her pant leg, eyes narrowed as he studied Jade's leg for more burns. Dragging a finger down his skin, his eyebrows knitted together.

"You sound surprised," he said, rolling Jade's pant leg back down. After a moment, he patted her calf. "No damage there, by the way. It looks like it mainly splashed on your arm."

Jade nodded while appraising Liu's handiwork, the bandages neat and very secure.

"I'm not necessarily surprised," she said, watching as Liu removed the gloves and threw them away. He went to the sink and began to wash his hands. "I just like that you went into your profession because you wanted to do some good. I wish everyone had that sort of motivation."

"Me, too," Liu Kang replied, coming to stand before Jade. He crossed his arms as he looked her up and down. "Believe me, I've met plenty of doctors who started practicing because they wanted the prestige. Or the power, of course." He frowned as he continued to study Jade.

"What? What's wrong?" Jade asked, looking down at herself.

"You'll need to change your shirt, right? You can't possibly wear that for the rest of the day."

Jade shrugged, feeling helpless.

"I don't have another scrub top, Liu. I mean, I guess I could ask Kotal if -"

"You can wear one of mine. I always have extras," Liu cut in, already turning for the door. "Wait here."

Now Jade really didn't know what to make of his behavior, and she had more questions than ever regarding his relationship with Sareena.

She couldn't say that she didn't still consider Liu Kang abrasive, but he was proving to be likable enough at times - when he wanted to be, of course.

He runs so hot and cold, she thought as she glanced down at her bandages again, vague aches creeping through her arm. _I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to react to him half the time._

When Liu Kang returned, he was holding two teal-colored scrub tops. He handed them to Jade.

"There, those should do, and now you'll have a spare," he said. "Oh, Kotal was asking about you, by the way. I let him know you'll make a full recovery." He smirked. "He was very relieved, I must say."

"He's a nice guy," Jade replied, lamely. Holding up one of the tops, she averted her eyes when she spoke next. "Thanks. For everything."

"No thanks needed," Liu replied, smoothly. "This is my job, Jade."

Now the blush was gathering in her cheeks again, "No, I mean, for the tops and for yesterday," she glanced up to see Liu Kang watching her, appearing nonplussed. "It was nice of you to just, you know, sit with me and take my mind off of things. It really helped."

"Oh, that," Liu said, waving a hand, almost like he'd already forgotten the incident. "It wasn't any big deal, Jade."

"Maybe not to you," Jade said, softly while looking down at her hands. She didn't want to continue, not entirely comfortable having another emotional exchange with Liu Kang so soon. She shrugged instead, feeling too warm. Silence lingered in the room, broken only by the ticking of a clock. She could feel Liu Kang staring at her, and this knowledge only served to make her feel warmer, her flush spreading down to her neck.

Abruptly, Liu Kang cleared his throat before beginning to move away.

"Anyway, you'll need to change your dressings daily, okay? You don't need to use peroxide or anything abrasive like that. Warm water and mild soap will work just fine. Just let me know if the area starts to become hot to the touch or firm, or if you see any pus. You may need antibiotics, okay?"

"Right, sure," Jade replied, still not looking up. It was becoming abundantly clear that the exchange they'd shared the previous day hadn't left the same impact on him, and this knowledge made Jade feel foolish for even bringing it up in the first place.

"Jade?" Liu Kang asked, grabbing her focus once more.

"Hmm?" Reluctantly, Jade looked up from her lap to see Liu Kang watching her, his face inscrutable. He ran a hand through his hair, missing its usual sleekness.

"Look, I -"

A sudden knock came at the door and Liu Kang sighed before he opened it. Kotal was waiting there, holding a mop.

"I cleaned up the break room, Dr. K. Too bad about your cup, huh?" He glanced at Jade, a look of concern on his face. "You okay, Jade?"

"She'll live," Liu said, curtly. "Are there any extra mugs I can use?"

"Sure, I have an extra."

"Fine. Jade?"

Sliding off the exam table, Jade looked at Liu expectantly, the scrub tops pressed to her chest.

"Once you're done changing, grab me some coffee, okay? And don't forget, two Splenda and -"

"Vanilla creamer. Right, I know," Jade snapped, cutting him off. It didn't take long for Liu Kang to return to the status quo. "I'm pretty sure I can retain that small amount of information, Liu."

Liu Kang just smirked before brushing past Kotal, who was watching the exchange closely, his light blue eyes slightly narrowed. Coming over to Jade, his gaze fell on the bandages wrapped around Jade's arm and his expression softened.

"I hope it doesn't hurt too much. What, did you burn yourself? I saw the coffee all over the floor."

Jade nodded before plucking at her ruined scrub top.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," she said. "I'm just lucky that Liu Kang was willing to let me borrow some of his scrubs." She held them up.

"Yeah, that was really decent of him," Kotal replied, his voice noticeably tighter now. "And don't worry about the shirt, okay? Scrubs are designed to get dirty. No worries."

\-----

The rest of the day passed in relative calm, though Jade's arm throbbed intermittently, serving as a constant reminder of how clumsy she could be. She couldn't help it, though. She'd always been high-strung and it didn't help that Liu Kang seemed to have the annoying habit of sneaking up on her.

"He's like a fucking ninja or something," Jade grumbled as they were all packing up to leave. She was thankful that the clinic hadn't been particularly busy for the better portion of the afternoon, though they'd had a tiny rush an hour before closing. Sonya and Liu Kang worked really well together, though, so they were efficient when it came to delegating tasks to the team and dividing up the patients. Jade had also noticed that Kotal and Li Mei had their jobs down to a science, especially when the day started to wane and it was getting closer to quitting time. By the time the door was locked, they were usually just finishing up cleaning and restocking the exam rooms.

"Who?" Kitana asked, gathering up the day's charts and handing them off to Bi Han, who carried them into the office where they were stored.

"Liu Kang," Jade replied, going over the day's receipts and making sure they matched the money in the register. Kitana had learned pretty quickly that Jade was very proficient when it came to putting the day's deposit together, so she'd made it her responsibility very early on. "Like, he's constantly startling me. The first time was when I was looking at the stuff on his desk and then this morning he practically gave me a heart attack when I was making coffee. He doesn't make any sound when he walks."

"He is pretty light on his feet," Kitana said as she went over the end of day paperwork, tallying up the number of patients that had been seen that day and preparing the deposit slip so Jade would have it when she was finished counting up the money. She cocked an eyebrow at her, appearing amused. "Why were you looking at the stuff on Liu's desk, huh? Just being nosy or what?"

"I wasn't being nosy," Jade retorted, glaring at her. She paused and then thought a moment before going on. "Okay, yes, maybe I was being a little bit nosy, but I was curious about the dragon sketches he has. Haven't you noticed them? They're beautiful."

Tapping her chin, she considered the question.

"Yes, I've noticed them, but I've never asked about them. If Liu Kang wanted any of us to know about them he would bring it up himself. Just like anything else. You know how he is."

"Yeah, I know how he is," Jade muttered, finishing up the deposit and slipping the money into an envelope. Looking down at her arm, his fingers strayed over the bandage covering up his cut. "Although, I have to admit I was wrong about something."

"Oh?" Kitana asked, standing. Slowly, she slipped her fluffy coat on and groaned as she closed it over her belly. "What's that?"

"You were right," Jade said, slipping her own coat on and covering up Liu's scrub top, which was even longer than Kotal's. It had a warm scent, Jade had noticed, reminiscent of vanilla and Liu's spicy cologne. It made her wonder where he'd been keeping it. "He is a good doctor."

Kitana's eyes lit up when she heard that, flicking over to Bi Han as he came back into the room. Quickly, they returned to Jade, and now she was smiling knowingly.

"See? I told you. Something seems to come over him, don't you think? When he's taking care of someone?"

Jade nodded while placing her hat on her head. She gathered up her bag and draped it on her shoulder.

"I could tell he didn't want to hurt me," she admitted. "He seemed...softer. It's hard to explain."

"No, I know what you mean," Kitana replied. "And you're right. It's like he becomes a different person...almost like he's suddenly content if that makes any sense."

Bi Han nodded in agreement as he shrugged his jacket on as well. The door to the back suddenly opened and Kotal, Li Mei, and Sonya stepped into the room, all in coats and ready to go.

"Let me guess, Liu Kang is staying behind?" Jade asked as they all made their way toward the door.

"Of course," Sonya said, twisting one of her diamond earrings and waiting while Kitana unlocked the door, holding it open for everyone. "Liu's a perfectionist, Jade, and he likes to work. Can't you tell?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to pick up on that," Jade replied. "But I'd think he'd get lonely staying in this place by himself. It's so quiet."

"Dr. K thrives on silence, man," Kotal said, elbowing Jade as he pulled out his cigarettes.

"Still," Jade said, glancing back at the dark clinic, a faint light shining in a back window; Liu Kang's little corner. "I'd be creeped out being alone in that place at night. It doesn't seem safe."

Kitana was giving Jade a thoughtful look now, her eyes narrowed. Errant tendrils of hair were falling over her eyes as the raw winds passed through the lot; she cleared them away. In her peripheral, Jade could see the others drifting toward their cars, clearly trying to escape the cold as quickly as possible.

"What?" Jade asked, eyebrows raised. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She shook her head before answering, fishing in her pocket for her car keys.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She glanced between Jade and Kotal. "You guys gonna hang out for a little bit before heading home?"

"Yeah," Kotal piped up.

"I see," Kitana said, glancing at Jade again. "Say hi to Kuai for me, okay? How's he doing?"

Jade shrugged as Kotal lit the cigarette, making sure to step back so none of the smoke would waft towards Kitana. After she'd changed and made Liu Kang his cup of coffee that morning, she'd managed to find a moment to text Kuai, though she'd kept the exchange brief. She was still feeling raw over their argument, embarrassed too, especially about the comment Kuai had made about going to work without expecting a reward; that had really hurt. She'd been congenial enough when he'd replied, but things still felt so unfinished; tense. She sighed.

"He's doing okay, I guess. He's been working a lot."

"Yeah, I know. I see him around the complex all the time," Kitana said, tucking another wayward lock of hair behind her ear. "God, Kung Lao and I can't wait until we've saved up enough to buy our own house. I'm so sick of living in an apartment."

"I couldn't imagine buying a house at this point in my life," Jade admitted. "I'm nowhere near settled enough for that."

"You'll get there," Kitana said, smiling. "Or maybe the white picket fence life isn't for you...I mean, it's not for everyone. I've just always imagined that's how my life would turn out, you know?"

"Is Kung Lao coming with you on Friday night?" Jade asked. "It'd be nice to see him again."

She nodded as she slowly started to back toward her car, shivering slightly.

"Yeah, we were lucky my mom was available to watch the kiddos. Is Kuai going to come?"

Now Jade could feel Kotal watching her, his eyes practically boring into the side of her skull. She just hoped he wasn't going to mention anything Jade had told him that morning.

"I don't know. I'll probably ask him tonight," she said, 

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're coming," she said, unlocking her car and throwing her bag in the backseat. "I think all of this is really good for you, Jade. Don't you?"

"It's been enlightening, at the very least," Jade replied, catching Kotal's eye for a moment. He smiled while sucking on his cigarette, the smoke creating a hazy curtain between them. "You heading out?"

"Yeah, I'm about ready to drop, and it's freezing out here. I don't know how you two can stand it," she said, climbing into her car.

"No need to worry about us," Kotal chirped, suddenly wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulders and pulling her close, making her tense up immediately. "We're tough. Right?" He jostled her lightly.

"Uh-huh," Kitana said, wryly. She shut the door but rolled the window down after starting the car. Her eyes lingered on the arm draped around Jade's shoulders for a moment before she glanced at Kotal again. "You bringing Katie along?"

Now Kotal was so close that Jade could smell the hand sanitizer on his skin, coupled with the ghostly remnants of his Axe body spray. The combination was not altogether unpleasant but she still could've gone without experiencing it. She squirmed under the weight of Kotal's arm, vaguely detecting a slight tension passing through him when he heard Kitana's question.

"Nah, I'm not seeing her anymore," he replied, taking another drag on his cigarette. "She started getting weird on me."

"What does that even mean?"

"She wanted to move in together," Kotal said, shrugging. Jade covertly tried to move away but Kotal's arm tightened, his fingers draped in front of Jade's chest, long and pale. "And I told her she was moving too fast, so she decided to become a psycho. I told her we were done."

"You always do that, Kotal. Anytime it seems like things might get serious, you always find a reason to break it off. Now, why is that?"

Kotal chuckled a little before he finished off his cigarette, flicking it aside.

"Maybe I just haven't found anyone I really like yet. Who knows?"

Kitana glanced at Kotal's arm again then locked eyes with Jade, cocking an eyebrow delicately before shaking her head.

"You’re really something," she said, putting the car in reverse. "Try to stay warm, okay? I'll see you both in the morning." Giving Jade one last pointed look, she started rolling up the window.

"Later, Kitana," Kotal said, waving a little before plopping his hand down again, his fingers dangling like skinny bananas. Beginning to feel confined and anxious, Jade tried to shift as casually as possible before Kotal glanced down at him, his expression questioning. "You okay?"

"Your arm," Jade said, flushing with awkwardness.

"Oh, right," Kotal said, not really seeming fazed while pulling his arm away slowly. "Sorry,"

Adjusting the collar of her jacket where it'd been mashed down by Kotal's arm. Groping for something to say that wouldn't encourage another physical overture, Jade plucked at the first thing that came to mind. "Who's Katie?"

"Oh, just some chick I was seeing for a while," Kotal said dismissively. He shook out another cigarette and lit it up. "We’re on and off at the moment." He rolled his eyes.

"I see," Jade said, wracking her brain but also feeling immensely relieved at the same time...

"Why do you ask?" Kotal followed behind her, his cigarette perched in his mouth as he unlocked the truck.

Averting her eyes, Jade shrugged. Glancing back at the clinic, she saw that Liu Kang's light was still burning, the sight of it breaking through the night making her feel oddly melancholy; lonely. Climbing into the truck, she sagged against the seat, exhaustion saturating her. Kotal slid in beside her and started the truck. Once again, he angled the vents so the heat would be mostly on Jade's side. For a moment, silence descended between them, and Jade waited for Kotal to goad her for an answer. Instead, Kotal gently tapped Jade's arm, taking care to avoid her bandages.

"Feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Jade said, biting her lip and settling her gaze on the clinic again. Suddenly, she realized that she was waiting for the light to go out, half-expecting Liu Kang to walk through the front door at any moment; bag on shoulder and clothed in his black jacket. Looking down at her bandages, she winced when a slight throb pulsed in her wounds, distracting her.

\------

"Text me when you get home, okay? I'll worry if you don't," Kotal said as she shivered in the icy winds, her hands jammed into the pockets of her coat. Kotal grinned and rested his head on his folded arms, leaning out of the car window just like usual. He looked up at Jade, his expression almost sleepy but weirdly satisfied too, Jade noticed. She took a step back.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble with Kuai again." He winked suddenly, making Jade's breath catch in her throat.

"I already told you that's been handled," Jade said, rolling her eyes. She gestured to her bag. "I'll wash your scrub top and return it to you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be here bright and early."

"I'd expect nothing less," Jade said, stifling a yawn behind her hand. "I never would have pegged you as a morning person, by the way."

Reaching up, Kotal pulled the cigarette from his mouth before answering.

"I am when I have something to look forward to," he said, giving Jade an innocent smile, almost like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"What exactly am I supposed to take away from that statement?" Jade asked, already beginning to turn away; Kotal's coy smile plucking at her nerves.

"Whatever you want, Jade."

Turning away completely now and heading for the stairs. "I'll catch you tomorrow, Kotal. Drive carefully."

"Later, Jade! Let's grab coffee tomorrow morning, okay?"

Jade just waved a hand in the air, not bothering to turn around. After a moment, the sound of Kotal's trucking could be heard zooming away, the noise becoming lost in the rustle of the winds streaking by. Shivering again, Jade's teeth began to chatter as she ascended the staircase, weariness loading her down by the time she made it to the apartment's front door.

"I'm home," she called, stepping into the foyer and beginning to shed her coat. Throwing it aside, she took off her hat and set down her bag. Kuai was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, a number of beer bottles stacked around him, and on the coffee table, he was leaning against. He looked up and grinned, his eyes slightly bleary.

"Welcome home," he said, holding up the controller in his hands. "I dug the Game Cube out of the closet so we could play Wind Waker together. You in?"

"Sure," Jade said, coming into the living room and silently counting the beer bottles, frowning when she saw that Kuai had already knocked back five. Not wanting to get into it, she slipped off her shoes and sniffed the air. "Did you cook?"

"Yeah, there's stew in there, and cornbread," Kuai replied, turning back to the TV and starting the game again. After a moment, Jade could hear Link grunting as he swung his sword around. "Where'd you get that shirt? You weren't wearing that when you left this morning."

"Oh, I had a little accident at work so Liu Kang let me borrow some of his scrubs." Going into the kitchen, Jade poured herself a glass of wine before she fixed herself a bowl of stew, its rich fragrance melting some of the chills still resting in her bones. She perched a bit of cornbread on the rim of his bowl before heading back into the living room. "Thanks for making dinner, by the way."

"No problem," Kuai said, twisting to the side a little as he tried to maneuver Link out of a corner that he'd been backed into, enemies encroaching on him. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, looking concerned and slightly suspicious. "You had an accident?"

Settling on the couch, Jade shrugged before taking a long sip of wine.

"I dropped a cup of coffee today and it shattered." She held up her arm, displaying the bandages. "I got a cut and a couple of burns. No big deal."

"Well, are you okay?"

"I'm right as rain," Jade said, digging into the stew. "You know how clumsy I can be."

"Oh, do I."

"Quit being an ass." Jade took a big bite, nearly sighing when the stew washed over her tongue. Kuai had always been the far better cook between the two of them. "God, this is exactly what I needed."

"I figured it was the least I could do after last night," Kuai said, then paused. "And this morning too, I guess."

"Well, I appreciate it. I hate it when we fight."

"Same." Silence passed over the room save for the game music and Link's occasional noises, both of them sinking into a comfortable stillness. Before too long, Jade had finished her bowl of stew and was working on her second glass of wine, a buzz blurring the edges of everything; warming her. She was cuddled up next to Kuai's side when her phone chirped from her place on the coffee table. Glancing over her shoulder, Kuai looked at it before giving Jade a smile.

"Am I allowed to hand it to you, at least?"

"Smartass," Jade said, snatching the phone up herself and turning it on. As expected, there was a text from Kotal:

_Home! Hope you're having a good night so far. See you in the AM! :)_

Looking over, Kuai frowned when he read it, giving Jade an exasperated look.

_Sounds good. See you tomorrow. Glad you got home safe, by the way._

"See? Completely platonic." Jade held up the phone for Kuai to see, but he still looked annoyed. Kotal was quick on the draw, though, sending a text back almost immediately:

_Say hi to Kuai for me. I hope he isn't still mad about me texting you._

"What the hell?" Kuai asked, pausing the game and taking the phone out of Jade's hands. "Were you talking to him about me?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Jade tried to take her phone back but Kuai kept it just out of her reach, irking her. He sighed, becoming exasperated as well.

"I just told him we had an argument, Kuai. What's the big deal?"

"Did you tell him I was jealous or something?"

"Not in so many words. Besides, what does it matter? You are jealous, aren't you?"

Kuai just stared at her for a few pregnant seconds before he dropped the phone in Jade's lap. Standing, he went into the kitchen where Jade could hear the fridge door opening and closing. After a moment, he came back, another beer in his hand.

"That's like your sixth one," Jade said, gently placing her phone back on the coffee table and ignoring it when it chirped again. "Maybe you should take it easy, huh?"

Kuai scoffed before taking a long sip, clearly just to aggravate Jade further. He gestured to Jade's nearly empty wine glass, the half-empty bottle of wine sitting next to it.

"Really, Jade? If I lit a match in front of your mouth right now you'd become a flamethrower. Don't even talk to me about how much I drink, okay?"

Abruptly, Jade stood, just not having the energy in her that night to argue. Brushing past Kuai, she headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower."

All at once, she felt Kuai's hand close around her upper arm, and she was being held in place. She looked down at Kuai's hand then into his eyes, her brow knitted.

"Don't go, " Kuai said, suddenly appearing so vulnerable, though his eyes were becoming glassy; the scleras shot through with red. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Neither do I," Jade said, her lip beginning to tremble. "Can't we just be nice to each other? That's all I want."

"Come here," Kuai said, setting the bottle down and pulling Jade into a tight hug, his arms winding around her back, one hand coming up to tangle itself in her hair. "I love you, okay? I'm sorry I'm a jealous asshole...I'm just not used to some random guy texting you at all hours."

"I'm sorry, too," Jade said, sniffling while her eyes burned. "I don't want to make you worry, you know that."

"I thought I was prepared for you to make such a big change, going back to work," Kuai murmured, holding Jade even closer. "But I guess this is taking some getting used to. Now I have to share you with other people, and it's harder than I thought it would be."

Jade laughed before pulling away, a wayward tear falling down the slope of her cheek; she brushed it away.

"I swear, you're the only person that wants me, Kuai." Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked Kuai's cheek. "And you're the only person I want, so."

"And it better stay that way," Kuai replied, rubbing his cheek against Jade's and sighing softly. "Go take a shower, huh? I'll do the dishes so you can just relax when you get out."

"Sounds good," Jade said, kissing Kuai's nose before turning away, but then she stopped. "Oh, before I forget, some people from work are going out Friday night to celebrate Kitana's last day before she starts her maternity leave. Will you go with me?"

Kuai's face fell after hearing Jade's question and he brushed his hand through his hair, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I wish you had asked me sooner, Jade."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Looking sheepish, Kuai shrugged before picking up his beer again. He took a short sip.

"I already promised some guys at work that I'd play poker with them Friday night. Like, we've been planning this since last week."

Cocking a brow, Jade stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly? I forgot," Kuai replied, rubbing his arm. "Besides, I'm not used to you wanting to go out anyway...I didn't think there'd be a conflict or anything."

"I guess that makes sense," Jade said, softly, looking down at the floor. She didn't want to show how disappointed she was, especially after she and Kuai had just made up. Instead, she tried to play it off. "It's okay. You do your thing and I'll just see you when I get home, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Kuai asked, coming over to Jade and rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I can totally cancel my plans, Jade; I don't mind."

"Stop being silly," Jade said, breaking away. "Besides, this is all part of the process, right? I need to stand on my own two feet again, right? And that includes being social without you."

"True," Kuai said, his expression darkening slightly. "Who are you going to ride with, though?"

Almost like it was on cue, Jade's phone chirped from the coffee table. They both stared at it, then at each other.

"You know, there's a possibility that that isn't a text from Kotal," Jade said, trying to appear coy and failing abysmally.

"Jesus Christ, Jade, how can you be this dense?" Kuai asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That guy likes you and you know it."

"That doesn't mean anything is going to happen," Jade replied, turning on her heel and heading for the bathroom. Leaning in the doorway, she smiled cheekily at Kuai who continued to watch her with that same dark expression.

"I'm warning you, Jade, if that guy tries anything with you I can't be responsible for my actions," he said, knocking the rest of his beer back. "You understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Jade sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll be out in a few, okay?"

It wasn't too long before Jade had showered, coming out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and slightly drowsy, her eyelids beginning to droop as she padded down the hallway in bare feet and clad in one of Kuai's old t-shirts. Expecting to hear the game, she was surprised when she was met with silence, but then the faint strum of a guitar flowed through the living room.

"Kuai?" Coming into the room, Jade stopped in her tracks when she saw Kuai sitting in his easy chair, his old acoustic guitar in his hands. Looking up, he smiled, and it was so sweet that Jade couldn't resist going to him. Reaching out, she touched the guitar like it was a relic of the past, of simpler, more carefree times. "Are you going to play for me?"

"Would you like that?" Kuai asked, taking a hold of Jade's hand and lifting it to his mouth. Softly, he kissed the knuckles before pressing it against his cheek.

Almost shivering, Jade nearly dissolved when she felt Kuai's lips resting on her skin. Sinking onto the arm of the chair, she curled herself against Kuai's side, nestling her head on his shoulder.

"Please play for me," she murmured. "It's been so long."

"Would you like to hear anything in particular?"

Jade thought a moment, her sluggish mind unraveling from wine and the weight of the day. Studying the bandages around her arm, an idea came to her.

"Goodbye Yellow Brick Road," she said, plucking at the gauze. "You remember how to play it, right?"

"Of course," Kuai said, beginning to pluck the strings. After a moment, the old tune came to life under his fingers, soft and bittersweet, and nearly bringing tears to Jade's eyes.

"Remember those days in college, a million years ago?" Jade whispered, burying her face in Kuai's hair, which smelled of cold air and clean sweat; a rugged, salt of the earth aroma she adored. "You used to play this for me all the time."

"How could I forget?" Kuai asked, continuing to play so gently. "I wouldn't trade those times for anything. If I close my eyes I can remember every detail. Your old dorm room, the way it smelled...you in my old Broncos jersey."

"It's not too different from now, huh?" Jade said, gesturing to the shirt she was wearing; yet another jersey that used to belong to Kuai, though this one represented the Seahawks.

"No, and I can't tell you how happy that makes me," Kuai murmured. "How's your arm? Is it bothering you?"

Jade shook her head, ignoring the tiny twinge in her skin where the gash pulsed.

"Liu Kang took good care of me, actually. I never thought I'd admit this, but I think he was meant to be a doctor. It suits him."

"Wow, listen to you. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Shrugging, Jade closed her eyes as the music continued to wash over and through her, Kuai's warmth holding her like an embrace. All at once, the memory of Liu's scent came to her, ghostly cologne that clung to her clothes. She could also remember the note of sadness in his voice when he talked about Sareena, but there was love there, too; she could feel it. Sighing a little, her thoughts drifted to the lonely light still burning in the clinic as Kotal and Jade had driven away, and she wondered if Liu Kang had finally gone home, away from the quiet solitude of the clinic.

"I'm not sure," she finally replied, beginning to drift. "He's just different when he's taking care of someone. It's nice."

Nuzzling closer to Kuai, Jade kissed Kuai's throat before settling her head on his shoulder again, her arms wrapping around Kuai's and holding her close. After a few sweet moments of the music filling up the night, Kuai began to sing, and it was like a lullaby sending Jade off to slumber:

_You know you can't hold me forever_

_I didn't sign up with you_

_I'm not a present for your friends to open_

_This boy's too young to be singing the blues....*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- sexual assault

The next day passed by almost without incident, which pleased Jade to no end. The clinic was moderately busy but not chaotic, and while Kotal continued to walk a fine line in terms of flirting, Jade didn't make waves about it. She figured as long as she didn't reciprocate or give Kotal any wrong ideas, things would smooth out eventually. She also couldn't be sure that Kotal wasn't just being overly friendly because he finally had someone to talk to during work hours, so she gave him the benefit of the doubt. What kind of narcissist would she be if she just assumed someone being nice to her was the equivalent of unbridled lust? No, better to keep Kotal at arms' length for a while and hope for the best. After all, this wasn't a permanent arrangement so it wasn't like she'd have to worry about the implications after Kitana returned from her leave.

Liu Kang was preoccupied for the majority of the day, almost like his head was in the clouds. The dark shadows under his eyes had deepened and he was unusually quiet, even for him. The only time he'd paid Jade any mind was when she'd brought him his coffee, and even then he'd seemed distracted. He'd smirked slightly at the sight of Jade in his scrubs but he'd refrained from saying anything, but had asked her how her arm was feeling.

"Any swelling? Discharge?" He'd asked while sipping his coffee, one long leg crossed over the other; his foot bobbing up and down like he couldn't help himself.

"Nope, everything looks good," Jade had replied while watching that restless foot, one hand wrapped around her wrist where the wound was safely covered beneath the white gauze. "I washed it this morning and redid the dressing, so..."

"Hmm," Liu Kang had said before he'd turned away. He'd picked up one of the dragon sketches and had studied it for a moment. "Spring Cafe," he'd continued, quietly. "Did you stop by on the way to work?"

Jade had just nodded, her eyes lingering on the sketch before Liu Kang had abruptly placed the picture back down in the exact spot it'd been before. In fact, he'd spent a couple of extra seconds rearranging it so it had looked like it had never been moved.

"They were pretty busy so we didn't stay for very long. I didn't see Sareena, though."

"No, you wouldn't have," Liu Kang had said, openly detaching as Jade had watched. "Sareena's at home today."

"Yeah, she agreed to stay home from the coffee shop today and I told her she could come out with us tomorrow." He'd straightened up, had popped his neck; wincing lightly. "So, that should be interesting." He'd glanced at Jade, one eyebrow raised. "Kuai coming?"

Jade had shaken her head, one foot lifted to rub the back of the opposite calf.

"He already made plans for that night."

"Hmm, well, I'm sure Kotal will look after you," Liu Kang had said, nodding a little. "Won't he?"

"I don't need anyone to look after me, Liu Kang," Jade had snapped. She'd been so annoyed that she hadn't thought to ask Liu to extrapolate about his compromise with Sareena. Instead, she'd turned on her heel and had walked away, calling over her shoulder. "If there's nothing else."

Once again, Liu Kang had stayed behind after everyone else had already finished, and the light in his corner window was the last thing Jade saw before Kotal’s truck had turned a corner and the clinic disappeared out of sight. Kotal was in good spirits on the way home, for the whole day, really, and Jade had to figure it was because of the next day's impending outing.

"It's too bad Kuai won't be able to go," he said while dangling out of the car window, his cigarette moving up and down every time he spoke. He had a habit of loitering after Jade had climbed out of the car and tonight was no exception; the car idling in front of the apartment building. "But I'm sure we'll have fun, anyway."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Jade replied while stifling a yawn behind her hand. "I can't believe my first week is almost over. It feels kind of surreal."

"Think you'll be able to handle things okay when Kitana's gone?"

"More or less, I think. That is if Liu Kang stays off my case as if that'll ever happen." She rolled her eyes while tugging at the gauze on her arm. Her wounds had started to throb over the course of the day, but she had to admit she'd been weirdly touched when Liu had asked about them. Before he'd started acting like a dick again, of course. "I've been meaning to talk to you about him, by the way."

"Oh?" Kotal asked before plucking the cigarette out of his mouth, having taken a shallow puff.

"Yeah, have you noticed that he and Sareena have," Jade stopped short, trying to find the right way to phrase her question. "They have kind of a weird relationship, right?"

Kotal just stared at her, light blue eyes widening a fraction. Jade noticed that he had really thick eyelashes, almost like he wore mascara.

"What do you mean?"

Kicking at the ground, Jade shivered as the chill stole inside her jacket and pressed up against her skin. What did she mean exactly? Did she really think Liu Kang and Sareena had a weird relationship or was she just responding to Liu's bizarre, off the cuff comments about her relationship? It's not like she'd seen the two of them interact very much, but something just seemed off.

"I don't know," she finally said, shrugging. "I just get this weird vibe when Liu Kang talks about Sareena. It's almost like he's talking about his kid and not his wife."

Silence settled between them while Kotal continued to suck on his cigarette, the smoke wafting upward toward the white moon and low-hanging stars that almost resemble glittering pieces of fruit.

"I don't know what to say," he replied, flicking the cigarette away. "To be honest, I've never really paid the two of them much mind. I mean, I'm cool with him for the most part and Sareena seems nice enough, but I don't really make it a point to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. That's just asking for trouble."

Now it was Jade’s turn to stare at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? You're constantly asking me questions about my relationship."

"Yeah, well, you volunteered the information, Jade, so of course I'm going to take an interest. Besides, aren't we becoming friends? Isn't that what friends do, show concern for each other?" Kotal smiled innocently, his chin propped on his folded arms as he continued to hang out of the truck window.

Jade snorted before dragging a hand over her mouth, suddenly feeling even more tired.

"You're good at rationalizing things, aren't you? And, what, are you saying you aren't friends with Liu Kang? You've worked together for years."

"Dr. K's my boss. I don't think of him as a friend, that'd just be weird. It's not like we have anything in common, not really." Kotal smiled wider now, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "And, yes, I'm very good at rationalizing things...within reason, of course."

"Ugh, I don't know why I brought this up in the first place. You're right, it really isn't my business and it's not like I'm friends with Liu either. Why the hell do I even care?"

"Good question," Kotal replied, tapping his chin. "Maybe it's because you're kind of nosy?"

"Well, there's the pot calling the kettle black," Jade said, coolly. Turning on her heel, she waved over her shoulder. "Be safe going home, okay? Text me when you get in or I'll -"

"Worry," Kotal said, an obvious smile in his voice. "See you in the morning. Sleep tight!"

Not looking back, Jade trudged up the stairs as she chastised herself for broaching the subject of Sareena and Liu Kang with Kotal. She should've figured she wouldn't really get anywhere with him, or with anyone at the clinic, really. They all seemed content to stay out of Liu's affairs which Jade could hardly blame them for. Liu Kang had always been very adept at keeping people at arm's length, not encouraging familiarity or open discourse with regards to his personal life. It was almost like Liu Kang had created an impenetrable force field around himself, and while everyone was aware of it, they didn't feel the need to talk about it. This knowledge just confused Jade further. If her employer was so hellbent on keeping people out of his bubble, why did he keep throwing small comments out for Jade to ponder over? Was she being baited?

"I'm home," she said, feeling subdued as she slipped her shoes and coat off. Hanging her bag on the hall tree, Jade walked into the living room to find Kuai sacked out on the couch, a couple of beer bottles sitting on the floor beside him; an open bag of potato chips settled on his chest as he slept soundly. His t-shirt was pushed up slightly, exposing his tanned belly, and Jade's eyes lingered on the patch of skin for a moment. A sudden feeling of raw, inexplicable need welled within her, and before she could stop herself Jade was coming over to the couch and kneeling beside it.

"Kuai?" Placing her hand on Kuai's soft skin, Jade's fingers drifted downward to settle on his belt buckle. Slowly, she began to undo it before she unzipped his jeans, where her hand cupped his warm, boxer-covered cock. She squeezed it lightly, a rush of moisture filling her mouth as her own juices started to stir. For whatever reason, she was craving a warm closeness; Kuai's mouth on her body while he held her tightly.

Groaning, Kuai's eyes fluttered open, heavy with sleep and almost appearing afraid when they came to rest on Jade, who smiled down at him cheekily.

"Hey," she said, still stroking Kuai's cock. "How was your day?"

Shifting slightly, Kuai sat up slowly, pulling himself away from Jade's busy hand. Looking around, he seemed disoriented as he considered the room, his gaze flitting across the beer bottles before meeting Jade's once again.

"My head is killing me," he said, rubbing his forehead. "What time is it, anyway?"

"A little after 8," Jade replied, standing and beginning to gather the bottles; cheeks burning from being rebuffed. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." He smacked his lips before looking down at his crotch, eyebrows raised. Quickly, he glanced at Jade. "Were you -"

"Forget it," Jade snapped before turning and carrying the bottles into the kitchen. "You need Ibuprofen?"

"Sure, yeah," Kuai said, sitting up and propping his arms on the back of the sofa as he watched Jade. "I guess that's what we get for falling asleep in my chair last night." He laughed lightly, but it seemed forced. "My neck is all fucked up now."

"Hmm," Jade said, bringing him a bottle of water and the Ibuprofen bottle. "I thought it was nice."

Kuai gave her a look while popping the top off the bottle of pills.

"It was nice, Jade. I'm not disputing that. I'm just saying, we're not 21 anymore, you know? I can't sleep in weird positions anymore without feeling like crap the next day."

"We aren't even 30 yet. Stop acting like we're both ready for a nursing home," Jade said, going back into the kitchen to make a sandwich. She was going to put in some effort and almost reached for the Gouda and roast beef when she decided that it wasn't worth it. Instead, she slapped some blackberry preserves and some peanut butter on the bread and called it a day. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she watched Kuai out of the corner of her eye, the faint stirrings of irritation taking the place of the affection she'd craved just moments before.

"So, how was your day?" Coming into the room, she settled in the easy chair, her legs folded beneath her; toes flexing inside of her socks. She took a sip of wine and leaned her head back, a cramp in her neck making her sigh softly; she rubbed at it absentmindedly.

"It was a day," Kuai replied. "Nothing more, nothing less. How about you?"

"Same," Jade said, taking a small bite of her sandwich. She offered it to Kuai, who shook his head. "I'm falling into a routine there, I guess. The work is easy, it's just getting used to the people that's taking some time, which makes sense, I suppose."

"Liu Kang still riding your ass?" Sitting back, Kuai folded his arms behind his head, his jeans still wide open in the front and distracting Jade terribly. She also flushed at Kuai's choice of words, though she couldn't really fathom why.

"On occasion," she replied, setting the sandwich aside and plucking up her wine glass again. Swirling its contents, she debated whether or not she should bring up Liu Kang and Sareea to Kuai. It couldn't hurt, right? Kuai was usually pretty good at providing insight. "But I can live with that because that's just Liu. What has me confused is how he talks about Sareena."

Kuai gave her a questioning look, eyebrows raised.

"What has he said?"

"It's just a bunch of little things, now that I think about it," Jade said, sipping the wine like it was a cordial instead of the cheap white zin he always bought. "Like, Sareena told me that Liu Kang would never let her work at the clinic and then Liu seemed upset that Sareena was helping out at the coffee shop. And then, today, he said something about reaching a compromise with her."

"A compromise?"

"Yeah, he got Sareena to agree to stay home from working at Spring Cafe today in exchange for getting to come out with us tomorrow night. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

Brushing a hand through his hair, Kuai thought a moment, his expression pensive. Jade tried to focus on that instead of Kuai's plaid boxers, still on full display.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed. "Very strange, actually. What do you think's going on?"

"I can't even speculate," Jade replied, shrugging. "And just the other day, Sareena's mom said something about her being homesick...and when I asked Liu Kang about it he just said they had a really long night." She paused, remembering how tired Liu looked, the bags under his eyes. "He looked pretty wrecked, too."

"Liu Kang? Wrecked? Wow, I can't even imagine that," Kuai replied, eyes wide. "He's like, obsessed with appearances."

"Yeah, I think that's part of the problem. They could be having major problems and no one would ever know because he wants to maintain this perfect facade."

"Well, to be fair, none of this is really our business, is it?" Kuai asked before peering at Jade closely, almost incredulously. "Why are you so interested in Liu Kang's personal life, anyway? I thought you hated the guy."

"First of all, I don't hate him, I just vehemently dislike him, there's a difference," Jade retorted, picking up her sandwich. "And secondly, I like Sareena, so I have some concerns. You can dislike someone and still worry for them, you know."

"You're meddling, that's what you're doing," Kuai replied, grinning. "I thought you got all of that out of your system when we were kids. Jade to the rescue, and all that."

"Would you like me better if I just looked the other way when people are in trouble, Kuai?" Her tone had cooled significantly, what with Kuai not taking an interest in her physical advances and calling her a busybody on top of it. Kuai was really batting a hundred right now as far as she was concerned.

"I'll love you no matter what, brat," Kuai said, nudging Jade's knee with his foot. "I just don't think you should get involved in other people's relationships. Nothing good can come of it. Remember when you tried to get between Johnny and Sonya?"

"Yeah, they just ended up married," Jade replied, rolling her eyes and fighting the urge to gag. "The jury is still out on whether or not that's a tragedy; only time will tell." She thought a moment, becoming even more agitated. "You sound like Kotal, by the way. He told me almost the same thing."

Proving once again that Kotal was the king of ill-timed texts, Jade's phone chirped in her pocket. She groaned, trying to ignore Kuai's narrowed eyes while she pulled it out. Biting her lip, she read Kotal's text while feeling Kuai's gaze heat up the side of her face:

_Home! Can't wait for tomorrow. This week has been super long...I need to unwind a little, lol._

Glancing at Kuai, Jade quickly responded before plucking her phone on the coffee table:

_Same. Glad you're home okay. See you tomorrow morning._

"Let me guess, you still haven't set up healthy boundaries with that guy. Am I right?" Crossing his arms, Kuai pursed his mouth in the annoying way he had when he was fixing to go on a rant.

"Do we have to go through this every time he texts me? Besides, he told me that he's just happy to have someone to talk to at work. End of story."

Rubbing his face, Kuai sounded extremely drained when he spoke next.

"Don't you find it ironic at all that you can notice all this weird shit in other people's relationships but you can't even see something when it's staring you right in the face?"

Beginning to feel cornered, Jade started tearing her sandwich into little pieces, the jam seeping out of the bread and almost resembling gore. Suddenly queasy, she set her plate aside.

"Fine, he might have a crush on me. I can admit it but it doesn't matter. He's allowed to have his feelings just like I'm allowed to ignore them and hope they go away."

"Can't you see that that's a terrible idea?" Kuai asked, pulling his hands away; cheeks red. "Not to mention stupid."

"Kuai," Jade said, an edge in her voice; jaw beginning to tighten. "You might want to stop, right now."

"I'm just -"

"Now."

"See, this is what I meant when I said you never want to talk about anything," Kuai huffed. Jade's phone chirped again and he gave it a dirty look.

"Why would I want to talk to you if you're just going to end up insulting me?" Jade asked, standing and going to retrieve her laptop from her desk. Her copy of Ethan Frome was sitting next to it, and after a moment of considering it, she picked it up as well. Coming back to the chair, she plopped down. She gave Kuai a coy look. "Should I be worried about turning this thing on?" She gestured to the laptop.

"No, I think you should be worried about turning Kotal on," Kuai countered, pressing his lips together and looking away. "Just saying."

"Oh, please. Give me a fucking break," Jade muttered. Opening her laptop, she went through her typical routine: checking her email, their account balance, Reddit, Facebook, and finally opened up Word, the hatefully blank document openly mocking her. Meanwhile, Kuai just lounged on the couch after he'd gone to get another beer, his jeans still open but now he'd discarded his shirt too, appearing effortlessly sexy as he channel surfed.

"Just be careful, okay?" He finally said, his eyes glued to the TV screen after he'd finally settled on an old episode of The Office. "Tomorrow, I mean."

"Kuai, what exactly do you think is going to happen?" Jade asked, her hands resting on the keyboard but not moving. She chewed her lip while considering her options, but all she could seem to think about was Kuai's boxers (why didn't he just take off his jeans if he was going to walk around shirtless?) and the fact that they only seemed to have sex when he wanted to do it, not when Jade initiated things. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she was also thinking about Liu Kang and Sareena; their inexplicable mystery just creating more questions and no answers. Somewhere, on the outskirts of her brain, she was also preoccupied with Kotal's annoying ability to come up with an answer for everything.

Sighing, Jade tucked a hair behind her ear as she sipped more wine, her sandwich all but forgotten.

"Let me set the scene for you, okay?" She said, smirking a little at the way Kuai still laughed about the same jokes he'd heard a million times before. They'd probably watched The Office in its entirety ten times already. "I'll have a couple of overpriced, watered-down drinks, pick at a few fried, tasteless appetizers, and listen to people rattle on at length, regaling everyone with the same tired anecdotes they probably tell every time they go out. The evening will end before 9:30, and I'll be home, in my bathrobe, in front of the TV hours before you finally roll in...drunk as a skunk and ready to pass out. Sound likely?"

"Maybe I should just cancel my plans," Kuai replied, almost like he hadn't heard a word Jade said.

Frustrated, Jade had to refrain from launching her laptop at Kuai's face. Instead, she finished the wine in her glass and stood, going into the kitchen to retrieve the bottle.

"I'll be fine, Kuai. I'm a big girl, an adult even. I can handle one outing on my own. Now, you can either accept that or not, but I'm not letting you change your plans. Do with that information what you will." Cocking a brow at Kuai, Jade polished off the bottle of wine and drifted past her; intent on checking his bird feeders before turning in for the night.

"I made sure they were full when I got home," Kuai muttered, following after her. On the cold balcony, Jade looked up at the hazy winter moon and continued to sip her wine, feeling tipsy and sleepy and warm. Suddenly, Kuai's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Liu Kang treats Sareena like a child," she commented, leaning back against Kuai and closing his eyes. "At least that's the impression I get."

"Yeah?"

Jade nodded.

"Sometimes I feel like you treat me that way...like I have no sense; like I'm helpless. It hurts my feelings."

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Jade. I just worry about you because I love you." Nuzzling Jade's neck, Kuai smelled of beer and ghostly ribbons of hours-old cologne. Sighing, Jade sunk into his aroma as she considered his words.

"I'm sure Liu Kang loves Sareena too, in his own way. That doesn't change the fact that he infantilizes her...the way you do to me. So, as a personal favor, can you please stop?"

"God, you're like a dog with a bone," Kuai said, kissing Jade's nape and making her shiver deliciously. "Stay out of their business. I'm just saying, it can't end well."

"You should take your own advice."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah," Jade said, nodding before nipping at Kuai's arm; kissing it quickly to soothe the teeth marks he'd left. "I can handle Kotal in my own way, so let me. Okay?"

\------

"Wow, this place has really changed since the last time I ate here," Jade commented when she and Kotal stepped into the dimly-lit restaurant the next day. Looking around, she tried to remember L'Hostaria Ristorante as it used to be, but her memories were hazy. She could recall it having an Olive Garden aesthetic back in the day but cheaper somehow. Now it smacked of the upscale, or at least Aspen's version of upscale dining; the tables covered with white cloths and candles lit at their centers. Overhead, a gleaming chandelier threw golden, muted lighting over the patrons while a small group of musicians sat on a stage next to a dance floor, the sounds of violins and piano music wafting into the air.

"Yeah, they've upgraded in the last couple of years," Kotal said. Craning his head, he glanced around, clearly looking for the rest of their party. He pointed to a large table in the back corner. "Over there, come on." Taking a hold of Jade's arm, he tugged her through the dining room while dodging servers hefting drinks and large trays. The scent of garlic permeated the restaurant, momentarily obliterating Kotal's Axe body spray.

Jade allowed himself to be pulled along as she studied the assemblage of people gathered around the table. Kitana, Kung Lao, Sonya, Johnny, Skarlet, Jax, Li Mei, and Bi Han were already present; all of them imbibing on drinks and appetizers as she and Kotal approached. Feeling shy, she nodded when everyone greeted them cheerfully (except for Johnny, naturally), and quickly took a seat, taking note of just how close Kotal's chair was when he sat as well. Covertly, she slid her chair a little further away before she picked up the drink menu and perused it.

"What are you going to have?" Kotal asked, studying the drink menu in Jade's hands. "I'm the designated driver so I won't have that much, but you go right ahead."

"Thanks for giving me permission," Jade teased as she checked the wine list. "I'll probably just keep it simple and have the house red. What about you?"

"Whiskey neat." Kotal tapped the menu. "They have my brand here, so I'm set."

"Knob Creek? I'm more of a Jim Beam connoisseur myself."

Kotal grinned and squeezed Jade's arm, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Fancy-pants, huh?"

"Hardly," Jade sniffed before shutting the menu. "Besides, I only drink whiskey when I want to nurse a bad mood."

"I bet you listen to sad music, too."

"I do, actually," Jade said, laughing. At that moment, the server appeared to take their drink order.

"May I see your IDs, please?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Jade specifically. After they presented them, she nodded her head and said she'd be right back. Before Jade could put her license away, Kotal snatched it out of her hand.

"Oh, my God, you look so young," he said, bringing it close to his face. Laughing, he held it out of Jade's reach when she tried to grab it back.

"Will you two please get a room?" Johnny spoke up as he sipped from a Mai Tai; one arm wrapped around Sonya's shoulders. "Where the hell is Kuai anyway, Jade?"

Flushing, Jade took that opportunity to snag her ID from Kotal's hand and hurriedly stuffed it back in her wallet. Glaring at Johnny, she could detect Kitana watching with amusement out of the corner of her eye.

"He's hanging out with some of his work friends, Johnny. Not that it's any of your business, of course."

"Johnny," Sonya said when he began to open his mouth, a thread of disapproval lacing her tone. Picking up a glass, she smiled at Jade. "I'm glad you could come out with us, Jade. It makes it feel like you're really part of the team."

"How do you like it so far?" Kung Lao asked, his arm draped on the back of Kitana's chair as he toyed with a bottle of Bud Light. "Are you gonna be okay after this one finally decides to have this baby?" Smirking, he reached out and delicately pulled on one of Kitana's long curls. She rolled her eyes.

"He's going to be just fine," she said, slurping on a Shirley Temple. Dipping her finger in the glass, she fished out a bright red cherry and tipped it into Kung Lao's mouth. Placing the stem between her teeth, she grinned at him. "I'll make a Star of David just for you, honey."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Jade said, watching as Kitana did exactly as she said. After a moment, she pulled the stem from her mouth and showed the table her skills: a lopsided Star of David shining in the candlelight.

"That's impressive," Skarlet said, she was dressed in a black cocktail dress, her red hair falling down her back in shining waves. Little pearls dotted her ears. Picking up her martini, she gestured in Kitana's direction. "Remember when you got us kicked out of that bar for trying to mix a margarita in a guy's mouth? God, you were so wild back then."

"You were pretty wild yourself," Kitana said, setting her drink down and rubbing her belly. "If I recall correctly, you were the one who wanted to dine and dash when I went to visit you in DC a million years ago."

"Well, to be fair, I was still pretty drunk at the time," Skarlet laughed before languidly sipping her drink. "So you had to drive the getaway car."

"Well, this is news to me," Jax spoke up, looking refined and handsome in a crisp white dress shirt that was open at the throat. "You always made it seem like you were the diligent little student during your Georgetown days."

"Oh, I was, when Kitana wasn't around to distract me," she said, winking at Kitana. "We had a lot of fun, though."

"I didn't know you went to Georgetown," Jade said. At that moment, the server returned with his and Kotal's drinks. "I wasn't very far from you, Skarlet; we should've met up."

"Oh, where did you go to school?" Skarlet asked, her eyebrows raised. "Kuai told me you went to school on the east coast but we sort of fell out of contact before he could give me the details."

Jade nodded, remembering the falling out Kuai and Skarlet went through after they broke up during the first year of college. It was around that time that Kuai finally admitted that he wanted to be with Jade and no one else; his rude awakening, as he called it. Jade's awakening had occurred during high school when she and Kuai had finally kissed for the first time. There was no turning back after that, but Kuai had fought himself for years.

"Towson University," she said, taking a small sip of the dry Cabernet; tart on his tongue. "I have family in New York City that helped me with my tuition. I'd take the bus into the city sometimes to visit them, but I could've easily gone into DC, too."

"You should've," Skarlet said, swirling her drink a little. "Being there really opened up my mind to new perceptions and ideas. I mean, I was a little intimidated at first because life out there is so different from our small mountain town, but I don't regret my decision in the slightest."

"Did you go to Georgetown too, Jax?" Sonya asked, the candlelight shimmering off of her silky green dress; her hair in a simple up-do. Sitting closer to Johnny, she held a pink Cosmopolitan; a curly rind of lemon dangling off of the glasses' rim.

"Nah, I went to Duke," Jax replied. "That's where my dad went, so I wanted to uphold the family tradition."

"I read one of your recent articles, by the way," Sonya said, finally taking a sip of her drink. "About staghorn kidney stones? It was fascinating."

"Really? Hey, thanks," Jax said, appearing genuinely pleased. "I could talk about kidney stones all day, honestly. They're like my bread and butter."

"You don't know what you've started, Sonya," Skarlet said, rolling her eyes. "Because, seriously, he isn't kidding."

"Don't you treat kidney stones, too?" Kitana asked.

"Yeah, but they aren't my focus. I'm really trying to move my practice in a different direction these days. Specifically, with regards to gender reassignment surgeries and -"

"As if anyone here is surprised by that information," Johnny interjected while still sucking his Mai Tai through a straw.

"Johnny, hush," Sonya chastised him. "Skarlet's work in the trans community is fascinating. Not to mention, necessary; especially in a backwater hub like Aspen."

Johnny was clearly gearing up to go on a tirade when Liu Kang and Sareena finally arrived, Liu appearing mildly annoyed (as per usual) while Sareena looked disheveled but in otherwise good spirits. Pulling out the chair across from Jade, Liu Kang waited for Sareena to sit before he took the seat next to her. He ran a hand through his hair as he caught Jade's eye for a moment, who quickly looked away but not before she saw Liu Kang smirk suddenly.

"Sorry we're late," Liu Kang said, picking up the drink menu. "Sometimes it's like moving heaven and earth to get out of the house in a suitable amount of time."

Giving Liu a somewhat petulant look, Sareena looked around the table before waving. She slid her coat off. "Hey, guys," she said. "Don't mind Liu Kang, he's just pissed off because I'm not nearly as punctual as he is."

"When I say we need to leave by 7:30, I mean it. It's called being polite," Liu said, not bothering to look up as he continued to study the menu.

"Oh, lighten up," Sareena replied before giving Jade a conspiratorial look; a grin quirking her lips. She seemed more animated than usual, her blue eyes wide and bright. "How's your wine, Jade? Would you recommend it?"

Before Jade could speak, Liu Kang was jumping in; his tone exasperated.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to drink tonight."

"You never answered my question, Jade," Sareena cut him off with a wave of her hand. "How's the wine?"

Glancing at Liu Kang, Jade could hardly believe what she'd just heard. Someone actually daring to interrupt Liu Kang? Liu's expression was icy, his jaw set, but he just stared at Jade too; seemingly waiting for his answer. She cleared his throat before looking at Kotal, whose chin was propped on his hand as he regarded Jade with a wry little smile, clearly very amused.

"Er, it's, uh. Well, it's fine," Jade said, feeling her flush deepen and positively loathing being the center of attention.

_This is why I never fucking go out, she thought. God, I wish Kuai was here._

"Well, with a glowing review like that, how can you resist?" Liu Kang asked, snapping into charm mode when the server arrived to take their drink order. "I'll take an Old Fashioned." He turned to Sareena, one eyebrow lifted. "Well?"

Tapping her chin, Sareena seemed to consider her options before pointing at Jade's wine glass.

"I'll have what she's having."

"Very good, sir," the server said. "May I see your ID?"

"Oh, damn," Sareena said, patting her pockets. "I think I forgot -"

"Here." Pulling out his wallet, Liu Kang produced a card and showed it to the server before she nodded and left. Putting it back, he patted Sareena's hand lightly. "I had a feeling you were going to forget your wallet. I also had a feeling you were going to want to drink, too. I wasn't wrong, was I?"

"You rarely are," Sareena said stiffly. Picking up the regular menu, she bit her lip as she looked it over.

"So, what'd we miss?" Liu Kang asked as he glanced at his own menu. Sitting back, he draped an arm behind Sareena, resting it on her chair.

"Well, among other things, we got to hear about Skarlet's sex-change operations," Johnny said while stuffing a breadstick into his mouth that he'd slathered in marinara sauce. "Believe me, it was fascinating."

Liu Kang gave him a cool look before lowering his menu. Glancing at Skarlet, Liu Kang reached up and placed his hand on the back of Sareena's neck, squeezing softly. Sareena didn't move away as she continued to read the menu.

"It is fascinating," Liu Kang finally said, his eyes sliding to Johnny. "It's revolutionary, actually. What, you don't agree? Let's hear your expert opinion on the subject."

Dabbing at her lips with a napkin, Sonya nudged Johnny before he could speak. Jade was starting to notice that Sonya had grown out of her shrinking violet phase, having developed the ability to put the kibosh on her husband's inappropriate predilections. 

"Jax was also telling us about an article he wrote recently," she said. "I'm sure you've read it, Liu Kang. It was in The Journal of Urology this month."

Liu thought a moment before nodding slightly.

"Right, staghorn calcifications and your work with percutaneous nephrolithotomy. It was very enlightening."

"I'm glad you think so," Jax said while Skarlet lit up with a smile beside him. "I keep meaning to ask if you're ever going to, you know, branch out from urgent care. I mean, Skarlet told me that your focus in school was general surgery, so I've always wondered why you aren't practicing up at St. Vincent."

"Well, I'd like to, but the hours would be so erratic," Liu Kang said. He took his hand away from Sareena's neck while closing up his menu. He glanced at her. "Have you decided?"

"Almost," Sareena replied. "But to be honest, I'm not that hungry."

"You have to eat, babe. You'll feel sick if you don't, especially after you take -"

"I know, I know. Just continue talking shop while I make a decision, okay?"

Sighing, Liu Kang turned back to the group. Sareena caught Jade's gaze for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"I just saw a niche that needed to be filled in this town, you know?" Liu Kang asked while loosening his tie slightly. "I was tired of hearing people complain about not being able to get in to see their primary. I think if someone needs quick medical attention, or really, any medical attention, they shouldn't have to wait on the back burner."

"It is a real issue," Skarlet agreed while scooping the olive from her drink; she popped it in her mouth. "And the referrals you've sent my way have been great, Liu. I feel like we're really starting to make a difference in the community."

"Well, that's what medicine is about, right? Making a difference? Trying to improve quality of life?"

"Speaking of life," Skarlet said, grinning and nodding at Kitana. "How effaced are you, huh? Has your OB told you?"

Kitana groaned while cracking a piece of ice between her teeth.

"Barely at all," she replied, leaning her head on Kung Lao's shoulder. "Which is crazy, honestly. By this point in my pregnancy with Liam I had already had my bloody show and I was at 60%."

"Effaced? Bloody show?" Bi Han asked, looking slightly pale.

"It's pregnancy lingo, sunshine," Li Mei said, patting his shoulder kindly.

"Effacement is the thinning of the cervix and bloody show is losing your mucus plug, Bi Han," Liu Kang said. On that note, the server arrived and grinned widely at the table while setting Liu and Sareena's drinks down.

"Everyone ready to order?"

"I was," Johnny muttered before setting down his half-gnawed breadstick.

"Oh, hush. It's all just a part of the process, babe. I'll take the linguini with clam sauce," Sonya said. "Oh, and another Cosmo, please."

"Excellent choice. And you?" She glanced at Johnny.

"Lasagna. And another Mai Tai."

One by one, she went around the table. By the time she made it to Sareena and Liu, Liu was all prepared.

"Chicken piccata, please." He handed her his menu. "You ready?"

Looking up with wide eyes, Sareena shook her head. Liu Kang sighed softly.

"How about mushroom ravioli?" He asked, gently taking Sareena's menu from her and handing it to the server as well. "You've always liked that in the past."

Sareena just nodded while slowly sipping her wine. The server wrote the order down on her pad before turning to Jade and Kotal.

"Seafood Alfredo," Kotal said. "Oh, and a Coke." He tapped his glass and leaned closer to Jade. "Gotta keep a level head while everyone else drowns in spirits, huh?"

Liu Kang snorted at Kotal's words, making Jade feel weirdly warm. Brushing a hand over her mouth, she suddenly realized she just didn't have much of an appetite, but that was usually the case when she was trapped in the throes of attempting to be social.

"Chicken Caesar," she said. "And more wine, please."

"Just get a bottle," Kotal said, tapping Jade's thigh under the table and making her squirm. "It's not like you have to drive."

Jade just shook her head. Looking up, she was horrified to see Liu and Sareena staring at her now. Liu Kang appeared amused, one eyebrow cocked, while Sareena looked perplexed, her eyes drifting between Jade and Kotal; rapid like twin botflys.

"I'll be back with your next round of drinks shortly," the server said before smiling widely and turning to depart.

Shifting away from Kotal slightly, Jade took a long pull from her wine glass.

"I saw your mom the other day," she said, looking at Sareena. "She told me you weren't feeling well. I was sorry to hear that; how are you doing now, if you don't mind my asking?"

Sareena waved a hand and leaned forward, her cheeks a healthy carnation pink.

"I don't mind at all. I'm actually feeling a lot better, thanks." Picking up Liu's hand, she pressed the back of it to her lips. "Liu Kang took care of me, like always."

"Did you have a cold?" Skarlet asked, craning her head forward so she could catch Sareena's eye. "There's a nasty bug going around."

"Oh, no. Nothing like that," Sareena replied, smiling. "I was just -"

"Shouldn't you take your medicine?" Liu Kang interjected, tapping Sareena on the nose. "I'm afraid you'll forget if you wait until after dinner."

"I won't, but okay. If that's what you'd like me to do, Liu." Brushing at her mouth with her napkin, Sareena began to rise while looking around the group. "If you'll all excuse me, I'll go take care of this in the restroom."

"Just go,"Liu sighed, picking up his drink. "We'll still be here when you get back."

Sareena opened her mouth but snapped it close, shaking her head slightly before walking away. Liu Kang took a sip of his cocktail, his fingers tapping on the table and creating a muted thud that only served to make the tension swell that much more. After a moment, the small band began to play a slow, romantic song.

"Oh, I love this song," Skarlet commented while pressing a hand to her chest. "Jax, will you be a dear and dance with me?"

"Why not?" Jax grinned, standing and offering Skarlet his hand.

"We'll be back in a few," Skarlet said, taking a hold of Jax's arm as they made their way to the dance floor, already dotted with swaying couples.

"Honey?" Sonya glanced at Johnny, who merely looked exasperated.

"Fine," he sighed, getting to his feet after polishing off his drink. "Let's go."

Kung Lao nudged Kitana playfully and gestured to the floor. She glanced at her belly then back at him and shrugged.

"Sure you won't mind leading a semi around the floor?"

"Oh, hush. You're beautiful," Kung Lao said, helping her from her chair. He glanced back at the stragglers still seated at the table. He cocked an eyebrow at Bi Han. "Are you going to ask that girl to dance or not?" He nodded his head at Li Mei.

"Er, only if she'd be interested," Bi Han replied, worrying his hands. Li Mei just laughed.

"Come on, sugar," she said, taking a hold of his hand and tugging on it. After a moment, the table was empty, save for Liu Kang, Jade, and Kotal.

"So, uh," Jade said, groping for conversation and coming up with nothing. Liu Kang wasn't exactly helping the situation, his stoic expression unwavering as he nursed his drink. Kotal had drained his tumbler of whiskey and was waiting for Jade to speak, his face still propped in his hand. Worrying her napkin, Jade just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"It's been pretty cold lately, huh?"

"Really, Jade? The weather?" Liu Kang asked, his deep voice cranked to its maximum level of condescension. "There has to be something more interesting for us to talk about."

"I didn't know you went to school on the east coast," Kotal said, covering his mouth as he spoke, but not before Jade saw his grin. "What was that like?"

Giving Liu Kang a dirty look, Jade considered Kotal's question. She hadn't thought about her college days in so long, but they had been mostly pleasant; especially after she'd reconnected with Kuai.

"It was different," she said, running her finger along the rim of her glass; the action creating a tiny hum. "I think my parents almost did me a disservice by raising me in a small town, now that I think of it."

"Oh?" Liu Kang spoke up, almost appearing interested. "How do you figure?"

"Well, it's almost like we live in this insulated world that's cut off from humanity. Don't you think? Like we're in a bubble or something." Shrugging, Jade finished the rest of the wine in her glass. "I wasn't really ready for life in the big city. It was a culture shock."

"That makes sense," Kotal said while Liu Kang merely studied him, his eyes flicking to Kotal momentarily before narrowing slightly. "What made you come back?"

"Kuai," Jade replied, smiling while leaning her cheek on her hand, the wine wafting through her and making him feel a little less anxious. "He went to Colorado University because he wanted to stay close to his family, and when I graduated I wanted to be with him, so...."

"You settled," Liu Kang muttered before setting his glass down with a clunk. He crossed his arms and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. "You should've seen what you were capable of doing on your own before moving back here to play house with your high school boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Bristling, Jade clenched the table until her hands ached, her knuckles whitening. Glaring at Liu Kang, she could practically taste every insult she'd ever wanted to throw at him as they weighed heavily on her tongue. "Who the hell do you think you are saying stuff like that? You don't know anything about me, and you sure as hell don't know anything about my relationship with Kuai, you -"

"Your wine, sir," the server appeared at Jade's side then and gently set a glass before her. Clamming up, she mumbled a tiny "thanks" as she went around the table and refreshed everyone else's libations. Glancing at Liu, she smiled, but it came across as flirtatious instead of just friendly.

"Another Old Fashioned?"

Shaking his head, Liu Kang continued to watch Jade instead of taking notice of the server's attention. Their eyes locked until Jade folded and looked away, her hand clenched around the stem of her glass.

"You okay?" Kotal whispered close to his ear, making Jade feel claustrophobic.

"I'm fine," she muttered, scooting away and taking a drink. On a rational level, she knew she should go easy on the booze but she had a feeling she was going to need a buzz if she was going to survive this evening, especially with Liu Kang on the warpath. Jade just couldn't understand why Liu was always so harsh towards her, and why she could never seem to find her backbone when it counted. It was also incredibly frustrating that Liu could be so fucking decent when he chose to be, and then so casual with his sporadic bouts of cruelty. Nothing about him made any sense. Almost without thinking about it, she rubbed at her aching wounds and tried to focus on Liu Kang's past kindness instead of his present hostility.

"Are they bothering you?" Liu spoke up, forcing Jade to look up from the table and into his eyes once more. Rolling up the sleeves of his flawless dress shirt, Liu Kang reached out and took a hold of Jade's arm, his gentle fingers cool against her skin. "Your wounds?"

At that moment, the music of the violins and piano seemed to crescendo in a rush as Jade's heartbeat sped up. For whatever reason, she didn't want to pull away from Liu Kang the way she'd instinctively wanted to move away from Kotal when he got too close. Instead, she studied Liu Kang's pale hand as it held her softly, and it was almost like the room faded away, leaving only them and the music.

"No, I'm fine," Jade said, her mouth becoming dry. "I mean, they're sore, but -"

She broke off, feeling helpless and strangely lightheaded. At her side, she could feel Kotal's warmth as he drew closer, the sense of claustrophobia encroaching on him again.

"It's okay to admit when something hurts, you know," Liu Kang said, his tone wry but not unkind. He lightly tugged on Jade's sleeve, the gesture almost playful. "You know that, right?"

"That's bizarre, coming from you," Jade countered, suddenly finding her voice but not taking her arm away. "I would think you'd view that as an admission of weakness. Coming from me, anyway."

Smirking, some of the ice in Liu Kang's expression seemed to crack apart as he mulled over Jade's words, but then his focus was pulled away. He frowned and abruptly released Jade's arm as he stood.

"Sareena," he sighed, rubbing his mouth. "Where did you get that?"

Glancing up, Jade noticed Sareena approaching with a drink in her hand. Seemingly ignoring Liu Kang, she sat sideways in her chair, her legs dangling over the arm while she smiled mischievously.

"I stopped by the bar on the way back from the restroom," she replied, slurping the drink through a straw and smacking her lips. "Can I help it if someone offered to buy me a drink?"

"Who?" Liu Kang demanded, his face hardening again. "And why did you accept it? Is that a Long Island? You know that's way too strong for you!"

Giving Liu Kang a defiant look, Sareena tilted her chin in an impish manner as she continued to drain her glass, her cheeks flushing from pink to red. Jade couldn't believe what she was watching, having never seen Sareena act so brazen.

"Live a little, Liu," Sareena said, swinging her legs a little. "One Long Island isn't going to kill me and besides, I already promised the guy that I would design a tattoo for him." She shrugged. "It seemed like a reasonable trade."

"How is that reasonable?" Liu Kang asked, sitting down heavily. "A crappy drink is not enough to trade your talent for."

"He just wants a simple Celtic knot. I could draw that in my sleep."

"But, still -"

"Hey, wait. I didn't know you could draw, Sareena," Jade cut in. Sliding her drink aside, she leaned her elbows on the table, excited now. "And you design tattoos for people? That's so cool."

"Yeah, that's impressive," Kotal chimed in, laying his arm along the back of Jade's chair. "You must be pretty good."

"I'm alright," Sareena replied, nonplussed. Plunking her drink down, she rolled up one of her sleeves to reveal a scattering of sketchy-looking dragons on her skin; threaded across her arm in black ink.

Staring at them, something suddenly clicked in Jade's brain, and before she could stop herself she was reaching out to stroke a finger over them; mind whirring. Now things made a lot more sense, and a memory stirred, of Sareena's ink-stained fingers when she'd served them at Spring Cafe a few mornings before.

"The dragon sketches," she said softly while flicking her eyes to Liu Kang's. Liu, for his part, just continued to look annoyed. "On Liu's desk. Did you do those?"

Sareena nodded, but now she appeared genuinely pleased as she smiled widely.

"You like them?"

"I love them," Jade replied, drawing her hand back. "I wanted to ask Liu Kang where he'd gotten them, but -" she broke off, chewing her lip. "I kept forgetting. You have so much talent, Sareena. Do you sell your art?"

"Yeah, she does," Liu Kang said, pulling the drink toward himself slowly. "And it isn't cheap either, which is why I can't fathom why she'd give it away to a sleazy stranger."

"It's mine to give," Sareena said, softly. Reaching over, she retrieved the drink and clutched it in both hands, holding it in front of his chest like a squirrel cradling an acorn. "He wasn't sleazy, by the way. He was nice."

"I've been interested in adding to my sleeve," Kotal said, his voice cutting through the tension but not helping it to dissipate. "Can you draw koi, too?"

"Oh, that'd be fun," Sareena said, eyes brightening. "We have koi in our pond at home. I sketch them all the time."

"What are your prices like?"

"Reasonable, I promise," Sareena laughed. "Especially if it's for you guys. Would you like me to design something for you, Jade? It'd be an honor."

"What, why?" Jade asked, taken aback. She'd never been especially close to Sareena, so she had no idea how to interpret her comment.

"I can't tell you how many times I've read your book," Sareena said. She plucked the lemon wedge from her drink and squeezed it, the juice dribbling into his glass. "I have a lot of respect for your talent so it's really flattering that you like my work too. It's validating, you know?"

"Wow, really? You read my book?" Feeling warm with pleasure, not to mention shy, Jade studied Sareena's face to make sure she wasn't putting her on. "More than once?"

"Sure," Sareena said, shrugging. "It's so sweet...it has a whimsical quality that I don't see a lot, but it isn't overly sentimental. It has a good balance." She became silent while she took another sip of his almost-finished drink. "In fact, don't you think it'd be fun to collaborate on something? Would you ever be interested in that?"

"Are you serious?" Jade asked, still reeling from the unexpected praise, and from Sareena of all people. She never would've seen it coming, but the elation it brought her was indescribable, especially with how difficult it'd been trying to write lately. "I would love that! What, would you want to write a graphic novel or a kid's book or something?"

"The sky's the limit, isn't it?" Setting her drink down, Sareena pulled a pen from her pocket and flipped over a cocktail napkin. She began to write quickly. "Here's my number. Hit me up if you ever want to give it a try, okay?" Grinning, she pushed the napkin across the table.

Picking it up, Jade was charmed to see a snow bunting sketched below the numbers, plump and cute as it sat on a branch.

"Why don't you sign your stuff?" She asked, carefully beginning to fold the napkin. "Or is it just because you gave the sketches to Liu Kang?"

"Nah, I don't sign most of my drawings," Sareena said, swiftly beginning to sketch something on the back of yet another napkin; brow knitted. "It doesn't seem necessary. Unless I post it on the internet or whatever."

"Believe me, we've had this conversation before," Liu Kang said, still appearing on edge. "Sareena's never been very focused on protecting her interests."

"No, that's your job, isn't it?" Capping her pen, Sareena studied the napkin for a moment before nodding and sliding it across the table toward Kotal. "It's rough, but what do you think of that?"

Glancing over, Jade examined the drawing along with Kotal. It depicted a koi fish with swirling fins, and she couldn't help being impressed that Sareena had drawn it so quickly; capturing small details with effortless ease.

"This is perfect," Kotal said. "Make it just a little bit bigger, of course, but other than that it's exactly what I want." Nudging Jade, he pushed the drawing in front of her. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Jade said. "You can just tell how weightless it is." 

"Babe, come on, we haven't even eaten yet," Liu Kang said.

"Jesus, can you give it a rest, please?" Sareena snapped, almost making Jade jump at how swiftly her demeanor changed. There was a slight slur in her voice as she stared daggers at Liu Kang, her hand noticeably tightening around her glass. "Stop nagging me, Liu. Sometimes I feel like I'm not even allowed to breathe when you're around."

Exchanging a nervous look with Kotal, Jade picked up her own drink and took a slow sip, more to shift her focus elsewhere than really wanting it. Now there was no question about it, something was definitely going on between Sareena and Liu Kang, though she had no clue what it could've stemmed from.

The tiniest bit of color lit up Liu's usually pale cheeks as he shifted in his seat, and it was almost like Jade could watch his invisible walls going up as he crossed his arms and looked away. His posture stiffened dramatically, offsetting his loosened tie and somewhat mussed hair. Not for the first time, Jade couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Liu Kang's eyes.

"Fine, do what you want," he said, a note of finality in his voice.

"Thank you," Sareena said, taking another sip. "I don't know why you worry about everything anyway. I can handle myself."

A pang struck Jade when she heard those words, realizing that some of her recent exchanges with Kuai had sounded eerily similar. Feeling uncomfortable, she nearly yelped when she felt her thigh being squeezed beneath the table. She looked up to see Kotal watching her, her eyebrows raised as she jerked her head in the direction of Sareena and Liu Kang.

"What the fuck?" He mouthed, his eyes widening.

"I told you," Jade mouthed back while casually crossing her legs, Kotal's hand dropping away.

It was at this point that the succession of romantic songs the band had been playing finally stopped, and the people on the dance floor stilled, clapping politely as they drifted back to their respective tables. Saying a silent prayer of thanks, Jade couldn't be happier that everyone else returned, providing a much-needed buffer from the tension gathering between Sareena and Liu Kang, not to mention Kotal's increasingly familiar overtures. She was even more grateful when the server returned with their food not too long after, a pleasant quiet settling over the table as everyone began to eat. She picked at her food, still not having much of an appetite, focusing instead on keeping her distance from Kotal and finishing her wine.

"I think I'll have one more," she said, spearing a piece of chicken and studying it before setting her fork down. "Wine, I mean."

"Don't you like your food?" Kotal asked, his own plate quickly emptying.

"It's fine, I'm just not that hungry." Signaling to the server, she ordered another drink.

"I'll take another as well, please," Sareena said, pushing her ravioli around, eyes cast downward. She seemed lethargic but keyed up at the same time, which struck Jade as being a very bizarre combination; bordering on impossible.

A little wrinkle appeared in Liu Kang's forehead at Sareena's words but he stayed quiet while meticulously slicing his chicken, his table manners almost painfully precise. He glanced at Sareena's plate, frowned, and then sighed, his eyes meeting Jade's for what felt like the millionth time that night. They seemed restless, frustrated.

The evening waned on and seemed to smooth out, everyone wishing Kitana, Sonya, and Johnny lots of luck, which made Kitana start to cry, her tears encouraging Sonya to join in.

"I'm just so happy," Sonya said, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin. Leaning into Johnny, she rested her head on his arm. "Aren't you, Johnny? Can you believe we're going to be parents? I feel like I'm caught in a dream or something."

Showing a surprising amount of empathy, Johnny wrapped his arm around Sonya's shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for a moment.

"I'm just sorry it took us so long to get to this point," he said, softly.

"But we made it," she said, smiling at Kitana who appeared wilted and spent. "Didn't we?"

"You're going to be great parents," Liu Kang spoke up. He pushed his plate away before reaching under his chair. He drew out a gift bag. "Here, by the way. Just a little something."

Handing the bag to Sonya, she reached inside and drew out a gorgeous afghan. It was a soft, shimmery yellow.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, holding it against her face. "Is it handmade? It has to be."

Liu Kang nodded, a smile finally taking some of the tension from his features.

"My brother likes to crochet," he explained. "So, I asked him to whip something up for you. I would've given it to you at the shower but he hadn't finished it yet."

"I love it," she said, cradling it in her arms, no doubt imagining the baby that would soon be swaddled in its folds. "Isn't it lovely, Johnny?"

Johnny just grunted, but the soft look on his face spoke volumes on his behalf. He picked up a corner of the blanket, his expression almost becoming dreamy. For a moment, Jade could barely recognize him. Finishing off her wine, she yawned as she set her glass down, sudden weariness making her eyelids feel heavy.

"Tired?" Kotal asked, tapping Jade's arm.

Jade nodded, her eyes falling on Kotal's hand. Biting her lip, she tried to keep her voice low as she leaned closer to him.

"I need to talk to you before we leave, okay?"

"Oh?" Kotal asked, clearly pleased.

Moving her arm out of Kotal's reach, Jade rubbed the back of her neck, trying to piece together what she was going to say. She knew the time for looking the other way when it came to Kotal was coming to an end, but she really, really didn't want to have this conversation. She hated this sort of confrontation, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Kotal's feelings. She was also feeling irritated too because the whole thing could've been avoided if Kotal would just take a hint and tactfully back off, but clearly, Jade's silent signals weren't getting through to him.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Kitana said, pushing herself away from the table. She looked swollen and uncomfortable, her belly so large that she couldn't bend forward when standing. Instead, she had to awkwardly push herself up on the arms of her chair while Kung Lao gripped her elbow, gently heaving her into a standing position. Looking around, she smiled at the group while Kung Lao helped her into her coat.

"Thanks for coming out, you guys. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"We'll miss you," Liu Kang said. "It'll be strange showing up on Monday and not seeing you, of course, but enjoy your time off. You've certainly earned it."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm fully dilated," Kitana said, wryly. "But, thanks. I'll miss all of you, too. Jade?"

She glanced up, having risen from her place to pull on her own jacket.

"I really appreciate you stepping in while I'm away. You're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it," she said, ducking her head when she felt herself becoming the focus again. "I'm glad to do it."

Amidst the flurry of everyone pulling themselves together and figuring out the bill, Jade couldn't help but notice the lingering distance between Sareena and Liu Kang. That didn't stop Liu from attending to Sareena, though, who remained quiet as Liu helped her into her jacket and took hold of her arm when she staggered a little. There were numerous empty glasses left at Sareena's place, her face flushed from alcohol while her eyes drooped from spirits and fatigue. Before too long, the group had broken apart and everyone was making their way for the exit, Kotal sticking very close to Jade's side.

"Well, that was interesting," Kotal said while pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket. Shaking one out. "I think I'm starting to see what you mean about Dr. K and Sareena, by the way."

Nodding, She sighed as they walked across the parking lot, the winds have finally abated and leaving the night less raw than usual. The sky was unbelievably clear, the stars so close that Jade could see them wavering; nearly trembling.

"What do you think's going on?" Jade asked

"Honestly? I get the impression he's trying to control Sareena the same way he controls everything else. Things always need to be just so." Coming upon his truck, they skirted around it and leaned against its diminutive trunk. 

"Ordinarily, I'd agree with you, but that's not the impression I got," Jade admitted. "I mean, you saw how much Sareena drank. I think Liu Kang just wanted her to exercise a little restraint."

"Yeah, but Sareena is a grown woman, right? She should be able to make those decisions for herself, especially if she doesn't have to drive home afterward." Drawing closer, Kotal grinned down at Jade, their upper arms brushing now. "Her offer was pretty cool, though. About working together? Are you gonna take her up on that?"

"I don't know. I'm tempted." Apprehension was plucking at her nerves now, both from the events of the evening, being social, and having to finally tell Kotal that he needed to take a step back, that the flirting was becoming excessive. Biting her lip, she stared at the ground, at the shimmering, blue-white ice frosting the lot. Reaching out, she cracked some of it with her shoe, the noise snapping in his ears like kindling being broken in half.

"I just want to write again, without obsessing about every single word I put down," she said, stepping down on the ice again and relishing in the way it broke apart. "I want to be seduced by a story, you know what I mean?" Looking up at the sky, she took in the sight of the full moon, swaying through throngs of stars. "When I wake up in the morning, I want it to be the first thing I think about...what I'm going to write next."

"What inspires you?" Kotal asked, stepping up beside her and beginning to crush the ice with his sneakered foot as well. He smelled of lingering Axe and cigarettes, whiskey, and the leather of his jacket. In the lights of the parking lot and the moon above, he looked handsome and almost predatory, with his dark hair and eyes in shadow. Suddenly, Jade could almost imagine kissing him and taking him home for the night, if Kuai weren't in the picture if he wasn't so preoccupied with -

"Wait," Jade said, moving back and crouching next to the truck. Reaching out, she took a hold of Kotal's jacket and pulled him close, placing her finger against his lips.

"Jade, what -"

"Shh," Jade hushed him, moving her finger from her own mouth to settle on Kotal's. "Listen."

Voices broke through the night as the pair huddled against the car; familiar and filled with anger.

"We agreed you weren't going to drink," Liu Kang was saying, his voice becoming louder as it came closer. "You promised me, Sareena. Why couldn't you just refrain for one night; one fucking night?"

"No, you decided I wasn't going to drink," Sareena's thick, slurred voice floated to them now. "On your own. You're always doing that...making decisions and then acting like we made them together."

"You know that isn't true," Liu Kang snapped. The sound of a car being unlocked accompanied his voice. "Just get in the car, okay? I don't want to argue with you."

"No, you just want to order me around," Sareena replied, her voice slightly muffled now. All at once, the sound of retching could be heard and then moans. "Oh, god, Liu. I don't feel good...I think I'm..."

"Come on, baby. It's okay. Just take deep breaths. Here."

"I-I'm sorry...I just...I just," Sareena began to sob, her voice breaking apart as she started retching again. "My brain is so loud. I can never get it to shut up, unless..."

"Don't talk anymore, baby. You don't have to explain yourself to me," Liu Kang replied, his voice so different than usual; tender, fragile. Jade almost felt like it was going to break apart before it reached her ears.

"Is it okay if I lie down in the back? My head is spinning." Sounding almost like a child, Sareena seemed to be fading away as every second passed.

"Of course. Here, let me put my coat down so you can lay your head on it." Silence descended for a moment, then Liu could be heard, his voice indulgent, almost fatherly. "Your medicine makes you nauseous even when you don't drink, Sareena. Why do you have to pull the lion's tail, huh?"

There was more retching and then the sound of soft laughter, so out of place that it struck Jade as being exceptionally disturbing.

"I didn't take it," Sareena replied, continuing to chortle.

"What?"

"I didn't take that poison. I hate it," Sareena seethed, an edge developing in her voice that was sharp as a knife. Just the sound of it made Jade shudder. "And I hate you, Liu Kang. I hate you when you're like this."

Now the quiet stretched on until Jade sagged against the car, the cruelty of Sareena's words making the night seem colder. Kotal's warmth, his closeness, didn't provide respite, though. If anything, it made her want to run, to hide.

"Just get in the car, Sareena. You're splitting. That's all this is. You know that."

"Keep telling yourself that," Sareena replied, but her voice was fading away now, becoming softer. A car door being slammed shut rang through the night and before too long, an engine rumbled to life. Shortly, Jade could hear the car pulling away, its tires rolling over chunks of ice and rock, a crunching noise announcing the Jag's departure.

Hugging herself against the evening's chill, Jade retreated into her mind as she tried to make sense of what she'd just heard. Liu Kang's indulgence, Sareena's cavalier cruelty; all of it. Kotal lit up another cigarette, leaning close to Jade while he idly puffed; clouds of acrid smoke circling them.

"I always thought they had the perfect marriage," Kotal commented before flicking some ash off of his cigarette. "When the mask falls off it really makes a thud, huh?"

"There's no such thing as a perfect relationship," Jade muttered, thinking of just how much she loved Kuai, but, yes, even they had their issues; plenty of them. "Maybe they were just having a bad night. We don't know the whole story."

"Weren't you the one who said they have a weird relationship?" Kotal asked, turning his head and letting the smoke waft from between his lips. "You were right."

Shutting her eyes, Jade shook her head, trying to clear her mind; trying to forget the exchange she'd just heard.

"I didn't want to be right. God, they sounded so..." she trailed off, not sure what to say, at least not to Kotal. It had seemed so easy when Sareena told Liu Kang she hated him, but it shouldn't have been so simple, so effortless. A declaration like that should be difficult; excruciating. Shouldn't it?

"Hey, it's okay," Kotal said, taking ahold of Jade and squeezing her, his large hand nearly circling her arm. "I'm sure they'll be fine, okay? You're right, they were probably just having a bad night."

Feeling slightly nauseous, Jade nodded before opening her eyes, and more than anything she wanted to be at home, regardless of whether or not Kuai was there, too. She wanted the quiet, broken only by the music she chose, along with the familiar scents of the apartment: Kuai's cologne, home cooking, the winter wind drifting through cracked windows. Trying to pull her arm away, she almost felt lightheaded when Kotal's fingers tightened.

"You seem unsteady," Kotal commented, pulling her closer. "Are you okay? I don't want you to fall over."

"I-I'm fine," Jade said. She was feeling tipsy, off-center, but she was by no means drunk. She could certainly keep her feet and her wits about her. "I'm not going to collapse or anything," she said, laughing a little though it was brittle, but she wanted to lift the tension that was quickly building inside of her, filling the moment. "You can let me go."

Kotal held on, his hand locked on Jade's arm, squeezing her. Idly, Jade wondered if she could feel the blood rushing through her veins, the fragile bones not too far beneath her skin. She gulped and looked down at her shoes. Unexpected fear, like dark water, started filling up his chest; making her breath come faster.

"You said you needed to talk to me," Kotal said, suddenly letting go of Jade. Instead, he settled his arm on Jade’s shoulders, heavy and hot; unwanted. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Jade tried to move away in an inoffensive way, casual, a subtle shifting of her feet, but Kotal didn't move his arm. If anything, it only seemed to weigh her down more. She cleared her throat, her mind racing as she tried to choose her words as carefully as possible.

"Hey, hold up," Kotal said, curling his arm around Jade's neck. "You didn't answer my earlier question, did you?"

"I didn't?" Jade asked, trying to remember what he'd been asked, but it was so hard to concentrate when Kotal was so close. "I'm sorry, I don't remember the question."

"It's okay," Kotal laughed, leaning his head against Jade's hair. "I asked what inspires you...when you write."

"Oh, yes. That's right, you did." Chewing the inside of her cheek, Jade considered the question. She desperately wanted to pull herself away from Kotal, from his arm, from the unfamiliar weight of her head as he leaned into her hair. The gesture was so intimate, something Kuai would do when he was feeling tender. With Kotal, it felt different; wrong. Jade could hardly believe that the fleeting notion of kissing Kotal had passed through her head, no doubt spurned by nerves and alcohol and intrusive thoughts; the ones she couldn't control.

"That's a hard question to answer, honestly. Inspiration usually comes to me when I least expect it...like when I'm in the shower, or I'm spacing out while riding in the car. Sometimes it happens while I'm listening to music." She shrugged, the sensation of being smothered falling over her and making her throat flex like it was closing up. It was almost like she was drowning in that moment, and she wanted to gasp for air.

"So, when you're letting your mind wander?" Kotal asked, reaching up and tugging at one of Jade’s hairs. "That makes sense. What would you say inspired you when you wrote the book that got published? Can you remember?"

Warmth crept into Jade's cheeks as Kotal continued to toy with her hair, winding stray hairs around his finger over and over; the gesture almost hypnotizing. She wanted to run away, to scream, but she felt so heavy, so trapped. Why did she always feel so immobilized in situations like this? It was almost like she was allowing the fear of hurting Kotal's feelings to override her personal discomforts.

"Kuai," she said, simply. "We...we had just gotten back together and I was so happy. It was like being in love and being loved ignited something in me. I wanted to write all the time." Looking down at her hands, she could feel tears creeping into her eyes; burning them. Kuai would be so angry and hurt if he could see Jade right now, allowing herself to be touched by someone like Kotal. Shame filtered into the mix because Kuai had warned her, but Jade had been so sure that she could handle the situation.

Kotal snorted, his finger still winding through her hair and tugging it softly.

"Well, that explains it. Don't you think?"

Feeling herself tense slightly, Jade could detect a derisive note in Kotal's tone now, the sound of it setting her teeth on edge. Peering up at him, she cringed when Kotal wound her hair just a little too tight.

"Explains what?" She asked, finally jerking her head away, though Kotal's arm was still settled around her neck, holding her close. "What are you talking about?"

"Why you haven't been able to write lately. Your muse has collapsed. Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not," Jade snapped, pulling away and out of Kotal's grasp. She straightened her coat and righted her hair, trying to overcome how flustered Kotal's words made her feel; attempting to find her footing. "What are you implying right now?"

Kotal shrugged, appearing unruffled by Jade's reaction. Finishing off his cigarette, he flicked it away before slowly walking around Jade, making no attempt to touch her again. Instead, he circled her, forcing Jade to turn on her heel, her back to the truck. Slowly, he advanced on her, his stature unchanged but menacing all the same. Jade retreated until she felt her back hit the truck, filling her with a small animal fear: of being cornered; trapped. Her eyes widened as Kotal loomed over her, his face impassive.

"Dr. K was right, wasn't he? You settled. Admit it." Shaking his head, Kotal brushed his hair from his eyes. "It's okay, Jade, you can tell me the truth."

Jade's rage was instantaneous when Kotal asked her that, both at his audacity and the fact that Liu Kang had made a snap judgment like that in the first place. Practically baring her teeth, Jade leaned forward and got right in Kotal's face.

"You need to back off right now, Kotal. You have no right to ask me questions like that, got it? I don't have to answer to you, and I sure as hell don't need to defend my relationship to anyone. And that includes Liu Kang." Placing her hand on Kotal's chest,she attempted to push him away, thoroughly done with being polite. Enough was enough. Her blood ran a little colder when Kotal didn't budge. Instead, he reached up and took a hold of Jade's wrist, fingers locked around her arm.

"Hey, calm down, okay? It was just a question," Kotal said, pushing her back against the car. "You don't need to get so defensive, just relax."

All the air seemed to be sucked out of Jade's lungs at the feeling of being backed into the car, at the way Kotal's hand was clenched on her arm. Cold sweat stood up on her forehead and on the back of her neck, trickling in between her shoulder blades. Almost feeling like she was going to start hyperventilating, Jade tried to wrench herself free of Kotal's grasp, but he held on with dogged tenacity, only heightening Kotal's growing terror.

"L-let me go," she stammered, detesting the stutter in her voice; deeply ashamed of her obvious fear. Trying to find her courage, she took a deep breath. "This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, Kotal."

"Huh?" Kotal asked, drawing even closer. Now there was barely any space between them, and his scent and heat were unbearable; suffocating. "Talk about what?"

"This," Jade replied, pushing against Kotal with her free arm. "You're always invading my space, even though I've made it pretty clear that I don't like it. You need to stop. Now."

Before she could react, Kotal was taking a hold of Jade's other wrist, and her arms were being pushed up against the truck; pinned on either side of her head. She whimpered and tried to thrash, fear making her want to slacken; bones turning to water. Terror dropped like a veil around her brain, making everything foggy, but her nerves were honed to a fine edge. Now everything seemed surreal and too real at the same time, throwing her perception into chaos; senses going haywire.

"Jade, stop!" Kotal yelled, his grip tightening. "I'm not doing anything to you, okay? You're just overreacting!"

"No, I'm not! Let me go!" Jade shouted, coming unhinged as Kotal's fingers dug into her skin, making hrt cry out from the pain. "You're hurting me! Stop, just stop!"

"I'm not hurting you," Kotal said, leaning his forehead against Jade's, their gazes momentarily locking. "Kuai's the one that's hurting you, isn't he? You told me yourself...he doesn't appreciate you. You know I'm right. I mean, Christ, he couldn't even be bothered to come with you tonight. That's pretty fucked up."

"No," Jade sobbed, turning her head away so that her cheek was pressed to the truck's cold glass. "You're wrong...you don't know what you're talking about."

"Shh, just calm down, Jade," Kotal breathed, kissing along Jade's temple and down her jawline, his lips soft but seeming to burn her skin. "You can open up to me...I can take care of you. I'll pick up Kuai's slack. Trust me."

Shutting her eyes tight, Jade moaned in the back of her throat as she felt Kotal's lips, slightly moistened, move down her face until he was a finger's width away from her mouth. Crazily, her hazy brain conjured up images of Kuai and also, inexplicably, Liu Kang as she almost allowed herself to sink into Kotal's designs. At the last moment, right before Kotal's lips could settle over her own, she dredged up the last of her will to fight and without thinking, brought her knee up as hard as she could; connecting with Kotal's groin.

The relief Jade felt as Kotal dropped to the ground was immediate, almost making her collapse too. Instead, she sagged against the truck, still feeling dazed and faintly ill, nausea climbing up her throat and into her mouth. Gasping, she clutched at her pounding heart as her ragged breaths tore through her mouth, her lips feeling cracked. She suddenly realized her body was buzzing from frantic energy, her adrenaline pumping as Kotal writhed at his feet, clutching at his crotch. Rage, like a snapping dragon, came to life inside of her brain as she had to hold herself back from kicking Kotal in the face.

"You better never fucking touch me again," she seethed, pushing herself from the car as she staggered away, not daring to turn her back. "You said you wanted to be my friend, you fucking prick. You're unbelievable!"

Watery noises emanated from Kotal's throat as he continued to lay on the ground, curled up into the fetal position. She breathed heavily, but she couldn't seem to find her voice; eyes shut. In the sickly light of a streetlamp, Jade could see how pale Kotal was, no doubt from the pain.

"We're done," she continued, backing up now; feet sliding over the slick ice. “Stay the hell away from me, you got it?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Jade finally turned away and fled across the parking lot, nearly losing her footing once or twice but catching herself clumsily. As she sprinted away from the restaurant, her heart almost felt it was going to leap out of her mouth, her blood pumping hot and fast through her veins with every step she took. It wasn't until she was a safe distance away that she realized she was crying, the tears warm on her cheeks before the frigid winds swiftly cooled them. The flavors of wine rested on the back of her tongue, bittersweet and making her gag violently, but the thing that finally made her stop was the sudden smell of Kotal's body spray coupled with the whiskey that had been on her breath; residual notes of cigarette smoke creating a horrifying cocktail. The bevy of odors filled her senses and before she knew it, she had to halt in her tracks, a hand clutched to her mouth.

"Oh, God," she moaned, her eyes burning. She caught one last glimpse of the wild, wandering moon before she had to lean over and vomit the contents of her stomach into the snow-flecked grasses; her whole body heaving as she sobbed, the world descending into darkness as she closed her eyes against the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been updating, i had a bad case of writer's block. Will be updating my other story soon


	6. Chapter 6

Jade spent the majority of the night on the bathroom floor, pressed against the cold, white tiles as she nursed tremors and nausea. Upon making it home, having staggered through the evening chill for what felt like hours, she had managed to make it to the toilet before she began to heave again, but it had been close. When Kuai made it home hours later, Jade was still draped over the cold porcelain as she slept lightly, covered in still-drying sweat, and flitting through strange, disconcerting dreams. The dreams (nightmares, really) parted like black water when Jade felt hands grasping her, and she had startled awake with a shout, eyes frantically flitting everywhere as she came back to herself. After a moment, she managed to remember where she was and who was touching her, but trembles continued.

“You didn’t even take your jacket off,” Kuai said, crouching beside her, his eyes filled with concern. He glanced at Jade’s feet. “Or your shoes and you’re soaked through. What’s wrong? Did you have too much to drink?” 

Shaking her head, Jade tried to make sense of what Kuai was asking her, but she was having a hard time coming back to reality. She felt disoriented, almost like she was in a trance, and nearly disconnected from her body. She almost felt like she was floating above herself, observing someone else’s life. Suddenly she became aware that Kuai was attempting to unzip her coat, and that snapped her out of her stupor somewhat; instant fear igniting itself in her brain.

“No!” “Stop!” She shouted, pushing Kuai’s hands away. Sluggishly, she backed away until she made contact with the wall, the hard surface only reinforcing the sensation that she was being cornered again. A faint whimper eked from between her lips as she stared at Kuai, almost not seeing him for a moment. “D-don’t touch me,” she stammered, clutching at the zipper. “I can do it myself, okay? I’ve got it.”

Kauai watched her with obvious surprise, eyes wide. He smelled of stale cigarettes and beer, Jade noticed his expression morphing into one of suspicion as she shakily removed her coat, her fingers so clumsy that she could barely work the zipper for a few moments. Finally, she was removing the sodden garment and throwing it aside, her shoes following soon after. As she moved, ghostly hints of Kotal’s scent, which bordered on being animalistic at this point, would come to her and she'd have to fight the urge to gag.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Kuai asked. He stood, making it so Jade had to crane her head upward. “You aren’t acting like yourself.”

Memories like the tides drifted into Jade’s head when Kuai asked her this question, of Kotal holding her arms, hurting her...his lips burning her skin as he forced himself on her. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself wanting nothing more than to rip out the parts of her brain that held onto those images. Shaking her head, she began to rock slowly, nausea forcing its way up her throat again. There was no way she could tell Kuai what happened, not with the shame of eating her alive, not after she’d insisted she could handle it herself. Besides, she had the impression that talking about the incident would only give it more life and help it grow, and there was no way she could let that happen. She also knew that Kuai would go ballistic if he found out, and then she'd have to worry about him attacking Kotal at the first chance.

"I drank too much," she said, shrugging. "I should've had better control." Worrying her bottom lip, she stared down at the floor, feeling stupid and ashamed; weak. She would've gladly accepted any comfort Kuai could provide, and she knew that he wouldn't blame her for what happened, but she just couldn't let herself open up. It was all too humiliating.

"Well, let me get you some water, okay? You need to stay hydrated, especially if you're going to be riding the porcelain bus," Kuai replied, clearly trying to inject some levity to offset Jade's obvious tension. "Hey, hold up. Are you bleeding?"

Dimly, Jade looked down at herself, feeling vaguely shocked when she saw a rusty blood trail drifting down her hand. Slowly, she pulled up her sleeve and saw that the gauze covering her wound was saturated with red. Kotal had probably opened up her wound when he'd grabbed her, but Jade had been so terrified at the moment that she hadn't noticed.

"I guess so," she said, softly. "I'll take a shower and get cleaned up. I won't be too long."

"Jade, are you sure you're okay? Something feels off about you right now." A note of pleading was winding its way through Kuai's words now, only compounding Jade's shame.

"I'm fine, I promise." Mustering up what remained of her strength, Jade managed to get to her feet, her hand pressed to the wall; steadying her. "You know how I get when I've had too much to drink, and vomiting just wipes me out. How do my eyes look? Are they red?"

Kuai frowned while studying Jade's face. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, you definitely busted some capillaries. Here, go ahead and jump in the shower and I'll go get you some water and Ibuprofen. I'm going to assume you didn't eat very much while you were out, right? I know how nervous you get..."

"Nah, I had a couple of bites of salad but other than that, I just didn't have an appetite."

"I'll make you some toast too, then. Did you want some soup? I'm pretty sure we have chicken and stars."

"That'd be nice, actually," Jade said, finally able to smile, though it was small. "Thanks."

Reaching out, Kuai gently brushed the hair from Jade's eyes, sweat-drenched and matted. His fingers were rough but cool, and more than anything Jade wanted to wrap herself up in Kuai's arms...wanted to wear his embrace like a garment, but she turned away, her mouth sour from bile and alcohol. Going to the shower, she turned it on, the hiss of the water filling the room along with clouds of steam as it warmed up. She started to undress but stopped when she saw Kuai lingering, his nerves on edge. She suddenly realized she did not want Kuai to see her without her clothes on, and this knowledge almost made her start crying again.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Kuai asked, backing toward the doorway slowly.

Flushing, Jade ducked her head as he nodded, unable to meet Kuai's gaze while giving into a bald-faced lie. Pressing a hand to her mouth, she fought back a dry heave as it erupted from between her lips.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," she gasped, clutching at the towel rack so she wouldn't fall over. "Just give me a little time, okay?"

Silence, save for the water hitting the porcelain filled the air, but finally, Kuai spoke, his words almost getting lost in the rush of the shower.

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything." He left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Once she was alone, Jade let out a breath she hadn't realized he'd been holding. Reluctantly, she began to remove her clothes, avoiding her reflection in the mirror over the sink as she undressed. Peeling her jeans off, she shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at her caramel skin, wanting to become lost; to disappear. Finally, she was naked and she hurried into the shower, the water already so hot that it made her gasp, her skin on fire. Grimacing against the burn, she cranked up the temperature until it was almost unbearable, the spray nearly scalding her as she stood there and allowed the water to pelt her body. It was like a million tiny daggers flaying her skin, but she didn't budge, biting her lip as she endured. At that moment, she wished that he could dissolve under the onslaught, disappear into the heat, leaving behind nothing but her dirty flesh, where the memories of Kotal's touch still lingered; destroying her.

\------

The next morning dawned frigid as the sun crept across the frozen landscape, the red light seeping like bloody fingers through the freshly-fallen snow. Before too long, the clouds, heavy and dense, rolled in to cover the sky, and new snowflakes began to drift down in thick droves, obscuring the horizon; overtaking the world. Jade stood at the window in the living room, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and watched Aspen disappear into the haze, her mind sluggish and slow. She hadn't slept well the night before, even after she'd finished her soup and crawled into bed to lie beside Kuai, their fingers intertwined under the covers. She'd closed her eyes and she'd managed to drift, but her sleep had been broken. When she'd finally decided to give up the fight, she'd risen in the pre-dawn hours feeling even more exhausted than before she'd gone to bed.

"You have time to check the feeder before breakfast is ready," Kuai called as he bustled around the kitchen, whipping up their usual Saturday morning spread: a mushroom and spinach frittata, turkey bacon, fresh fruit, and coffee. The smells wafted through the dry air, carried to Jade on the drafts emanating from the heater, filling him with a momentary, fleeting peace. In the background, a woman's soft voice sang romantic lyrics that didn't coincide with Jade's mood at all:

_Quiet nights 'n quiet stars, quiet chords from my guitar_

_Floating on the silence that surrounds us_

_Quiet thoughts 'n quiet dreams, quiet walks by quiet streams_

_Climbing hills where lovers go to watch the world below together...*_

Sighing, Jade took up the bag of seed and stepped out onto the balcony, shivering beneath her blanket as the winds whipped by; cutting, unforgiving. The tiny birds had laid siege to the feeder, nearly decimating its contents, and her heart hurt for the small, helpless creatures. They were just trying to survive a merciless world. She filled the feeder to the brim, her gaze lingering on the sharp prints left in the snow from the birds, and she suddenly thought of the tattoos she'd seen on Sareena's arm. Like a landslide, this innocuous thought brought with it the memory of Kotal's indiscretions, and slowly she noticed dull fury leaking into her melancholy.

"You're going to freeze to death if you don't hurry up," Kuai said, coming to the door and peering out. He was dressed in his boxers and an old Colorado University t-shirt, a garment that Jade had worn to bed countless times. He watched the sky, his sleepy eyes taking in the falling curtain of snow. "They're calling for snow all weekend."

"Gotta love living in the mountains," Jade muttered, walking past him. "Winter seems to get longer every year."

Shutting out the chill, Kuai followed her to the table, their loaded plates waiting along with two steaming cups of coffee. Taking her place, Jade looked down at the food, her stomach already beginning to clench. Some of her discomforts must have registered on her face because Kuai refrained from digging in; an unusual occurrence for him. Instead, he placed his hand on top of Jade's and squeezed it gently.

"Something's bothering you, I know it is," he said. "Can you just talk to me? Please?"

Piano music filled up the quiet as Jade stared at her breakfast, the fruit glimmering as juice trails leaked onto her plate. Her nerves were chewing away at her like rows of teeth, her mind churning, but she still couldn't bring herself to talk about the night before. Taking the plunge, she slipped her hand out from beneath Kuai's and picked up her fork. Spearing a piece of melon, she brought it to her mouth and popped it between her lips, chewing methodically as she fought against her nausea.

"Did you know Sareena is an artist?" She asked, hoping to steer Kuai's focus in a different direction. "She's actually really good."

"Oh?" Picking up his own fork, Kuai cut into the frittata. "I never would've guessed that about her."

She took a slow sip of her coffee, its warmth calming her nerves somewhat. "She designs tattoos for people."

"Are you going to get one?" Kuai asked, his tone teasing. He had several but Jade had never shown an interest.

Jade shrugged, considering the possibility.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Grinning, she picked up a piece of bacon, toying with it. "Anything's possible, right?"

"My little rebel." Reaching out, he tugged on Jade's braid, almost making her recoil. Taking a deep breath, Jade had to fight against the urge to pull away, remembering the feeling of Kotal's fingers winding through her hair. Unbidden, the rage resurfaced, becoming stronger.

"She made an interesting suggestion, too," she added, taking a bite of the bacon. It laid on her tongue like a weight. She forced herself to chew and swallow, to play the part of a normal, functioning human being. "She asked me if I'd ever want to collaborate with her on a project...her drawings, my writing."

"Hey, that's a great idea," Kuai said, his eyes lighting up. They were always a dusky blue first thing in the morning, almost like his light was dimmed but became steadily brighter as the day wore on; as he woke up. Jade loved the way Kuai's eyes looked when he first woke up...sometimes she felt like she could fall into them and get lost. "What kind of book would you two write?"

"I don't know, he wasn't very specific," Jade admitted, sitting back in her chair, her mug nestled in her hands. "She gave me her number, though...in case I decided to take her up on her offer."

"You should call her. What do you have to lose?"

Looking into her mug, Jade couldn't help but give into negative thoughts. She hadn't written in so long, after all; the idea of working with another person was intriguing but it was also intimidating. What if she had nothing to offer, and if she did make an attempt, what if her efforts were met with scorn? What if she disappointed Sareena, himself?

"Kotal made a comment about my muse collapsing," she said, trying to sound offhand like the words had meant nothing to her. They hadn't at the moment, not really, but upon reflection, they stung. In fact, they were terrifying, because there was a certain savage truth to them. "And that's why I haven't been able to write." She smirked humorlessly, plunking her cup down. "Maybe I should just throw in the towel and write fan fiction."

"I thought only weirdos and perverts wrote fan fiction," Kuai replied, raising an eyebrow. "Or am I wrong?"

Jade laughed, some of her foul mood being pushed into the back of her mind.

"We're being petty," she said, idly picking up her fork and cutting a smidgen of frittata. "I've actually read some decent fan fiction, not that that's the point here."

"And who the fuck does Kotal think he is, saying pretentious crap like your muse is collapsing? Who the hell talks like that, anyway?" Kuai asked, stabbing a piece of fruit with unnecessary gusto.

"Presumptuous assholes, that's who," Jade said, some bitterness making its way into her tone against her will. She cleared her throat. "You're right, though. I should call Sareena. I mean, even if the whole thing doesn't pan out, it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Definitely." Smiling, Kuai leaned his elbows on the table, studying Jade's face. A curious expression came and went, passing through his eyes but breaking apart like ice before he spoke again. "What is your muse, by the way? I'm curious now."

"Oh, Kuai, it isn't this singular entity that I can pinpoint," Jade replied, feeling shy all of a sudden. "It's a feeling...an undercurrent if that makes any sense."

_It's love. It's you. At least, I thought it was, but now I'm not really sure about anything anymore._

The direction of her thoughts made her uneasy so she looked away, at her full plate of food, prepared with care by the person she loved the most. The fact that there were so many things in her mind that she needed to say to Kuai but couldn't be very concerning to her...agonizing, really. Once upon a time, there had never been a thought in her brain that hadn't crossed the threshold of her lips, but things felt so different now. There was a barrier between them, unseen, but undeniably present. This realization frustrated her beyond measure, but this only served to tie her tongue up further. There were so many things that needed to be said that the sheer weight of them immobilized her.

"No, I think I get it," Kuai replied, breaking into Jade's thoughts. "I know I can't understand completely because I don't write, but it's fitting that inspiration is this intangible, elusive force. It must be really frustrating."

"You have no idea," Jade muttered. She bent her legs so her feet were perched on her chair, her knees drawn to his chest; she rested her cheek on them. Gazing at Kuai, she reached out and took a hold of his sleeve, a thread of vulnerability making her crave the contact. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Wordlessly, Kuai leaned forward and brushed a kiss on Jade's cheek, the small gesture conveying everything unspoken. The ability to achieve silent communication, understanding, put Jade at ease and she relaxed, a small pang of hunger finally breaching her nausea. Lifting her fork, she placed the bit of frittata between her lips, chewing slowly.

"Sareena and Liu Kang are having problems," she announced. "I knew something was off, but last night confirmed it."

Kuai blinked, appearing taken aback.

"Well, that was an abrupt turn, but now that it's out there, you might as well give me the details."

"There's just so much tension between them, even though you can tell they care about each other, but they seem to resent one another at the same time." Jade paused, chewing her lip. "Sareena even told Liu Kang that she hated him, and she said it so easily...almost like it wasn't the first time. Don't you think that's awful?"

"I think people say stupid, thoughtless things when they're upset," Kuai replied, rolling a grape around his plate with his finger. "Even we're guilty of that."

"Don't remind me," Jade retorted, recalling their latest quarrel. "What is it you said to me? That it was about time I got out of the house, and that I shouldn't expect -"

"All that aside," Kuai cut in, waving a hand, "you're probably taking what you heard out of context, Jade. Besides, hate is just a word...it's a person's actions that matter the most."

"That's fair, but a person's words usually convey what's in their heart, especially when a person is drunk. And Sareena was obliterated, Kuai...I had no idea she could drink so much."

"Reminds me of someone I know," Kuai said, looking away innocently. Looking back, he held up his hands when he saw the scowl on Jadee's face. "I'm just kidding, babe. Lighten up."

"I will when you stop acting like an ass," Jade snapped. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed. "I think Sareena's sick. They kept talking about her medication, and then she told Liu Kang she didn't take it...that she hated it. What do you think it means? Have you heard anything about Sareena being ill?"

"Not a word," Kuai said, polishing off his coffee and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "And that's some really personal, serious shit, Jade. Stay out of it. None of this is our business."

"You always say that."

"Yeah, because I'm right. Focus on yourself. Good things are finally happening for you...a new job, you're breaking out of your rut, you're putting yourself out there. Hell, you might even start writing again. You should call Sareena today...get the ball rolling." Standing, Kuai picked up their mugs and carried them into the kitchen. He filled them with more coffee. "I'm just glad Kitana actually listened to me when I suggested you take over for her at the clinic."

Jade sat up at these words, having never expected to hear them so suddenly.

"You gave her the idea? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kuai shrugged, coming back over.

"I see her all the time at the complex, so we talk pretty often, and she kept complaining about her job, so, I mentioned your name. You love fussy, meticulous stuff, Jade, so the job sounded like it was right up your alley, and I was tired of seeing you -" he broke off, almost appearing guilty.

"Tired of seeing me what?" Jade asked, becoming annoyed at his hesitation, not to mention being in the dark - again.

"You just seemed sad all the time, and lonely, even though you'd never admit it. I figured you could use a change of pace, we both did. I was right, wasn't I?"

"Well, yeah," Jade conceded, "but why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"We've had this conversation, Jade. You're not the easiest person to talk to these days."

"Well, neither are you," Jade said, thinking of Kotal again and almost shuddering. "And you're always doing this, have you noticed? Just not telling me things?" She started listing the incidents on his fingers. "Let's see, there was the porn situation, your poker game, and now this. Is there anything else that I should be aware of while we're catching up?"

"Christ, it's like you're an expert at turning a simple conversation into a staff meeting," Kuai grumbled. Rolling his eyes, he threw up his hands. "Fine, I didn't want to spring this on you, but I got called into work. Some of the pipes froze in one of the buildings because of this fucking cold snap, and -"

"Don't bother," Jade said, pushing away from the table. "Just go, okay? I'll find something to occupy my time with while you're gone, so don't worry." She snorted. "Not that you would."

"That is such bullshit and you know it," Kuai replied, pushing himself up too. "I only talked to Kitana about the job because I was worried about you, but nice try. If you're mad about that, it's because you just want to be mad without having a good reason. That isn't my fault."

"Fine, that's fair," Jade said, holding up her hands. "And I'm not even mad about you getting called into work because I know that's beyond your control, but I can't help being irritated about you keeping me in the dark about so many things...and not even important things; stupid little things. Incidentals. It's infuriating."

"Have you ever realized just how inaccessible you make yourself, huh?" Kuai countered, an edge creeping into his tone. "It's like you're this fucking island and no matter how much I try to reach you, I just can't. You do this with everyone, Jade. You pull them closer with one hand while pushing them away with the other."

"Oh, please," Jade scoffed, turning away and crossing her arms, hugging herself. Once again, she had to admit Kuai had pegged her, and she hated it. But she couldn't help but feel like he was making excuses so that Jade was to blame for all their issues, instead of shouldering some of the load; accepting his part in things. Groping for something to say, she blurted out the first thing his mind touched on.

"If I'm so inaccessible, why are you always pushing me away when I want to have sex, huh?" Turning back to Kuai, she relished the look of surprise on his face; eyes wide.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't do that."

"Oh, yes you do, Kuai. Whenever you want to have sex, we have sex, but if I initiate anything and you're not in the mood, you brush me off. Do you have any idea how hurtful that is? It makes me feel so ugly...especially after I had to catch you watching porn on my fucking laptop."

Raking his hands through his hair, Kuai was beginning to look wild, like he was coming to the end of his patience. All at once, he was advancing on Jade, the look on his face making her feel decidedly uneasy; her heart pounding painfully in his too-tight chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Jade asked, backing up, putting up her hands, almost like she was expecting to be struck.

"You want to have sex, then let's have sex," Kuai replied, reaching for her. Before he could touch Jade, she skirted away, bile already rising in her throat. "What are you doing? Why won't you let me touch you?"

Phantoms aches rose in Jade's limbs as she retreated, pulsing in her wrists...in every place that Kotal had touched without permission. The sensation of being pinned against the truck, held down, powerless, encroached on her, and before she knew it, Jade was clutching at her head, her breaths becoming erratic as she tried to bring herself back to the moment. Kotal's scent forced its way up her nose, even though she knew that it couldn't be in the room with them...that it had to be miles away, left in the cold when she'd fled, but somehow it was there, almost like it had become its own entity. She gagged and leaned over while propping her hands on her knees, digging her fingernails into her skin, the pain almost providing clarity but not quite.

"I knew something was wrong," Kuai said, keeping his distance but still too close for Jade's comfort. "Talk about keeping someone in the dark." Sighing, his voice was soft when he spoke next, careful. "Jade, what's going on? Just talk to me, baby, I'm right here. Let me help."

"I-I don't need your help, I'm fine," Jade said, straightening up, her hands pressed to her face. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a child...I'm not a child."

"No one said you were," Kuai replied, his eyes widening, almost becoming afraid. "Where is this coming from?"

"Forget it. Just go to work and I'll...I'll," trailing off, she looked around frantically for an out. Noticing her phone on the coffee table, she plucked it up, relieved that she'd put it on silent. "I'll call Sareena. You said it was a good idea, didn't you? Well, here I am, listening to you for once."

Turning her phone on, Jade pressed the back of her hand to her mouth when she saw several texts from Kotal, all of them begging her to respond, that he apologized for overstepping his boundaries; pleading with her to forgive her. There were also numerous missed calls, one right after the other. She couldn't say that she was surprised that Kotal had contacted her, and so fervently, but that didn't make it any easier to handle.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kuai asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "You look really pale all of a sudden."

"I'm fine," Jade said, turning on her heel and heading for the bathroom, where her pile of discarded clothing waited in the hamper. Pulling her jeans out, she dug out Sareena's number from the pocket and came back, showing the napkin to Kuai. "Here's Sareena’s number." Pointing to the snow bunting, she even managed to crack a tight smile. "She drew that for me. Isn't it good?"

Sighing, Kuai glanced at the napkin before rubbing his mouth, his posture slackening like sudden tension was leaking from his muscles.

"I think it's great that you're actually going to call Sareena, babe, but you're all over the place right now. Will you please calm down and just let me know what the hell is going on? You're really worrying me."

"Maybe later," Jade said, quickly dialing the number and holding the phone to her ear. "I'm busy right now. See?"

"Jade, seriously -"

"Sareena, hey! I hope I didn't wake you up," Jade interrupted, taken aback to hear Sareena answer on the second ring, her voice crackly when she eked out a tiny "hello." Ignoring Kuai's look of concern, Jade turned away and went to the sliding glass doors, watching as the snow continued to fall.

"You did, but it's okay," Sareena replied, her words raspy like they were being dragged across sandpaper. "What's up?"

"Uh," Jade said, feeling foolish for not having a response ready, for being so impulsive. Scrambling, she decided to wing it. "So, I was, uh, giving your suggestion more thought and I..." he drifted off, watching as the winter birds came to feed, their plumage bright against the backdrop of white: vivid reds, muted browns, dusky blues, the latter reminiscent of Kuai's eyes. "Well, I'm interested, I guess. So..."

"Really? That's great!" Now Sareena sounded more alive, animated, which put Jade at reluctant, tenuous ease. "Did you want to come over today so we can talk about it? Or I can come to you, whatever works, honestly."

"Whoa, that's pretty sudden," Jade said, having not expected things to start moving so quickly. Glancing at Kuai, she saw that he was still watching her with open concern; his lips tugged into their worried pinch; pursed. "But, sure, yeah. I'll come to you if that's okay."

"Of course it is. Here, I'll give you my address. You ready?"

"Let me get a piece of paper. Hold on." Passing Kuai, Jade grabbed a pen and pad from the junk drawer. "Shoot," she said.

Not long after, Jade found herself seated in Kuai's truck as they pulled up to the gates of Sareena and Liu Kang's lavish estate, a sprawling residence situated among the large firs on the outskirts of Aspen; far from the hustle and bustle. It had a distinct Frank Lloyd Wright* feel to it, modern and elegant, but understated; not overly ostentatious. The exterior consisted mainly of large windows and stacked grey rock, which would have appeared unwelcoming if not for the cheery, yellow light blooming through the clear glass that reflected the trees flanking the structure.

"Wow," Kuai said, putting the truck in park and peering up at the home becoming deluged in still-falling snow. "I had a feeling their place was nice, but this is something else."

"I'm just glad Sareena remembered to give me the passcode for the gate," Jade replied, already feeling nervous as she regarded what she was about to walk into. It was almost like she was coming upon a castle in the woods, forgotten and lost in time. Glancing around, she couldn't see another house for miles. "Do you think they'll be okay out here during a storm like this?"

"I'm sure they have a backup generator if the snow really kicks up." Reaching over, Kuai tugged on the side of Jade's beanie. "You gonna be okay? I feel weird about going to work...I know you're upset about something."

"Stop worrying, it doesn't do any good," Jade said, undoing her seat belt. "Besides, I'm fine. I already told you that. Okay?"

Kuai still seemed unconvinced, but he finally smiled. He leaned over and kissed the tip of Jade's nose.

"Well, have fun and call me if Liu Kang gets fresh." He laughed at the scowl on Jade's face. "I'm joking."

"Clearly," Jade said, opening the door. "I bet he won't even be home...he's probably at the clinic. What do you want to bet he works weekends, too?"

"From what you've said, it wouldn't surprise me," Kuai said, wryly. "The guy's definitely dedicated."

"That's an understatement." Jade slid out, stopping to linger as she contemplated the imposing house. She glanced back at Kuai, feeling uncertain. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Just go," Kuai said, shooing her a little with his hand. "Have some courage. I love you."

"Love you." Slowly, she closed the door and gave Kuai a tiny wave before turning away, her uggs crunching over ice and rocks as she approached the gates. Taking a deep breath, she shivered slightly as a gust of wind and snow blew past her, ruffling his hair. Quickly, she punched in the code, and before too long, the gate was swinging open, ready to receive her. She gave Kuai one last look before she walked through, her nerves on edge as she was swallowed up by the gates, the house looming like a malevolent force in the winter-ravaged woods.

\-------

Jade was let into the house by a friendly-faced young woman who seemed unruffled by her sudden appearance. She was dressed in a grey uniform with a white apron covering the skirt, her dark hair tied back into a bun. She led her through the foyer, the large floor to ceiling windows showcasing the falling snow perfectly. The air was warm and had a spicy scent, reminding her of Liu Kang's cologne, though there was a woody aroma underlying the spice, almost like she was walking through a forest clearing just after a rainfall. The light in the home was soft and golden, the floors covered with rich, dark wood. There was a hush about the home, a stillness.

Coming down the hallway, they passed by a staircase leading to the upper level, and then came upon what had to be the living room, a sunken area complete with a large fireplace topped with a marble mantle. Before it sat two leather wing back chairs and a black leather sofa, as well as a coffee table covered over with papers, magazines, and a bowl of ornamental fake fruit. Lit silver sconces above the fireplace filled the room with more soft light, and also illuminated a large painting of a woman sleeping, her head in her arms while clothed in a long, swirling gown that pooled around her feet.

"Nocturnal Slumber*," a voice spoke from behind him, making Jade jump slightly. She turned to see Sareena standing there, dressed in a frail, white t-shirt and jeans, her hair disheveled like always. Smiling, she pointed to the painting. "Mucha. Do you like it?"

"I do," Jade replied, nodding. "It's lovely."

"We have quite a few of his prints scattered throughout the place," Sareena explained, tucking her hands into her back pockets. Flickering his focus downward, Jade noticed that Sareena's feet were bare. "Him and Waterhouse. I love them both."

"I don't know a lot about art, honestly."

"That's okay," Sareena laughed, coming forward. "Here, take off your coat and hat and I'll take you on a tour. How's that sound?"

"Sure," Sareena said, shedding her garments and laying them aside while looking around the cavernous home. "It's so impressive. I wouldn't be surprised if I got lost in here."

"Craig is big on appearances," Sareena replied, wryly. She turned on her heel, her hands still in her pockets. "Come on."

"You guys are pretty isolated out here, aren't you?" Jade asked as they walked through what seemed like endless rooms, passing more paintings representing somber-faced women draped in elaborate gowns, windblown, and surrounded with flowers or bathed in sunlight. Other paintings contained women with woebegone expressions, long hair blowing in turbulent breezes as they stared into unseen distances. The rooms themselves were opulent, the floors and walls dark, the splashes of color coming from bright oriental rugs in jewel tones: vivid reds, hunter greens, buttery golds. There were lamps covered in Tiffany glass and chandeliers throwing more golden light, that same ribbon of woody spice winding throughout.

"We are," Sareena agreed, leading her into a spacious kitchen, the center dominated by a butcher block table. The appliances were of stainless steel and the floor and black splashes were white and black tile; long shelves took up the far wall, covered with white pieces of crockery: cake stands, large bowls, plates, and cups. The same woman from before was peering into the top portion of a double oven, the room filled with the yeasty scent of freshly-baked bread. "Liu Kang wanted quiet and that's what we got, wouldn't you say?"

Going to the fridge, Sareena pulled it open.

"Are you thirsty?"

"I can do that," the housekeeper spoke up, coming over and wiping her hands on a towel. Sareena waved her away lightly.

"Don't worry about us, Linda, we'll be fine on our own. Won't we, Jade?"

Surprised, Jade just nodded.

"See?" Sareena asked, smiling. "Something smells great, by the way. What's for lunch?"

"Your favorite, honey wheat bread, and winter vegetable soup," she replied, going to the stove and lifting the lid off of a large pot. Steam rose into the air along with the aroma of a rich broth, the culmination of scents putting Jade at ease, almost like she was back in her childhood kitchen during a snow day. "I figured since it's so nasty outside, you all would appreciate something hearty."

"Are Chan and Lucas back yet?"

She shook her head while dipping a spoon into the pot. Drawing it back out, she put her hand beneath it while blowing on its contents.

"He said they'd be back in time to eat, but she wasn't specific."

"That makes sense," Sareena said, studying the inside of the fridge. "Would you like a mimosa, Jade?"

Jade raised an eyebrow at the bottle of champagne Sareena held up, remembering the way Liu Kang had chastised her for drinking so much during dinner.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean, wouldn't Liu have something to say?"

"He always has something to say," Sareena replied, plucking out a container of orange juice before closing the fridge with her foot. Taking the bottles over to the butcher block table, she plunked them down before going to the cabinet and retrieving two tall, fluted glasses. Her eyes strayed to a large clock hanging above the entranceway. "Besides, it's brunch time. What's brunch without mimosas?"

"Well, okay, but don't make mine too strong."

"I'll make it just strong enough," Sareena laughed, going to work. As she prepared the drinks, Jade couldn't help but study her thin arms, the cluster of dragon tattoos stark against her pale skin, but there were scatterings of pink scars as well, some of them punctuated with small dots; suture marks. Looking at them made her feel strange like she was witnessing something private, and he quickly glanced away.

"Chan," she mused, groping through hazy memories. "That's Liu Kang’s brother, right? I didn't know he lived with you guys."

"It's a recent development." Pouring a generous amount of the champagne into a glass, Sareena paused before adding just a touch more. Reaching for the orange juice, she topped it off, the mixture bubbling delicately as she slid the glass towards Jade. "Just within the last month, actually."

"Who's Lucas?"

"His son." Biting her lip, Sareena fixed her own drink and took a long sip, smacking her lips with clear satisfaction. "Did you want a croissant? We have some leftovers from breakfast."

"I'll pass. Kuai and I had a pretty big breakfast before I came over."

"I bet he cooked it too, didn't he?" Giving her a knowing look, Sareena started padding across the floor. "Let's keep moving."

Passing through the doorway, they came upon the dining room with a large table running its length, the cherry wood gleaming from the white sunlight pouring through even more floor to ceiling windows. It was almost like the house consisted of nothing but glass, forcing the onlooker to take in the sight of the frost-covered woods on all sides. Looking out, Jade could see the snow continuing to fall, the boughs of the trees becoming weighted down, beginning to bend toward the ground. An icy creek ran beside the house, the water dark as it sluggishly struggled on its course, spots already frozen as the temperature continued to drop. The world was becoming static as winter stole through, insidious, and all-consuming. Jade shivered as she watched and sipped her drink, the mimosa slipping down her throat, tangy and crisp on her tongue.

"Not very welcoming, is it?" Sareena asked, coming up beside her. "That's why I saved the best room for last." Tugging gently on Jade's arm, she led her away from the windows, coming to a *glassed-in area adjacent to the dining room, the inside filled with spiky green plants and bubbling water where bright koi swam. A large tree sat in the center, its leaf-laden branches stretching toward a sky light-filled with more white sunshine. Breathing deeply, Jade stepped into the room, where it smelled of fresh greenery and earth, the shadows a muted green as they fell across the bridge spanning the water. Looking around, she could see birds of all types, their plumage bright as they sat on tree branches or flitted about the room; feathers in an array of shades, reminding him of soft, pastel sherbet: mint greens, yellows, pinky reds, and sunset oranges.

"Kohaku," Sareena said, stepping onto the bridge and squatting down to peer into the water. Immediately, the lovely red and white fish with their swirling fins swarmed the surface, their large mouths gasping as if they expected to be fed. "Did you know these things can live to be 200 years old? I think that's crazy."

"This is...it's amazing," Jade breathed, still trying to take in what she was seeing.

"How long have you been here?"

Sareena thought a moment, her eyes drifting toward the ceiling where the birds flitted and chirped.

"About two years, give or take? It's hard to remember sometimes, honestly; time just seems to blend together."

"Your drawing from last night looked just like them," Jade commented, gesturing to the koi swirling, their fins and tails transparent crepe paper undulating in the currents.

"Speaking of which," Sareena said, polishing off her mimosa, "do you have Kotal's number, by any chance? I'd like to call him about his tattoo. That is if he's still interested."

Jade felt the blood drain from her face at the mention of Kotal's name, but she played it off, ignoring Sareena’s curious expression as she set her half-empty glass aside. Digging her phone from her pocket, she nearly dropped it while scrolling through her contacts.

"I can't speak for him but sure, I have his number." Biting her lip, she felt her nausea resurfacing when another text came through from Kotal, begging her to respond. Quickly, she texted the information to Sareena before she tucked the phone away, not wanting to focus on what had transpired the night before. Her stomach twisted as her flesh remembered the press of unwanted fingertips...how warm Kotal's hands had been when he'd gripped her. She shut her eyes and took deep breaths.

"You okay?"

Jade could feel a warm pressure on her shoulder and she quickly nodded her head, her eyes shooting open. Sareena was studying her, the birds still perched on her shoulders cocking their heads, white rings around their eyes making them almost appear comical. There was a strange look in the depths of her eyes, and Jade didn't want to think it was understanding or suspicion; she didn't want to speculate about deeper meanings. She wanted the surface right now until she could collect herself.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," a distinct, deep voice broke through the moment, parting the bubbling of the water and the squawking of the birds respectively. Swiftly, Jadee glanced over to see Liu Kang standing in the doorway, dressed in sweaty workout clothes; dark, long hair wet with sweat. "You didn't tell me we were going to have a visitor, Sareena."

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Sareena replied, taking her hand from Jade's shoulder and stepping away, her arms drifting behind her back in an almost childish posture; nearly repentant. "Jade's interested in working with me, Liu. Isn't that nice?"

"Have you shown her your studio?" Liu Kang asked, pulling up the hem of his shirt to wipe a trickle of sweat from his face, exposing a hard, lean belly; a trail of dark hair descending from his navel down to the top of his shorts.

"Not yet, but we're getting there." Suddenly, the lovebirds took flight and flitted straight to Liu Kang, alighting on her shoulders delicately. Coming up beside Jade, Sareena bumped her shoulder. "They always liked him best."

"That isn't true," Liu Kang contradicted, lightly rubbing the bird's heads, eliciting soft coos from the creatures. "Anyway, Linda sent me to tell you lunch is ready." He glanced at Jade, cocking an eyebrow at the mimosa still clutched in her hand. "Unless you aren't hungry, of course."

"Be nice," Sareena said, walking past Jade and skirting around Liu Kang. "Mimosas are a Saturday morning tradition, after all."

"Maybe for you. Where's Chan and Lucas?"

"Out," Sareena replied simply, already walking away. "They should be back soon."

Shaking his head, Liu Kang turned back to Jade, his eyes lingering on the mimosa as the little birds nuzzled at his cheeks.

"I'm surprised you want to drink so early in the day, especially after having so much wine last night. Good thing Kotal was around to take you home."

"I didn't have that much," Jade said, bristling at Liu's comment while feeling sick about hearing that name again.

"Almost four glasses."

"Why were you counting?!" Jade snapped, she raised voice startling the birds and making them suddenly depart. They settled in the tree where they carefully began to preen. "Just mind your own business, Liu Kang; especially about last night, okay?"

Angrily, Jade began to stalk out of the room, stopping short when she felt pressure around her arm, holding her back. Looking down, she saw Liu's fingers locked on her, and she had to stop herself from crying out, the memory of Kotal grabbing her coming back to her in a sickening wave. Against her will, she began to tremble.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're shaking," Liu Kang said, loosening his grip but not letting her go. Stepping in front of her, he looked into Jade's face. "Jade?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jade said, looking away; heart hammering madly in her chest, not just from fear but from something else; something she couldn't pinpoint. Whatever it was, it only confused her further, a hot blush starting at the base of her throat and spreading upward.

"Talk about what? Did something happen?"

"It's none of your business! It's no one's fucking business!" Jade exploded, having reached the end of her rope with people prying into her thoughts: Kotal, Kuai, Liu Kang. She just wanted space and if she ever felt like opening up it would be because she wanted to, not because she was forced. Wrenching her arm from Liu Kang's grasp, she moved away, their gazes locked as Liu watched her impassively, seemingly nonplussed about Jade's outburst.

"Fine, are you coming to lunch, or what?" Liu looked around, his gaze wandering around the room. "What do you think of it? I had it built for Sareena because she loves to draw birds and dragons...and she loves having things to take care of."

"You have that in common, don't you?" Jade asked before she could stop herself. Feeling Liu Kang staring at her, she refused to look his way. Instead, she looked down into the green waters where the koi languidly swam, scales slick like the icy stones in the creek outside. "It's wonderful," she admitted, softly. "All of this, your home. I'm sure you already knew that."

"No, not really," Liu said, though he sounded pleased. "Well, come along. Linda will not be pleased with me if we keep lunch waiting."

\-----

It wasn't until halfway through the meal that a man and small child appeared. The child clutched at his hand as he regarded the room with large eyes, his hair the same shade as the man's.

"Take off your coat," he said, running a hand through the boy's hair. Catching Jade's eye, he seemed to be trying to place him.

"Chan, you remember Jade, don't you?" Liu Kang asked, lifting a spoonful of soup to his lips, the surface speckled with Parmesan cheese. "Where have you two been?"

"In town," he replied, giving Jade a fleeting smile of recognition. He began to remove her outer things and laid them aside, the child following suit. "We were running errands."

"Well, I'm glad you got back before the storm really picked up," Liu Kang commented. He turned his focus on the child. "Did you have fun?"

The child shrugged and tried to hide behind Chan's legs, his small hand pulling at his t-shirt with the Cars logo on the front. He glanced at Jade, eyes still wide.

"Come on, love, there's no need to be bashful," he said, a small edge in his tone as he pulled the boy from behind him. Pushing him toward the table, he addressed Jade directly. "Are you enjoying your stay at the Overlook so far?"

Before she could respond, Liu Kang interjected, exasperated.

"I wish you'd stop calling it that," he said, frowning deeply as his spoon paused halfway between his mouth and the bowl. "It's not like we have elevators filled with blood and corpses in bathtubs around here."

"Not yet, anyway," he replied, taking a seat after maneuvering the boy into a chair. "Sit up to the table," he instructed, his voice becoming stern. "And don't spill anything."

The child continued to watch Jade, his eyes flashing a dark green under the gold from the lights. He had a heart-shaped face and pale skin reminiscent of Liu Kang's, his stature stockier than that of Chan and his brother; sturdy. Jade smiled at him, slightly unnerved by the boy's unrelenting stare, though she could hardly blame her for being wary of a stranger.

"You're Lucas, right?" She asked, wanting to put the child at ease, and by extension, herself.

Lucas nodded slowly but didn't speak, his expression giving off a decidedly "Village of the Damned" quality now. Feeling helpless, Jade glanced at Sareena, who was preoccupied with making swirling patterns in her nearly untouched bowl of soup.

"Speak up," Chan said, tapping the child's arm sharply. "You're being rude."

"Go easy on him," Liu Kang spoke up. "He's only three. How's he supposed to act?"

"Like he has some manners," he snapped, unfurling his napkin and placing it on his lap. "That's what."

"Methinks your expectations might be a bit unrealistic," he replied, winking at Lucas. "You want some soup, bud?"

Finally, Lucas' somber expression broke and he smiled a little, nodding.

"I can have abble juice?" He asked, perking up.

"I think I can make that happen. Hold on." Rising from the table, Liu Kang walked into the kitchen.

"He loves to indulge him," Chan said, serving Lucas and himself some soup. He didn't sound overly pleased.

"Butter jam?" The boy asked, picking up a piece of bread and showing it to his dad.

"No, we're having soup, not peanut butter and jelly." He pointed to his bowl then picked up his own spoon. Deflated, Lucas stared at the soup before cramming the bread into his mouth, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Here we go." Coming back into the room, Liu Kang was carrying a sippy cup with a dinosaur on the side. "One apple juice." He handed it to Lucas before he sat down and grabbed a piece of bread, spreading butter on it. Glancing at Sareena's full bowl, he sighed softly but didn't say anything.

An awkward, heavy silence fell across the table, making Jade's appetite dissipate, not that it had been very strong in the first place. Clinking her spoon against the rim of her bowl, she searched for something to fill up the quiet, broken only by the skittering of snow against the window panes.

"So," she began, picking up her own piece of bread. She started tearing it into little pieces. "Are you just visiting, or..." she trailed off, glancing at Chan as he quietly ate. Looking up, he lifted one shoulder.

"Who even knows?" He asked, quickly wiping Lucas’ face as apple juice dribbled down his chin. "Everything is up in the air right now."

Raising her eyebrows, Jade caught Liu Kang's eye.

"Chan is staying with us for the unforeseen future," he explained, taking a drink of water. "While he clears up some personal matters."

"How very diplomatic," he remarked, giving his brother an impassive look. "Why don't you just tell the truth?" Turning to Jade, she set her spoon aside. "My child and I are sponging off of my brother and his wife because my ex-boyfriend is a lying, trashy, drug-addicted piece of shit."

"Chan," Liu Kang said, nodding his head in Lucas' direction, who was happily playing with his soup instead of really eating it; babbling to himself. "Please."

"Oh, it's not like he's never heard a curse word before," he scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Still," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And you're not sponging off of us...you know that."

"Whatever." He dabbed at his lips with a napkin, his eyes darting to Lucas as he brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth. At the last moment, it tipped, spilling the liquid all over the front of his shirt. Instant rage seemed to overtake his as he slammed his hand down on the table, making the little boy jump.

"Didn't I tell you not to spill?!"

Wide-eyed, Lucas stared at him before his expression crumpled, tears quickly streaking down his face. Beginning to sob, he clutched at his spoon as he leaned his head forward, his bangs falling into the soup.

"Stop crying! You're just making a bigger mess!" He yelled, jerking the bowl away. He started scrubbing at the front of his shirt, eliciting whimpers from him as snot and tears dripped off his face.

"That's enough!" Liu Kang said, his voice raised from its usual monotone, taking Jade by surprise. Rising from his place, he marched around the table and grabbed the napkin out of his brother's hand. "He didn't do it on purpose!"

"I can't handle this," he replied, pushing himself away from the table abruptly, his fingers massaging his temples. "I can barely think and my head is killing me."

"Go lie down then," Liu Kang muttered, kneeling beside the still-sobbing boy and gently beginning to clean his face and hands. "I'll take over, okay?"

"You do that, just like always. I'm gonna go practice...keep him away from me for a while."

"Daddy, need hug," Lucas pleaded, jumping up from his chair and racing to his, his arms encircling his leg. "I sorry! Need hug!"

"Lucas, just stop," he said, his voice breaking a little as he pulled away. "I need some space right now. Can you do that for daddy? Please?"

"N-need hug," he howled, trying to cling to his again. He backed up, keeping himself just out of reach, a look of veiled disgust on his face.

"Liu Kang," he said, already turning away. "Handle this. I need some time."

"It's okay, Luke," Liu Kang said, giving his brother a look as he gathered him into his arms. "Daddy isn't feeling very good right now. Let's let him be. Can you do that, baby?"

Lucas tried to strain away, clearly wanting to follow after his father, who had already retreated from the room. He continued to cry, the sound cutting through Jade's ears as she cringed in her place. Sareena just sat idly by, nursing yet another mimosa and staring into space like she was completely removed from the situation.

"Come on, just calm down." Voice softening, Liu held onto the child until he slowly began to quiet down, finally slackening as he leaned his head against his uncle's shoulder. "Here, why don't we go swimming. Would you like that? You can be a shark."

Sniffling, the boy nodded, his face the color of a ripe cherry. Flickering his gaze to Jade's, Liu Kang's face was grim before he rose, holding Lucas in his arms.

"Aren't you glad you came over?" He asked before turning away, Lucas watching Jade with a muted expression as they left the room.

\------

"This is my studio," Sareena announced as they stepped into the large, airy space, the white sunlight stealing through the room, the corners filled with grey shadows. She snapped on a light, causing Jade to blink rapidly at the sudden illumination. They entered, the air filled with the scents of paint thinner and something softer, like patchouli. Jade looked around, her focus falling on the far wall. Her eyes widened, trying to understand what she was seeing.

"Is that...is that the Hindenburg Disaster?" She asked, pointing. A zeppelin deluged in flames was splashed across the wall, the words "oh, the humanity!" running beneath it. Everything was in grayscale tones except for the fire, which bloomed red and orange like poisonous flowers.

"Mhmm," Sareena replied as she walked away across the hardwood floor, stretching delicately as she went; slender arms flexing. They curved, her fingers dangling against the back of her white t-shirt, which bunched and dipped low, displaying her fragile shoulder blades. "I've been fascinated with zeppelins ever since I read about it, not to mention terrified, so I tried to work through my fear by painting it. Now I have to confront it every time I come in here." Sighing, she turned, her arms still bent over her head. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"I didn't know you smoked," Jade commented, thinking idly that he didn't really know anything about Sareena. They'd never really been friends.

"I don't. Not cigarettes, anyway." Sitting on the floor, she crossed her legs and casually began to roll a joint, talking as she worked. "You want some?"

At first, Jade wanted to decline the offer, but then she thought of Kotal and the unspoken distance she felt between herself and Kuai. Tossing aside her hesitance, she went and plopped down next to Sareena, sprawled out on the floor, arms and legs wide like she was about to make a snow angel.

"Yeah, I'm in."

Nodding her head, Sareena made quick work of the joint, packing and rolling it with a careless grace that led Jade to believe she'd done this before - many times.

"I bet you want to hear the dirt about Liu Kang’s brother, huh?"

Jade studied the ceiling, considering the question, almost becoming lost in the skittering, shifting shadows that made her think of wolves stalking through snowfields. She had to admit she was curious about his outburst, not to mention the trashy ex-boyfriend he'd mentioned, but she didn't want to seem like a gossip-mongering jackal. Her heart also hurt for his little boy, who was clearly caught in the tides of grownup affairs he could never hope to understand.

"I suppose, but it isn't absolutely necessary."

"Yes, but it's interesting," Sareena replied, lighting up the pot and taking a few puffs, holding the smoke in her lungs. Breathing it out, she sighed, almost like she was letting out a century's worth of tensions all at once. "His name is Danny."

"Danny?"

"Yup, and he is an addict. Prescription pain kills, mostly." She snickered. "Pills," he added, correcting himself.

"Is he Lucas’ father?"

"Yeah, they adopted him." Passing the joint to Jade, Sareena removed her shirt and undid her bun, and Jade almost felt hypnotized watching it uncoil and fall in a long stream over her shoulder, laying against her breast. She was wearing an airy top of creamy lace beneath her. “They met in college,” 

Holding the lighter to the joint, Jade inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes, sinking into the sensation of the acrid smoke filling her mouth and lungs. She held it for as long as she could until the burn seemed to consume her, and then she was coughing violently, tears filling her eyes. Sareena laughed, patting her back lightly before taking the joint back.

"W-what did Chan go to school for?" She asked, trying to maintain a modicum of dignity, though it was hard. Sareena took another hit like it was her job, not coughing at all.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "He didn't finish."

"Oh?"

"Nah, he was never interested in academics, not really. He's a dancer."

For whatever reason, this struck Jade as being incredibly funny. Stifling some laughter behind her hand, she rolled on her side, studying the zeppelin going down in flames on the wall; almost larger than life as the inferno raged. In the corner, she saw tiny stickers spreading upward but she couldn't tell what they said. She crawled over to them, leaning forward.

"He doesn't work the pole or anything like that," Sareena said, wryly. "He's a ballet dancer."

"Are these apple stickers?" Jade asked, pointing to the little circles, a variety of names on them: Opal, Fuji, Royal Gala.

"They're my favorite food. I eat one every day. Here." Coming over, Sareena handed Jade the J. "Anyway, from what I understand, this guy was a real piece of work. Liu Kang hates him."

"Was he abusive?" Taking another hit, Jade could feel the haziness coming to settle over her brain, dense like the clouds gathered outside. SHe didn't smoke very often even though Kuai and she didn't mind indulging on occasion; they just didn't make a habit of it. In her pocket, her phone chirped, breaking through some of her serenity.

"I'm not really sure. He's a loser, though, and he wanted a kid, but Chan never wanted one." She thought a moment, her finger settling on her bottom lip. "I'm pretty certain he had no interest in being a father."

"I kind of got that impression," Jade admitted, handing the joint off to Sareena before pulling her phone out. Yet another text from Kotal popped up, filling her with unease and annoyance. Why couldn't he just stop? Suddenly, Jade was filled with fury at herself for trying to be nice, which only made her angrier; why should she be punished for attempting to be decent?

"Something wrong?" Sareena asked, startling her. Looking up, Jade saw her set the joint aside and pull out a large sketchbook. She flipped it open, licking one finger delicately as she turned the pages. "You looked pissed off for a second there."

"Yeah, actually," Jade replied, the weed loosening his tongue. "I kind of want to kick someone's ass right now."

"Do tell." Setting the sketchbook between them, Sareena pointed to several sketches of koi, most of them in pencil but some having blotches of color. "What do you think?"

"They're wonderful." Studying the drawings, Jade groped for the weed. "What, are they for Kotal?"

Sareena nodded, her finger drifting over the fish, eyes downcast.

"He's cute, huh? Kotal?"

Jade could've gagged at this question, the rage building in her stomach until she almost felt like she couldn't contain it. Shaking her head, she stood, her nerves on edge as she nervously went to the windows and peered out. The sun was finally breaking from the cloud cover, its light watery and weak as the snow kept falling. Drawing the smoke into her lungs, Jade tried to collect herself.

"He likes you," Sareena added, almost like this bit of information was common knowledge. "I could tell just from watching you two last night. Liu Kang agrees with me."

"I don't care who he likes," Jade snapped before she could stop herself. "And, no, he isn't cute. At all."

"Hmm," Sareena replied, giving her a thoughtful look. For a moment, it seemed like she wanted to say more, but she refrained. Instead, she rose from the floor, the fledgling sunlight dappling her skin and bringing her tattoos into sharp focus. Jade could see more scars scattered on her upper arms and on her abdomen. "I've been meaning to ask you something, by the way."

"What?" Jade asked, praying that the subject of Kotal would be laid to rest for a while. She was also having a difficult time wrapping her head around the fact that Liu, of all people, had noticed Kotal's interest in her. It just made her feel more stupid, like she was an ostrich with her head in the sand, refusing to see what was right in front of her.

"Will you sign my copy of your book? It would make me so happy," Sareena smiled, taking a hold of Jade's arm and pulling gently. "Please?"

Jade stared at her, having not expected this type of request. A smile tugged at her mouth, thoughts of Kotal evaporating as she shrugged bashfully.

"Well, yeah. Sure. I'd love to."

"Great, come on." Tugging on her, Sareena led her through a door and into a large room, one wall completely taken over by a gigantic unmade bed. There were numerous bookshelves scattered around the perimeter, covered over with books and hundreds of snow globes, the curved orbs catching the winter light. Most of them were ornate and intricate while others were simple plastic affairs, all of them sitting in static repose, filled with all manner of creatures and tiny worlds: cabins, bears, rabbits, little people.

"My collection," Sareena commented, catching Jade's eye. "I started as a kid. Liu gets me new ones all the time...I'm running out of space at this point, but I think it's sweet."

"I don't think I've ever seen so many of them in my life," Jade said, looking around in wonder. The room was spacious but felt weirdly cluttered; too full of incidentals. It didn't help that the floor was littered with clothes and books and papers.

Picking up a globe, this one containing a black bear, Sareena tipped it over and allowed the snow inside to swirl and settle on the top. After a moment, she flipped it, the contents drifting around the bear in glittery droves.

"It's weird but they make me feel calm," she said, turning the globe over again. "Liu tried to get me into fidget spinners when we were kids, but they never did much for me."

Sareena's voice was so tender as she spoke of Liu Kang, and she couldn't seem to go for very long before mentioning him, which only made Jade more confused. How could she say she hated him when that clearly wasn't the case? She'd said it with such conviction.

"Now where is that book?" Carrying the globe, Sareena continued to absentmindedly flip it over and back as she peruses the shelves. "I just saw it the other day."

"How many times have you read it?" Jade asked, shyly. She hadn't read that fateful book in so long, mainly because it was just a reminder of how stagnant she was.

"God, I couldn't even say. There's just something about it, you know?" She kept searching, her brow furrowing. "Are you ever going to write another? Maybe a sequel?"

"I doubt it. I feel like it's impossible to write these days, honestly."

"That's a shame. I couldn't imagine not creating something...I'd lose my mind."

"Maybe I am," Jade replied, shrugging. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Welcome to the club," she said flippantly, an edge of irritation creeping into her voice. "Seriously, where the fuck is that book? I know it was in here!"

"Relax, I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Taking a step back, Jade was unnerved at Sareena's abrupt shift. "Here, let me help you look, okay?"

"Don't bother, I'll just find it later," Sareena replied, waving her off. The way she was manipulating the globe became more frantic now, and Jade was afraid she'd drop it. "Sorry," she added, laughing nervously. "I'll probably fixate on this for a moment. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Glancing toward the door, Jade moved from foot to foot, suddenly very aware of her uncomfortably full bladder. She'd been wondering where the bathroom was but had been too shy to ask during lunch, not with the tension between Liu Kang and his brother. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course you can, Jade. It's down the hall on the right. I'd let you use mine but it's a disaster, I can't even lie."

"Great, thanks," Jade said as she hurriedly left the room. Once in the hallway, she took stock of her surroundings, the hush in the air as she passed more windows reflecting the winter landscape. The sun had disappeared into the clouds again, hiding its face. She passed over grey shadows lining the hardwood floor, her eyes scanning paintings along the walls depicting more women gazing forlornly away from the viewer; none of them making eye contact. As she neared the end of the corridor, she detected hints of music wafting through the stillness; orchestral and mildly frenzied, but then it became softer, almost sweet.

Bypassing the bathroom, she turned a corner, still following the music, and came upon Liu Kang standing in the hall, arms crossed and shirtless. He was clad only in damp swim trunks, his hair beaded with moisture as he stood in a doorway. Jade was going to turn and retreat but Liu suddenly turned his head, his eyes narrowing as they caught sight of her. He beckoned with his hand, a slow smile appearing on his face. Feeling ridiculous, Jade pointed to herself and Liu Kang nodded, his expression fading into one of exasperation.

"Come on," he mouthed, waving him over again. Jade obeyed, her heart thudding in his chest out of nowhere. Approaching, Liu Kang took a hold of her arm and pulled her gently, pointing into the room. "Look," he whispered softly in Jade's ear, nearly making her shiver.

Jade's eyes followed where Chan pointed, and she saw that Chan was in the room, dancing across the smooth floor as the music continued to play, evening out, and still so sweet. 

"The Firebird," Liu Kang said, still very close to Jade's ear. "He's pleading for his life right now."

Jade nodded, watching as Chan kept dancing through patches of pale sunlight. If he realized they were there he didn't show it, almost like he was caught in a world that only he could occupy.

"I saw him perform this in New York City once, a long time ago." Moving away, Liu brushed a droplet of water from his cheek. He was tan, ghostlike almost, and slim, though he was muscular as well. Jade could feel herself flushing as she tried to look away, but something held her back. She breathed deeply, taking in the scents of chlorine and that same spicy cologne that always seemed to cling to Liu Kang's skin. "He seemed so happy then."

"Where's Lucas?" Jade asked, mainly because she couldn't think of anything else. The moment felt so surreal. It didn't help that the weed had muddled her mind, rendering her sleepy and loose. Thoughts slipped through her head like water through a sieve.

"Napping," Liu Kang replied, simply. "Swimming always wears him out." Frowning, he studied Jade for a moment. "You've been smoking Sareena's weed."

Pressing a hand to her mouth, Jade giggled before she could stop herself.

"You got me," she said, the laughter almost becoming uncontrollable.

"She has a prescription," Liu Kang said, though he was beginning to look faintly amused. "To help with her anxiety. What's your excuse?"

"I don't have one," Jade admitted. "I just like it...it helps me slow down a little."

Liu nodded, surprising Jade.

"I can understand that." He glanced at Chan again, his body a blur as he pirouetted in place; over and over. The sun made an appearance again and shone through the windows, striking the teal paint of the walls and making them glow. It almost looked like he was dancing underwater. "I have to admit, it's pretty bizarre having you in my home. You realize that, right?"

"Thanks for letting me know."

"I didn't mean it as a negative thing. It was just an observation." He paused, almost like he was lost for words; a very unusual occurrence for someone so seemingly poised and self-assured. "Did Sareena show you her studio?"

"Yes, she's in there now."

"So you've seen her wall of irrational fears?"

Jade had to think a moment and then it clicked.

"Let me guess, the zeppelin?"

"Yes," Liu Kang sighed, rolling his eyes. "God, that wall has so many layers. Every time she finds something new to be afraid of she just covers up the old fear."

"Does that mean she's come to terms with it?"

He shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe she just doesn't want to think about it anymore."

"Can you blame her?" Jade asked, trying to ignore Kotal's presence in the back of her head. "How does dwelling on something help? Eventually, it just starts to eat away at you."

"It eats away at you either way," Liu Kang replied, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing wandering around the house by yourself anyway? What's Sareena doing?"

Pulling at the collar of her shirt, Jade stepped away, beginning to retreat. Chan kept dancing along with the music, lost to them. The sun died out again, but this time its absence created a profound lack of light that obscured the windows, almost like the night was falling early.

"She's looking for a book," he said, taking another step back. "My book, specifically, so I can sign it, but she can't find it. I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Well, you're lost, aren't you?" Liu Kang asked, smiling again, but it was strangely indulgent. He approached and placed his hand on Jade's shoulder, gently turning her. Leaning forward, he pointed, his voice once again close to Jade's ear, low and slightly husky. He was warm, the skin of his arms scattered over with dark hair, but it wasn't dense, not like Kuai's. The spice of his scent made Jade catch her breath, and suddenly she wanted to lean into him, wondering just how soft Liu Kang's skin was...did it just look soft? Or did it not live up to its appearance?

"You walked right by it," he explained. "It's just around the corner there, the first door on the left. Did you need me to show you?"

Shaking her head, Jade almost felt dizzy as she pulled away, her heart frantic now; trying to escape.

"I can find it by myself, but thanks." She glanced over her shoulder to see Liu Kang watching her, his dark hair drying slowly; blue highlights coming back to life.

"Fine," he said, turning back to watch his brother dance, the music going on and on...violins and horns illustrating the life of the Firebird. "I'll keep an eye out for that book, by the way. Let her know I'll bring it to her if I find it."

\-----

The rest of the afternoon wavered on in a quiet, relaxed fashion. As Jade perused Sareena's many sketchbooks, they could hear the ballet music wafting down the hallway on occasion, providing a strange, almost dreamlike backdrop to the day. The sensation only intensified as the sun sank closer to the horizon, the winds shrieking around the house and threading through the music like lonely arias. The snow picked up and when Jade looked out at one point, munching on an apple from Sareena's seemingly endless supply, the flakes were blowing sideways from the fury of the wind. Tendrils of light broke through on occasion, almost resembling juice from a blood orange streaking the landscape; quickly enveloped by the violence of the storm. Finally, the sun disappeared altogether and the world was plunged into night, the forests and even the gates surrounding the house becoming lost in the blur.

"It's like we're the only people on the planet right now," Jade commented, rubbing her arm as she finished the apple, a Honeycrisp. "I hope the power doesn't go out."

"We'll be fine," Sareena replied, lying on the floor of the studio and quickly sketching, a pile of colored pencils beside her. She'd shed her jeans by this point so she was wearing only her nightgown. There were scatters of scars on her thighs as well, pink and shiny. "Liu Kang thinks of everything...I'm not worried."

"I haven't seen him in hours." Jade plopped on the floor, still staring out at the night. "Him or Chan or Lucas. Everyone's so separated."

"He's probably in his study, working," she said, her tone dismissive. "As for Chan, I'm sure he's in his room, and Lucas....well, he could be anywhere. Probably with Linda in the kitchen, if I had to guess. He likes to help with dinner." She laughed lightly. "Or at least his version of helping."

"Dinner sounds nice," Jade said, ignoring a growl emanating from her belly. Lunch felt like it had been ages ago, and she hadn't really eaten very much due to all the discord. It didn't help that they'd been smoking for the better part of the day, and her appetite was becoming fierce. Studying Sareena, she couldn't help but notice how skinny she was. She could remember her being thin in school, but she seemed almost skeletal these days; fragile. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," Sareena replied, outlining the pencil sketch she was doing in bright red. She had a massive portfolio, She had noticed, pages upon pages of drawings: birds, koi, landscapes, insects, portraits of Liu Kang, dragons...it seemed like everything she saw in life was placed in the pages of her books. Her work could be considered realistic but it had a quick feeling about it like the subjects were moving or getting ready to move; everything immediate, never still. She'd also noticed that Sareena had a habit of fidgeting and moving constantly, like sitting still was an impossibility. Looking up, Sareena caught Jade's eye.

"My medicines kind of kills my appetite, honestly."

Trying to downplay her curiosity, Jade attempted to be nonchalant when she spoke next, setting aside the sketchbook she'd been leafing through.

"Medicines?" Perching her chin on her knees, she watched as Sareena continued working with the red pencil, giving the figure more dimension. "Are you okay?"

"Relatively speaking." Narrowing her eyes, Sareena didn't look up now. "They make it hard for me to work, though, so there's that, but sometimes I cave because I don't want Liu to get on my case."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, give him the chance and he'll go on for hours about my problem with cognitive dissonance." Her tone changed on the last words, became mocking like he'd heard them so many times they were the source of great irritation. "I mean, of course, I want to get better, but the things I have to do to get better make me feel worse...they keep me from doing what I want to do. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really," Jade replied, floundering at Sareena's evasiveness. She wanted to ask her to explain but she didn't want to be rude, and she knew they were broaching a touchy subject. "Is Liu Kang forcing you to take medication?"

This question made Sareena take pause and she chewed on the tip of his pencil, her expression becoming thoughtful.

"He doesn't seem to think so," she said, softly. "But sometimes I'm not so sure, honestly. I'd like to think he'll love me either way, but Liu has a very set idea about how things should work, and I'm not always good at playing the game. It drives him crazy." She laughed and sat up, stretching her arms toward the ceiling. "I can either feel like I'm flying but I'm out of control, or I can feel like I'm walking under water...which option would you choose in my situation?"

"Neither," Jade replied, honestly, not that she was sure what Sareena really meant. She had a vague understanding, but she didn't want to make assumptions. "Can I ask you a question? I totally understand if you don't want to answer, by the way. If I need to fuck off, just tell me."

Sareena laughed again, but now it seemed more genuine, the birds fluttering across his belly.

"Sure, Jade. Stop worrying so much."

"Good luck with that," Jade said, grinning. Peeling the sticker off the apple she was almost done with, he gestured to the wall where the other labels waited. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, you said something about Liu Kang not letting you work at the clinic, a while back." Uneasily, Jade pressed the sticker on the wall, wanting to choose her words carefully. "What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, that," Sareena said, rising from her place and slowly beginning to slide her clothes back on, her legs spindly drinking straws as she moved about the room. A long scar ran along the underside of her left arm, going upward toward her elbow. "Liu Kang worries about my anxiety levels when I'm out in public. I don't do very well around a lot of people, so he thinks it's better if I don't voluntarily put myself in stressful situations."

"I guess that makes sense," Jade replied, not at all surprised about Liu Kang's tendency to exhibit control over the people he cared about. That didn't mean she wasn't put off by it, too. "Can I ask you something else, and then I promise I'll stop. Okay?"

Sareena rolled her eyes as she slid her jeans on, though she didn't button them.

"It's really hard to offend me, Jade; you'll figure that out soon enough."

"Still, I don't want to overstep my bounds. Liu -"

"-is Liu, okay? I know he works overtime keeping people at arm's length but we aren't the same. Trust me."

"Well, okay," Jade said, taking a deep breath. "What's splitting?"

Sareena seemed surprised at this question, as evidenced by a slight widening of her already large eyes, but she didn't seem offended. She scraped her hands through her hair, making it even more disheveled than it had been before; an impressive feat considering its constant state of general disarray.

"Black and white thinking," she replied, simply. "It's when you see a person or a situation as absolutely negative or overwhelmingly positive. It can make you feel like you suddenly hate a person or love them completely...it's usually an irrational response." Pausing, she smiled slowly at Jade, her expression a dichotomy of playfulness and a vague maliciousness. "Can I ask you a question now?"

Jade nodded reluctantly, though her nerves were plucked from the look on Sareena's face, not to mention the new information she was still trying to process. Sareena was proving to be a mixed bag of surprises she couldn't have foreseen.

"You didn't exactly seem thrilled when I brought up Kotal earlier." She popped her knuckles and then shook her hands, long fingers flashing. Feeling nauseous, Jade noticed they sort of resembled Kotal's: pale, skinny. "Now, why is that?"

Pitching the apple core into a trashcan, Jade stood and restlessly started moving about the room, wanting to focus on anything other than Sareena's question. She studied the multitude of canvases covered over with paint: a man in chains, a mermaid caught in a fisherman's net, a lighthouse with fields of roses at its base. One, in particular, caught her focus, illustrating a man standing in what looked like a basement, his back to the viewer; his skin covered with lacerations and sutures.

"This..." she said, pointing at it. "I'm not really sure how to feel about this one."

Sareena shrugged, coming over. Drifting a hand over the canvas, she traced one of the man's wounds with a finger.

"I saw it in a dream so I thought I'd paint it. It felt so real." She smiled suddenly. "Maybe I was experiencing someone else's reality while I was asleep. Isn't that an interesting idea?"

"In theory, but I wouldn't want to live this person's life," Jade replied, turning away from the painting with a shudder. She slid her eyes over the plethora of supplies at Sareena's disposal: brushes, cans of paint, watercolors. It was like she owned her own personal art store.

"Jade?" Sareena asked, coming up beside her. "You haven't answered my question."

"I'm aware of that," Jade snapped before she could soften her tone. She rubbed her face. "Sorry, I just really don't want to talk about this."

Sareena was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Okay, I can accept that, but I can tell something's bothering you. Would you be open to maybe, I don't know, drawing how you feel? It usually helps me work through stuff."

"Sareena, I can barely draw a stick figure," Jade replied, rolling her eyes. "Besides, if I tried to draw my emotions right now they'd just be scribbles."

"That's fine," Sareena replied, becoming animated. Quickly, she went and retrieved her sketchbook and brought it over to her work table. "Just do the best you can."

"I really don't think this is going to work," Jade sighed, but she picked up a black colored pencil obediently. She watched as Sareena flipped through the book, her eye falling on the koi sketches from before. Instinctively, she reached out, stopping her. "Wait," she said, slamming the book open. Rage flooded her mind when she saw those delicate fish swimming, her jaw clenched.

"Art can be about destruction too, you know," Sareena mused, leaning forward on the table. "How do these drawings make you feel?"

"You sound like a therapist," Jade laughed, but it came out like a bark. She studied the drawings, the feeling of Kotal's phantom closeness making her want to tear off her own skin. "But, fine, I can play along. They make me angry."

"So, do something about it, then."

"You can't be serious," Jade said, staring at her. "These are your drawings. You worked hard on these."

"Do what you need to, Jade." Sareena gestured to the book. "It's not like I can't draw more, and I think you need this. Don't you?"

"Still -"

Huffing, Sareena suddenly took a hold of Jade's hand and pressed the pencil clutched between her fingers to the paper; viciously, she forced her to begin blotting out the koi. Astonished, Jade didn't pull away as she watched the delicate fish disappear in an onslaught of angry, dark strokes. It wasn't until they were completely covered up that she realized she was working alone now, Sareena having pulled back to watch her decimate the drawings with furious vigor. She also became aware that her eyes had filled with hot tears, her teeth gritted as she stared down at the aftermath.

"Feel better?" Sareena asked,

"Slightly," Jade admitted, breathing a little heavier. "I'm still so angry, though. I feel..." she swiped a hand across her eyes, feeling exposed; foolish. "I feel violated and dirty and -"

"What did he do?" Sareena interrupted, her cheeks reddening. There was a furious light in her eyes now that hadn't been present before; overpowering the tranquility.

Overwhelmed by the secret she was holding, the way it just seemed to fester, Jade opened her mouth to answer when the studio's door creaked open. Liu Kang was standing there, dressed in casual attire for once, a t-shirt, and jeans. His hair was mussed, falling over his forehead. He glanced around the room, his gaze falling on the decimated sketchbook.

"So, this is what collaboration looks like?"

"More or less," Sareena replied, shutting the book. She quirked an eyebrow at Jade, almost like she was saying, "don't worry, your secret's safe with me." "We were just kicking a couple of ideas around."

"Well, it's getting pretty late. Are you two coming down for dinner? It's on the table."

"Sure, just give us a second." Taking a hold of Jade's sleeve, Tweek tugged gently. "I want to show Jade something."

Suspicion came and went on Liu Kang's face like a cloud moving to cover the sun. He appraised Jade, nonplussed. Jade stared back, her eyes lingering on the dark stubble littering Liu's jaws.

"Fine, don't be long." Looking around, he retreated from the room, his hands in his pockets.

"Follow me," Sareena instructed, turning on her heel. Leading Jade back into her bedroom, they crossed the room to a door that was slightly ajar. Stepping inside, she flipped on the light, illuminating a messy bathroom. Going to the sink, she plucked up a prescription bottle from a long row on the counter. She studied the label before nodding and opening it. She dropped a yellow pill into her palm and then offered it to Jade.

"To help calm you down," she said, popping one into her mouth as well and swallowing it dry. "It really helps, I promise."

Jade accepted the pill but didn't take it, cradling it in her hand as she studied the bathroom. It was large with an old-fashioned claw foot tub and a glassed-in shower, the walls covered with what had to be Sareena's framed prints; a riot of birds and lighthouses and seascapes. Trying to be covert, she read the labels on the row of medication bottles, a bevy of unfamiliar names staring back at her: Lamictal, Buspirone, Zolpidem, clonazepam, Risperdal. Under the stark overhead lights, she noticed that the tattoos on Sareea's arm seemed puckered beneath like they were covering something.

"I don't know," she said, staring at the pill. "I've never really taken anything like this before."

"Don't worry, I'm not slipping you a mickey or anything," Sareena said lightly, then winced. "I'm sorry, was that insensitive? You still haven't told me what happened."

Jade shook her head, remembering the way Kotal had attempted to ply her with wine the night before. Her hand clenched around the pill before she finally decided to bite the bullet. Throwing the pill into her mouth, she ran the faucet, cupping her hand under the water and drawing it to her lips. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she became aware of just how tired she looked, the circles under her eyes mirroring the ones she'd seen beneath Liu Kang's.

"It'll kick in soon," Sareena promised, patting Jade's shoulder softly. "You'll be okay."

\------

Dinner proved to be a subdued affair, the only sounds clinking cutlery and sporadic requests to pass this or that. Chan didn't eat much and neither did Tweek. In fact, they seemed more focused on imbibing on wine than they did touching what was on their plates. Lucas was cranky and didn't want to eat what was being served, whining to his father about wanting peanut butter and jelly until he snapped at him to eat what was in front of him or he wouldn't get anything. Liu Kang sat at the head of the table and ate slowly, his manners impeccable as usual as he carefully ate his Swiss steak and mashed potatoes. Jade found herself nodding off over her plate as the pill Sareena had given her worked its way through her blood, her eyes becoming heavy as she sluggishly attempted to stay focused.

"The roads are really bad out there," Liu Kang commented at one point. He watched Jade over the rim of his water glass as he drank. "And the snow isn't supposed to stop anytime soon. Is Kuai going to be able to make his way up here?"

"I imagine so," Jade said sleepily, stifling a yawn behind her hand. She had to admit, whatever Sareena had given her was doing the trick; she felt significantly less anxious. "He has a truck and all. He should be okay."

"You should stay the night," Sareena piped up, suddenly sounding enthused. "That way we can actually start coming up with places to start." She glanced at Liu Kang. "We weren't overly productive this afternoon."

"Did the weed have something to do with that?" Liu Kang asked, dropping his eyes to his plate as he cut a piece of steak with his fork.

"Most likely," Sareena replied, taking a gulp of wine. Not for the first time, Jade noticed that she couldn't seem to sit in her chair like a normal person, her legs drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. "It was nice having company, although I still can't find Jade's book for the life of me."

"Oh, I'm sure it's stuck somewhere among the chaos," Liu Kang said smoothly. Sliding his eyes to meet Jade's, he raised his eyebrows. "I mean, it's up to you, Jade. Would Kuai be opposed to you staying over? There's no sense in him riding in this weather if he doesn't have to."

"I guess it'd be okay," Jade said, the proposition striking her as bizarre. Flitting her focus to the dark windows, she could make out the snow still pouring from the sky, the glass icing over in the corners and moving inward. Pulling out her phone, she suddenly realized that even though she'd received several texts from Kotal throughout the day, she'd only gotten one from Kuai several hours before, just letting her know that he'd made it to work and that he hoped Jade was having a good time. Quickly, she sent a message to Kuai, asking him what he thought of the idea of her spending the night.

"You can sleep in the guest room, unless you want to bunk with Sareena, of course."

Jade could hardly believe her ears, having to grope for the meaning of what she was hearing.

"You guys don't share a room?" She asked, gesturing between them.

"Sareena likes to have her space," Liu Kang said, looking away again. "You know, for her books and her art stuff and all that."

Biting her lip, Jade looked at Chan, who was nursing a glass of wine as he studied the pair as well. Their gazes locked and he shrugged slightly but he didn't comment. At that moment, Jade's phone chirped. She turned it on, having received a text from Kuai:

_that's probably a good idea, actually. the roads are awful and i'm gonna be here late. the boiler blew again. i fucking hate my job sometimes. should i come get you in the AM?_

Jade responded, slightly disappointed that Kuai hadn't put up more of a fuss but it couldn't be helped. The weather was terrible and work always seemed to come first, anyway. She tapped out a simple response before setting her phone aside:

_Sure. I'll text you in the morning._

"What's the verdict?" Sareena asked, pouring herself more wine. Continuing to eat, Liu Kang began drumming his fingers on the table as he watched the swiftly-emptying bottle Sareena set aside.

"Kuai thinks it's a good idea," she said, going back to her food. It tasted wonderful but she just didn't have an appetite. She couldn't really remember the last time she was hungry for anything other than wine. "Thanks for letting me stay, by the way."

"We aren't going to turn you out into the cold, Jade," Liu Kang said, his posture relaxing somewhat. He even managed a smile. "I'd like to think we're better hosts than that."

\-----

It wasn't until well past 2 am that Sareena started to show signs of fatigue, her stamina impressing even Jade, who had always prided herself on being a night owl. After dinner, they'd retreated back to Sareena's studio while Chan and Lucas had retired for the evening. Liu Kang, once again proving that he was a hopeless workaholic, had excused himself back to his study to work on an article he was writing.

"Something to do with male infertility," Sareena had explained after shutting the door to the studio, stripping off her jeans and shirt as she spoke. "Sperm extraction in non-obstructive azoospermia. He's co-writing it with Jax."

"It sounds interesting," Jade had commented, even though Sareena didn't seem to share her mindset. "What does it mean?"

"I couldn't say. You should ask him sometime," Sareena had replied before settling herself on the floor, a sketchbook opens on her lap. "He always loses me when he lapses into his jargon." Not looking up from her sketch, she spoke again. "Are you going to write?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Jade had laughed, feeling foolish. "But I just don't feel like it, and that stuff you gave me made me kind of tired."

"Hey, you can't force creativity." She'd pointed to a stack of art books on a shelf. "Why don't you look at one of those? They always give me ideas when I feel blank."

"That's not a bad idea," Jade had replied, going to the shelf and perusing the spines. A collection of works by Norman Rockwell jumped out at her; she'd always enjoyed his work. Picking it up, she curled up on the floor close to Sareena and started paging through the cheerful slices of Americana, warm scenes depicting normal folk navigating what could be considered the mundane yet necessary little things that made up life. Before too long, a warm tranquility settled over the room as they quietly focused on their pursuits; the snow scraping the windows as it relentlessly fell.

When they finally decided to turn in, Sareena's head was drooping over her sketchpad and her pencil was dangling from his fingers, forgotten. Jade was sleepy but not ready to drop off, but she didn't want to keep Sareena from going to bed.

"Hey," she said, nudging Sareena softly. "Let's call it a night, huh?"

Blearily, Sareena looked up and nodded, finally setting her things aside. Rising from the floor, she delicately stretched, her body shivering as she lengthened. Clad only in her nightgown, a slight speckling of goosebumps littered her skin.

"You gonna be okay on your own?"

Jade nodded, getting to her feet as well. In her head, she could envision the path to the guest room, glad that Sareena had shown her where it was after dinner.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want," Sareena said, already moving for the door as she yawned deeply. "I don't want you to be lonely."

"It'll be weird without Kuai there but I think I'll manage," Jade replied, waving her hands. "Do you and Liu Kang ever sleep in the same bed?"

"On occasion," Sareena said easily. "When we feel like it." Opening the door, she stopped and turned. "I'll see you in the morning, okay? Don't wait for me to wake up...just come in and drag my lazy ass out of bed. If you don't, I'll sleep the day away."

"I can do that," Jade said, beginning to back away. Gathering up the book of Rockwell paintings, she shook it a little. "Just until I fall asleep."

"Sure," Sareena smiled, disappearing into her room; the door clicked softly shut behind her.

It wasn't until she was standing in the hushed guest room that Jade realized she didn't have any clothes to sleep in, nor did she have a toothbrush. Laying the book aside, she looked around the room, the color scheme a soft collection of creams and blues, the bed a four-poster made of dark wood; the rest of the furniture matching it. A painting of a *woman pouring out a large dish of water was hung on the far wall, her eyes once again averted from the viewer. Snapping on the lamp next to the bed, Jade noticed an open door, revealing a bathroom. It wasn't as ornate as Sareena's, though it was still lavishly furnished with thick navy blue-colored towels, the shower curtain a reproduction of a Van Gogh painting. The sink fixture was modern, the faucet flat, and the basin-shaped like a clamshell.

Retreating back into the room, Jade went to a set of drawers and quietly slid one open, suddenly terrified that Liu Kang would come bursting through the door and demand to know what she was doing. Waving that away, she reasoned that even Liu Kang couldn't chastise her for needing something to wear to bed. Besides, Liu had been oddly solicitous toward her throughout the course of the day, but she was starting to think that was just his personality; he just liked hiding it for the most part. Rooting through the drawer, she finally settled on a grey t-shirt and drew it out, the front emblazoned with the logo for the University of Puget Sound. It smelled like it had been recently laundered, the scent of vanilla clinging to the folds, similar to the aroma of the scrub top Liu had let her borrow.

She undressed quickly and slid the shirt over her head, its hem falling to the middle of her thighs. She glanced into the drawer again, hoping to find some pajama pants, but all she found were t-shirts.

"I guess that'll have to do," she muttered, padding across the floor in the shirt and boxer briefs. She refrained from pulling back the covers of the bed, opting instead to slide on top of the pale blue coverlet. For a moment, she just listened, taking in the unfamiliar noises of the huge house as it settled around her. She could hear water rushing elsewhere in the home, along with the wind crying outside. On the bedside table, a tiny clock ticked, but mostly there was silence; a heavy silence. How could Sareena stand it, the quiet? Especially sleeping alone?

It's so lonely, she thought, opening the book of paintings and trying to concentrate on what was on the page: a man and woman tucking their children into bed. The picture made her think of Lucas somewhere in the house, no doubt already asleep and dreaming the dreams of the innocent.

It wasn't until she was almost finished with the book that Jade finally lay her head down, albeit reluctantly, her eyes burning from staying open. Curling onto her side, she allowed herself to shut them for a moment, telling herself that it wouldn't be for long, but opening them seemed to be more difficult than she cared to admit. She could feel herself tiptoeing toward the chasm, nearly falling over as her mind collapsed into vapor and nonsense, though Kuai's face was paramount as she eased herself into a tenuous slumber. She couldn't remember the last time they'd slept under separate roofs, and this knowledge made him ill-at-ease. She was just about to drop off when a small thread of vanilla slid into her senses, making her smile faintly.

\------

She was standing on a tiny bridge in a room filled with birds and trees. All around her, the sunlight fell, but it was too bright. So bright that everything around her looked like an overexposed photograph. Her ears were filled with the sounds of tiny gurgles and the frantic chirping of the birds as they fluttered around her. Looking around, she tried to make sense of where she was, and she could see that she was in a glass box without an exit. Looking down, she could see the splashes of the koi as they moved through the water, their mouths opening for sustenance as they gasped, and she could hear them; almost like they were screaming for food and air. Without thinking, Jade choked back a sob as her feet passed over the slick lacquer of the bridge. Nearly slipping, she pressed herself up against the glass, desperately searching for an exit, but there was nothing but its slickness beneath her fingertips.

She pounded on it and tried to scream, but nothing came out. The only screams she could hear were the ones inside her head and those of the fish. It wasn't too long before she realized the water level was rising, and in no time it had reached her knees, and then her waist until it was converging on her chin and she had to throw her head back to catch a breath. The fish were rising along with the water, and when it finally enveloped her head, she opened her eyes to see them undulating around her, no longer screaming, almost like their mouths had been sewn shut. She could feel herself suffocating as her hands clasped at her throat, lungs burning as the water traveled up her nostrils, flooding her. The water was so high now that not even the birds could escape it, and they too were wafting through the currents; their plumage dragging them down as they flailed uselessly. The horror of seeing the birds dying around her was too much and Jade shut her eyes, her mouth opening soundlessly as it filled with water, her senses cutting off one by one -

Jade tore awake, her hand pressed to her neck as she tried to remember where she was, deep gasps flooding the quiet. She was met with a strange room, and for a moment the fear felt as suffocating as the water had, choking her voice. Trembling, she started to come back to herself in snatches, but it was slow. Looking down at herself, at the unfamiliar t-shirt she was wearing, she finally remembered. She was staying overnight at Liu Kang and Sareena's, the notion so surreal that it almost felt like a dream, too. It was a while before she managed to calm herself down, though she continued to shake, but when she finally got her bearings she rose from the bed and wandered into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light.

Running the tap, she splashed her face with cool water until some of the shakes subsided. After drying herself, she came back into the bedroom but suddenly it felt stifling; too small. All she could think about was the water rising and the birds dying and she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. Crazily, she wondered if she should go and visit the birds, reasoning that seeing them alive and well might put her at ease. Figuring it couldn't hurt, she slipped from the room on tiptoe and stole down the shadowed corridor, thankful that her room was close to the stairs, otherwise she'd probably get lost. On kitten feet, she descended the stairs as the chilled air of the house nipped her legs. She felt foolish for venturing out without putting on her jeans first, but it was so late she doubted that would become an issue.

Moments later, she was standing at the doorway of the glassed-in aviary, and she breathed a sigh of relief to see the birds quietly sleeping in the tree and on their perches, their heads beneath their wings. The room was low-lit and tranquil, the water frothing lightly as the fish slid along the bottom. Her nightmare was retreating to the dark, no man's land where dreams laid themselves to rest, some of its vividness dissipating, and she finally felt like she could truly breathe. She'd decided to go back to her room and attempt to sleep when she heard a soft voice stealing through the air, making her seize up immediately. She wouldn't have come downstairs if she'd known someone was still up!

"Baby? Is that you?" The voice called again as Jade stepped from the small room. "Are you okay?"

Liu Kang, Jade thought, her eyes shooting open in panic. She looked down at herself, at her half-undressed state, her mouth going horribly dry. I can't let him see me like this!

Trying to backtrack, Jade was halfway to the stairs when the voice cropped up again, but this time it was much closer.

"Jade? What are you doing?" The light flipped on and Jade could feel her pupils constricting as she held up an arm to shield her face. Standing at the end of the hallway was Liu Kang, still dressed in the same jeans and t-shirt as before; eyes widened with confusion. "Why are you down here? It's the middle of the night." Pausing, he looked down, his gaze drifting over her. "You're wearing my t-shirt."

Jade had to fight the urge to cover herself, a flush practically starting from the tips of her toes and traveling swiftly up to her body. She couldn't help feeling humiliated being caught like this, and by Liu Kang of all people. Somehow, the fact that it was her made it so much worse.

"I-I'm sorry, I had a bad dream and I -" she broke off, knowing she wouldn't be able to articulate her reasoning for coming downstairs to check on the birds. It would just open her up to more ridicule because she'd been acting like a child, even she could see that. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't have anything to wear to bed," she added, lamely.

Coming forward, Liu Kang put his hands up in what could be construed as a placating gesture, the confusion fading from his expression and becoming softer. As he drew closer, Jade could see that his sharp eyes were red and more vulnerable than usual, the smell of alcohol emanating from him.

"You don't have to apologize, Jade, for the shirt or anything else. I was just surprised." Running a hand over his mouth, he braced himself against the wall. "I thought you were Lucas or Sareena. They usually have trouble sleeping, so I try to stay up to make sure they're okay." He shrugged. "I also like to stay up late, it gives me more time to work."

"All you do is work," Jade replied without thinking. Feeling bold, she continued. "Do you ever stop?"

"No, not really," Liu Kang said, "Working makes me happy...I like it." He studied her for a moment, one eyebrow lifted. "Did you want to join me for a bit? I have a fire going in the den and -" he paused, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I could use some company, honestly."

"You're kidding," Jade asked, incredulous. "Right?"

Liu Kang gave her a stern look, some of his vulnerability fading away. He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Suit yourself," he called over his shoulder. "I was just trying to be polite."

"No, wait," Jade said before she could stop herself. Quickly, she followed after Liu Kang, who led her into a small room adjacent to the aviary. There was a fire crackling on the hearth just like Liu said there'd be, the room drenched in firelight and dimly-lit by standing lamps of Tiffany glass. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Liu swiftly sliding something under the cushion of a wing back chair, a set of cut-glass tumblers, and a bottle of amber liquid sitting on the coffee table. On the floor was an oriental rug in shades of cranberry and hunter green. A couch stretched before the fireplace, the upholstery a dark green. On the mantel a clock ticked, its pendulum swaying back and forth hypnotically and on the walls were mapped in gilded frames. She became aware of vague music playing in the background, though she couldn't discern what the song was.

"Did you want anything to drink?" Liu asked, gesturing to the bottle. "I know you like wine, but I'm willing to share my bourbon."

"That'd be nice," Jadee said, going to the fire and standing before it, allowing its warmth to wash over her chilled legs. "I like this room," she commented, watching the clock's pendulum swing back and forth. "It's different from the other ones in the house."

"That's because it's mine," Liu Kang said, coming up beside her and offering her a glass. He frowned when he saw the state of the wound on Jade's wrist when she lifted her arm. Setting the glass on the mantel, he took a hold of Jade's hand, gently turning his arm over. "This looks infected. Did you hit it on something?"

Averting her eyes, Jade didn't want to admit that Kotal had reopened the cut when he'd grabbed her. She opted for silence, shrugging instead.

Liu Kang sighed as he continued to study Jade's skin. After a moment, he let her go.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

After Liu disappeared from the room, Jade realized her heart was running like a rabbit in her chest, and she reached up to take the glass of bourbon from the mantel. Taking a small sip, she grimaced at the flavor but was happy to feel the burn falling down her throat. The flush from before was retreating, but she could still feel it lingering in her cheeks, warming her along with the alcohol. A moment of clarity struck her as she became hyper-aware of her current circumstances, she was standing in Liu Kang's home late at night, wearing his shirt and no pants. How could things become any more bizarre? She doubted they could.

When Liu Kang returned he was holding a small first aid kit and wearing gloves. Setting the kit aside, he flipped it open and pulled out a small bottle and a cotton ball.

"Peroxide," he said, saturating the ball. "Just to be on the safe side." He studied the wound again, his expression was grim. "It isn't infected yet, but you're getting close. Didn't I tell you to keep this clean and covered?"

Jade nodded, taking another sip of bourbon.

"Sorry for being an awful patient."

"You aren't the only one," Liu Kang said, dabbing at the wound. "Does that hurt a lot?"

Shaking her head, Jade studied Liu's face as he worked, his skin orange-lit by the fire and his hair gleaming richly. She bit her lip, suddenly wanting to reach out and touch the glossy strands, though she knew this was an insane, unheard of urge. Instead, she admired Liu Kang's efficiency, the way he deftly cleaned the wound, and covered it with more gauze. Setting his supplies aside and removing his gloves, he suddenly reached up and placed a cool hand against Jade's forehead, making her breath catch in her throat as she found herself getting trapped in Liu Kang's eyes. He was close, so close that Jade could once again see those small flecks of black in Liu's brown irises.

"You aren't warm, though you are blushing again," Liu Kang teased, taking his hand away and leaving Jade to clutch for the mantle. "You need to be more careful, though."

"I-I'll try," she said, bringing the glass to her lips again and tipping it back, draining it. She hissed through her teeth at the burn.

Liu Kang laughed while he poured some hand sanitizer onto his palms, rubbing them together.

"Well, you certainly know how to drink. Did you want some more?"

"Please," Jade said, holding up her glass while Liu Kang refilled it. He poured more into his own glass, grinning.

"Cheers," he said, tapping his tumbler against Jade's and then taking a deep sip, clearing some residual moisture from his lips. Jade couldn't help but notice how full they were. "So, did you want to talk about it?"

Startled, Jade stared at him, not sure what he meant.

"Your nightmare," Liu Kang clarified. He dropped to the floor so he was seated in front of the fire, its light reflecting off the facets in the glass and making it glimmer like a diamond. "If not, I understand. I just thought it might help."

"I mean, I guess I don't mind," Jade said, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "I don't think I'll be able to remember most of it...and none of it made sense."

"Naturally. Here, why don't you sit down?" Reaching up, Liu tugged on the hem of Jade's t-shirt. "You'll be more comfortable."

Dropping to her knees, Jade made sure to keep her legs pressed tightly together as she cradled her drink in her hands. She could feel Liu Kang watching her, but she didn't dare look up as she began to speak.

"I dreamed I was drowning," she began, rotating the glass in her fingers before she took another long drink. She could already feel the alcohol unfurling through her blood and making her pliable, some of her earlier discomfort easing, even with her close proximity to Liu Kang. "I was trapped in this glass box, just like the room you built for Sareena? But there wasn't an exit, and it filled up with water.” She shuddered, remembering the way the birds tried to fight a losing battle. "The birds were drowning all around me, and I couldn't save them...I couldn't save myself."

"That's terrifying," Liu replied, staring into the fire, his glass settled against his foot, nearly empty already. "What do you think it meant?"

"Don't tell me you put a lot of stock in dreams," Jade asked, raising a brow. "That doesn't seem like your style."

"I'm not saying they're prophecies or anything like that, but I do think your subconscious is definitely trying to tell you something, Jade. If I had to guess, it sounds like you feel helpless or afraid of something. Is that fair?"

"I guess," Jade said, already trying to distance herself from the path this conversation was taking. Quickly, she knocked back her drink and asked for more.

"Fine," Liu Kang said, pouring a little more bourbon into Jade's glass. "But that's it, I'm cutting you off."

"Have you ever realized just how bossy you are?" Jade asked, bringing the tumbler to her lips, her thoughts and words becoming easy and loose as inebriation set in. "You always have to be taking care of someone."

"If I don't, who will?" Liu asked, replenishing his glass before putting the stopper in the bottle and setting it aside. "Most people aren't just going to take care of themselves. Haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, but who's taking care of you?" Jade countered, biting her tongue and afraid that she'd gone too far. Sure, their current exchange could be considered friendly and light, but she knew Liu Kang; he could change on a dime if something rubbed him the wrong way.

Liu lapsed into silence as he studied the jumping flames, the fire a combination of reds, oranges, yellows, and whites; it's center a pulsing core of blue. The quiet stretched on until Jade had finished his drink and set the glass aside, his body feeling pliable and heavy as he drifted, the fire and Liu Kang's closeness lulling her. Finally, Liu spoke, and Jade had never heard his voice sound so naked.

"No one," he said, draining his bourbon and licking along the rim. Jade couldn't pull her eyes from that pink tongue, mesmerized. "I don't have anyone looking after me, Jade, not with my brother going through all that bullshit with his ex, and Lucas needing some kind of father figure. And, god, don't get me started on Sareena -" he stopped, almost like he was afraid he'd given too much away. "Forget I said that."

"The point is," he continued, "I can't wait for someone to swoop in and look after me. I'm not a child...none of us are. We all have to stand on our own two feet, but some of us are more capable of that than others."

"I saw the pill bottles in Sareena's bathroom," Jade remarked, timidly. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have brought the subject up but she was feeling so open in that moment, so relaxed, and she could tell that Liu Kang wanted to be strong and stoic like always, but he was only human, after all. No man was an island. "She's dealing with a lot of stuff, isn't he?"

"That's putting it mildly," Liu Kang said, looking down at his hands. "I don't want to put all of her business out there because it isn't fair to her, but she can't be blamed for everything she says and does. She's struggling, just like so many other people, and..." he bit his lip, shrugging helplessly. "It kills me, Jade. I've been able to help so many people as a doctor, but no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I can't cure her...I'll never be able to."

He covered his face, his shoulders shaking a little as Jade tried to find something, anything, to say that would help. Instead, she tentatively reached out and placed a hand on Liu Kang's arm, hoping that just this small amount of physical contact could provide some comfort, meager though it was. She was surprised when Liu didn't pull away, and she had to figure it was because he'd had so much to drink. Liu Kang had never encouraged physical contact from most people, as a general rule. Finally, he pulled his hand from his face, and Jade could see the traces of moisture under his eyes, but she didn't comment, knowing that it would only embarrass her.

"God, you're so different from how I thought you'd be," Liu Kang said, laughing a little now, the sound coming out watery.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, trying not to take offense. "It's not like we've ever really gotten to know each other."

"Gotta love preconceived notions, huh?" Liu replied, going to the wing back chair and digging under the cushion. Slowly, he drew something out, keeping his back to Jade so she couldn't see what it was. "I always thought you lived under this lucky star, that you got one book published and then walked around afterward with this undeserved, inflated ego. I just assumed you were content to ride that success while Kuai worked to take care of the both of you."

Feeling like she'd been punched in the gut, Jade groped for the words to defend herself, but she couldn't. How could she when a lot of what Liu Kang was saying were the deepest fears she harbored about herself; the ones she carried around in her heart all the time? Retreating into herself, she drew her legs to her chest, settling her chin on his knees; the long t-shirt pulled down, covering her. It wasn't until Liu was turning back to her and holding something aloft that she lifted her gaze, her heart going haywire as the haze of the booze momentarily lifted.

"My book," she whispered, staring at it with wide, disbelieving eyes. She would've been less surprised if Liu Kang had held up a severed head. Okay, maybe not, but still. She stared at the book, a relic of the past, and it was like the years were fading away, transporting her back to when she'd been ensconced in the creative process; the lost nights spent writing until dawn as Kuai slept soundly in the bed and always close by. All of the copies she'd been left with had been tucked away in storage so she didn't have to look at them, but here it was, staring her in the face.

"The Virgin Summer," Liu Kang said, turning the book around and studying the cover in all its blue-skied, naturalistic glory; an ocean crashing on a long-forgotten beach. "Catchy title."

"I chose it when I was in my early twenties," Jade said, her throat dry from sudden humiliation. Standing, she went to Liu and frantically tried to snatch the book away but he kept it just out of Jade's reach. "Give it back if you're just going to make fun of me!"

"Hey, hold on," Liu said, holding the book away. "I'm not making fun of you, Jade, at all! I like it, dammit! Relax!"

Upon hearing these words, Jade froze in place, which proved to be problematic because she lost her footing and fell directly into Liu Kang's lap, her head nestled on his chest as she tried to accept what she'd just been told. What's more, she couldn't believe how happy the words had made her, sudden, almost painful elation filling her up until she thought she'd burst. Vaguely, she became aware of Liu's warmth and the thudding of her heart beneath her ear, and she gasped, drawing back quickly. They stared at each other, the clock suddenly tolling the hour: four quick chimes in succession.

"You're just fucking with me, you have to be," Jade said, still sitting in the other's lap and fully expecting him to shove her off as soon as Liu Kang's mind caught up with the situation. That didn't happen, forcing Jade to crawl onto the floor and pulling the shirt down, making sure nothing vulnerable could be seen. "There's no way you liked it."

"Why?" Liu asked, nonplussed. If anything, he seemed amused at Jade's reaction.

"B-because you hate me!" Jade sputtered. "You've always hated me!"

"Wow, that's sound logic," Liu Kang replied, rolling his eyes. "Because I always go out of my way to read the books of people I hate. That makes perfect sense."

"None of this makes any sense." Jade rubbed her temples, feeling the stirrings of a headache. Once again, Liu Kang was blindsiding her, proving that she couldn't make anything simple.

"I honestly didn't have very high expectations," Liu said, seemingly ignoring Jade's incredulous disbelief. "But Sareena was right...it's sweet without being heavy-handed. I'm not done, of course, but I'm actually going to finish it." He smiled wolfishly, and if Jade didn't know him better, she'd think he was trying to flirt. But then again, maybe he was? It was becoming clear that Jade didn't know him at all. And she certainly wasn't adept at accurately reading people, if Kotal was any indication.

"I need a drink," Jade muttered, grabbing her glass and pouring more bourbon into it before Liu could protest.

"Do you really think that's the best idea? You already seem pretty wasted," Liu Kang commented, though he slid his glass closer as well, still smiling like he was enjoying himself very much.

"I need to be wasted if we're going to have a conversation like this." Jade refreshed their drinks, the bottle of bourbon bottoming out. "Is this all the alcohol you have?"

"As far as you're concerned, yes." Liu Kang went back to perusing the book's cover, swirling the liquor. "I shouldn't have even invited you to drink, not after Sareena gave you something."

Jade started, her mouth filled with bourbon. She swallowed and coughed, her hand pressed against her mouth.

"How did you know?"

"It was so obvious, I could just tell from the look on your face over dinner. She didn't give you anything else, did she?"

"No," Jade scowled, feeling equal parts annoyed, shy, and oddly, inexplicably happy. It's like Liu had this uncanny ability to always keep her on her toes, always guessing. "So, you really liked it? For real? And why didn't you tell Sareena you took her copy? She's been looking everywhere for it."

"Yes, Jade. I wouldn't lie about something like that," Liu Kang replied, exasperated. "Although, I do see the irony in that statement considering I lied to Sareena about the books' whereabouts. I guess I didn't want to answer a million and one questions about wanting to read the damn thing in the first place." Holding up the book, he considered Jade for a moment, clearly ruminating.

"What?" Jade asked, looking down to make sure her shirt was pulled down, feeling naked all the same.

"Would you read some of it to me? Just a couple of pages?"

"R-really? Out loud? My own book? I couldn't do that, I'd sound ridiculous," Jade sputtered, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. "You don't really want me to do that." She paused, looking into Liu Kang's eyes, the flames popping as they regarded one another. Memories surfaced, of reading Ethan Frome to Kuai, how intimate those moments had been, and suddenly she felt so breathless, so strangely, euphorically excited. She got to her feet shakily, feeling unsteady from the alcohol and something else, and in a moment she realized what it was: giddiness, almost like she was a clueless teenager again.

Liu Kang rose as well and sat in his wing back chair, his legs crossed as Jade approached him. He watched her, an almost hungry look in his eyes as he handed over the book, and for whatever reason Jade almost wanted their hands to touch, but then she decided she was just too drunk to be thinking straight.

"Where did you leave off?" She asked, holding the book in her hands as it burned her because it brought back so many memories she hadn't allowed himself to dwell on for so long.

"I marked my place," Liu Kang replied, leaning his face in his hand as he took another sip of his drink. "Just start on that page, okay?"

Nodding, Jade backed away and sat on the couch, her back ramrod straight as she opened to the page Liu Kang had dogeared, his hands shaking. He was just about to start reading when Liu interrupted, his voice soft.

"Jade?"

She looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Do you hate me?" Liu Kang asked, but he averted his eyes when he asked the question, whether from shame or embarrassment Jade couldn't tell. She found it weirdly charming, either way. It wasn't often that Liu Kang didn't ask a question that wasn't head-on.

She thought a moment, having to really mull over this inquiry. Sure, she'd told Kuai that she strongly disliked Liu but now she wasn't so sure that was still the case. If anything, she wasn't sure how to feel about Liu at this point. All she knew was that she was very, very confused.

"No," she finally replied, keeping her eyes on the page laid before her. "I don't. Not at all."


	7. Chapter 7

The room was deluged in white when she opened her eyes, momentarily dazzling her before she blinked a few times. Slowly, the world came into a hazy focus, but he was still dazed and disoriented, not recognizing the room he was waking up in, a raw apprehension growing when he finally found the wherewithal to sit up. It was slow going, her head pounding like a heartbeat as she struggled to swallow, her mouth and throat so parched that it felt like her mouth was stuffed full of sand. Looking around, she tried to remember what had happened the night before, trying to piece together why her tongue tasted of old liquor.

It wasn't until she saw the bourbon bottle sitting empty on the coffee table that it started coming back to Jade in waves: wandering downstairs in the middle of the night to check on the birds, Liu Kang finding her, drinking together, talking -

"Oh, my God," she breathed, drawing the blanket she was wrapped into her face; clutching it to her mouth. "He found my book...he read it." She could feel her eyes widening as she glanced at the ticking clock on the mantel, the incessant pendulum swinging back and forth. "I read to him, and then..."

It was then that her brain finally started catching up to her, and she stared at the blanket clenched in her hands.

"He covered me up," she said, feeling stupid for pointing out the obvious, but still amazed by it. She couldn't even remember falling asleep, but she knew for a fact that she hadn't been underneath a soft, green blanket when she'd drifted off. No, Liu Kang had clearly felt the need to drape it over her while she slept, and for whatever reason, this knowledge made her chest feel tight, but in a good way. Holding up her arm, he studied the gauze wrapped around her wrist.

None of this makes any sense. The more time I spend with him, the more confusing he becomes. Just who the fuck is he?

She looked at the empty bottle gleaming on the table again, and a thought came to her. One that comforted her because it helped put things in perspective, but also made her feel inexplicably melancholy.

To be fair, we did drink a lot. Anyone would act out of character with that much liquor in their system, right?

Sighing, she tried to put thoughts of the night before out of her head as she shakily stood, though snippets of what had been discussed broke through his wall now and then. She could remember how sad Liu had looked while talking about Sareena, how obviously lonely he was, but he kept on moving forward with his usual stoic attitude. Jade supposed it made sense...Liu Kang had always been like that, even when they were children, so why should he change now? If anything, it made sense that he would become more set in his ways the older he got.

Jade could feel the first stirrings of nausea as she held onto the couch, trying not to fall over as she took up the blanket and carefully folded it, laying it down softly. Backing away, she shivered as the chill met her bare legs, and she was mortified anew at her half-undressed state. She could hardly fathom what Liu must think of her, wandering around in just his t-shirt and boxer briefs. Even more importantly, what would Kuai think if he could see her now, clothed in Liu Kang's old college shirt...a garment that fell to her thighs and covered what needed to be covered, but still.

"This is officially one of the weirdest moments of my life," Jade groaned as she staggered across the floor, her eye-catching on something she hadn't noticed initially; a framed photo sitting on the table next to the chair Liu Kang had occupied the night before. She picked it up and managed a small smile, studying it: Liu and Sareena standing in front of the clinic and actually looking happy for once, both of their faces practically glowing with excitement, which was no small achievement so far as Liu Kang was concerned.

She wanted to believe they'd be just fine, that they were going through a rough patch like all couples do, but she couldn't be sure. Setting the frame down, Jade made her way toward the door, finally beginning to wake up completely; coming back to herself. She worked the kinks out as she walked down the dim corridor, the light from the windows in Liu's den only falling so far until she came upon the aviary. Stopping, she watched the birds preening for a few minutes, the sunlight pouring through the skylight and drenching their plumage a soft golden white. The water bubbled and frothed as the fish wafted through, their slick scales glazed like clean ice.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Jade stood in the doorway and became lost in her thoughts as the birds trilled; almost feeling trapped in a world encapsulated. The home she stood in was like a palace, she had to admit, but underneath the opulence, it was just so quiet...when she got past the sounds of the creatures inhabiting that room, the silence was waiting, and it was heavy. It made her think of her own apartment, how the air felt so still without the sounds of music or the TV filling it up...how it almost became a living creature, that lack of sound, taking on weight and substance as it ate up everything in its path.

"Why do you look so concerned?" A voice came from behind her, making her jump and turn. Liu was there, his hands on his hips as he watched Jade with an impassive expression. His usually smooth hair was messy, his jaws covered in stubble; dressed in grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. He barely looked like himself...appearing much too casual.

Comfortable, even. Jade could barely believe it. Frantically, she pulled her shirt down, trying to cover her naked legs.

"I need pants," she said, wincing even as the words left her mouth. God, she must look ridiculous.

Liu Kang cocked a brow, still appearing nonplussed.

"That's what has you so concerned?"

"N-no, it's just I don't exactly feel comfortable walking around your house half-naked," Jade replied, allowing a bit of an edge to creep into her tone. She was fully prepared to go head to head with Liu Kang if he decided to start acting like a dick again. "I mean, doesn't it bother you?"

"Not especially, no. You don't have anything I haven't seen," Liu said, not missing a beat. Glancing down, he made no attempt to cover up his scrutiny of Jade's scrawny, little legs, making her squirm in his place. "But if it's such a big deal, here." Turning, he went and grabbed something from the cherry wood table in the dining room: a pair of black sweatpants. Bringing them back, he tossed them to Jade.

"I had a feeling you'd be asking for a pair. You aren't hard to predict."

_Will you be able to predict when I'm going to kick your ass, because it's going to happen._

"Thanks," Jade muttered, pulling on the pants as far as they would go. Even then, they were far too long. "Are these yours?"

"Yeah, aren't they comfy?"

Jade stared down at the material pooling at her feet. Not wanting to sound ungrateful, she just nodded slowly. Liu Kang continued to stare at her before he finally smiled, though it was slight.

"Cute," he said, turning on his heel and walking away. "Let me guess, you have a headache."

Reeling from Liu's comment, Jade could only hang back for a moment before she snapped out of her shock. Waking up, she hurried after Liu Kang, nearly tripping over the ridiculously long pants. Even though she'd rolled them at the waist as much as she could, they were still a trial. Fighting down her annoyance, she followed after Liu as he led the way into the kitchen, the room mostly quiet, though very familiar music was wafting from the Bose speaker on the counter; an iPod perched on top of it.

"Is that the theme to Jurassic Park?" Jade asked, pointing to the player.

"Yep," Liu Kang replied. Opening up a bottle of Ibuprofen, he slid a few into Jade's hand. After a moment's pause, he took a few for himself. He gestured to a couple of glasses of orange juice waiting on the counter. "Bourbon doesn't fuck around, does it?"

"No, it's out for blood."

"The way God intended." Liu Kang made quick work of the pills and orange juice alike, far faster than Jade, who was moving at a snail's pace. "You wanna catch up to the rest of the class, Jade?"

"I'm trying," Jade snapped, throwing the pills in her mouth and knocking back the orange juice. "Sorry I don't move as quickly as you...we can't all be perfect."

"What a shame," Liu smirked as he yanked on Jade's oversized pants, snickering.

"Knock it off," Jade said, pulling away from him to retreat to the other side of the butcher block table. "What's gotten into you, anyway? You're acting almost -"

"Almost what?" Liu Kang asked, slowly beginning to walk around the table, encroaching on Jade's space. He was grinning but it didn't seem mean-spirited; just carefree.

"Human," Jade replied, darting away when Liu came too close for comfort. "You're acting like a human being right now. It's weird."

"You act like I'm some kind of robot or something. Have you noticed that?" Retreating, Liu Kang poured them more orange juice. Jade was silently grateful, the juice having helped to quench the arid nature of her mouth.

"Can you blame me?" Lifting the glass to her lips, Jade's eyes trailed around the kitchen; immaculate, well-kept. They widened when she saw the clock on the wall, having ignored the one in the den. "It's only 7 am? You have to be kidding me."

"Forgive me for being a late riser," Liu replied with a straight face. Taking another drink of juice, he snorted when Jade frowned at him, clearly not amused. "Hey, I would've let you sleep for as long as you wanted, Jade. You woke up on your own."

"7 am on a Sunday morning shouldn't exist," Jade muttered, pushing her empty glass away. "In fact, it should be against the law."

"I usually get up around this time," Liu said, shrugging. "You know, to work out, get some work done; that sort of thing." He thought a moment, smiling suddenly. "Not to mention, that chair isn't exactly comfortable to sleep in. My back is killing me."

"You slept in the chair?" Jade asked, surprised. She'd just figured that Liu Kang had covered her with the blanket and then retreated to her own room where he could sleep comfortably. It sort of warmed her, this realization, that she hadn't been left alone for the whole night in a strange place. It also made her wonder why Liu would've opted to stay with her instead of just going to bed.

"Slept isn't exactly the right word. Dozed is more like it." Leaning on the counter, Liu rubbed his hands together. He looked up, catching Jade's eye. "You were pretty peaceful, though."

"I suppose," Jade said, breaking eye contact. Great, now she was starting to feel too warm again. How did Liu Kang always manage to get to her, even when he wasn't being an asshole? She was starting to get seriously annoyed by her body's involuntary responses to her employer's presence, innocuous as they could be. Clearing her throat, she decided to shift gears.

"I seriously need some coffee."

"Same, which makes your timing perfect, actually."

Now Jade did look at him, eyebrows raised. The wry expression on Liu's face spoke volumes, which only served to piss her off.

"You can't be serious right now. You're going to make me your coffee bitch even on the weekend and at your house?"

"You should be flattered, Jade," Liu Kang retorted, still rubbing his hands together slowly. He was starting to look more and more amused as the conversation wore on. "It's a compliment to your coffee-making skills. You get just the right flavor...not too strong, certainly not weak. It's a rare ability...not even my housekeeper can make it as well as you."

Annoyed, Jade crossed her arms and turned away, unable to dispel the notion that she was being manipulated. Liu Kang wasn't an idiot by any means, it's not like he wasn't capable of finessing a situation to suit his needs.

"Oh, please," she finally said, noticing suddenly that the music had changed to something bluesy and slow; trumpets filling up the kitchen. It almost sounded like sunshine*, as strange as the thought was. She shook her head. "I bet you're just too lazy to make the damn coffee yourself."

Suddenly, she felt a warmth on her arm and she turned to see Liu's hand resting on her shirt. Her breath caught in her throat. It didn't help that his face was earnest now, his former amusement abating slightly.

"I mean it," he said. "I'm not fucking with you, okay? Why do you always act like I have an ulterior motive or something?"

Jade stepped away and shrugged, wanting to forgo pretenses because she'd like to think they were past that point.

"Because you're a dick sometimes, Liu. You know that, right? Like, you can be very condescending and abrupt and -"

"Okay, I think I get the picture," he interjected, waving a hand. "I'm not like that all the time, am I?"

"Often enough to put me on edge."

Now Liu smiled cheekily, resting his face in his hands as he looked up at Jade; dark bangs falling over his forehead untidily.

"Yeah, but you don't hate me. Remember?"

Jade's face flamed now, and she could've kicked herself. Quickly, she walked over to the pantry and yanked it open, nervously looking for the coffee.

"It doesn't mean I like you either," she called over her shoulder as she plucked a bag of Starbucks grounds off of a tall shelf, having to practically get on her tiptoes to retrieve it. Coming back, she studied the bag and held it up for Liu Kang to see. "I didn't know you were a Caramel Cloud Macchiato man."

"Nah, I'm not. Sareena likes it. I'm cool with it, though." He still had that knowing smile on his face, and Jade had to fight the urge to fling the bag at him.

"Why isn't your housekeeper waiting on you like the prince you are?" Jade muttered as she went over to the maker, finding the situation utterly surreal.

"Linda has Sundays off, Jade. I'm not a complete tyrant," Liu replied, his tone becoming teasing. 

"Could've fooled me." She was measuring the grounds now and pouring them into the filter. Moving to fill up the pot with water, she was also acutely aware of Liu Kang watching her closely. It made her feel like a sideshow.

"Are you going to, I don't know, make yourself useful or what?" She asked, a hand on her hip. "Do I need to remind you that I'm not your servant and we aren't at work, so," she raised her nose in the air before turning back to the coffee.

"Oh, are you saying I treat you like a servant at work?" It sounded like he was trying to stop himself from laughing, a fact that just aggravated Jade more.

"Maybe that's too diplomatic a term," Jade retorted as she poured the water into the maker and hit the start button. "Perhaps slave is more apropos."

There was a pause and then Liu did start laughing. Jade whirled around, ready to lunge at him like a vengeful tiger. It seemed like Liu Kang had two settings where she was concerned: treating her with derision or flat-out making fun of her. It made the instances where he was actually decent to seem like they'd never happened; like she'd dreamed them.

"You are such an asshole!" She yelled, coming closer and gripping the counter. "Did you know that?!"

Covering his mouth, Liu Kang clearly tried to retain his composure before he was finally able to speak. Slight color had even bloomed in his cheeks, turning them pink.

"You're just so funny and you don't even realize it," he said, pressing his fingers against his bottom lip. "Apropos. Who talks like that? Didn't you use 'beholden' during one of our conversations, too?"

"Yeah, I did," Jade growled, the telltale clicking of the coffee machine coming to life behind her. "So what?"

"You take yourself so seriously," Liu Kang replied, shrugging. "Why don't you loosen up a little?"

Snorting, Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing, and from Liu Fucking Kang of all people; Mr. Uptight, Mr. "Everything Has to Be Just So All the Goddamn Time." Who the hell did he think he was?

"You're unbelievable," she snapped, leaning forward. "Like you're really one to talk, you know that? You micromanage every single thing you do, right down to your coffee." Stepping back, she tapped the coffee maker, which was swiftly filling up. "'Two Splenda, vanilla creamer,"' she said, trying to mimic Liu's deep voice. "Ring a bell?"

Appearing unfazed, Liu Kang leaned his head in his hand, still smiling.

"There's nothing wrong with liking things a certain way. But, you're right. I can be pretty inflexible, huh?"

"Wait, what?" Jade asked, having prepared herself for a battle of epic proportions. Liu Kang wasn't supposed to fold so easily, it wasn't fair. "Are you actually agreeing with me? Seriously?"

"I can have moments of self-reflection just like everyone else, can't I?" Liu asked as he pushed away from the counter. Appearing unsure, he slowed as he walked over to the fridge. "So, what are we doing here? Did you have anything specific in mind for breakfast? What do you usually have?"

"I, uh," Jade faltered, still trying to catch up. Just what the hell was going on right now? She was so confused. "I mean, Kuai usually cooks breakfast for us on the weekends, so I'm not sure. What do you like?"

Liu Kang frowned slightly before he opened the fridge, turning his back to Jade.

"I like everything, honestly." He paused. "Not that I can really cook or anything. I'm actually pretty hopeless in the kitchen." He glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "Kuai cooks for you, huh? Well, isn't he a man among men?"

"He's pretty good if you must know," Jade replied, puffing up. "Mainly because he had to pick up my slack," he added, tone softening. "I can't really cook that well either."

"Well, let's figure this out together," Liu Kang said as he reached into the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs. "What do you think?"

_I think I'm stuck in the Twilight Zone right now._

"Sure, yeah," Jade said, pushing thoughts of Kuai away. She was almost positive he wasn't awake yet, especially if he worked late the night before. She'd considered texting him, but she didn't want to bother him so early in the morning. Besides, the situation she was in was just so bizarre...she kind of wanted to see where it was going. "Sounds good."

"Oh, and before I forget." Reaching into the door of the fridge, Liu plucked something up and held it aloft: a bottle of vanilla coffee creamer. "Think you could fix me a cup of coffee before we get started?"

"You're seriously asking for it," Jade replied irritably, but that didn't stop her from accepting the bottle. Sighing, she just decided to let it go for the moment, ignoring Liu Kang's smug expression. "Fine, whatever. Where are the mugs?"

It wasn't too long before their collective efforts yielded something that resembled a passable breakfast: a pan of scrambled eggs, slightly burned bacon, and a pile of toasted bagels with cream cheese. Surprisingly, Liu had deferred to Jade throughout most of the process, after it was established that she was the superior cook, though that wasn't really much of an accomplishment once she saw how little Liu actually knew. He hadn't been kidding, it would seem; he really was hopeless in the kitchen.

"I've just never been very domestic," Liu admitted as he sipped at his coffee, his eyes closing with pleasure. "I just don't have the patience for it."

"I find that hard to believe," Jade replied as he began lifting plates from a cabinet, already feeling weirdly at home in Liu's kitchen. "You're always looking after everyone, like a regular mother hen."

"Well, yeah, I know how to look after the day-to-day stuff, but not the fussy things like cooking and cleaning and laundry. Why do you think I hired a housekeeper?" Without being asked, he set his mug aside and gathered a handful of forks and napkins, following behind Jade into the dining room.

"Because you're rich?" Jade asked, laying out the plates and watching as Liu Kang plunked down cutlery. Somehow, he even made that small gesture seem awkward. She almost had to smile at this thought, rolling her eyes when Liu set the napkins in the middle of the table instead of placing them next to the plates. She also refrained from pointing out that Liu Kang could be pretty snobby, all things considered.

"I'm not rich, I'm well-off," Liu argued, giving Jade a look. "You act like I'm Bill Gates or something."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was just fooled by the gigantic house with its own aviary; my mistake." She thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "And the Jag, the fact that you paid for that gigantic dinner Friday night, and -"

She broke off, checking the tag of the sweatpants Liu Kang had let her borrow.

"Just as I suspected, Armani sweatpants. Seriously, who the fuck needs designer sweatpants?"

"Oh, please. You seem like you're sitting pretty, too." Picking up the pan of bacon and eggs, he gestured to the bagels. "You gonna get those?"

Jade nodded, annoyed by Liu's assumption about her financial situation. How would he even know?

"Why would you think I have any money?" She asked, standing back and looking at the table once it was all set. "I'm working for you, aren't I? That should give you a clue that I'm not exactly a Rockefeller."

"Hey, I pay you really well, and besides, you haven't worked in years, right?" Liu Kang cocked a brow as he sat at the head of the table. He snapped out a napkin and settled it on his lap, showcasing his fussy manners yet again. "Wait, hold up. You've never had an actual job, right?"

"I interned for my father," Jade said as she sat as well, hesitating before taking the chair next to Liu's. "During my summers in college."

"So, you've been able to rely on Kuai's income all this time...and why is that?"

"Fine, so I made some money off the book I published. Royalties and all that," Jade snapped, beginning to dole out the food without being asked. She scooped up some eggs, waiting. "Is this enough for you?"

"Sure." Liu held up his plate. "Shoot, did you want orange juice? I can go grab it."

"Good idea."

After Liu Kang returned, they silently began eating before he spoke up.

"Royalties don't last that long, do they? I mean, I don't know anything about all of this, but that's my assumption."

"My father is very good at investing," Jade said, dabbing at her lips lightly. "So, he helped me out with that. My parents always said that your money should make money."

"That sounds like something they'd say," Liu replied, slathering a bagel with cream cheese. "From what I can remember, anyway."

"Anyway, that really helped, and I've never lived beyond my means, so..." she shrugged, taking a bite of eggs. "What can I say? I try to be careful." She paused, suddenly realizing she was telling Liu far more than she'd ever intended to, and what's more, she didn't feel weird or nervous about it. "Wait, why am I telling you any of this?"

"Why not?" Raising her eyebrows, Liu Kang took a bite of bagel, his white teeth sinking into a thick layer of cream cheese.

"Because -"

"Well, isn't this a cozy scene?" Chan asked as he traipsed into the room, yawning as Lucas followed closely behind him, clutching what looked like a ceramic dinosaur in his hands. He eyed Jade shyly, trying to hide behind his father when he stopped.

"Please tell me there's more coffee," he said, stifling another yawn. Glancing behind him at his son, he frowned. "Go sit down, babe. Aren't you hungry?"

Lucas shook his head, his attention still centered on Jade. He hugged his dinosaur to his chest. Chan sighed loudly.

"Lucas, I'm really not in the mood for this. I know you're hungry, you told me you're hungry. Now go sit down."

He stayed still, his face crumpling into an expression of babyish defiance.

"If you don't listen, I'm going to take your dinosaur," Chan said before reaching out to put his hand on the figure in his hands. He immediately backed up, beginning to panic.

"No! My dino-ma! Mine!" He jerked it away.

"Then are you going to listen to me?"

He paused before nodding, though he still appeared reluctant.

"Then go. Don't make me tell you again. And it's 'dinosaur,' not 'dino-ma." We've talked about this." Pushing him forward, he looked at his brother, exasperated. "Coffee?"

"In the kitchen," he replied, his demeanor stiffening as he regarded him; back straight and his jaw tightening. "Help yourself." Glancing at Lucas, he seemed to relax slightly. "Sit down, bud. You want some eggs?"

"Yeah!" Lucas shouted, running over to the table and climbing into the chair next to Liu's sitting on his knees. He plunked the dinosaur on the table. "Feed him coins?"

"I think I have some pennies you can have after you're done eating," he replied, tousling Lucas' hair. "How's that sound?"

"God, you spoil him so much," Chan said as he disappeared into the kitchen. "You can't give him what he wants all the time, Liu. He'll turn into a brat."

"He'd know a thing or two about that," Liu muttered as he filled Lucas' plate. "After all, he's been a brat since he was born."

"Brat?" Lucas asked, picking up some scrambled eggs before studying them closely. He shoved them in his mouth.

"Use your fork, and don't repeat what I just said. I shouldn't have said that." Wearily, Liu glanced at Jade who just shrugged, not surprised that Lucas would repeat the term, almost like he knew exactly what he shouldn't be saying.

"Brat! Brat, brat, brat!" Lucas yelled before starting to laugh, showing off his unchewed eggs. Jade covered her mouth, trying to hide her amusement.

"Of course," Liu Kang sighed.

"My little brother was the same way when he was that age," Jade commented, taking a quick sip of coffee. "They don't want to remember the things they should, but they'll certainly hold onto the things they shouldn't."

"God, I feel like I've been hit by a train," Chan announced as he wandered back into the room, clutching a mug between her hands. He sat down heavily in the chair next to Lucas', one leg bent as he blew on his coffee.

"You went to bed early last night," Liu Kang said, not looking up from his plate. "I'd think you'd be pretty rested."

"Oh, I didn't fall asleep until after 3." He glanced at Lucas and frowned, almost like he was disgusted by how messily he was eating. Averting his eyes, he took a slow sip from his mug.

Still not looking up, Liu slowly speared another forkful of egg.

"Oh? Insomnia?"

"Nah, I was on the phone," he replied easily. Reaching out, he snagged a piece of bacon and bit it, catching Jade's gaze for a moment before turning away. "I guess the time got away from me."

Liu Kang appeared to freeze before he set his fork down gently. Taking up his napkin, he settled it against his lips before he spoke.

"I see." Placing his napkin back in his lap, he picked up his bagel, but he didn't take a bite. "Am I to assume that you were talking to..."

Throwing the bacon down on his empty plate, Chan leaned his head back on his chair, staring at the ceiling; lips twisted in obvious annoyance.

"Don't start, Liu. It's too early in the morning for your nagging."

He lapsed into silence before taking a bite of bagel, the music from the kitchen seeping into the room as the tension gathered. Jade shifted in her chair, looking anywhere but at Lucas, though she watched Liu Kang in her peripheral. Finally, Liu cleared his throat, wiping some cream cheese from the corner of Lucas's mouth gently.

"I just don't want to see you make the same mistakes, Chan. It isn't fair to -" he stopped before nodding his head toward Lucas, who continued to eat, babbling to his dinosaur every now and again. "Besides, he isn't good enough for you. You know that."

"You just never liked him," Chan snapped. "From the very beginning...you always had something against him. You never gave him a chance."

"He treated you badly," Liu said softly, his eyes trained on his cup of coffee as he lifted it to his lips. "And I gave him a chance. Multiple chances, actually. So did you."

"Whatever," he said, setting her cup down on his still-empty plate. "You just want to control me. Just like everyone else in your life." He gave him a pointed look, his bottle-green eyes bright.

"Believe what you want," he said, clearly beginning to detach, much like he'd done after Sareena had lashed out at him during dinner. "You're going to, anyway." Finally looking up, his expression hardened. "I won't let your selfish crap hurt him, though," he added, gesturing to Lucas again. "Remember that."

Rolling his eyes, she crossed his arms.

"Here we go again; always trying to act like you're his father."

"Damn straight," he replied, his voice rising. "It's not like he can depend on the one he has!"

Almost like a bomb had been detonated, he turned to his brother, his face distorted with fury; cheeks red.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business?!"

"No!" Liu Kang shouted back in a voice that Jade had never heard come from him; nothing but rage and clearly reaching the end of his patience. "I won't, not when it comes to Lucas! I know I can't control anything you do, but if I see you not doing what's best for him, I'm going to step in every time. Don't fucking cross me!"

"It's not like you have a say," he said, sinking into himself as he looked away, his focus on the far wall where another painting* of a woman was displayed; lying in bed as the sun crested the horizon. "He's my child, Liu. Not yours."

"I'm well aware of that, but I'll get CPS involved if I need to. I've seen plenty of cases where kids needed to be taken away from their parents...too many times."

"You wouldn't."

"Not if you're doing what you're supposed to, and Danny doesn't fit into that picture at all. Wake up."

Throughout it all, Lucas had been staring with wide eyes as the argument exploded, his face crumpling when he finally started to cry; his face bright red. He tried to cling to his dad who pushed him away, moving his chair so he couldn't reach him as easily.

"Daddy needs space right now, Lucas. Okay? Just give me a second."

"I sorry, daddy. I sorry," he whimpered, sliding down from his chair so he could try and lay his head in his lap; he recoiled.

"Jesus fucking Christ, can't I just have a moment to myself? My head is already so loud but you make it so much worse!"

"Chan, he needs you," Liu Kang said, standing and going around the table. "He just needs reassurance that you aren't mad at him; that you love him. God, can't you give him at least that much?"

"I give him everything I have every goddamn day," he snapped, rising from his place and beginning to back away. "I gave up everything I loved so I could have a baby, and now I'm trapped." Gritting his teeth, he got right in Lucas's face and started screaming. "Trapped! I'm fucking trapped because of you, and you still cry and complain like your life is so hard. You have no idea how hard life is - not the first goddamn clue. I hate you, I fucking hate you!"

Liu sucked in a breath at the viciousness of his brother's words, as did Jade, completely appalled at what she was hearing; it was like Chan had become unhinged and couldn't control himself. Breathing heavily, he stared at his childlike he was a stranger that had dared to get too close. Lucas, for his part, began to sob like he'd been struck. 

"You need to stop, right now," Liu Kang said, no longer elevated but commanding her undivided attention; his voice deadly calm. "I can't believe you just said that... are you even listening to yourself right now?"

His face cracked at his words, stifling a sudden sob behind his hand; eyes filling with tears. 

"Is anyone listening to me? I feel like I'm screaming but no one can hear me."

Gently, Liu gathered the little boy into his arms, holding him close while patting his back softly. He shushed him, never taking his eyes off of his brother. 

"It's okay," he murmured, over and over. "You need to get some control over yourself," he added, speaking to Chan. "Now. You're hurting him, and you need to stop. Understand?"

"I knew I should've stayed with Raiden," she replied, pressing a trembling hand against his forehead. "You never know when to back off. You're always like this."

"Yeah, I'm not a pushover like him." He began to rock Lucas back and forth, his cries subsiding though he continued to sniffle. Jade just watched, having no idea how to respond to any of this, knowing on some level that this was not a scene she should be witnessing; like Liu Kang's carefully constructed façade was being cracked open in a matter of seconds. "He always let you get away with murder, and that's why you're so self-centered. When are you going to realize it isn't just about you anymore, huh? You're a father, Chan, and you can't just pick and choose when you want to care...this is a full-time job."

"It's not the job I want," he snapped, turning on his heel. "It's not the job I fucking broke my back over, that's for damn sure."

Without looking back, he started leaving the room, his slippers whispering across the carpet. Liu Kang glanced at Jade before he frowned, his mouth tight; a muscle pulsing in his jaw.

"Where are you going?" He asked, but he sounded like he already knew the answer.

"To practice. If I'm ever going to get out of here, I need to practice as much as I can. You know that."

"You need to apologize to your son...can't you at least do that?" He sounded so tired now, Jade could practically feel the fatigue wrapped around Liu Kang's words. Out of nowhere, her heart hurt for him...for Lucas, for everyone involved.

"I need to be by myself for a while," he said, his voice drifting through the hall. "I don't want to do or say anything I might regret. Let me cool off."

Sighing, Liu leaned his head against Lucas', his eyes taking on a faraway quality like he'd stepped away from the situation for a moment. He came back after a few seconds, blinking rapidly before he spoke.

"Well, he'll be occupied for the rest of the day, I can already feel it." Pulling away, he looked into Lucas’s tear-stained face and tried to smile, though it was wan. "What would you like to do today? You name it, we'll do it."

Rubbing his eye, Lucas was quiet before he wrapped his arms around his uncle, laying his cheek on his shoulder.

"Go outside?" He asked quietly.

"Outside?" Liu repeated, carrying him over to the windows. The snow had finally stopped, and the sun was splitting through the clouds that were still in the process of rolling away; revealing the pale blue sky. "Yeah, I think we can make that happen. Did you want to make a snowman?"

Lucas nodded, his head still resting on Liu Kang's shoulder.

"Sure. Let's get you changed and ready to go, okay?" He glanced at Jade, eyebrows raised. "What's your plan? Were you going to text Kuai?"

Slightly rattled, Jade tried to find an answer, having not really thought much beyond breakfast. It was still really early, so she doubted Kuai was awake yet. Besides, Liu just looked so lost, alone really, and she didn't think it'd be right to run out on him after such an ugly scene.

"He usually doesn't wake up until 10 on Sundays," Jade said carefully, worrying her napkin; appetite was all but gone. "I mean, I could stick around if you wanted." Flushing, she hurried on, feeling weird. "But if it'd be a bother I can definitely -"

"No," Liu Kang interrupted, setting Lucas down. "You can stay if you want." He rubbed the back of his neck, almost appearing shy. "Did you, uh, want to come outside with us, or -"

"It'd be nice to get some fresh air," Jade replied, looking away. "Do you think Sareena would like to come? She did say she likes to sleep in, so I wasn't sure."

"I'll check on her after getting Lucas together." He paused, the silence hanging heavily between them, save for the music still filtering out of the kitchen. "Did you need something to wear? I could grab you something..."

Jade waved her hands, feeling awkward and strange like she was just another burden for Liu to worry over. She suddenly realized that she didn't want to add to his stress, that she wanted to help him if she could.

_I'm pretty sure this situation can't get any more bizarre._

"I'll manage. Seriously, don't worry about it. You guys go and get ready, and I'll clean up. Okay?"

She looked up to find Liu staring at her, appearing surprised.

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm aware of that," Jade huffed, picking up her plate as she stood. "But I want to, so just go."

Not long after, Jad found herself shivering inside of her coat as the three of them trooped outside, the sun striking the snow and blinding her eyes. Liu had shoveled a fair amount of the front walkway and salted it so it made for an easier trek, but he still had to heft Finn onto his back as they broke from the path into a meadow not too far from the house; the winds frigid as they cut through the trees ringing the area. Jade had broken down and accepted a pair of Sareena's boots once Liu Kang had insisted, having to avert her eyes when Liu had looped a scarf around her neck out of nowhere.

"Sareena won't be needing it," he'd explained matter-of-factly. "She's not feeling well, so she's not really up to going out. She's not crazy about the cold, anyway."

"That's too bad," Jade had replied, twisting some of the scarf between her fingers. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Oh, sure. I think she's just tired from all the social interaction she's had lately...she's not used to it."

Jade was glad she was wearing her heavier coat as they spent the morning helping Lucas build a lopsided snowman, the little boy finally starting to warm up to her as the time passed. She even allowed Jade to accompany him as they searched for sticks and stones to construct the face and arms, leaving Liu Kang to labor over perching the head on top of the body. At first, things had felt awkward and a little tense, but over time they all lapsed into a comfortable rhythm, and even Liu seemed to thaw out; managing a smile when they all stood back to admire their work.

"Looks good," he commented, patting Lucas on the head. "A little derpy maybe, but I'm satisfied. What do you think?"

"Derpy?" Lucas asked, looking up at him; eyes squinting against the bright sunlight.

"Goofy," Liu explained, grinning. "Don't worry, it isn't a bad thing." He turned to Jade. "Any thoughts?"

"It's a work of art, clearly."

Liu rolled his eyes but he kept smiling, looking far more relaxed than he had since they'd ventured outside. It was reminiscent of his attitude while they'd made breakfast. For some reason, this knowledge made Jade smile too.

"Why don't you go make a snow angel so I can talk to Auntie Jade, huh?" Liu Kang asked Lucas. "You remember how to do it, right?"

"Starfish!" Lucas chirped before he ran off like a spirited puppy. After bounding away, he suddenly fell flat on his back and began moving his arms and legs, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"That's what he calls lying on his back," Liu Kang said, watching with amusement. "Starfishing."

"Makes sense," Jade replied, pulling her scarf away from her mouth; her skin becoming moist from her warm breath. "Auntie Jade?"

"Sure, why not?" Liu shrugged, crossing his arms. Clearing his throat, he pressed a fist against his mouth before he finally spoke, the winds rustling the hair that was peeking out from under his standard red hat. "He isn't always like that, you know. I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

Jade blinked, trying to figure out what he was talking about. It hit her after a moment, and she nodded slowly.

"Chan."

"Right. He just has a lot on his plate, and he's always been so immature." The smile slid from his face as his focus slipped back to Lucas, who'd abandoned his snow angel to start on another. "Honestly, he wasn't ready to be a father, but he felt pressured...like he didn't have a choice, and I'm almost positive he thought having a kid would save his relationship."

"God, I've never understood people who have that mentality," Jade replied, her teeth chattering. "Like a child is going to solve anything...it's just going to add more stress."

"Exactly, but he couldn't see past the short-term...and that asshole she was with didn't help. He was so fucking manipulative, he still is. I can't believe he's talking to him again." He paused before he smirked, this expression lacking any humor. "Actually, I can totally believe it. I think being a dancer for a living has warped his perception...everything has to be dramatic and overly romanticized. He needs to grow up and face reality."

"That's really hard for some people," Jade murmured as she looked down at the slush under her borrowed boots. "Sometimes reality is too painful." She thought of Kotal and almost winced, the deep feeling of shame coming back to her in a rush.

"That may be so, but there's no escaping it." Suddenly, Liu bumped her with his shoulder. "Did you text Kuai, by the way? I forgot to ask."

"Oh, shit," Jade groaned. "I totally forgot. I was so preoccupied with -"

She stopped, not really sure how to continue that thought. There was really no reason why she should've forgotten, which struck her as odd, but he tried to downplay it.

"I'll just call him when we get inside, no big deal."

"Hmm," Liu replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. He kicked at the snow. "Are you ready to get back to the grind tomorrow?"

"No, are you?"

"Nope," he said, taking Jade by surprise. That was the last thing she expected to hear from a workaholic like Liu Kang. She decided not to comment, allowing the silence to settle over them as Lucas continued to play, flinging handfuls of snow into the air and watching as they splattered on the ground. At that moment, she couldn't help but feel very peaceful, though she couldn't say why. She almost felt comfortable enough to mention the incident with Kotal, how she was scared to face him on Monday, but she refrained. She didn't want to add any more drama to Liu's load.

\-----

It wasn't until they'd come back inside and Lucas had gone to take a nap that Sareena finally emerged, appearing sleepy-eyed and irritable as he wandered into the kitchen, wrapped in a fluffy blanket that trailed across the floor behind him. Jade and Liu Kang were sitting on stools at the butcher block table, sharing a plate of cookies and mugs of hot chocolate (prepared by Jade, of course), not really making conversation; opting instead to listen to soft music as they scrolled on their phones. Jade had called Kuai when they'd gotten inside, waking him up and feeling guilty immediately. Kuai had told her to put a sock in it and stop apologizing, that he'd be over shortly. Liu had just listened with amusement as he'd thrown his wet jacket and gloves aside, dressed in a dark blue sweater and loose-fitting jeans.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Liu said, exchanging an amused look with Jade before he rose from his place. Going over to Sareena, he wrapped his arms around her as the latter stood in front of the open fridge. "Feeling better?"

"No," Sareena replied, elbowing him away. "My stomach hurts. I want a mimosa."

"Alcohol probably isn't the best idea if you're not feeling well." Pressing a kiss against the back of Sareena's head, Liu came back to the table and sat; seemingly not concerned that his affection had been rebuffed. "Wouldn't you like some hot chocolate instead?"

Sareena shook her head as she fished out the champagne and orange juice. Before too long, she was leaning on the table and sipping on her drink, her eyes still only partially open. She glanced at Jade.

"You're wearing Liu's shirt," she commented before taking another drink. She didn't seem bothered, just pointing out an irrefutable fact. Not waiting for an answer, she looked at Liu. "Your brother's music woke me up, by the way. He must be practicing again."

"Yeah, he's in one of his moods."

"He's always in a mood," Sareena muttered, taking another sip. "At least it isn't the same music he always plays...it sounds like the Nutcracker or something."

Liu Kang scrolled through his phone languidly before looking up at Jade, nonplussed.

"He was the sugar plum fairy, you know. Years ago."

"That's nice," Jade said, mainly because she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Oh, before I forget," Sareena said, going to pour herself more champagne, forgoing the orange juice entirely. "Are you feeling better today, Jade? You know, after what we talked about yesterday?" She gave her a pointed look, her eyes finally opening up a little more.

Squirming in her chair, Jade could feel Liu staring at her, her eyes locked on her almost-empty mug of hot chocolate. She couldn't believe Sareena was bringing this up so suddenly, but she couldn't exactly be mad; it wasn't like she'd really disclosed anything too personal.

"Uh, I guess," she said, refusing to look up. She nibbled on a cookie, not really wanting it. "I mean, for the most part."

"Is something wrong?" Liu Kang asked, his voice a mixture of suspicion and, oddly enough, concern. "Jade?"

"I-it's nothing." Jade set the cookie aside as she nervously picked up her phone. She opened up the texts from Kotal, dismayed to see how many had accrued since she'd last checked; a mountain of apologies and excuses. Quickly, she deleted them, almost feeling like a weight was being lifted from her chest. "I was just, you know, telling her about how nervous I'm going to be tomorrow...now that Kitana's gone and I'll be on my own."

Silence settled over the table after she spoke. Gnawing on the inside of her cheek, Jade looked up to see both Liu Kang and Sareena studying her, Liu incredulous and Sareena appearing apologetic. Nervously, Jade opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell suddenly chimed, making her jump.

"That must be Kuai," she said, standing. "I guess I should be going," she added, feeling dumb for stating the obvious. She plucked at the Puget Sound t-shirt she was still wearing, biting her lip as she regarded Liu. "Your shirt..."

"Just return it whenever," Liu Kang said, waving her words away. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door. Babe?" He raised an eyebrow at Sareena.

"I'm just going to finish up here," Sareena replied, holding up her drink. She smiled, her cheeks already flushing from the alcohol. "I hope you can come over again soon, Jade. Maybe we'll actually accomplish something next time."

"One can only hope," Jade said, grabbing her coat and hat as she waved, with Liu close at her side as they turned to leave. She also became acutely aware of his hand close to the small of her back, guiding her. Soon enough, Liu was opening the front door and there was Kuai, dressed in his navy blue jacket and dark jeans, his knit cap pulled low over his ears. He smiled widely when he saw Jade, his cheeks a rosy red.

"You ready?" He asked, nodding to Liu Kang. "Hey, man. Long time no see."

"How was the ride up here?" Liu asked, hanging back as Jade stepped outside. His eyes seemed to linger on Kuai's arm as he looped it around Jade's shoulder. "It looks pretty nasty out there."

"It isn't too bad. The plows are already out."

"Oh, that's good," he replied, becoming quiet, almost like he couldn't think of anything else to say. Catching Jade's eye, his former coldness seemed to return, the camaraderie they'd developed evaporating. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Jade nodded, pressing herself closer to Kuai's side, the scent of his cologne drifting to her, making her feel steadier. Even so, she couldn't help finding her current circumstances extremely surreal.

"Well, be careful going home," Liu Kang said, leaning against the door, his hands in his pockets. "Okay?"

"Yep," Kuai said, turning away and taking Jade with him. "Thanks for letting her stay. We owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

Once they were in the truck, the heater running at full blast and making Jade feel sleepy, Kuai spoke, turning the music down slightly.

"So, how was it? About what you expected?"

Jade considered the question as she leaned her head against the window, the cold glass sharp against her cheek. It was at that moment that she realized she didn't have an answer readily available to what should've been a simple question. Closing her eyes, she shrugged lightly, remembering the empty bourbon bottle on the coffee table when she'd awoken that morning, the way Liu Kang had asked her to read aloud in the middle of the night....all at once, it seemed like too much to articulate, and she just didn't have the energy.

"I guess so," she finally said, tugging on the bottom of the borrowed shirt hidden beneath her jacket. "More or less."

The rest of Jade's Sunday was uneventful, though her phone kept buzzing with texts from Kotal which she continued to ignore. She also made it a point to keep them from Kuai, not wanting to start a battle; knowing that her boyfriend would be livid if he found out what had happened. Growing apprehension plucked at her stomach as the day wore on, even after they'd gone grocery shopping and stopped to pick up scrubs for Jade so she wouldn't have to keep borrowing them from other people. They spent the evening watching TV and lounging on the couch, Jade's head on Kuai's shoulder as they worked their way through the newest season of Stranger Things.

"Scoops Ahoy," Kuai snorted, taking a drink of beer. "I like that, don't you?"

"It's cute," Jade replied, feeling preoccupied and weirdly restless. She picked up her glass of wine, thinking suddenly of Sareena's fondness for mimosas. "Do you just want to order in tonight? I'm too tired to bother with cooking, aren't you?"

"Sure. What are you thinking, Chinese or pizza?"

"Indian."

"Works for me." Standing, she went to retrieve her phone. Covertly, Jade glanced at his own phone, deleting yet another text from Kotal:

_Jade, please just talk to me. I feel so bad...did you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning? It's too cold for you to walk._

That night, Jade curled up close to Kuai's side, her body tired but her mind racing; churning over everything that happened over the past few days. It wasn't until after 2 am that she finally fell asleep, and when she did her slumber was thin; unsatisfying. It felt like only a few minutes had passed before her alarm was going off at 7 am. Rolling over, she slapped the top of it, wanting to burrow back into the blankets and hide from the coming day. Kuai groaned and slung an arm over her, pulling her close to his chest.

"We could both just call out and spend the whole day fucking," he murmured close to Jade's ear, nuzzling her softly.

Jade's eyes shot open at this suggestion, completely taken aback. Kuai hadn't suggested something like that in ages, and she had to wonder what the hell had gotten into him. On the flip side, she was even more surprised that her anxiety at being propositioned was manageable, immensely relieved that some of Kotal's influence was starting to abate...at least where Kuai was concerned. It still felt strange being touched intimately, but being caressed by someone who cared felt cleansing in the moment; necessary. She even considered the possibility of taking Kuai up on his offer of calling out, though she knew Liu Kang would crucify her if she called in sick so soon after starting.

"You don't mean that," she replied, cuddling closer to Kuai's warmth, grateful that he was like a furnace; always exuding waves of heat no matter how cold it was outside the covers.

"Oh, yeah?" Slowly, Kuai reached his hand into Jade's under and played with her, making her catch her breath; shivering, but it was nice. "What makes you think that?"

"I...I have to get up and start getting ready," Jade moaned, spreading her legs slightly as Kuai continued to touch her softly, almost feeling like she was surrendering to him. "I don't want to be late...especially when it's my first day on my own."

"Mmm, don't worry about that," Kuai said, beginning to pull Jade's underwear down. "I'll watch the time."

"I'm sure you will." Giggling, Jade rolled onto her back as Kuai covered her, kissing her throat gently. Unbidden, a sudden thought of Liu Kang's face floated to her, making him pause. Kuai didn't seem to notice, his hand already groping for the lube in the bedside table. He'd snapped it open when Jade thought she heard something, a high-pitched noise that was familiar, but she waved it away, too caught up as soon as Kuai's fingers were inside of her; needful and just so skilled.

"You like that?" Kuai whispered, rubbing himself against Jade's thigh as he prepared her, smelling of sleep and his cologne, faint but still clinging to her heated skin.

Jade nodded, pressing her cheek into the pillow, almost panting with need, just wanting Kuai to fill her so she could stop worrying about Kotal, about everything she couldn't control. She just wanted to replace the ugliness she'd experienced with something pure; untainted.

"Wait, do you hear something?" Kuai asked, pushing away, his head cocked. Sitting up, he parted the blinds and peered out. "Jesus Christ, of fucking course."

"Huh?" Blinking against the sunlight falling across the bed, Jade looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Your little friend is here," Kuai muttered, sitting back on his heels, his tented boxers arresting Jade's attention before she fully realized what she was hearing. Unable to believe it, she got on her knees and looked out the window for herself, eyes widening when she saw Kotal's truck idling at the curb.

"It can't be," she whispered, staring at his truck, puffs of exhaust floating from its minuscule tailpipe. "There's no fucking way."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Kuai asked, running a hand through his hair, appearing supremely frustrated. "You could set your watch to that guy...I should've known better."

"Yeah, I know. It's just..." she trailed off, pulling away from the window as she tried to collect herself. She couldn't believe Kotal's audacity, just showing up at her apartment after what had transpired...the guy had some fucking nerve, considering Jade had ignored him the whole weekend.

"What?" Kuai asked, cocking his head. "You okay?"

"Of course, I just didn't sleep very well," Jade replied, trying to keep the shake out of her voice as she stood. Gathering up her scrubs, she began to dress, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with Kuai, though she knew she was being watched. "And I'm nervous about today...I just don't want to screw up."

"You'll be fine, just like always." Standing, Kuai pulled her into a hug. "Have some confidence, okay? You're always so hard on yourself."

_Yeah, because I'm an idiot that lets people take advantage of her. Can't you see that?_

Feeling guilty and trapped, Jade clung to Kuai, not wanting to let him go...not wanting to face Kotal, who was clearly forcing her hand. She wanted to confess more than ever, but she just couldn't...she'd told Kuai that she could handle herself, that she was an adult, it was time to start living up to her words; especially where Kotal was concerned.

"You're right," she said, giving Kuai another squeeze. "I'll try to loosen up."

_Great, now I'm starting to sound like Liu. Why is everything so fucking weird these days?_

It wasn't long before Jade was dressed and ready to go, her bag slung on her shoulder as she pulled her hat over her braid. She glanced at the laptop on her desk, practically taunting her.

"I'll just leave that home today," she said, gesturing to it. "No snark. I just don't feel like trying to write."

"It's okay," Kuai said, kissing his nose. "Just try to have a good day, okay?"

"I'll try." Opening the door, she glanced over her shoulder. "Can I take a raincheck...you know, because we couldn't finish this morning...?"

Kuai laughed, looking so dear and lovable standing there in his blue plaid boxers.

"Of course, now go. I'll see you tonight."

Nodding, Jade shut the door softly, her feet dragging as she made her way downstairs, keeping her eyes on the pavement as she approached Kotal's truck. Fortifying herself, she pulled the door open before she slid into the front seat, keeping her bag on her shoulder; perching it in her lap. She refused to look at Kotal, keeping her eyes focused on the window. Soon enough, the truck was pulling away from the apartment complex, and she could smell cigarette smoke; the cold air curling around her as Kotal drove.

"Jade, can you please just talk to me?" Kotal finally asked, his voice coming out rough like it was strained. "I texted you a million times this weekend...I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry I can barely stand it."

Clutching at her bag, Jade still wouldn't look at him, firming her resolve. True, Kotal had put her in a weird position that morning, but she was going to lay down the law, no matter what.

"I understand that, and I appreciate it, but I already told you where I stand," she replied, watching as the scenery outside flashed by; businesses awash in the early morning sun. "We can be coworkers and that's it. That's all I can offer."

Silence, and then she could hear the flicking of Kotal's lighter. After a moment, more cigarette smoke was wafting around Jade's face.

"Then why did you get in my car, huh? Come on, Jade. Let's just talk this out...I made a mistake, okay? I'm not perfect."

"That's for sure," Jade retorted, finally turning to look at him. Momentarily taken aback, she was surprised to see Kotal looking pretty disheveled, his cheeks covered with more stubble than usual; his hair messy. There were dark circles under his eyes, his jacket unzipped and revealing the rumpled scrubs beneath. A fleeting feeling of pity overcame her, but she pushed it away. "And I got in your car because you showed up at my apartment unannounced...I didn't want to have to explain to Kuai what happened."

"Wait, so you haven't told him anything?"

"No, and you should be happy I didn't. If I had, you'd be in the ER right now," Jade snapped, facing forward, her arms crossed over her bag. "So, just take a hint and back off, okay? I don't want to have to get Kuai involved, or God forbid Liu Kang -"

"No, you can't tell Dr. K what happened," Kotal said, starting to sound desperate. Reaching out, he dared to place a hand on Jade's thigh, squeezing her. "You know how he's like...he'd kill me and then fire me."

Curling her lip, Jade pushed Kotal's hand away unceremoniously, disgusted that he still felt comfortable enough to encroach on her personal space. It was almost like she'd have to beat him over the head with something before he'd understand the situation: don't fucking touch me; we are NOT FRIENDS.

"I'm sure you're blowing things out of proportion," Jade said, moving to huddle closer to the door, her legs as far away from Kotal's reach as possible. "Liu has a temper, but he's never unfair."

"It's different when it comes to the clinic, Kotal argued. "Especially regarding the employees he really likes."

"Well, he doesn't really like me, so I wouldn't be too concerned."

Suddenly, Jade could feel Kotal yanking on her coat, and she was forced to face him directly.

"Dude, you really have to stop this 'playing dumb' act, okay? You can't seriously be this naive."

Starting to feel nauseous from the heat and ax body spray Kotal was exuding, Jade tore away, pressing herself so close to the door she nearly melded with it. Clinging to her bag, she shut her eyes tightly.

"Just leave me alone, okay? That's all I want. I'm not interested in you as a friend or anything else. Got it? What else do you want me to say?"

Sighing, Kotal maneuvered the truck into the clinic's parking lot, idling for a moment as he began to speak softly.

"I know this is selfish and disgusting and unfair to you, but I seriously need this job, Jade. I'm pretty much on my own so I'm the only person I can rely on. If Dr. K finds out about what happened..." he trailed off, the sound of smoke pouring from his lips filling the air. "He'll give me the ax, no question. I'm just begging you...all pride aside...please don't throw me under the bus like that, okay? I'll do anything you want."

Gulping down some bile, Jade pushed the door open, grateful that the cold winds obliterated Kotal's odors; nearly purifying them. Stepping out, she leaned over and finally looked directly into Kotal's light blue eyes, dazed and shot through with red.

"I'm not going to throw you under the bus as long as you stay the fuck away from me, you got it? Because unlike you, I don't want to create drama and problems for other people. Liu Kang works really hard to make sure this place runs smoothly and he's got his own stuff to worry about, so he doesn't need our bullshit screwing everything up. So, you stay in your corner, and I'll stay in mine. Got it?"

Kotal nodded slowly, though a strange, suspicious light filtered his eyes, putting Jade on edge at once.

"I thought you said that you and Dr. K aren't friends."

Jade blinked, haven't expecting this line of conversation.

"We aren't? Why do you ask...?"

"It's just the way you talk about him...like you've gotten to know him pretty well. It's almost like you're trying to protect him or something." Kotal slid out of the car as well but he lingered to lean on its roof, a cigarette perched between his lips. He watched Jade closely, eyes unwavering.

Slamming the door, Jade slung her bag higher on her shoulder as she backed toward the clinic, feeling inexplicably nervous like she was being challenged. Groping for the clinic's keys in her pocket, she managed to fish them out before they slipped through her fingers, eliciting a metallic din as they hit the pavement. She crouched to retrieve them, but all of a sudden someone was kneeling next to her, smelling cologne and vanilla and -

"Liu," Jade said, almost falling over in surprise. "Y-you're early, aren't you? I thought you usually -"

"I thought you might need a little assistance this morning, considering you've been set adrift. Was I wrong?" Picking up the keys, Liu Kang took ahold of Jade's arm and helped her to her feet. She glanced at Kotal, who was still hovering nearby, clearly trying to mask his suspicion and irritation.

He can't possibly be jealous, too, Jade thought, wanting to sink into the ground and disappear. This situation just continues to get more and more out of hand...and how can he be jealous? We don't have a relationship...we aren't anything to each other, and Liu is, well, he's just -

"Have a nice weekend, Kotal?" Liu asked as he led Jade to the front doors, still holding onto the keys. "Did you get into any trouble?"

Sickened, Jade bit her tongue as she looked at Kotal, who was watching her with thinly-veiled malevolence; almost like he was daring Jade to open her mouth and sell him out. She couldn't help but find it amazing that such a Nice Guy could flip the script so swiftly, turning from Mr. Charming to unbelievably threatening on the turn of a dime. She looked away quickly, knowing on some deep level that silence was her best friend in this situation. Just lay low and don't make waves; just survive until Kitana returned and she could escape.

"Nah, things were pretty quiet, all things considered," Kotal replied as Liu Kang unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he quickly locked it again until they were officially ready for business. He handed the keys to Jade, watching as she tucked them in the pocket of her coat. "What about you, Dr. K? Did you do anything fun?"

Now Liu Kang was giving Jade a very knowing look, his expression a mixture of mirth, teasing, annoyance...almost every major facet of his personality rolled into one handsome face. Pulling away, he began retreating toward the back of the clinic, dressed in his usual sleek black jacket, his bag on his shoulder, although he was holding a different mug this time. He held it up.

"Let's try not to break this one, okay?" He asked, pulling the door to the back open. "I mean, I have tons, but you already knew that, Jade...I'm pretty sure you went through every cabinet in my kitchen, but still, just be careful. Oh, and can you make the coffee the way you did yesterday? It was amazing." Fishing in his bag, he drew out a bag of the Starbucks grounds they'd had yesterday; tossing them to Jade.

"Work your magic," he smirked before slipping into the back, the door closing quietly behind him.

Staring down at the bag of coffee, Jade couldn't help but feel Kotal staring at her. Sweat cropped up on her forehead and the back of her neck, sliding between her shoulder blades. Reaching the end of his patience, she shot him a look.

"Yeah, did you have something to say?"

Kotal shrugged, though his mouth was twisted in an ugly way. With that look on his face, he wasn't cute at all, not by any stretch of the imagination. Idly, Jade had to wonder if she was seeing Kotal as he actually was, and the rest was just a front he put on to fool the world. 

"You went to his house over the weekend?" He asked, his bag bumping against his leg, over and over. "Did Kuai go with you, or -"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions," Jade cut him off before slamming the coffee and her bag on the counter, making folders and papers jump. "If it doesn't have anything to do with work, I don't have to give you any information. Back off."

"Oh, so you're a hypocrite," Kotal sneered, taking a step closer. "Now I think I understand. So, you're into Dr. K so you can make yourself available, but if anyone else even tries to be nice to you, you just -"

"Hey, Jade," Liu Kang stuck his head out of the back, one eyebrow raised. "Can you make the coffee super strong this morning? I'm so tired I can barely -"

He stopped, glancing between them, clearly picking up on the rising tension present.

"Is there a problem here?"

Kotal didn't respond, merely staring at Jade with a dark, inscrutable expression; waiting. Jade almost felt like she was going to crack apart with so much weight and tension being poured on her shoulders. She almost wanted to open up her mouth and just reveal everything, give Kotal what he clearly deserved, but she didn't want to be responsible for someone's job, Liu Kang’s clinic being down an employee, adding stress to her employer's shoulders after seeing what his home life consisted of....she just didn't want to lay down the straw that would ultimately break several camel's backs.

Instead, she just picked up the coffee and smiled her biggest, brightest smile.

"Sure, I can make the coffee as strong as you want it...just give me your mug and I'll go start it now. Oh, and don't worry, I won't break anything this time...promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Milt Jackson - Sunflower  
> *Dawn - Alphonse Mucha, as part of his 'aurora e crepuscolo' painting. (dawn and dusk)


	8. Chapter 8

Jade hated to admit it, but she was thoroughly exhausted by the time that evening rolled around. The clinic hadn't been overly busy, though Kitana had warned her that Mondays had a tendency to be a little more hectic as a general rule. Still, it wasn't the job that was tiring her out, though dealing with people could be trying at the best of times, and she didn't have the best track record when it came to patience, but she muddled through. No, registering patients and making appointments, and setting up blood draws weren't the things making her drag by the end of the day, it was trying to dodge Kotal and ignore his snide little looks; not to mention Liu Kang's obvious suspicions.

"You about done over there?" Bi-Han asked as they finished closing up that night. "I have all the charts ready to go." He held them up, smiling widely. He was proving to be a diligent worker, even if he had the tendency of prattling on, but he'd been like that since they were kids, so Jade had learned to tune him out when necessary. Besides, he was relentlessly cheerful, which helped to take the edge off of enduring Kotal's presence.

"Yep," Jade replied, putting the finishing touches on the end-of-day paperwork; the deposit ready to go. "I just have to close out the credit card receipts and drop the deposit and then we can get out of here." She sighed, watching as the long strip of paper inched out of the machine, tearing it off. More than anything, she just wanted to get the hell out of there before Kotal finished up in the back, but she also didn't want to make a mistake her first day without Kitana; Liu Kang would never let her live it down.

While Bi-Han toted the charts and the deposit to the office, Jade wearily pulled on her coat and hat, her stomach growling as she looked over the reception area and the waiting room, making sure everything was straight. She'd barely been able to choke down any food at lunchtime, mainly because her nerves were frazzled. It didn't help that she'd decided to eat outside, huddled next to the side of the building where she took her breaks; the cold winds ripping across the field stretched out before her. She'd wanted to avoid Kotal and she'd succeeded, but her sandwich had still tasted like cardboard. Eventually, she'd just set it aside and chain-smoked through her break, trying to figure out her next step.

Now Jade was feeling hungry and irritable, just wanting to get home and take a hot shower and eat. She'd texted Kuai during her break but hadn't gotten a response, which also annoyed her, but she had to figure that she was just preoccupied at work.

You'd never know she tried to put the moves on me this morning, he thought darkly. Sometimes he runs just as hot and cold as Liu Kang.

Liu, for his part, had been aloof that day, only coming out of the back when he needed to give Jade a referral or instructions regarding a patient. He'd clucked his tongue when Jade had appeared lost after he'd told her to set up a dry CT scan.

"Without contrast," he'd explained, cocking a brow. "Understand?"

Not bothering to hide her attitude, Jade had turned away huffily; grabbing the order from Liu Kang's hand.

"I think I can handle that easily enough," she'd snapped, not feeling nearly as shy about showing her displeasure as before; not after the long weekend, they'd spent together. Liu hadn't replied, but Jade was almost positive she'd seen him grinning out of the corner of her eye, which only added to her sour mood.

"Ready?" She asked when Bi-Han had returned and drew his coat on; gathering up his things.

"Sure am," he chirped before he paused. "Aren't we gonna wait for everyone else? I'm pretty sure Kotal and Li Mei are done with the rooms, and Li Mei -"

"They can let themselves out," Jade cut him off, already walking toward the door. "He told me she has a key. Besides, Liu Kang can always lock up behind them...I'm sure he's staying late again."

Butters fell into step beside her, Jade's nervousness rising as he fiddled with the lock, nearly having the door open when she could hear sounds behind them. She groaned, turning slowly to see the rest of their coworkers stepping out of the back, and Li Mei talking quietly while Kotal trailed behind, his gaze locked on Jade; frowning deeply.

"You guys almost missed us!" Bi-Han announced, waving. "Hurry up!"

Somehow, Jade refrained from telling him to keep his mouth shut, her hand trembling as she unlocked the door and held it open for everyone. Sonya nodded to her as she passed by and so did Li Mei, Bi-Han skirting through to catch up to her, but Kotal hung back, just like she figured he would.

"We need to talk," she said quietly. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and held them up, shaking them a little. "You wanna smoke?"

"No, I don't," Jade replied, shutting the door and locking it before jamming the keys in her pocket. "And we don't have anything to talk about, Kotal. I said my piece this morning."

Kotal lit up anyway, the glow from his lighter illuminating the pallor of his skin. He took a couple of puffs as he watched their coworkers pull out of the lot; before too long, it was just the two of them, Kotal's car, and Liu Kang's Jag left behind. The same cutting winds from earlier in the day blew past them, making Jade shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself, not looking forward to the walk home, but steeling herself for it anyway.

"Are you seriously this stubborn?" Kotal asked, smoke leaking out of his mouth. "I mean, yeah, I did a terrible thing, but I'm practically begging you to forgive me. Don't you ever let anything go?"

Gritting her teeth, Jade had to count backward from ten before she could answer; otherwise, she would've just laid into Kotal with a string of obscenities. Not that he didn't deserve it, but she wanted to attempt to be diplomatic.

"I can let plenty of things go," she began, hugging herself tighter. "Misunderstandings, someone forgetting my birthday, being hit below the belt during a petty, little argument, but," she paused, trying to collect her thoughts, her voice becoming tighter. "I can't just let this go, Kotal. You assaulted me. You didn't listen to me...it's like what I was telling you didn't matter. I can't look past that, and honestly, it's crazy that you somehow think I could."

Kotal knocked some ash off of his cigarette, his expression still hard though Jade thought she saw her lips twitch slightly. She looked at the ground, kicking at a chunk of ice.

"To be fair, we both drank a lot, didn't we? Who's to say you aren't blowing things out of proportion...and I could've misread your signals because I was tipsy. Ever consider that?"

She just stared at him incredulously, her mouth hanging open. Kotal couldn't actually believe the things he was saying right now, could he? Was he just that good at rationalizing his own actions, or was he honestly unaware of how reprehensible his conduct was?

"You had one small glass of whiskey," she countered, though she wasn't really in the mood to argue this point. Honestly, she wasn't interested in discussing any of this; it's not like Kotal deserved an explanation. He didn't deserve anything from Jade. "And I know," she trailed off, shutting her eyes as she considered what she was about to say; the brutal truth of the thought making her feel deeply unclean.

"What? What do you know?"

"I know you were encouraging me to drink more so you could," she cut off again, pressing a hand against her mouth. "So you could take advantage of the situation. Don't try to deny it."

There was a sharp intake of breath and then Jade felt herself being grabbed, strong fingers clenching her arm. She gasped, her eyes shooting open as he stared up at Pete. He was clearly livid.

"Don't try to blame your getting drunk on me, Jade," he seethed, shaking her hard. "Just how fucking diabolical do you think I am, huh? You act like I'm some kind of deranged, potential rapist or something."

For a moment, Jade felt frozen as Kotal shook her, his hand very close to the gauze covering her wound. Unbidden, thoughts of Liu Kang taking care of her, tending to her, rushed into her mind, and she just felt so confused. Rage flooded her too, and before she knew what she was doing she was wrenching her arm away. Viciously, she slammed her hand against Kotal's chest, knocking him back and nearly off his feet; sneakers slipping over stray patches of ice.

"If the shoe fucking fits," she snapped, wanting to smash her fist into Kotal's mouth. "You have to admit you sound just like one...blaming the other person when you fucked up; trying to find any goddamn excuse to explain away your disgusting behavior."

Righting himself, Kotal straightened his clothes before tossing his cigarette aside, its still-lit tip sizzling as it met the pavement.

"Or maybe you just like turning yourself into a victim," he said, his tone caustic. "Wanting to turn situations into something else so you can get attention."

"I never wanted that kind of attention from you!" Jade yelled, her anger finally breaking through as all of the pain and fear obliterated her desire to stay calm. "And how the fuck can you even think something like that?! This feeling is awful...like I don't even want to be inside of my own skin, and all because you couldn't accept that I wasn't interested in you!" Holding up her hands, she could feel herself shaking as he slowly started to back away. "I can't do this...I don't even want to fucking talk to you. Stay away from me or I'll put you in the hospital myself; never mind Kuai."

"And," she added, unconcerned about sinking to Kotal's level of cruelty; he fucking deserved it. "I'll tell Liu Kang everything. Everything. Got it?"

"Wait, hold up," Kotal said, sounding broken now. "Look, I don't want to fight, okay? I'm sorry...I don't know why I'm acting like this. You're right, I'm wrong...I know that." He bit his lip, his expression cracking a little, like he'd been under a lot of strain, too; not that Jade cared. Kotal had put himself in the power position, why should she have any pity for him? "I just feel so stupid and awful. I don't even know what I'm saying right now."

"That's on you," Jade said, turning away and beginning to walk. "Work through your shit on your own...it's none of my business."

"Wait! You can't walk home in this weather...it's too cold!" Now Kotal just sounded desperate.

"I can deal with it," she shouted, not bothering to look back. Pulling her collar closer around her neck, she shivered as she felt her nose and fingers already becoming numb. Resolutely, she pressed on, reminding herself that her self-respect was far more important than struggling through a cold walk home.

\----

That evening was quiet, Jade's mood thoroughly ruined by her run-in with Kotal, not to mention Kuai not getting home until late. It was just as well, she supposed...what if he'd been looking out the window and noticed that Jade wasn't being dropped off? He'd just be full of questions she wouldn't want to answer. Instead, Jade filled the bird feeder, ate a bowl of cereal over the sink, drank half a bottle of wine, and dozed in front of the TV until she finally dragged herself into the shower and off to bed. When Kuai climbed in beside her hours later his hands were cold as he pulled her close, his lips settling on Jade's nape as he spoke sleepily into the stillness:

"Did you still want to...?"

Jade sluggishly considered the question, remembering her rain check but not really feeling in the mood. She still felt strange about talking to Kotal, about being essentially blamed for being attacked. Shaking her head, she shut her eyes but cuddled closer.

"I'm tired," she murmured guiltily but reminded herself that there were plenty of times that Kuai had turned her down. In fact, it was usually that way. "Sorry."

"No worries," Kuai yawned, pressing himself against Jade's back. It wasn't too long before he was putting his chilly feet on Jade's warm legs.

"You're cold!" She whined, shifting away. Kuai laughed softly.

"Oh, hush."

The next morning, Jade made sure to rise earlier than usual, just in case Kotal got any bright ideas about dropping by again. Hurriedly, she dressed in the half-light falling through the drawn blinds, watching Kuai out of the corner of her eye; snoring softly and all curled up like a hibernating bear. It took everything in her not to crawl back in beside him, but after she pulled herself together, brushed her teeth, and tried to tame her hair, she was out the door and on her way, braving the cold that seemed relentless at that point. The sun was just coming up as the dusky blue of the sky faded into a butter yellow brilliance, sleeping stars being laid to rest one by one.

She even had time to stop by Springs Cafe on the way, surprised to see Sareena behind the counter, appearing very awake right before 7 am.

"I didn't sleep last night," she explained as she handed Jade her latte, her fingers once again stained with black ink; a pen tucked behind her ear. She looked cute as a button in a Pokemon t-shirt and skinny jeans, a little heart clip pulling one side of his straight hair back. "Mainly because I knew I'd be working this morning...I didn't want to oversleep."

Jade glanced out into the parking lot, expecting to see Liu Kang's Jag.

"Did Liu drop you off, or...?"

"Nah, I drove myself. I'm not completely helpless," she replied, winking suddenly when Jade groped for something to say; afraid she'd offended her. "Jade, I'm kidding. Relax." She glanced around, one eyebrow raised. "Kotal isn't with you?"

Attempting to appear disinterested, Jade sipped her drink, burning her lips in the process. She winced and rubbed her mouth.

"Nah, I'm alone. Just walking to work...I figured I could use the exercise."

Sareena studied her, eyes falling over Jade's obvious skinniness. She didn't comment.

"It was nice having you over," she said instead. "You should come by again soon."

"I'd like that," Jade said, realizing that she actually meant it. "I mean, your place is amazing, clearly, but it was just fun being able to get out, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Sareena said, her expression becoming wry. She looked around, her eyes lit from stray rays of burgeoning sunlight. "Believe me, I get it. Liu Kang isn't huge on having visitors, but I think he enjoyed himself, too; which is surprising," she added.

"He was very...accommodating." Kicking at the floor, she felt awkward suddenly, but strangely warm; pleasantly so. She shook it off. "Have you found the book yet?" She dropped her focus to the floor, somehow unable to look in Sareena's face when she asked that question; remembering Liu pulling the book from under the chair cushion.

"Not yet, but I'm holding out hope." Sareena sounded amused.

After chatting for a little longer, Jade found herself back outside and heading for the clinic, feeling a little more chipper. 

She opened the clinic without incident, greeting everyone as they straggled through the door; Li Mei in good spirits, Erron yawning hugely, Bi Han excited as per usual; for no discernible reason other than that seemed to be his natural setting. When Kotal arrived, Liu Kang was close on his heels so he didn't have the opportunity to give Jade a hard time, just giving her a frown as she retreated into the back. Liu, on the other hand, seemed unusually cheerful, his spicy cologne wafting around him as he stopped at the front desk, leaning on the counter.

"Coffee?" He asked expectantly.

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Jade couldn't even be annoyed, mainly because it didn't sound like a command. Rather, Liu Kang just seemed hopeful.

"Already made," she said, busying herself with intake forms, tapping them on the counter. She didn't look up, that warm feeling coming over her again. "Just leave your mug next to the coffee maker and I'll take care of it." Now she glanced up, smiling a little. "Two Splenda, vanilla creamer."

Liu tapped her nose before turning away, once again proving he was a creature of habit: attired in his black jacket, his bag slung on his shoulder. For whatever reason, Jade derived comfort from these details...her natural need for order and routine kicking in as she became more and more acclimated to taking over for Kitana. It was almost becoming second nature at this point, and she couldn't help but be surprised at how quickly it had happened. Before she knew it, the day had passed, a blur of patients and responsibilities, and when the evening came, she was able to hurry Bi-Han along so they didn't have to walk outside with the others.

"You can stay behind if you want, but I'm out," she said as she fished the keys out of her pocket. Bi-Han had opted to leave with him and Jade only looked back once, her eyes lingering on the light coming from Liu Kang's corner. He'd been more social that day but not by much, lapsing into his doctor mindset when at work: he was usually all about business, which Jade could respect.

The week drifted by in much the same fashion: rising early, struggling through the cold, Liu's morning cup of coffee, working, avoiding Kotal, and then trekking home. Wash, rinse, repeat. The only thing that broke the monotony was stopping at Springs Cafe Thursday morning and seeing Sareena working again, but this time she didn't appear as animated. If anything, she looked pretty drained.

"I've had a rough couple of days," she said, the dark circles beneath her eyes rather profound as she slid Jade's drink across the counter. "I got into an argument with Liu."

"Oh?" Jade asked, curious but not wanting to pry. "Is everything okay?"

"More or less." She shrugged. "I feel kind of bad about it, but what can you do?" She brightened, running a hand through her disheveled hair. "Hey, why don't you bring him a peace offering from me?" Before Jade could respond, she poured some coffee into a cup and set it down. "He loves our dark roast."

"I'll let him know that it was poured with love," she said, tapping the lid of the cup. "Sounds good?"

"Oh, he'll love that," Sareena replied, crossing her arms and finally smiling. She gave Jade a strange look. "Still walking to work?"

"Yup," Jade said lightly. "I'm actually enjoying it, aside from the cold."

Liu Kang seemed surprised when Jade presented him with the cup of coffee, explaining that she'd already doctored it in the way she liked. Taking it into his hand, he didn't immediately drink, staring at the Springs Cafe logo as he jiggled his foot, up and down, up and down. He seemed like he was about to say something when Kotal sauntered in, stopping when he saw them together. Jade became still, almost wanting to retreat behind Liu, which she knew was a crazy, nonsensical impulse.

"Yes?" Liu asked, setting the cup aside. "What's up?"

"Li was just wondering if you had a chance to look at the urine cytology she left for you. She wanted to call the patient this morning."

"Oh, that," he replied, picking up a piece of paper that had been sitting on his keyboard. "Yeah, I did. Tell her to swing by my desk so we can discuss it."

"Cool." Slipping his hands into the pockets of his shirt, Kotal rocked back and forth on his feet, staring at Jade who could feel her face flushing hotter and hotter. She caught Liu's eye for a moment before quickly looking away, slipping her bang behind her ear yet again; her tell, her nervous gesture.

"Did you need anything else?" Liu Kang looked at Kotal before picking up the coffee, taking a slow sip.

"No, sorry. I'm still waking up."

"Same." Liu shook the cup. "Thank God for caffeine."

It was through a herculean effort on Jade's part that she managed to get through the week relatively unscathed, though she was completely dead on her feet by the time Friday evening arrived. She was still getting used to working every day and being in charge, but it was Kotal's presence and ongoing little overtures that were the most taxing: passive-aggressive comments and relentless texts, the way he "accidentally" ran into Jade several times throughout the day. She almost felt like she was losing her mind, becoming listless and forgetful, her appetite almost nonexistent; sleep patterns all fucked up.

"I told you to leave me the hell alone. What part of that did you not understand?" They'd encountered one another once again in the break room, Jade having retreated to empty the shred bins. Kotal had wandered in and opened the fridge, just staring for a moment before closing it slowly. Slamming the container down on the counter, Jade was just too tired and emotionally spent to give him the benefit of the doubt; Kotal was just too fucking obvious.

"I don't want to be at odds," Kotal said, turning to her. "It's making this place unbearable...can't we just make peace? Please?"

"I'm fine as long as you stay away from me, that's all I want." Wearily, Jade picked up her container and headed for the door, unsurprised when Kotal blocked her path, though she still had the good sense to be afraid. A cold sweat broke over her as she backed away, bumping into a chair and almost yelping; nausea building in his throat. "G-get out of my way, Kotal. I told you I won't tell anyone what happened as long as you give me my space. Isn't that enough for you?"

"What's going on between you and Liu? I'm just curious," Kotal replied, leaning against the break room door. "I mean, I thought you guys hated each other and now you seem all buddy. It's weird."

"It's none of your business!" Jade yelled. "What the fuck is your problem?! Are you crazy or something?!"

"Jesus Christ, you seriously need to lighten up," Kotal replied, eyes widening with mock innocence. "You're losing it, Jade."

"I wonder why!" Pushing past him, Jade hurriedly yanked the door open and escaped into the hall, dying with shame when she saw Liu Kang walking by, a patient's chart tucked under his arm. He slowed down but Jade didn't give him a chance to speak, her eyes on the white tiled floor as she retreated back to the reception area.

When Saturday morning dawned, Jade wanted to cry with happiness because she didn't have to face work that day, though she couldn't help but wonder if Liu's morning cup of coffee would be satisfactory. Rolling her eyes at the absurdity of this thought, she rolled over and pulled the covers up, pressing her face against Kuai's naked back. They hadn't had sex since the previous week, both of them professing that they were just too tired and stressed to even consider it. She missed the closeness, though, and she found herself kissing Kuai's skin, just wanting to be held. Kotal's influence was starting to seep into her every waking moment, and in the haze of dealing with him, she almost started to believe that maybe she had been asking for it. She hadn't exactly been forthright in his rejection, but she shouldn't have had to spell everything out, right? Shutting her eyes tight, she could feel a burning sensation building up in her sinuses.

"You okay?" Kuai asked voice muffled beneath the comforter.

Jade nodded her head, not surprised that Kuai could pick up on her subliminal unhappiness; they'd always had what could almost be considered a strange psychic connection when it came to the other's distress. She wrapped her arm around his side, hand draped against a warm belly, rising and falling beneath her fingers.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to work today," she admitted, though she wasn't about to tell Kuai why. She was an adult, she could handle this, she was going to be just fine.

"Can't say that I blame you." Kuai yawned before turning over, one eye cracked. "It feels like it's still the middle of the night."

"It's 9 am, drama queen. You don't work today, do you?"

"Nah, I'm off. You wanna get up or did you want to hang out for a bit?"

Softly, Jade nipped at Kuai's arm with her teeth, beginning to feel frisky. Kuai was always so cute in the morning, hair mussed, morning wood pressing against his boxers. Jade found him pretty irresistible.

"How about that rain check?" She asked, running her hand down Kuai's stomach and into the southern hemisphere, stroking him softly. "Hmm?"

Kuai groaned and covered his face with his hands, a gesture that did not make Jade feel optimistic in the slightest. Her boyfriend had his tells just like anyone else...when Jade was anxious, she messed with her hair, when Kuai wasn't horny, he covered his face.

"Let me wake up a little, okay? I have a pretty bad hangover."

_ So do I but I still want to fuck. _

Once again, Kuai seemed to be calling the shots when it came to their sex life, but Jade didn't want to make waves. After the week she had, she just wanted to be calm, get along, and fortify herself for what was coming down the pike. Resigned, she turned away and sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Stretching, she shivered as the cold hit her skin, her eyes falling on a grey bundle on top of the dresser.

"I still need to return Liu Kang's shirt." Standing, she went over to it and settled her hand on the soft material, chastising herself for walking by the garment every day for a week and still forgetting to stuff it into her bag on the way out the door. "I'm surprised he hasn't said something."

"You guys seem to be getting along better," Kuai commented, sitting up as well. "Or am I wrong? You just haven't complained about him in a while."

"We're okay," Jade admitted as they both dressed, Jade nursing a need to get her rocks off; craving intimacy. Kuai just seemed tired, absentmindedly kissing Jade's temple as he passed by.

Saturday passed by in a comfortable fashion, consisting of TV, lounging on the couch, and just relaxing. Jade alternated between reading and glancing up at the TV on occasion, Mystery Science Theater 3000 playing softly as Kuai snoozed lightly, his head draped in Jade's lap.

"I'm hungry," he said at one point, rubbing his cheek against Jade's leg. "Aren't you?"

Jade hadn't really had an appetite since she'd shared hot chocolate and cookies with Liu Kang in his immaculate kitchen, but she didn't mention that. Instead, she brushed some hair off of Kuai's forehead before setting his book aside; a copy of Summer Crossing by Capote.

"I'll fix you something. We have leftover spaghetti."

"That sounds amazing."

It was while Jade was waiting for the pasta to heat up that she glanced at her phone, almost sagging against the counter when she saw the barrage of texts from Kotal, just one right after the other; relentless, unyielding. Jade was convinced that the dude was certifiably insane, there could be no other explanation. Swiftly, she deleted them before practically throwing her phone aside, disgusted.

"Bad news?" Kuai asked from behind her, almost making Jade screech with surprise.

"Jesus Christ, don't sneak up on me," she snapped, pressing her hand against her chest, heart racing a mile a minute. "I get that enough with Liu."

"Liu Kang shouldn't be sneaking up on you," Kuai said playfully as he wound his arms around Jade's shoulders, squeezing. "That isn't very nice, is it?"

"Oh, he doesn't do it to be a dick...most of the time," she added, lifting the spaghetti out of the microwave; steaming gently. She stirred it before adding shredded cheese. "And to answer your question, no, it wasn't bad news. Not really, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Taking a fork, Kuai started twirling pasta around the tines. "Is it work-related?"

Tapping the counter slowly, Jade kept her face smooth as she considered the question; the need to be evasive rearing its head.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I just figured...I mean, who else is going to be texting you just out of the blue?"

"I do have friends, you know; Kung Lao, Kitana -"

Liu Kang? Could she consider him a friend? What a bizarre thought, though Jade couldn't exactly think of him as her nemesis anymore, right? Why was that, anyway? Also, why was he even factoring into her thoughts at all? Kotal was right on some level; she was clearly beginning to lose it.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?" She looked up to find Kuai staring at her, marinara sauce on her chin. He sighed and smiled, coming over to rub the red smear with his thumb. "You're always so messy when you eat spaghetti, you know that?"

Kissing Jade's saucy thumb, Kuai gave her an exasperated look; a sudden impatience clouding tranquil eyes and features. He didn't really look like himself at that moment, at least not the Kuai Jade had woken up next to; relaxed and warm and soft. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, Jade regarded him as Kuai continued to eat, offering him a bite every now and again; he refrained.

"I know something's going on with you," he said, twirling the spaghetti into an unwieldy yarn ball he couldn't even hope to fit inside his mouth. "You haven't been acting like yourself, Jade. You're distracted, quiet...not sullen, exactly, but you seem angry. But those aren't the things that really bother me," he added, plunking his fork on his plate and pushing it away. 

Jade just stared at him, trying not to cry because he wanted to so badly; to relieve days upon days of built-up, unbearable pressure. She just didn't want to start sobbing in front of Kuai, bringing to light her perpetual breakdown. She'd told Kuai that she was an adult, that she could take care of herself, that she'd deal with Kotal, and she'd failed abysmally. Now she had to find some way to make things right, even though she felt so foolish and unclean and...undeserving of her own body and skin. No part of herself belonged to her anymore, it seemed, not after Kotal had decided otherwise. How was she supposed to make Kuai understand any of that? It'd just burden him, just like Jade burdened Stan in so many ways every day...

"Jade, baby," Kuai said, coming over and placing his hands softly on Jade's hips; drawing her close. "Just talk to me, please? You're scared, I know you are. I can see it in your eyes...they take on this frantic look when you're afraid."

"I-it's just nerves from my job. This is a lot for me to handle all of a sudden...I'm still trying to figure out how I fit into everything." Drawing forward, Jade laid her head against Kuai's chest, hiding her face. "That's all."

Taking a hold of Jade's chin, Kuai tipped her face up so their gazes converged.

"Then why are you barely eating, or sleeping...you're always on edge. Not to mention the fact that you've started walking to and from work. What happened to Kotal?"

"You noticed that, huh?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, Jade. I look out the windows in the morning and I don't see that truck...no, instead, I see you walking in the cold. Same goes for the evening when I'm home anyway. I can't say I'm disappointed that you aren't riding with him anymore, Jade, but I am concerned that you didn't tell me about it. Any reason why?"

Eyes wet, Jade looked into Kuai's face and bit her lip, shaking her head slowly.

"No, I just...I didn't want to take advantage of his generosity anymore. It wasn't right, so I told him I'd just walk."

"He understood?" Kuai repeated though he sounded incredulous. "Just like that?"

"Yes, Kotal's a nice guy." Just saying those words made her feel nauseous, the bile rising up from her gut. "Besides, I need to be more independent, and I told you I can take care of myself. You need to trust me."

"Oh, yeah?" Kuai asked, reaching down and beginning to kiss Jade's neck, lips teasing as they ghosted over her throat. He pulled her closer, fingers pressing into his skin. "Then why are you falling apart like this? Why won't you just talk to me?"

_ There's just too much to say, and I feel ashamed and stupid, almost like I asked for what happened. What if you agree with me? You'll just tell me I should've told Kotal to fuck off sooner like you told me to do at the beginning. You'll ask me why I didn't listen, why I never listen, why I'm so stubborn and - _

"Stress," Jade said simply, pulling away and going to grab the bottle of wine from the fridge. She frowned. "We're almost out."

"I can run down to the store," Kuai replied, clearly exasperated as he polished off the plate of spaghetti. "I need beer, anyway."

"Get something for dinner, too." Pouring the remainder of the wine into a glass, Jade glanced out the kitchen window, the grey clouds soiled puffs dirtying a sanitized winter sky. The afternoon was darkening like the light was on a dimmer switch that was steadily being turned down. She sighed. "I'm so tired of the cold."

"You know, I could just drive you to work in the mornings." Kuai began dragging on his coat and hat, checking in his pockets for his phone and wallet. "Depending on my schedule, I won't always be able to pick you up, but -"

"Nah, that's okay," Jade said, rinsing out Kuai's dish. "I don't want to bother you."

"Jade, are you for real? You aren't bothering me." He paused, his keys jingling in his hand, clinking like dull music as the water rushed; nervous, jarring noises to Jade's ears at the moment. "I mean, we could even just buy you a car, if you wanted."

She glanced at him over her shoulder, shutting the water off; shaking the excess droplets from her hands.

"I don't want a car. You know that."

Shaking his head, Kuai began backing toward the door.

"Did you want anything specific? For dinner?"

"Nah, I'm flexible. I'm not all that hungry, honestly."

They had a floor picnic that night, opting to forgo the table and settling in front of the TV instead; watching bad movies they'd seen a hundred times before. Jade had a feeling they both needed a pick-me-up, the winter doldrums setting in as the snow kicked up outside, cascading over the muted landscape; cutting them off from humanity. It was almost like they were hanging suspended in space far away from the earth; occupying their own private satellite. Kuai had picked up more wine and beer, which they imbibed on as the sun declined, and when dinner rolled around he made shrimp tacos.

"Your favorite," he commented, laying Jade's plate on the coffee table. "With homemade guacamole."

"With garlic?" Jade asked, swirling her wine and sitting cross-legged on the floor. She was dressed in fluffy sweatpants and an oversized hoodie; one of Kuai's, naturally. The alcohol was making her sleepy, having drunk it on an empty stomach. Picking up a shrimp, she popped it into her mouth, more for Kuai's benefit than her own. "Thanks."

They quietly ate, though Jade could only manage one taco and a few bites of rice. Still, Kuai seemed somewhat satisfied, choosing not to say anything. He ate his standard four and knocked back a few beers, leaving Jade to marvel where he put it all; figuring once again that it was lingering youth and his overly physical job that kept him trim. Her own thinness could be attributed to her nerves and general lack of appetite, she supposed, which made her think of Sareena and her tendency to snack on apples instead of actual meals.

"I wonder what Sareena's doing right now," she mused, pouring herself more wine. Leaning against Kuai, she took a sip. "Their house is so quiet...I don't believe for a second that she isn't lonely out there on a night like this."

Sliding his finger through some residual guacamole, Kuai shrugged.

"She's probably with Liu Kang, right? And didn't you say that Liu's brother and his kid are staying there? It's not like she's alone."

"I'm not so sure about that." Curling her knees to her chest, she hugged herself. "You can occupy the same space as another person and still be pretty far apart."

"Hmm," Kuai said, seeming to consider this idea. Then he was reaching into the pocket of his jeans and slowly smiling. He held up a little bag for Jade to see. "Did I mention I ran into Lao at the liquor store?"

"Kuai Liang, is that -" Pausing, she took the bag and studied it, an eyebrow raised. It wasn't like they hadn't smoked together before, but it'd been a while. She glanced at Kuai, her eyebrows raised in question. "He's still selling?"

"On occasion. Don't worry, he's careful." Taking the bag back, Kuai dumped the weed on the coffee table and began methodically picking through it, plucking out stems and seeds. "Grab me a cigarette, will you? Actually, better make it two."

Jade just sighed and grabbed the pack on the side table, shaking out two cigarettes and setting them down. Resting her chin on the coffee table, she watched as Kuai carefully emptied out the cigarettes and replaced them with the weed, tamping them gently. She'd always been very adept at this process, having said in the past that she wasn't really fond of bongs or pipes. Jade had been indifferent, mostly. She liked smoking for the most part, but it wasn't a huge concern for her.

"Did he say how Kitana's doing?" She asked as they made their way onto the balcony, the bird feeder swinging in the breeze as the snow fell fat and full; heavy flakes in bunches. Kuai lit up and took a long drag, holding the smoke in for a few beats before slowly letting it out.

"He said she's probably going to need to be induced," he replied, handing the joint over. Holding up the lighter, he held it to the tip as Jade took a hit; a much shorter one, of course. "Like, that baby doesn't want to budge at all, he said." He shuddered slightly. "Of course he had to go into detail about how they've been having sex to try and get contractions started, but no dice."

"Sounds like Lao," Jade laughed, handing the J back. "They're so weird together but they make sense, don't you think?"

"Yup, they're both horny all the time and low-key. They also have no filters, so." He grinned, lighting up again.

"I'm glad they're happy." Jade took another pull when the weed was offered, going to the railing and leaning against it; knocking some snow tufts off first. She looked out at the silent town, her head beginning to swim from alcohol and weed, her body warm inside Kuai's hoodie; smelling of cologne and just him. She hugged herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kuai asked, coming up beside her. He'd been reckless and hadn't put on a sweater, so he was dressed in his t-shirt and jeans. He didn't seem any worse for wear, though, has always dealt with the cold better than Jade, it would seem.

"Oh, I don't have much to say." She turned away when she said this, knowing it was a bald-faced lie. If anything, she had too much to say, but it was overwhelming and she didn't want to spoil the mood they'd cultivated; simple but needed, a quiet, uneventful evening at home. "I'm just enjoying the moment...being here with you. You know?"

"You want more?" Kuai held up the joint, nearly spent.

Jade nodded, accepting a weed-scented kiss when Kuai handed it back to her, starting to feel giggly and loose; nearly defenseless. Her walls were coming down, but it was okay. At that moment, she could throw off the worn skin of the day and just be, shivering in the cold but pressed close to Kuai's side.

The evening passed in a haze of weed and alcohol, Jade finally plucking up some appetite and managing to eat another taco. She even accepted Kuai's offering of chocolate ice cream, both of them eating straight from the container. Before too long, they were giggling over nothing and Kuai was kissing the sugar from her mouth, his tongue lingering on Jade's bottom lip; tasting him. Jade sighed into the contact, allowing the touch to deepen into a long kiss, Kuai setting the ice cream aside and laying her back against the couch.

"Your cheeks are so red," Kuai commented, pushing his hands under Jade's hoodie and stroking her skin. "I can't tell if it's because of the cold or the wine..."

"Probably both," Jade replied, arching her back so her body pressed against Kuai's, warm and needful. "Not that I'm cold right now, of course."

"Oh, of course." Grinning, Kuai dragged the hoodie up and kissed Jade's belly, making her shiver and laugh at the same time. "Did you want to go to the bedroom, or -"

"No, right here, let's stay right here," Jade moaned, reaching down and unbuttoning Kuai's jeans. "I don't want to get back there and then you change your mind."

Drawing away, Kuai stared at her, surprised.

"Why would I change my mind?"

Afraid she was already spoiling the moment, Jade reached up and kissed him, eyes closed.

"Forget I said that. Here," she began to hum softly in the back of her throat, her hand sneaking into Kuai's jeans and brushing the underside of his cock. Soon enough, Jade was dissolving under Kuai's touch, warm hands trailing over her skin as she panted against a strong shoulder; whispering Kuai's name over and over inside her head. Finally, thoughts of Kotal receded, almost like she was being washed clean, absolved of the things that were steadily gnawing away at her.

\----

Eventually, after they'd had sex on the couch, Jade and Kuai had retired to their bedroom where they fucked again, slowly, almost like they were trying to be careful with each other. It reminded Jade of the beginning of their relationship, lost nights filled with Ethan Frome and guitar music, and the desire to be together all the time. They'd always had a hunger for each other, and at first, it had almost been like they'd been feeding a mutual addiction, but that feeling had ebbed as the years passed. Still, that night, it filtered back into the way they held each other, hands straying and handling the other's body with a care that was tender and ravenous all at once.

That's why she was surprised when she woke up and found herself alone in their rumpled bed, the room dark like she was locked in an airless box. There weren't even any strips of moonlight to illuminate the curves of the furniture, to give dimension to what was essentially a black canvas. Jade sat up, the sheet falling from her, her still naked body feeling pliable from exercise; memories of Kuai's fingertips still resting in her skin. She stood slowly, groping in the darkness and pulling on the first thing she found. It wasn't until she was out in the muted lighting of the living room that she realized she was wearing Liu Kang's Puget Sound shirt, thankful for its length. She was sure that she was imagining things, but she thought she detected hints of warm vanilla settled in the fabric, but that had to be an impossibility...she'd washed it as soon as she'd gotten home Sunday afternoon.

The specifics of the living room weren't immediately obvious when she walked in, her eyes still adjusting to the sudden light, faint though it was; the bulb over the stove throwing its weak glow into the air. The TV was on as well, its glare falling over Kuai, who sat on the couch in just his jeans, feet resting on the coffee table. Fleetwood Mac played in the background, more like a lullaby than anything else; rippling guitar music trickling like creek waters in the quiet. Jade couldn't make out the song, though it felt familiar. They'd listened to a lot of older music when they'd been in college, holdovers from their childhoods. Influences from Kuai Liang’s father mostly: Journey, Elton John, Boston, Kansas, Supertramp, and of course sweet Stevie Nicks capping it all off with her smoky, heartbreaking voice.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked, wandering over and slumping on the sofa, too; legs curled underneath her. She tugged Liu Kang's shirt down, covering her unmentionables. "Couldn't you sleep?"

There was silence, save for that same familiar song playing, and Jade caught a lyric; something about someone having dreams to sell.

Ah, now I recognize it, she thought, but that wasn't her major focus now. Stan had a strange look on his face, hard; unlike him. His lips were tugged into an unbecoming frown.

"Kuai?" She tried again, suddenly feeling apprehensive. There was a heaviness in the atmosphere that reminded her of Kotal's closeness; a cornered-animal tension rising in her.

"I was sleeping fine," he said lowly, his words tight like strings readying to snap. "But I came out to get some water and your phone was vibrating." He held it up and threw it on the couch between them. Not turning his head, he continued to speak, his voice somehow becoming even tauter, its scarcely-concealed tension making Jade's heart beat faster than the sight of her phone lying in front of her.

"Kotal sent you a million fucking texts, Jade. Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on because I'm in the dark," he added, finally looking at her. "So now's the time, to tell the truth. Don't you think?"

"Y-you went through my phone again?" Jade asked, stalling for time and also genuinely appalled that Kuai overstepped her boundaries - again. "I thought we talked about that. I told you not -"

"I know what you told me!" Kuai yelled, making Jade jump to his feet, backing up so that the easy chair was between them. "I heard you loud and clear, but I knew that something was going on, Jade. Okay, maybe I didn't really know the details, but you've been acting weird and you've been avoiding my questions, so I decided to figure shit out for myself." He stood, raking his hands through his hair. "It's a good thing I did because that Kotal guy seems like a psycho. Why does he keep apologizing to you, huh? He's begging you to talk to him but he won't say why."

Jade gripped the back of the chair, feeling like an old weight had been lifted from her shoulders but a new one had merely taken its place. All of her emotions seemed to be rising in her chest at that moment: anger, fear, sadness, a strange euphoria at some of the secret finally coming to light, but what eclipsed them all was the anger; a deep, nearly-unbridled fury about feeling so out of control and powerless. What was so infuriating about it was that she knew she'd perpetuated some of his own misery, by being closed-off, by being silent, but she didn't want to talk about the things that were destroying her. She wanted to work at her own pace, deal in her own way, and the world just wouldn't fucking let her; people always had their own plans, pushing her in certain directions before she was ready.

"Fine," she conceded, just ready to be done because she didn't have the strength to keep hiding. Besides, if Kuai was going to stomp all over her boundaries anyway, he might as well know the whole story. It's not like Jade had a right to her own body or any perceived notions of privacy, right? Kuai and Kotal had both made that abundantly fucking clear. "Something might have happened the night I went out with everyone, okay?"

Crossing his arms, Stan just looked more annoyed; concerned, but more aggravated than anything else.

"Okay," he said, his eyes widening. "And?"

"Could you give me a fucking second, this is really hard!" Clenching her fingers, Jade bit her mouth when it began to tremble. Taking a long breath, she worked up her courage, trying to ignore the sensation of being dirty and foolish.

It wasn't my fault! It wasn't, regardless of what Kotal wants me to think!

"Okay, so we were walking outside," she continued, a slight break in her voice that she quickly pushed past, "me and Kotal, I mean, because we were going to smoke before we left, but we heard Liu Kang and Sareena arguing, so we hid behind his truck -"

"That's...odd, but fine, I guess I can sort of see why you did that," Kuai cut in, his posture relaxing somewhat. "Go on."

"I'm trying to," Jade snapped. "Anyway, after Liu and Sareena left, Kotal started talking about my muse collapsing and all of his pretentious crap. Remember, I told you about that?"

"Yeah, what a douche," Kuai replied, rolling his eyes.

"What I didn't tell you, is that he...he..." Breaking off, Jade leaned her face into her hands, not wanting to talk about any of this, just wanting it to fade and fade until it was a memory that had happened to someone else until she could convince herself that it had been something she'd seen in a movie and confused with reality.

"What?" Kuai asked, his tone softening. "Jade, just tell me. Please."

"He pushed me against his car and he tried to kiss me, okay?!" Jade yelled, feeling out of control like she wanted to set a match to the world and watch it be destroyed; Kotal, in particular. "He held me down so I couldn't move and I tried to get away, but he- he hurt me, and he wouldn't listen and -"

Looking up, her voice became fierce and triumphant when she recounted how she'd retaliated.

"I kneed him in his fucking balls, and he dropped like a sack of shit, and it felt so good to see him like that...to see him in pain. I wish I had kicked him in his fucking face, too. I swear to God if I could go back in time -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down," Kuai said, coming over to her and taking a hold of her arms, holding her tightly. "Just calm down, okay? You're going to make yourself sick."

"I already feel sick," Jade said, pushing Kuai away, not wanting to be touched; not while she was thinking about all of this. "And now I have to see him every day and he tried to tell me it was all my fault, but then he wants to apologize and...God, he's all over the map, but I know he's not really sorry. He's just pissed off that I rejected him...that I won't give him a pass. He just wants me to let all of this go, but I won't. He doesn't deserve that."

"You're damn right he doesn't," Kuai replied, his tone evolving from one of aggravation to danger in a matter of seconds. "I'm going to put him in a coma, I swear to God. Come Monday morning, that motherfucker is going to wish he'd never been born."

Panicking, Jade rushed forward, pressing herself close against Kuai's chest.

"No, you can't do that. First of all, you'll get yourself arrested, and secondly, I can handle this. Just let me handle this, Kuai!"

"Why should I? You kept all of this from me for over a week, and you're letting that guy terrorize you. It isn't right and you know it. No, I'm going to handle this my way."

Desperately, Jade took hold of Kuai's wrist, squeezing it.

"Please, will you just listen to me? I don't want you rushing in like you've lost your mind and making a scene at my job. That isn't going to help, okay? That's part of the reason I didn't tell you about what happened...you can never control yourself when you're angry. You'll just get into trouble."

Narrowing his eyes, Kuai glanced down at Jade's fingers encircling his wrist, almost like he wanted to move away. He didn't.

"So, what are you going to do about this, huh? Are you just going to keep going along pretending like nothing happened, or are you going to stand up for yourself?" He paused. "Have you even told Liu Kang about this? I'm sure he'd be very interested to know that one of his employees is a fucking sexual predator."

"No, I haven't said anything," Jade replied, barely able to comprehend how that conversation would go. "I don't want to unload all of this bullshit in Liu's lap...he has enough of his own problems."

"Jade, he owns the place; it's his job to know about this stuff!" Now Stan did yank his arm away, going to the coffee table and picking up his own phone. "Fine, I'll call him myself...I'm sure Kitana will give me his number. This is fucking ridiculous...you always do this whenever anything bad happens. It's like you're allergic to confrontation."

"That isn't true, I just don't like turning things into huge fucking deals!"

"Right, like sitting on that sort of secret wasn't going to turn it into a bigger problem than it already was. Are you listening to yourself right now?" Exasperated, Kuai started scrolling through his phone. Becoming frantic, Jade came over and ripped it out of his hand, hiding it behind her back.

"No, I told you not to get involved, and I mean it. I'll take care of this, but I'm going to do it on my terms."

Kuai just stared at her like she'd lost his mind, which was probably the case; it was like the world was exploding all around her, and so quickly, too. Had it really just been a few hours ago that they'd been intertwined on the couch, dazed by sugar and weed and just getting lost in each other? It was almost like it'd happened in another lifetime.

"Your way of dealing with things is to not deal with them at all. You know that I know that. Now give me my phone so I can call Liu Kang and get this settled." He held out his hand, fingers flexing back and forth. Just the sight made Jade even angrier.

"You aren't listening to me," she said, voice softening, almost trance-like. A number of things were clicking into place that left her disturbed, and as ever, she was starting to realize that one tiny happenstance was enough to blow the lid off of waiting, often-ignored issues. "Just like Kotal, you aren't listening to me at all. I'm standing here telling you what I want, and you're just going to do what you want anyway. Don't you see a problem with that?"

"You can't be comparing me to that piece of shit right now." Kuai's eyes widened, blown open with incredulity. "Are you for real?"

Jade cleared her throat, trying to choose her words carefully because she knew she was walking through a minefield now.

"I'm not saying you two are exactly the same but haven't you noticed you kind of...override my feelings a lot? This is the second time you've gone through my phone in less than two weeks, after I explicitly told you not to, you lied to me about looking at porn on my laptop, no, I had to find that out on my own...you forget to tell me when you're going out with your friends because you just figure I won't want to do anything anyway, I'm begging you to let me handle this whole situation on my own, and you won't let me..."

She bit her lip, bringing her hand out from behind her back, Kuai's phone still clenched in it.

"We only have sex when you want to, so I feel like I'm not allowed to really ask for it when I want it, and I do want it...I want to be close to you, but I don't want to be rejected." She shrugged, her other hand clenched in the fabric of her shirt. "I just feel so confused a lot of the time, now that I really think about it. I mean, you even told me I needed to basically get a life, but now you aren't trusting me to live it the way I see fit. Yes, I know I'm going to make mistakes, but you need to let me make them. Jesus, I feel loved but unloved at the same time...unwanted, but needed...but...God, what am I even saying right now?"

Kuai was silent, his eyes focused on his phone, some of the anger evaporating as he seemed to be mulling over Jade's words.

"Fine, since we're dredging up our feelings, I can play along," he finally said, turning and going to sit on the couch heavily. "Remember what I said about you pulling people closer with one hand while pushing them away with the other? Well, this is one of those situations where you're doing exactly that...I feel like you were trying to protect my feelings and that's why you didn't tell me about Kotal because you knew it would upset me, but on the flip side, by not telling me you're making me feel like you can't trust me...like there's this wall between us that gets bigger every day. I hate that I have to go through your phone just so I can know what's going on with you...it's an awful feeling; like I'm always on the outside looking in."

He held up his hands like he was surrendering.

"I mean, I know it's wrong and I shouldn't do it, but..." he shrugged, lowering his hands and staring at them. "If you aren't going to talk to me, I don't know if I can stop. I feel like my hands are tied in so many ways...I want to protect you, take care of you, but you won't talk to me. You want to get drunk and lapse into your moods, and that makes me want to drink and try to forget about what's happening between us, and it also makes it so I don't always want to have sex or be physically close to you. I feel...I just feel distant because there is this distance between us, and I don't know how to change it."

He was quiet for some time, clasping his hands together between his knees.

"I don't know how to make any of this better," he said, sounding defeated. "This emotional crap is so beyond my scope...I just want to beat Kotal's face in but I know that won't take away what he did to you, and I seriously don't have the first clue about fixing things between us."

Unable to stomach just how sad Kuai sounded, Jade couldn't help but go to him, throwing the phone aside and crawling into his lap; her arms wrapping around his neck. She nestled her head on Kuai's shoulder and just began to cry, all of the weight of their circumstances descending on her until she was sobbing, hot tears pouring down her face and drenching Kuai's skin. After some time had passed, she became aware of Kuai's arms holding her close, of being rocked back and forth gently; crying until she was wrung out, her eyes sore and her muscles screaming for respite. She was just so tired at that moment, but she didn't want to fight...she didn't want to dwell on the realities of their situation; looming up like monsters on the horizon.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, just wanting to say the words but not absolutely sure what she was apologizing about...she just knew that she didn't want to hurt Kuai anymore, but she still felt so deeply detached; so relentlessly unhappy.

So broken.

"So am I," Kuai replied, stroking his hand through Jade's hair. He pressed his face against Jade's neck, continuing to rock her, cradling her in his lap like a baby.

Sunday was spent in a cloud of relative silence, both of them retreating to their neutral corners as the snow kept falling, covering everything. Jade felt insulated, removed, and she spent the majority of the day lying on the couch and staring at the TV, not really seeing what was on the screen; flitting through broken naps and quickly-forgotten dreams. Kotal kept texting her, her phone buzzing from its perch on the coffee table, and she couldn't ignore the way Kuai gave the device death stares every time it happened. Gone was their warm camaraderie from the day before, replaced with a strange tension, like they were both waiting for something to be said or done, but neither of them trusted themselves enough to make the first move. 

All too soon, it was evening and Jade was dragging herself into the shower, wanting to wash away the weight and dust of the day, but feeling just as heavy even after she was done. Exhausted, she prepared her lunch for the next day and got her stuff ready, crawling into bed in Liu's t-shirt, not really sure why she'd opted to wear it, but deriving a strange comfort from its phantom-vanilla scent.

"I can drive you tomorrow if you want," Kuai said as they lay in bed, the shadows crawling up the walls and eating up the moonlight. "I seriously don't mind."

"That's okay," Jade replied, finally closing some of the gap between them, settling her head on Kuai's pillow, and resting her cheek against his shoulder. "I think getting some fresh air will help me clear my head, but thanks."

It was quiet for a few pregnant minutes, making Jade believe that Kuai had fallen asleep, but he spoke suddenly; voice thick.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know you said it's because I'd get mad and I can understand that, but..."

"I wanted to think I could handle things," Jade replied, rolling onto her side, facing away. She curled up, her hands crossed over her stomach. "And I feel...dirty. I don't feel like myself. When someone hurts you like that, they take something away, I guess...and they replace it with something awful. I can't explain it, I just know that I'm different now. Everything's different."

Kuai didn't speak now, though Jade could hear him rustling behind her. After a moment, she felt a hand on her back.

"Can I hold you? Is that okay?" Kuai whispered.

She considered this, almost wanting to say no, but she nodded instead, eyes shut. Holding her breath, she was slowly drawn to Kuai's chest, his heart thumping steadily against her back; lulling her. It took her quite a while to fall asleep, even after she heard Kuai's breaths change; deepening as the hours passed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning came too soon, the alarm splitting the air and almost making Jade come out of her skin. She'd only managed to garner a few hours of unsatisfying sleep, and as she dressed her eyes felt heavy. In fact, every part of her body felt too heavy, and she moved slowly. She was already in her coat and hat when Kuai staggered out of the bedroom, not appearing well-rested either. Jade was sure that from an outsider's perspective, they both looked like zombies, fresh from the grave.

"Sure you don't want a ride?" He asked, handing Jade her bag.

She shook her head.

"I need some time, I think."

"I can still come down there and split Kotal's head open," he added, perking up slightly. Jade couldn't help but grin, stifling a sudden yawn behind her hand.

"If I don't do it first. I pretty much told him I'd fuck him up if he kept messing with me." She opened the door, hesitating, nearly wincing when the shrill winds whistled through the corridor, ruffling her coat.

"I'd pay money to see that," Kuai said, coming forward and kissing her temple. "Try to have a good day, okay? I'll text you."

Waving, Jade pulled her coat tighter around herself as she stepped outside, feeling numb even before she'd made it down the stairs.

That Monday was much the same as the one previous, right down to the steady flow. Jade tried to stay positive, but she was exhausted and sad, her conversation with Kuai tolling through her head like incessant church bells, constant and impossible to ignore. She found herself becoming preoccupied, stopping to linger when she brought Liu Kang his cup of coffee. Without realizing it, she gazed at the bird sketches, thinking of Sareena's tattoos, about his studio deluged in grey, lonely shadows.

"You okay?" Liu asked, sipping his coffee and clicking through a couple of screens on his comp. He pulled up an x-ray, sitting back and studying it. Nodding her head, he caught Jade's attention. "Check out this huge kidney stone, stuck right in the ureter." He pointed, tapping his finger on the screen, his wedding ring catching the light. "If he doesn't have hydronephrosis now he will soon. I'm referring him to Jax."

"Hydronephrosis?" Jade asked, feeling dumb and slow, her mind just not waking up properly.

"It's when your urine backs up into your kidneys," Liu Kang replied, toying with his mug. "No fun."

"No, it doesn't sound like it," she replied listlessly. "How was your weekend?"

Liu Kang paused, his mouth tightening.

"Uneventful, but I guess that's a good thing." He turned to her, cocking a brow. "Yours?"

Before she could stop herself, Jade could feel her lips trembling, just wanting to open up and pour everything inside of her heart out, even if it was to Liu Kang. Somehow, she held back, shrugging helplessly.

"Not so great," she said honestly. She looked down at her shoes, rubbing the fronts together. "But no biggy, you know? I'll figure it out."

Crossing his legs, Liu started bobbing his foot up and down, and Jade was starting to think that's what he did when he was mulling something over.

"You've been kind of off lately," he commented, taking another sip of coffee. "I mean, I can only speculate because I don't know you all that well, but that's the vibe I'm getting. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right," Jade said, throwing pretenses aside and just needing to be real. So much of life was made up of covering up the way she felt, but she was so tired of running and hiding...why did she insist on suffering in silence? What was the point? "Actually, I -"

"Jade," Bi-Han said, coming down the hallway and looking anxious. "I need your help, we kind of got a rush out of nowhere."

"Oh, sure. Sorry." She tucked that stray hair behind her ear, avoiding Liu's eyes now. "I'll just talk to you later, I guess."

Liu Kang nodded, his expression inscrutable. Turning back to his computer screen, Jade noticed his foot still bobbing away, faster now.

Monday faded into Tuesday, and Jade was already tired of the week. She was tired of walking in the cold and avoiding Kotal, who was still menacing even if he was fading more into the background, mainly because Jade very rarely gave them the opportunity to be alone together; staying close to her co-workers and racing out the door at night before she could be caught. She had a feeling she looked ridiculous to everyone else, nervous and jumpy, but she couldn't afford to care. Things at home were tense, and for once she was glad that Kuai's schedule made it so he came home late from work.

"I switched shifts with another guy because he was in a bind," he'd explained Monday night, but Jade couldn't help but feel like they were both just avoiding the situation; the potential cataclysm. This was normally how they dealt with arguments that delved beneath the surface, pretending they didn't exist until they could fool themselves into believing the lie. When it came to the simple little things, they had no problem snapping at each other, but the profound just seemed to terrify them both, rendering them speechless.

Wednesday dawned viciously cold, almost scarily so, and the thermometer next to the bird feeder showed that the temperature had dipped into almost the negative digits overnight. Jade merely groaned and slipped into her thermals, a hoodie, woolen socks, her heaviest parka, and her most resolute attitude before heading outside. By the time she made it to work she was sure she'd shatter if anyone touched her, and she had to sit for a few minutes at her desk before she could truly begin to move, the feeling coming back into her limbs slowly; skin throbbing hot and red as the blood rushed. Annoyed, she felt itchy and weirdly sweaty under her thermal shirt, already irritated at the day unfolding even though it'd just begun.

It didn't help that Kotal showed up before everyone else, knocking at the front door and looking warm enough, despite the weather. For a moment, Jade considered just not answering but decided against it, not having the energy to make waves. She scurried back behind her desk after letting him in and locking up, focusing on getting the charts and everything ready to go.

"Don't tell me you walked in this," Kotal asked, gesturing to the door. "It's, like, two below out there. You're crazy."

"It's none of your business," Jade replied flatly. "Nothing I do is your business."

"Won't Kuai drive you? He isn't that big of an asshole, is he?" Lingering, Kotal leaned against the counter, one foot crossed over the other; toe resting on the floor.

Turning, Jade had to ignore her impulse to lunge herself across the room and straight at Kotal's face. Somehow, she remained calm, taking deep, cleansing breaths.

"Leave. Me. Alone," she said instead, punctuating every word like she was spitting them out. She just couldn't figure out what Kotal's problem was, why he needed to be so antagonizing, almost like he was physically incapable of just honoring one simple request. Jade tried to remember if he'd been like this in school, but she kept drawing a blank; they'd run in different circles so she had to admit he barely knew the guy. "And stop texting me, okay? In fact, just delete my number."

"Ms. Ray of Sunshine," Kotal muttered, finally moving away though he stopped next to Jade's chair, looming up beside her and making the hairs on her neck rise. "You know, you're lucky you're cute, right? Otherwise, you'd just be this woman with a perpetual bad attitude."

Almost like a gift from heaven, she could hear keys jingling in the front door lock and she looked up, seeing Liu Kang, hair unsettled by the wind. He was wearing dark sunglasses and his standard jacket; bag settled on his shoulder. Jade was starting to associate him with a cartoon character: always wearing the same thing aside from different-colored scrubs. In fact, she'd noticed that Liu had a tendency to wear certain colors on specific days; almost like he had a day-of-the-week wardrobe going on. It was in line with his methodical character; order and routine, he thrived on them.

Appearing animated, he came over to the reception area, giving Kotal a fleeting glance before catching Jade's eye.

"I heard from Kitana," he announced, almost appearing pleased. "She's scheduled to be induced in a few days, as soon as she hits 41 weeks."

"So, they have to do an eviction," Jade replied, smiling against her will. "I've been meaning to text her...is she feeling okay?"

"Oh, about as well as anyone who's almost 41 weeks pregnant," Liu said wryly. "She said she's ready to be done, and I can't blame her."

"Same." They stared at each other for a moment, and Jade almost felt like she was becoming giddy, dropping her eyes to the counter. Trying to ignore Kotal's presence, she slowly stood, brushing at her hair, that one telltale strand. "Give me your mug, okay? I'll go fix your coffee."

"Oh, right," Liu Kang fished it out of his bag and set it on the counter, finally addressing Kotal. "Could you go check to see how many flu shots we have left? I don't want to run out mid-week."

"Sure," Kotal muttered, turning on his heel and finally retreating into the back where he belonged. Jade let out a long breath, suddenly realizing just how tense she'd become with having him so close. Plucking up the mug, she turned away.

"It's pretty cold out, huh?" Liu asked, his footsteps resounding behind Jade as they walked. "I almost froze just walking to the building from my car."

"Yeah, it's awful," Jade said, thinking of her long walk home that night, already dreading it.

That night, they had someone come in right before closing time needing sutures, having cut themselves pretty deeply while fixing dinner. The woman was apologetic as she kept her arm elevated, the area wrapped in reddened gauze, but Jade didn't have the heart to be annoyed. It wasn't like she'd walked through the door after having the sniffles for the past three weeks; she clearly needed help, and fast. Glancing down at the nearly-healed wound on the inside of her wrist, he almost smiled; Liu having asked him about it just the day before.

"Use vitamin E oil or cocoa butter," he'd said, holding Jade's arm and looking at it closely. "It'll help prevent it from scarring. At least, a little. Really, sometimes these things can't be avoided, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Sudden thoughts of Sareena's tattoos had flitted through Jade's mind at the mention of scars, how the areas were puckered beneath the black ink. She hadn't mentioned them, knowing that it would be in poor taste. She'd just nodded before he'd touched her wrist, had watched as Liu Kang walked briskly away, calling to Li Mei for the result of a UA.

Lacerations were always time-consuming to deal with, so they'd all had to stay late, and then the money just wouldn't balance, so by the time she and Bi Han were all closed up for the night, Erron and Kotal were already done in the back. Sonya had left a little earlier than the others, having finished up with her portion of the patients and signed off on her stack of charts. She'd smiled cheerily as she'd walked out, looking so happy and content, practically walking on cloud nine these days because she was anticipating Kitana's induction. She'd gushed to Jade that she couldn't wait to be a mom, that she'd wanted to be a parent since she was a girl. Jade had to admit she'd probably make a wonderful mother, having always been warm and nurturing. She also had to have an unnatural amount of patience if she could stand being married to Johnny Cage.

Now there was no avoiding Kotal as they all made their way toward the door, Jade dreading every step as the latter's axe body spray invaded her space; heavy and unwanted. Once again, she couldn't help being irritated that she was the keeper of the keys because she was in charge, which basically forced her to look after everyone unless Sonya was there to lock up. Liu had his own keys, of course, but he was always preoccupied at that time of night, tucked away in his little corner and grinding like life and limb depended on it.

Li Mei and Bi Han, being none the wiser of Jade and Kotal's secret war, blissfully said goodnight before retreating to their cars, speaking briefly before climbing in and disappearing into the night. They'd been tentatively dating off and on since the night of the dinner, which pleased Jade even if she couldn't exactly understand Li Mei's side of the equation. Bi-Han had always had a penchant for her type, but she couldn't fathom her interest in her, but then she felt bad for feeling that way. Bi-Han was a good person, he always had been, but Jade just couldn't imagine him being in a relationship, especially with someone as confident and glamorous as Li Mei.

"Jesus, it's even colder now than it was this morning," Kotal commented, lighting up a cigarette and looking into the sky, which was clear and salted with stars; appearing sharper because of the unforgiving cold. The moon was an unblinking eye, full and ghostly-white like a wheel of platinum.

"Well, yeah, because the sun went down," Jade replied, keeping close to the door, never turning her back to him. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Kotal mimicked, taking a drag. "You gonna have some common sense and let me drive you home, or what?"

"Common sense tells me I shouldn't accept a stick of gum from you, let alone a ride." She crossed her arms, shifting from foot to foot, already losing the feeling in her nose and ears. Looking down the lonely stretch of sidewalk he shivered, just not having it in her to stomach a trek that seemed to become longer and longer the colder it became, but she wasn't about to tell Kotal that.

"Come on, Jade. Stop being so fucking stubborn. I won't try anything, I promise."

"The fact that you need to say that is so ridiculously disturbing I can barely fathom it." Feeling a little sick, Jade waved her hand. "Just go. I'm not riding with you, end of story."

Kotal groaned and rubbed his eyes, the cigarette lodged between his first and second fingers.

"You're really frustrating to deal with, you know that?"

"Then don't fucking deal with me!" Jade yelled before she pulled her keys from her pocket. Turning abruptly, she swiftly unlocked the door and stepped back into the clinic, shutting it hard. Quickly, she turned the deadbolt before Kotal could react. She stood there, staring Kotal down who seemed momentarily speechless, eyes wide as he held his arms up in a "what the fuck?" gesture. Narrowing her eyes, Jade shook her head before she pointed to Kotal's truck until he got the hint and looked behind himself, turning back and rolling his eyes. Finally, he threw his cigarette on the ground and twisted it out with his foot before turning away, going to his truck, climbing in, and rolling out of the lot; slowly, but still leaving, which was the only thing that mattered to Jade at the moment.

"I can't keep doing this," she whispered, settling his hand on the chilled glass of the door, resting her forehead against the pane as well. "I'm so fucking tired I can barely stand it."

Fighting back tears, she tried to fortify herself for going back into the cold, but the minutes passed and she just couldn't muster up the gumption. Really, all she wanted to do at that moment was curl up on one of the couches and go to sleep, not wanting to face the night, the empty apartment, the next day...anything.

"Jade? What are you still doing here?" Liu's voice came to her then, making her start but not as violently as usual. Jade should've been expecting this, honestly, knowing that he was still there...long after everyone had left, toiling away like a tireless robot.

She turned and her first impulse was to lie but something held her back, unable to pinpoint what it was; fatigue, hopelessness, fear? Jade couldn't be sure, but she did know she couldn't go on in the same way. The days were just so long and the nights were even worse, the feeling that she was walking through the world completely alone rendering her cold and miserable, hating herself because she knew she was the driving force behind everything destroying her.

_ I'm tired. I'm so tired. Kuai and I aren't fighting but we aren't okay, and Kotal seems to get off on fucking with me...it's so cold and I never feel warm, not really. I'm lonely but I don't know how to open up to people...I don't want to be close to anyone but I want to be held. I'm falling apart. I'm losing my mind. _

"It's so cold outside," she said because it was the truth, he just didn't mention that the cold was inside him, too, eclipsing everything; numbing her, just not enough. "It's just so fucking cold. Doesn't it feel like winter's been going on for years at this point?"

Liu Kang just gazed at her for a few moments, eyes softening though they hadn't exactly been hard before, there was a shift in them that made Jade feel he understood the meaning between her words. At least, she hoped so, because she needed someone to understand. She needed someone to know what she meant without her having to say the words because they were locked in her mouth along with everything else.

"Come on," he said, slowly going over to the door to the back and opening it. He waited. "You can help me finish up if you'd like. Then I can drive you home."

Flushing, Jade felt guilty, not wanting Liu Kang to think she'd been insinuating she wanted a ride. She didn't want him to get the impression that she was attempting to be manipulative.

"N-no, that isn't what I meant. You don't have to do that, I was just -"

"It's okay," Liu interjected gently. "I mean it." He glanced beyond Jade's shoulder, at the night waiting outside. "You're right, Jade. It is too cold outside...no one should have to walk home in it."

\-----

Liu Kang's corner proved to be surprisingly comfy after the clinic was closed, low-lit, and filled with soft music coming from the computer speakers. The same music was playing that Jade had heard in his kitchen, reminding her of sunshine, and Liu was patient when he explained what he was doing; working through a stack of labs that needed to be reviewed and signed off on. Handing the papers to Jade, he tapped on them softly.

"Urine cultures," he said, pointing to the diagnosis. "Most of these are pretty straightforward, honestly. We'll just go through them and you tell me whether they were negative or positive. If they're positive, I'll figure things out from there. Easy enough?"

"Sure," Jade replied, studying the sheet. She was just glad that Liu Kang wasn't talking to her like she was a degenerate, not like he had in the beginning. Somewhere along the way, before he'd realized what was happening, they'd managed to work past that. "This one's negative, right?"

Liu smiled, taking the paper and placing it face-down on his desk.

"Yep," he said, turning to his computer. "Good. Now let's just knock these out."

It wasn't too long before they'd worked out a tidy rhythm, Jade announcing the results and Liu Kang making a note of them in the patient's account, studying the positive results and putting together a treatment plan.

"Let's see," he said, squinting his eyes at a particularly involved result, "this person's resistant to most oral antibiotics. This is going to get tricky."

"You sound weirdly excited about that," Jade commented, looking over her shoulder, trying to resist Liu's spicy cologne but feeling oddly calmed by it. It was so different from Kotal's cloying Axe, or even Kuai's scent. She felt a pang in her gut but she ignored it.

"Not excited, exactly, but intrigued. I like a challenge," Liu Kang grinned, bobbing his foot up and down.

Jade quickly learned that Liu genuinely enjoyed this process, almost like he was in his element, self-assured and easygoing. He almost seemed disappointed when they came to the last lab and he was forced to stop, sitting back in his chair. Watching, Jade got the impression that he was trying to figure out something else to do. Jade glanced at her phone, eyes widening.

"It's past 9 already. Won't Sareena be worried?"

Reluctantly, Liu logged out of his computer before giving Jade a passive look, twisting his wedding ring a little as he waited for the device to shut down.

"Nah, she's used to me working late. Besides, she's been really preoccupied with her wall of irrational fears."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she finally painted over the zeppelin." He stood and began to ready himself, pulling on his coat. "Now she's afraid of seagulls. I'm not sure where it's coming from." Zipping up, he paused. "What about Kuai?"

Awkwardly, Jade rubbed at the back of her calf with his foot, averting her eyes.

"He's not going to be home until late. Something about the boiler at his job...that thing makes his life miserable." She tried to smile, but she knew it looked falsely-bright. "I'm on my own tonight."

Liu adjusted his bag on his shoulder before he nodded, seemingly coming to a decision inside his head.

"Then it's settled, we're going to stop somewhere before I take you home. There's a bar I like to go to on Wednesday nights." He rolled his eyes, almost appearing apologetic or shy; Jade couldn't be sure. "They have hump day specials, as stupid as that sounds."

"You can't be serious."

"What, about the hump day specials? No, but that's their term, not mine. I think it's pretty stupid, personally."

Jade shook her head, exasperated.

"No, I mean about stopping somewhere on the way home. You don't really want to do that, do you?"

Liu Kang stared at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Why not? It seems like you could use it."

Liu's car was an experience, like visiting a foreign land filled with its own secret charms, that same ribbon of vanilla winding through the leather interior; bright like the sunshine-music that had been playing while they worked closely together. Jade sank into the butter-soft seat cushion like it was her couch at home, feeling inexplicably at ease as Liu Kang maneuvered the nearly-empty streets, the businesses passing by in a blur of browns and blues and occasional reds from unblinking lights; white smudges from street lamps punctuating the darkness. She didn't feel tense like she had while riding in Kotal's car most of the time, and he wanted to think it was because the Jag was so much more opulent, but on some level, innate and slightly shamed, she had to admit that wasn't the real reason.

Instead of cracking the window to let in the frigid air, Liu angled the vents so that the heat poured over Jade, opting not to turn on the radio. They rode in silence, but it wasn't heavy, the tires sliding over the streets like they were glass until they arrived at the bar. It was lit up, chasing away the darkness, the parking lot not overly full but busy enough to show that business was steady that night. Almost expecting Liu to open her door, Jade slid out before her vibe could be confirmed or proven incorrect, the smells of firewood drifting to her as she stood and regarded the structure; music spilling out of the door when a patron stepped inside.

"Did I mention they have karaoke on Wednesday nights, too?" Liu Kang asked, coming up beside him. "It's actually pretty amusing."

"That doesn't sound amusing at all," Jade replied, looking at the establishment warily. "It seems more embarrassing than anything else."

"That's the idea."

They were seated at a table in the corner, somewhat set apart from the crowd, Jade's back against the wall so she could watch the scene. Liu slung his jacket over the back of the chair next to her, sitting down and giving her a look she couldn't rightly interpret.

"It's a nice place, huh?" He paused, opening up a drink menu. "Wait, have you been here before?"

Jade shook his head, looking around. A woman with a heavily painted face was crooning something by Joni Mitchell into a mic, words slurred and peppering the dull hum and chatter of the restaurant's occupants. For all intents and purposes, the bar was typical: pool tables in the corner, Budweiser lamps composed of stained glass topping them; dim-lighting, a long counter with stools in front, rows of spirits on shelves where a harried bartender attended to customers. On the walls were faded pictures of celebrities and pieces of random paraphernalia, an assortment of old instruments and movie posters; his eye falling on one from Gone with the Wind; Rhett Butler cradling a woebegone Scarlett O'Hara.

The table was an unadorned affair, the only thing breaking its plainness: a candle in a ruby red container throwing diamond light on the dark surface; scatterings landing on Liu Kang's bare arms. Jade picked up her drink menu as well and perused it, going straight to the wine list.

"Their house red is good," Liu commented, not looking up from his own menu. "That's what you're going to get, right?"

"What makes you say that?" Jade asked, beginning to feel defensive even if wasn't sure why.

"Just a suggestion. You seemed to like the red you had at the Italian place." Placing his menu down, he tapped his fingers on it while studying Jade, his expression taking on a quality she still couldn't quite decipher. The quiet stretched between them for a moment, making Jade's stomach clench, almost positive that Liu Kang was about to say something cutting.

"Can I make another suggestion?" He asked instead, continuing to tap the menu; muted, little thuds that were barely heard among the painted woman's warbling.

"I guess," Jade said warily, her eyes flitting around the lists of drinks. Maybe she should try something different, or would Liu think she was branching out just to spite him? Why did it even matter?

"For the sake of this evening, let's lay down our weapons, okay?"

Jade snapped her head up, not sure she'd heard Liu's words correctly. The look on her face must've asked all the questions at once because Liu laughed and leaned his cheek in his hand, gazing at her.

"I mean it, Jade. I know we've had what could be considered a...hostile relationship in the past," he paused, seemingly waiting for Jade's interpretation. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I've merely responded to your overt hostility, actually. I've been nothing but pleasant," Jade replied haughtily, her nose in the air. She wasn't surprised when Liu started laughing, having expected it. She knew she sounded like a twat, but at least it was getting easier to make fun of herself.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Liu said, cheek still resting in his hand. The candlelight flickered, collapsing slightly, washing his face in shadow.

"Yeah," Jade admitted, shrugging. "We're both good at being dicks, but let's be fair here; you started it. I mean, you weren't exactly subtle about not wanting me to work for you."

"That's fair," he conceded, leaning back when the server came over; a busty woman with dirty blonde hair pulled into a long ponytail.

"I figured I'd see you tonight, hon," she smiled, pulling out a pen and pad. Glancing at Jade, she nodded. "And you've brought a friend finally. Well, things are looking up."

"No man is an island, I guess," Liu replied. "I'll have the usual. I don't even know why I bothered to look at the menu."

"Habit," she shrugged, not bothering to write anything down. "It's why I keep playing the lotto even though I know it's horseshit. What'll you have, babe?" she added, looking at Jade expectantly.

It was on the tip of Jade's tongue to say something completely off the wall (at least for her); a Harvey Wallbanger, long island, a boilermaker, but she lost her nerve and sighed.

"House red." Biting the inside of her cheek, she ignored Liu's knowing look.

"ID, please?"

_ Of course, _ she thought.  _ Every fucking time. _

Pulling out her wallet, she showed it to her. Appearing satisfied, she leaned on the table.

"Any appetizers, guys?"

"They have amazing firecracker shrimp," Liu said, appearing very sure of this opinion. "What do you say?"

"I'll defer to you," Jade replied, pushing her menu away. "I'm not very hungry."

"We'll have the shrimp, Barb," his counterpart said to the server, all business now. "Oh, and the spinach dip."

"Sounds like a plan." Pointing to the noticeably inebriated woman still belting out songs from bygone days, she quirked frosted lips. "You gonna sing for us tonight, Dr. K?" She gestured between him and Jade. "You two should do a duet. How cute would that be?"

"Oh, that'd just be precious. Don't you think so, Jade?"

"I think that sounds like a nightmare, Barb," Jade replied, ignoring Liu Kang and looking directly at her. She smiled widely.

She blinked a few times before she started to snort-laugh, pressing on Liu's shoulder.

"Oh, I like her. She's a pistol." Shaking her head, she winked at Jade before turning away. "I'll be right back with those drinks, you two."

As they waited, Jade couldn't help but wonder about his companion for the evening. It was becoming more and more obvious that she didn't know Liu Kang at all, and for every new side of his personality she saw, it was like there were several more hiding behind it to discover. But she supposed that was just human nature, knowing it was naive to think she'd ever know a person completely or see all of the faces they were hiding; sometimes in plain sight. Kotal had proven this fact, and on some level, so had Kuai, which only left her feeling melancholy. Out of all the people in the world, Jade would've liked to think she knew Kuai better than anyone, and maybe she did, but that didn't make her feel any better...not at this stage of the game.

"You look sad again," Liu spoke up, startling her. Jade had been tracing a red diamond on the table when she'd lapsed into her thoughts. Now she looked up, eyes searching. Liu was leaning forward, hands flat on the table, neat, short nails resembling tiny half-moons.

"What?"

"That's something I've noticed about you," Liu said. "Your face gives everything away, almost like you're an open book."

Tucking into herself, almost like she wanted to be protected from Liu's scrutiny, Jade looked down; hiding her hands in her lap.

"So?"

"So...so, what can I say here?" Liu Kang asked, almost like he was talking to himself, fiddling with his ring. Suddenly, he let out a long breath, one that seemed to have been trapped in his lungs, and he was catching Jade's focus like he was looking at her for the first time; cracking open the tension at the moment like a ripe piece of fruit would split; rich juice running out and sweetening past bitterness. "Look, can we just be real with each other for a moment? Don't we both need it?"

"What are you -"

"Here we go, guys," the server chirped, materializing seemingly out of nowhere and setting their drinks down: a heavy wine glass for Jade and a tumbler for Liu. "That should hit the spot on a cold night, huh?"

"I imagine so," LIU replied, taking up his drink and sitting back, crossing one leg over the other. Almost like clockwork, his foot started bobbing up and down.

"Your apps should be out soon, okay?"

"Thanks, Barb. You're a gem."

"Sweet talker," she smiled before bustling off.

"It's weird to think of you as a regular here," jADe commented while taking a slow sip of wine, grimacing at its bitterness.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Dunno," Jade shrugged, toying with her glass; sliding it back and forth. She snorted, beginning to feel playful as she slowly relaxed. "I mean, come on, Dr. Liu Kang, a medical corporation, being greeted at some little hole in the wall dive like he's on the set of Cheers. It's pretty bizarre, don't you think?"

Looking away, Liu sipped from his drink, adopting a nonchalant tone when he spoke next. 

"It's about as bizarre as discovering your employee wandering around your house late at night without any pants on."

Jade nearly spat out her mouthful of wine at these words, pressing a hand to her lips as she painfully swallowed; coughing at the first opportunity. She could also feel her face flaming, annoyed that Liu had managed to throw her off guard yet again.

"I explained why that happened!" She sputtered, wiping her lips with a napkin. "How was I supposed to know you'd be creeping around your house in the middle of the night? Christ, do you even sleep?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I forgot that it's a crime to walk around your own home after a certain time. Forgive me." Covering his mouth with his hand, Liu set his glass down, one finger running along the rim. It was pretty obvious he was trying to hide some of his amusement.

"You are such an asshole," Jade muttered, snatching up the wine and taking a big gulp. She needed a buzz if she was going to deal with Liu's sense of humor if it could even be called that.

"You've informed me of that before," Liu said easily. "And as I recall, I did sleep that night. Just not well. In a chair...because you passed out on my couch."

"Yeah, because you made me read to you," Jade muttered, her face hotter now.

"I didn't make you do anything, Jade. It was merely a suggestion. Speaking of which," he trailed off while reaching into his bag nestled on the chair next to him. Drawing out Jade's book, he held it up; a piece of paper tucked between the pages peeking out of the top. "I finished it."

He plucked out the piece of paper and set it aside before setting the book down, slowly pushing it across the table. Jade stared at it nervously, knocking back another swig of wine.

"Okay, so you finished it," she said, raising an eyebrow. "And?"

"Now I need you to sign it," Liu Kang replied, pulling a pen from the pocket of his scrub top. He placed it on the book. "You know, for Sareena. Remember?"

Finishing off her wine, Jade licked the side of the glass, catching a wayward drop. Thankfully, the alcohol had hit her half empty stomach and was already working its magic, but she wasn't nearly faded enough to deal with a book signing so suddenly. She was also amazed that Liu had finished the damn thing, though he had said that was his intention. He shrugged, staring at the ornate pen lying on the book's cover; gold-plated with Liu's initials swirling on the side in black calligraphy.

"I don't know what to write," she finally said.

Liu was silent for a time, calling to attention a new person singing; a slurred rendition of Hotel California. Jade had to admit they weren't half-bad.

"Just write your name. You don't have to complicate this," Liu said, almost like he was confused. "You have a tendency of doing that, have you noticed? Complicating things?"

"You're one to talk." She yanked the pen up and signed her name on the inside cover with a flourish; adding "To Sareena" at the last moment. "There, satisfied?" She asked, pushing the book back.

"Very." Slipping the book and pen away, Liu left the folded-up piece of paper on the table but he didn't mention it. He took a drink before leaning over so he was directly in Jade's line of sight. "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not," Jade snapped, trying to soften up, but her relaxation from before had evaporated as soon as she saw the book because it made her think of Kuai. It had created a chain reaction of bullshit: Kuai led to Kotal which led to all of the other crap she didn't want to think about. Christ, she just wanted to be free from her worries, even if it was just for one night. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm being a dick."

"I have a proposal," Liu said, twisting his glass so it caught the ruby candlelight, tiny diamonds undulating on the smooth surface of the table.

"Hmm?"

"Let's loosen up, okay? Both of us. We don't have to talk about anything really serious if you don't want to. Let's just...I don't know, have fun? Do you think we can manage that?"

Lifting her eyes, Jade glanced at him directly, almost not recognizing him as Liu Kang at that moment. He sounded so different...like another person completely. Here was yet another face that Jade had never seen, apparently. A tenuous smile curved his lips, and he found himself nodding slowly.

"Sure, let's give it a try." She thought a moment, considering. "It'll be like a social experiment, huh?"

The firecracker shrimp proved to be worthy of Liu's recommendation, slightly spicy but not lingering heavily on the palate; especially after Jade was two glasses of wine deep. It wasn't long before the world and his perceptions were bending, edges sanded down by gentle inebriation and surprisingly easy conversation. Liu was still leaned back in his chair, legs crossed, but his foot had stopped its incessant bobbing. He nursed the same tumbler even as Jade ordered another glass of the red, languidly indulging in shrimp and spinach dip alike. His manners were sharp and careful as always, but his attitude had blurred, becoming less harsh.

"I'm glad to see you actually eating," he commented, watching as Jade greedily scooped up some of the sauce clinging to the greasy liner in the shrimp basket. "Usually you eat like a little bird...like a parakeet or a sparrow." He grinned, finally draining his glass and hissing softly through his teeth.

"You would notice something like that," Jade replied, trying to downplay the subtle slur in her voice. "Just like you seem to notice everything...it's disturbing sometimes."

"I didn't become a doctor by being unobservant."

"So you're saying you pay attention to what everyone is doing all the time?" Pressing a hand against her mouth, Jade stifled a peal of laughter, finding this notion very humorous. She tried to bite it back, knowing she was becoming slaphappy from the wine's pull. Instead, she hiccuped, excusing herself before sliding a chip through the dip, drawing out a long string of cheese. "Will you look at that? That's quality right there."

"You're a lightweight, aren't you?" Liu gestured to Jade's glass. "One would think you're drinking straight whiskey or something."

"What was it you had? What's your usual, you never said," she replied, ignoring Liu's question. Feeling impulsive, she reached out and pulled the empty tumbler toward her, sliding a finger along the cool curve inside of it. She brought it to her mouth, wrinkling her nose when she tasted it. Liu Kang laughed.

"Old fashioned. It's kind of an acquired taste. We've gotten used to each other over the years."

"How very Don Draper of you," Jade said, a memory stirring. "Wait, didn't you have that at Kitana's dinner? I'm right, aren't I?"

Liu nodded, his eyes snapping in the waning candlelight.

"Good memory." Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his mouth, his shoulders suddenly relaxing slightly. "You know, I've been meaning to tell you something, but I've been having kind of a hard time."

"You?" Jade asked incredulously, her wine glass hovering in front of her lips. "Since when do you have an issue expressing yourself?"

Liu Kang gave him a look of utmost impatience, his foot jumping ever so slightly.

"Dealing with wise asses is never an easy task," he said. "Especially when they force me to rethink my preconceived notions."

"Oh?" Jade sat up, interested now. "Do tell."

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you you're -" he looked away, covering his mouth with his hand as he mumbled, his words disappearing in the din coming from the karaoke machine. Jade leaned forward, cocking her head in an exaggerated fashion. She even cupped her hand around his ear for dramatic effect.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that. You're gonna have to speak up."

"God, you're so annoying," Liu groaned, but he was smiling, almost like he couldn't help himself. "I said you're doing a good job, okay? At the clinic."

Pressing a hand to her chest, Jade just stared at him in mock amazement.

"Did I really just hear you say that? Dr. Liu Kang eating humble pie? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, whatever, like it's really that out of the ordinary."

"It so is," Jade argued, swirling her wine and giving her a knowing look. "You've always been like that...you get off on being right and you know it. I mean, just because you're smart -"

"So you think I'm smart?" Liu cut in, tapping his finger against his chin. "Why, Jade, I never would've guessed you felt that way about me."

Flushing, Jade took a sip of her drink, watching over the rim of her glass. Now she was really starting to feel the wine, wandering into tipsy territory; dangerous, wanton country. She needed to watch herself so she wouldn't have to eat her words later, but the moment, the candlelight, the warmth seeping under her scrubs from the closeness of the atmosphere...it was all very powerful; hypnotic. It didn't help that Liu Kang was handsome without trying, sitting so poised and self-assured, not like Jade who always felt like she was getting ready to fall apart.

Oh, Jesus, Jade thought, pausing like she'd been caught in a trap; stunned like a forest animal ensnared while grazing. I didn't really just think that did I? Yeah, I already noticed that Liu was good-looking, but -

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of these invasive, crazy musings. Stupid wine...stupid late-night hour...stupid Liu for having such smooth hair and nicely-shaped hands. Why couldn't she stop staring at his hands? It had to be that ring, winking and catching glimmers of light. 

"Are you okay? You have a weird look on your face." Now Liu seemed genuinely concerned, almost like he wanted to reach out and steady her.

"I-I'm fine, I just had a chill," Jade replied, setting her wine glass down and almost knocking it over. She righted it nervously, biting her lip. Not looking up, she felt dragged down by some unseen force, and she found herself speaking without really being careful. "Well, if you're feeling comfortable enough to make confessions...I guess I can make one of my own. It's only fair, right?" Tugging up the sleeve of his thermal, he glanced at the wound that had knitted itself after being helped along by Liu.

"Yes?"

"I used to think you couldn't possibly be a good doctor," Jade murmured, "I was convinced you'd have a terrible bedside manner...impatient and condescending, but you proved me wrong."

Somehow, her fingers found that one hair, the one on the left side of her face, and she was pushing it back. Warm fingers settled on her skin, and suddenly Liu was taking a hold of her, drawing her arm out so he could study the area for herself. Brushing a finger over Jade's skin, she had to stop herself from closing her eyes and falling into the touch.

_ Don't do that. You have to know you shouldn't be doing that, right? Stop. _

If it had been Kotal, Jade would've wanted to bite him like an animal, but with Liu, she couldn't even think of pulling away. In fact, when she really stopped to think about it, every time Liu had pulled her closer like this, she'd never once thought about resisting. She'd always just allowed it, but it didn't feel like she was surrendering...she almost felt like she was subliminally offering herself. Holding her breath, she studied Liu's face while his eyes were downcast, long eyelashes settling against his pale cheeks. Jade wanted him to look up, not so he could catch her staring, but because she wanted to see those little black flecks scattered in his brown irises..

"You genuinely care, don't you?" She said. "About helping people?"

"Of course I do, Jade," he replied, suddenly pulling Jade's sleeve down and pushing her away, retreating into himself. "It's healing well...just keep using what I told you to, okay?"

"Does Sareena use the same stuff on her scars?" Jade asked before she could stop herself. She sucked in a breath, eyes widening with a strange fear coupled with embarrassment. Liu just stared at her impassively.

"She uses tattoos to deal with her scars," he said, shrugging and calling to Barb for another Old Fashioned, even though he'd told Jade he'd only have one. "Out of sight, out of mind, you know?"

Nodding, Jade could understand that mentality, the hope that the demon you were struggling with could be satiated with just enough gloss and indifference. Eventually, if you told yourself the scars weren't there enough times, over time they'd just fade, and even if they didn't, you could fool yourself into believing they'd gotten there in a different way; a less painful one.

"Confessions," she said, drawing the word out, moving from tipsy to drunk now. "Boy, we have so many confessions to make to each other, don't we?"

"I thought we agreed we would keep things light," Liu said, accepting his drink when Barb brought it by. She started to ask Jade if she wanted more wine but Liu Kang waved her off, making a gesture against his throat: this one's cut off for the night.

"You're right, you're right," Jade said, holding her hands up. She stared at them, unable to help herself from comparing them to Liu's. "You have strong hands," she commented, trying to make the observation sound natural. It didn't. "Not like mine, I have these stubby little kid hands."

Taking the bait, Liu held up his own hand and twisted it back and forth, seemingly not as impressed.

"Well, to be fair, I'm like almost a half foot taller than you. That does play a factor. Besides," reaching out, he pressed their hands flat together, showcasing just how much bigger his was, "it's cute, you know? See?" He curled his fingers over Jade's easily.

"You use that word to describe me a lot," Jade replied, pulling her hand away in a huff. "Okay, maybe just once, but still."

"When?" Liu asked, cocking his head, confused.

"When you let me borrow your ridiculously long sweatpants. You knew exactly what you were doing, by the way."

Liu thought a moment then snapped his fingers, nodding.

"Now I remember. You did look cute, Jade. What was I supposed to do? Let you hang out in your underwear and my shirt the entire morning?" Leaning forward, he flashed Jade a wolfish smile. "I bet that's what you would've preferred, huh?"

"Don't be a perv," Jade replied while turning away, demonstrating just how above this conversation he was.

"See? You're being cute right now, with your salty little attitude. You don't even realize it."

"Well, you don't realize that you're -" Jade slapped a hand over her mouth, grateful that she still had the presence of mind not to blurt out that she thought Liu was sexy; bordering on being sexy as fuck, especially when he was carefree and teasing and more preoccupied with having fun than being an exacting prick. She was pretty sure she'd never be able to face Liu again if she said something like that, and suddenly the idea of not getting to see him seemed very unappealing. Damn, the wine was hitting her harder than usual.

"You're a shameless, unforgivable flirt, you know?" She asked, toying with a chip before biting it in half. "You always enjoyed fucking with me, though, so I can't say I'm surprised."

"I don't fuck with anyone for fun, I can tell you that much," Liu replied, his tone becoming more serious. "It's pretty unfortunate, actually...I have a tendency to say whatever's on my mind, almost like I can't even lie to spare someone's feelings."

"You lied to Sareena about not knowing where my book was, didn't you?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"I don't know...I just wanted to read the book and I knew she wouldn't be angry about it, but she'd have a ton of questions because I never showed an interest before. I had a feeling I'd just forgo the whole idea if I was interrogated first."

"Why did you suddenly want to read it, anyway?"

"Well, at first it was to prove to myself that you just got lucky and that you didn't have a drop of talent, but then, I don't know...your writing pulled me in. I wanted to know what would happen. I do have one critique, though."

On edge, Jade broke another chip in half, more to have something to do with her hands than anything else.

"Yeah?"

"The ending," Liu started, seemingly trying to pick his words carefully; becoming strangely accommodating, "it's too happy. I don't think the main characters should've ended up together...I think they made more sense as a summer fling, not as a committed relationship."

"Wait a minute, why would you say that?" An edge crept into Jade's tone, mainly because she'd based her characters on her and Kuai, but Liu Kang couldn't possibly know that, otherwise he'd never have the gall to say such a thing, right?

If Liu noticed Jade's change in tone, he didn't show it. He took a drink, holding the liquid in his mouth before swallowing, throat flexing softly.

"Their relationship is too idealistic. Unsustainable. That sort of passion doesn't last...it fizzles out and then what are you left with? Their history was too short to really give the impression of staying power...the ability to endure the inevitable pitfalls of a serious relationship." He shrugged, shifting his glass back and forth across the table. "But what do I know? I've just been with Sareena since we were, what, thirteen years old?"

"Yeah, and now you sleep in separate rooms," Jade spat, feeling savage because this line of conversation made her yearn for something she was almost certain she'd lost. But that was probably the wine making her so melancholy...making her feel everything she didn't want to at that moment, both emotionally and physically. She was too warm, her heart racing; becoming giddy and silly and angry. She covered her face, the coolness of her hands momentarily easing the heat in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Let's talk about something else."

There was a pause where even the music had stopped, and she could hear Liu clearing his throat gently.

"Okay," he replied quietly. "What would you like to talk about instead?"

Jade groped for a topic that wouldn't lead them down a dangerous path where she'd have to backtrack or visit portions of her mind best left alone. Still cradling her face, she touched on a place that felt safe, at least for the moment.

"You said I'm doing a good job...what made you change your mind?"

Liu rolled his eyes but it seemed indulgent, not an expression of annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know. You're organized and efficient, you make great coffee," he grinned. "You're a quick learner, you don't argue with me over the way I want things to be run," he paused, giving him a look, "for the most part." He took another sip, the dark amber liquid in the tumbler slowly lowering while the subsequent pink flush in his cheeks rose. Almost like he hesitated to speak next, his voice lowered minutely. "You also seem to get along with everyone really well." He looked away. "For the most part."

She froze, not really liking something in Liu's tone; it smacked of secret knowledge. It wasn't exactly derisive or sneaky, but it still made her suspicious. It also seemed like Liu Kang was deliberately avoiding her eyes now, where before her focus had bordered on being relentless; piercing.

"For the most part," she repeated, taking a tremulous drink of wine. She wanted to order another glass but he knew it'd be a mistake; she was already acting foolish.

"I've been meaning to ask," Liu started, reaching out and sliding the paper he'd set aside earlier closer to himself. Picking it up, he began tapping a corner on the rim of his glass. Jade watched it, noticing that its edge was ragged like it'd been torn from something. "I mean, you'd tell me if there was a problem, right? I know I'm not the most approachable person but I'd like to think you trust me enough to..." Biting his lip, he still wouldn't look Jade in the face.

"So much for keeping things light," Jade muttered, watching as Liu kept tap tap tapping away, the muted little thuds against the glass almost unbearably loud as the tension inside of him swelled. 

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know, especially since you're being so cryptic."

Liu Kang's eyes narrowed, sliding to meet Jade's though he didn't turn his head. 

"I'm trying to be sensitive, so if you could dial back your attitude, that'd be great."

Jade crossed her arms, adopting what she hoped was an innocent, indifferent air. 

"I thought you said you liked my attitude... that it was cute."

"It is, but it's also annoying."

"No, what's annoying is you tapping that fucking piece of paper like you're doing a drum solo," Jade said. Abruptly, she reached out and yanked it out of Liu's hand. "What the hell is it, anyway? Clearly, you wanted me to ask because you made a point of waving it in my face. Right?"

Leaning his head back, Liu blew a long stream of air from his mouth, cheeks ballooning slightly. He stared at the ceiling as he spoke, sounding very, very tired.

"On some level, yes, I did want you to ask about it. Mainly because I'm a coward when it comes to shit like this."

"Shit like what?" Slowly, Jade began to open up the paper, her heart and stomach sinking when she saw what it was: the sketches of the dragons that she'd furiously decimated while hanging out with Sareena. She could even remember what the pencil felt like, clenched in her hand, the way the tears had gathered as she'd destroyed those delicate dragons; wanting to take her anger out on Kotal, for making her feel trapped and helpless. Crumpling the paper slightly, she looked up, knowing that he probably resembled a broken, pathetic creature; defenseless and afraid.

"I don't understand," she lied, but she did, and she hated it; hated it so much. "Why do you have this?"

"Sareena gave it to me. She didn't really explain why other than saying she was worried...and she happened to mention that you became upset when she asked you about Kotal." He continued to stare at the ceiling. "And...well, I've noticed the tension between you two, not that you guys have been exactly subtle." Lifting his head, he finally looked Jade in the face. "And you've been walking to work...and home. How can you stand it? The temperatures have been out of control lately."

"You just learn to deal with stuff like that when you don't have a choice," Jade mumbled, setting the paper on the table and gazing at it; black swirls murdering what used to be beautiful sketches. She even noticed a divot in the paper where the pencil tip broke when she pressed too hard. "You grin and bear it. You survive."

"Life isn't just about survival, Jade," Liu replied quietly, shifting so his forearms were draped on the table, hands clasped. "Especially if someone's mistreated you." Reaching out, he placed a hand on the paper, long fingers covering part of the devastation. "Can you look at me, please?"

Reluctantly, Jade raised her focus, wounded and ashamed. She didn't want to look anyone in the eye at that moment, even though Liu's voice was suddenly so kind...so unlike him. His face was earnest, almost sad.

"What happened? Just tell me."

Shaking her head, she could feel the hateful, burning tears forming in her eyes, the tremble of her mouth as she tried to maintain her composure. It was at that moment that she realized just how much pressure had been building in her, had been sitting on her shoulders and chest for days. She also became aware of how numb she'd become, trying to insulate herself from the world because she wanted to be strong. Keeping the secret had forced her to turn inward, making her universe even smaller than it's already been, and she had to admit that she was lonely.

She was just so lonely.

"It was the night of Kitana's dinner," she said, her voice already shaking. "I rode with Kotal and he was going to take me home."

"I remember," Liu Kang said, nodding. "You guys seemed okay while we were all together...although I did notice that Kotal had a habit of...how can I put this? Invading your personal space?"

Jade nodded, thinking of the overtures, the glaring red flags that she had chosen to ignore.

"I tried to make it pretty clear that I didn't like him like that, you know? I mean, I never came right out and said it, but -"

"You shouldn't have to," Liu cut in, beginning to sound angry. "Your body language pretty much screamed "I'm not interested."'

"Well, I told him I wanted to talk to him before we headed home," Jade continued, gnawing on the inside of her cheek until she tasted faint ribbons of blood. "So, he was smoking when we heard -" she stopped, not wanting to reveal that she'd heard the exchange between Liu Kang and Sareena, the way Sareena had been so casual about professing her hate. Thinking on her feet, she decided to just gloss over that part of the story. "Well, we saw you and Sareena leaving so I became distracted, but then he started asking me about my writing and what inspired me, and everything seemed okay, but..." she covered her mouth, "how the fuck can I even talk about this? This is so hard, I hate it."

"Would it be easier if I asked you questions?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, did he...try something? Like, did he become violent?"

Jade shrugged, not sure if 'violent' was the right description. She supposed Kotal's actions could be considered aggressive, but -

"You're overthinking things, I can tell. Okay, let me rephrase," Liu sighed. "Did he touch you without your consent?"

"Yes!" Jade practically shouted, surprised at her own forcefulness. "Yes, he did...he grabbed me and he tried to -" Now she couldn't stop the tears from rising up, and she furiously scrubbed them away. "I'm not crying because I'm sad, okay? I'm just fucking angry, and when I'm angry I can't -"

"You don't have to defend your reaction to all of this, Jade. Just get it off your chest."

Jade took a shuddering breath, trying to focus herself enough to not become hopelessly emotional. In many ways, recounting the incident was as bad as having lived through it. It was like opening up a closet full of monsters and asking them to step into the light; inviting her own doom into her home.

"He tried to kiss me, all while badmouthing Kuai...talking so much shit," he spat. "But I was able to stop him before he could get too far...I dropped him like the sack of shit he is. It felt amazing after the fact. At the time I was terrified, though."

"I can only imagine."

"And now, well," Jade continued, staring at his shaking hands, "now I'm just trying to deal with it, but he makes it so fucking hard."

"How so?" Liu asked, his voice hard like stone. "What's he doing?"

"That's the thing, he doesn't even need to be doing anything and he's...just, threatening. It's hard to explain. He hovers, he watches me. He told me that I can't tell you because you'd fire him, and he needs his job because he doesn't have anyone else; laid a huge guilt trip on me."

"Well, he wasn't lying. He is on his own, but that's not your problem. He should've thought of that before he attacked you."

Jade looked up quickly, eyes widening.

"You aren't going to fire him, are you?"

Lifting his eyebrows, Liu Kang just watched him passively.

"Don't you think I should?"

"I don't want that decision laid at my doorstep," Jade said, horrified at the prospect. "I can't justify that sort of thing to myself...even after what happened to me."

Liu's face softened then, eyes full of understanding, warming like the sun striking pewter.

"I can't say I'm surprised about your attitude. You're obsessed with doing the right thing, aren't you? You always have been."

"Yeah, I'm a real bleeding heart. It's always served me so well," Jade said, knocking back the rest of her wine. Plunking the glass down, she clutched the stem. "I want another glass of wine."

"Makes sense," Liu said, waving Barb over. "We changed our minds...she'll have another." After she'd bustled away, he sat back, legs crossed; foot bobbing away. "So, what did Kuai say when you told him? I'm surprised Kotal is still alive considering how protective Kuai is."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that, but needless to say, Kuai was pissed. Is pissed," Jade corrected herself. "I told him I can handle it, though, which went about as well as you'd expect." Slumping her shoulders, Jade just couldn't keep up the pretenses. "It just dredged up all these other problems between us, honestly. Like, I love Kuai and I can understand where he's coming from, but -"

She paused when Barb returned, setting the glass in front of her. She nodded, humiliated that she was on the cusp of pouring out her relationship woes to Liu of all people.

"I'm sorry," she said, holding the glass in both hands. "I can't believe I'm telling you all of this, not when you have your own problems."

"Don't apologize, Jade. Jesus Christ, the last thing you need to be doing right now is saying you're sorry...especially after the shit Kotal put you through."

Jade snorted the hum in her head building from wine and confessions, immensely relieved at finally, finally having some of the load lightened, even though she had to pile her misery on Liu's undeserving shoulders. Suddenly, she felt so guilty, and she was apologizing again, over and over. Liu took a hold of her wrist, then her hand, encapsulating it, calling to attention Jade's overwhelming smallness. This reminder didn't make her feel lesser, though...instead, she felt protected, and it was nice because she'd felt so vulnerable since Kotal had walked right through her walls; crushing them.

"You just have so much going on in your own life," Jade said, shaking her head. "Sareena and Chan and Lucas...I wanted to keep this from you for that very reason, but here I am burdening you, too. I'm just so sorry, Liu." Sniffling, she wiped her nose, her hand still nestled in Liu's, almost like it belonged there. "No wonder you never really liked me...I'm so dramatic and helpless. I'm starting to understand why Kuai wanted to come down to the clinic and just knock Kotal into a wall...clearly, I'm not about to stand up for myself like that, right?"

"I'm not going to say he doesn't have it coming, but I don't think violence is going to help in this situation," Liu said, looking down at their hands. Slowly, he let go, like he didn't want to, but he was waking up to the contact and bothered by it. "I've worked with Kotal for years and he doesn't respond to force, at least I don't get that impression. He's pretty crafty, sort of...manipulative. That's what I've noticed."

"He really is, and he's really good at rationalizing everything. It's pretty remarkable."

"People like him are typically very skilled at that." He shook his head. "No, I'll have to have a conversation with him."

"Do you have to? It isn't absolutely necessary, is it?"

Liu gazed at him, his expression equal parts incredulity and obvious exasperation; a touch of sympathy thrown into the mix.

"Jade, I can't just let something like this slide; you have to realize that. First of all, you're both my employees, so it would be irresponsible for me not to step in, unethical really, and secondly," he sighed, brushing a hand through his hair and disturbing its meticulous perfection; dark strands falling over his forehead. If anything, seeing him rumpled only made him more attractive...like Jade was witnessing after-midnight Liu Kang; hidden behind the no-nonsense, efficient doctor. She stared, transfixed.

"Jesus, why is this so hard?" He groaned. "Normally I can say exactly what I'm thinking, no problem." He pushed his glass away, although it was almost empty anyway. "It has to be the booze."

"I'm feeling pretty weird myself," Jade admitted, laying a hand against her head. "And lighter...I thought I was being so strong, not telling anyone about this but it had the opposite effect. I've never felt weaker."

"And Kotal capitalized on that, I'm sure," Liu muttered. "Okay, I can tell you're bothered at the idea of me approaching him. So, let me ask you a question." He steepled his fingers together in front of his mouth, leaning forward. "What would you like me to do, Jade? How would you suggest I handle this situation? I'm all ears."

Jade blinked, not comprehending Liu's question for a moment. Not even Kuai had asked her what she wanted to do in this situation, not that she could really blame him... he had every right to be hot-headed and prone to action instead of discussion; that's where he and Liu Kang really differed, she'd noticed. 

"I, uh, don't know. Of course, I want Kotal to leave me alone but I don't want to destroy his life either," she admitted. "Can you talk to him without making it obvious you're doing it on my behalf, or would that be asking too much?" She winced, waiting for Liu to say the suggestion was ridiculous. Instead, he nodded, expression becoming thoughtful. 

"I think I can manage that if that's what you really want me to do."

"Yes, please. I just don't need things to be all dramatic and intense. I mean, you should've seen Kuai after he went through my texts and saw the things Kotal had sent me, he wanted to-"

"Wait a minute," Liu cut her off, making a slicing motion with his hand. "Kuai went through your phone? Without asking you?"

"Well, he had a good reason. He was worried, and..." Jade trailed off, flushing. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"Hmm." Now he didn't appear pleased, but instead of commenting, he finished his drink. Jade wanted to defend Kuai's behavior, but she just didn't know what to say. Even she wasn't happy about it, but she didn't want Liu to know that. Oddly enough, she felt ashamed for having brought it up, even accidentally. Shyly, she gestured to the paper still lying on the table between them.

"Let's just throw that away, okay?"

Reaching out, Liu slowly crumpled it, the page almost disappearing inside of his large hand.

"All I can say is that Kotal's really fucking lucky that you're so forgiving," he said casually.

It wasn't long before they both agreed to call it a night, Jade stumbling slightly when she stood from the table, Liu steadying her and resting his hand on the small of her back; he guided her out the door and into the cold.

"You didn't have to pay," Jade commented, taking in lungfuls of frigid air, clean and pure like freshwater. "I could've picked up my own tab."

"I know," Liu said easily, opening the passenger side door. "Watch your head, you seem pretty unsteady."

Jade wanted to ask him why he was being so accommodating, so fucking nice, but she refrained. At this point, she just had to admit that Liu wasn't easily figured out...and what's more, she was starting to enjoy what an enigma he was turning out to be. Breathing deeply of that vanilla scent, Jade rested his cheek against the soft seat as Liu Kang climbed in beside her.

"Do you want to smoke?" She asked, watching as Liu turned the key in the ignition. She pulled her pack from her jacket pocket. "It's the least I can do after you paid for me...and, well, all that stuff with Kotal..."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Liu replied, before pulling out onto the main road; rolling down their windows. "I haven't smoked since I found you crying in the cold."

"I wasn't crying," Jade pouted, shaking out the cigarettes. She paused, remembering. "A lot, anyway. God, you must think I'm such a punk."

"Not entirely," he replied, grinning. "Here," he leaned over and opened his mouth. "It's kind of icy so I don't want to take my hands off the wheel, just put it in my mouth."

For whatever reason, Jade's face flamed at these words, knowing they'd been meant to be innocent but her mind wandering into inappropriate territory regardless. Taking a deep breath, she did what Liu instructed, sliding the thin, white tube between his lips.

"Light?" Liu asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, yeah." Shakily, Jade lit up, holding the flame of the lighter to the cigarette, Liu's eyes illuminated just like they'd been in the bar; little black flecks lost in brown irises. She stared without realizing it until Liu broke her from her reverie.

"I can pick you up tomorrow if you want," he said, the cigarette dangling from his lips, the small detail reminiscent of Kotal but far more appealing.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that," Jade said. "You've already done enough, and..." she shrugged, overtaken by Liu's kindness...his unexpected warmth.

_ This isn't happening. None of this is happening. It's all a dream, right? I'm having a lucid dream right now. _

"Well, just let me know. Start directing me here, okay?"

"Right. Take a left up here...we live in the apartments not too far from Springs’ Cafe."

Soon enough, they were pulling up in front of Jade's building. Looking up at their windows, she felt a pang to see golden light present in the glass of the balcony; Kuai's truck sitting in the parking lot. Liu idled at the curb, knocking some ash from his smoke before glancing at Jade.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride? It's supposed to be even colder tomorrow."

"No, that's okay. Seriously." Jade slid her hand to the door handle, knowing it'd look weird if she lingered but not really wanting to leave. But, still, Kuai was probably waiting for her...wondering where she was. She'd texted him to let him know she'd be late but she hadn't anticipated staying out with Liu until after eleven o'clock.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Either way, I'll give you my number." He held out a hand, waiting. "Give me your phone and I'll add it to your contacts."

"You're so fucking bossy, you know that?" Jade asked, handing over the phone anyway; toes curling up in her socks when their fingers brushed.

Liu didn't reply, making quick work of Jade's phone and then handing it back, little pulses of electricity flowing through Jade's skin when their hands touched - again. She almost got the impression that Liu had done it deliberately.

"It's so late. Do you think Kuai'll be upset?" He asked, smoking the cigarette down to its filter, orange light crinkling the delicate paper.

"I don't know. Will Sareena?" Jade countered, opening the door.

"I couldn't even tell you. Sareena gets lost in her own world and then I have to pull her back into reality," Liu replied, not taking the bait. "I've just kind of learned to live with it."

Jade watched him from the corner of her eye before sliding out of the car, detecting the little note of melancholy in his tone. She was surprised at just how concerned it made her feel, and all of a sudden she wanted to climb back in and tell Liu Kang to just drive...drive and don't look back, until they'd left Omaha behind and all of their worries with it. Instead, she leaned over and looking into the car's dark interior, the wind whistling and whipping through her clothes; she had to catch her breath.

"Thanks," she said softly. "For tonight...for not giving me a hard time about Kotal. I feel better."

"I'm glad," Liu smiled, flicking the filter out of the crack in the window. "I'll wait until you're inside, okay? Just text me about tomorrow if you change your mind."

"Sure." Gently, she shut the door and skirted around the car, aware that Liu was probably watching her and trying to modify the way she moved, not wanting to look awkward because she was being observed. She could recall having the same thoughts back in school when she'd shared classes with Kuai, knowing his eyes were following her and wanting to appear poised and at ease, when she was anything but...it was like being on stage, or in a movie and scrutinized constantly.

Ascending the steps, Jade wanted to look back but she just couldn't, feeling shy; exposed. It was an exhilarating feeling but she couldn't say why. Those same little snaps were pulsing in her skin, remembrances of brushing against Liu and coming alive. She fumbled with her keys as she opened the front door, pushed it wide, and then it was closing behind her; a thin barrier between the night and that stunning black Jag. She sagged with an unsatisfying relief, boneless and spent from a tension she hadn't been aware of carrying. Looking into the softly-lit living room, she saw Kuai asleep in the easy chair, head thrown back and still in his work clothes: jeans and that powder blue shirt. His soft breaths broke the quiet, and all at once, Jade found herself shedding her coat and hat and going to her. Sliding onto her lap, she curled up against him and wrapped her arms around Kuai's neck, burying her face in the curve of his throat.

"Huh? Wha?" Kuai asked sleepily, sounding confused; trying to sit forward.

"Shh, it's just me," Jade murmured, rubbing her face against her boyfriend's warm skin. "I'm sorry I'm late. Let's just stay here for a while...is that okay?"

"Hmm, sure. Yeah," he replied, his head falling back again as he settled a hand on the curve of Jade's waist. "Where were you? I came home and you weren't here..." slowly, his voice dissolved until it almost disappeared. "I missed you."

"I'm here now," she said, guilt threading through her that she quickly downplayed. "That's all that matters, right?"

The next morning broke cold and unforgiving, orange light flooding the living room as Jade tried to ignore the aches screaming in her muscles. She'd fallen asleep in Kuai's arms, both of them waking up around 3 am and groaning from discomfort, wordlessly making their way into the bedroom where they'd collapsed, not even bothering to change. As always, Jade's alarm had come too soon, and she'd wanted to cry when she pulled herself from the bed, Kuai not stirring from his place deep under the covers; only the top of his head visible. Shivering, Jade had pulled herself together, eyes straying over Liu's t-shirt lying on the dresser, a vague feeling of excitement coursing through her before she quickly stifled it.

The walk to work had bordered on being unbearable, the cold so ruthless that Kyle thought he was going to simply keel over; every inch of exposed skin numbing itself swiftly. She'd been so miserable that she even pulled out her phone at one point to text Liu Kang, but she'd slowly replaced it, deciding to soldier on. It wasn't Liu's job to take care of her, and besides, she could deal with this. She'd been weak about the Kotal debacle, but she could handle her other affairs; she'd prove it.

By the time she made it to the clinic, the tears leaking from her eyes felt frozen on her cheeks, and she was clumsy as she unlocked the door. It wasn't until Kotal was knocking on the glass that she finally started to thaw out, and she was stiff and jerky as she crossed over the floor. Averting her eyes, she let him in, praying that he'd just leave her be, that he'd finally gotten his fill of being antagonizing. Rather than walk into the back, Kotal leaned against the counter and watched as Jade went about her duties, the weight of his presence dragging her down until she could barely move.

"Can you please go away?" Jade finally asked, keeping her back turned. "You're making me really uncomfortable, and I think you know that."

"I was just hoping we could talk like civilized adults," Kotal replied, sounding offended. "I miss hanging out with you, Jade...I really do."

"I don't care. I already told you that."

"Look, I -"

Suddenly, there was the sound of rushing wind and the door opening. Turning, Jade felt her heart starting to race at the sight of Liu Kang, and she wanted to go to him, but she didn't dare. She watched instead, her whole body buzzing like it was a raw nerve, and she became aware of a yearning pull, almost like her biology was responding to an unspoken, not yet discovered desire, and she knew...she just knew on a deeper level that something was beginning, something she couldn't control because it was like light falling on walls; intangible and lacking form.

"Kotal," Liu said, striding across the floor and pulling off his sunglasses. He hung them on the collar of his jacket, his eyes flitting to Jade's for a moment before he smiled quickly, almost like they shared a secret, which she supposed they did. "Can you stop by my desk after you're done getting ready? I've been meaning to talk to you about something and I just keep forgetting."

"Sure, Dr. K," Kotal replied, backing away slowly, retreating toward the door before disappearing through it.

"Good morning," Liu Kang said, reaching into his bag and gently placing his mug on the counter. He tapped it, everything about him seeming so different after the night before, but maybe Jade was just seeing things that weren't there. "Is there coffee?"

"Yep," Jade replied, hand straying to that hair, but before she could push it back, Liu was reaching out and doing it for her. Jade became still, not stopping him, almost swooning into the touch and hating herself for being so easy, so hungry for this contact. It felt new, reminding her of the first time Kuai had touched her when she'd been green and inexperienced.

"Don't worry, I'll be discreet." Still smiling, Liu nodded toward the door where Kotal had retreated. "Okay?"

"Still," Jade replied, lifting the mug and cradling it in her hands. "I don't want to put you in an awkward spot, especially since this is my problem and you shouldn't have to deal with it. It's isn't fair to you...none of this is."

"Jade."

Liu Kang's voice was still kind in its deep way, lacking beauty but rich with intelligence; the type that wasn't necessarily learned from books. No, he had a way around human nature, anticipating needs and what might arise; he could read people and rooms, clearly; much more adept at it than Jade had ever been. Bottom lip trembling, Jade looked up from the mug, emblazoned with the Space Needle on the side; Seattle splashed underneath in swirling silver. 

"Trust me," he said, drawing his hand away, having laid to rest that stubborn, misbehaving hair. Gazes converging, Liu's eyes almost seemed to plead with Jade's, devoid of pretense or attempts at humor. "Please, can you do that?"

"I-I think so," Jade whispered before nodding slowly. Suddenly, she wanted Liu to lean forward and kiss her mouth, right there in the middle of the room; morning sunlight gilding the dark wood floors and turning the fake plants to otherworldly gold; foliage found in make-believe worlds. Closing her eyes, she could nearly imagine it, being wrapped up in that vanilla and cologne aroma, lost in a storm with only two occupants: strong Liu Kang and foolish, stumbling Jade. They'd kiss and then everything could go back to making sense because then she'd know...she'd be able to tell herself for sure what was happening.

_ I think I'm falling for you, _ her mind screamed, though on the outside she was merely going to prepare Liu's standard cup of morning coffee. _ I don't know how it happened, but I can't stop thinking about you. Why are you always in my head? How did you make this happen? _

Becoming still, Jade shook her head, trying to find the silence inside of her mind that would afford her the luxury of thinking clearly. She was quaking on the inside, her foundations being ripped up while new ones were laid in place...a metamorphosis taking place before she'd been aware of it. Gasping, she felt Liu's large hand squeezing her shoulder and she looked up, feeling so tiny and wanting to be hidden away so no one could see her and her hidden, unspoken longing.

"I trust you," she murmured, slowly beginning to accept the truth of this statement. Liu had been kind to her, never pushy, and given her choices...wanted to hear what she'd like to do. He made her feel like he had a right to her own opinion, even if it wasn't the most popular path. "I'm not sure why, but I want to trust you."

Liu pressed his fingers into Jade's skin harder, expression not so calm and self-controlled anymore. It was like he was holding himself back from something, the tension in his bearing passing into Jade and making her want to take care of him for a while.

"No one ever takes care of you, you said so yourself," Jade commented offhandedly. "Maybe you should let someone look after you some time. Don't you deserve it?"

"Are you offering?"

"Maybe I am."

Liu squeezed her one last time before letting go, gesturing toward the door to the back of the clinic.

"I'll be waiting at my desk when the coffee's ready. Don't forget -"

"Two Splenda, vanilla creamer," Jade said, purposely brushing against Liu when he walked past. "I'll remember as long as you don't forget what I said a moment ago..." she stopped, giving Liu Kang an open, pointed look, probably too needy and revealing far too much.

"No man is an island, Liu. Remember that."


End file.
